Edward and Bella: Love and Lust
by avioleta
Summary: A mature spin on Twilight. Edward must work to keep Bella safe in his world while they both deal with the everyday drama of high school life. This is the Twilight you wanted to read. E/B, HET, Rated M.
1. The Meadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight **_**or the lovely characters. Rated M. **

* * *

Bella was curled up on her side staring up at him. She held his hand in hers, slowly stroking his radiant skin from his palm to his wrist and back again. She'd never seen someone so beautiful. And, for some unknown reason, he'd singled her out, taken her with him, chosen to spend the day with her. She was at a loss for words but continued to stare, drinking him in as if she were waiting to wake up from a dream.

Tentatively, he moved his free hand to her face, cupping her chin and tilting her head up to his. His honey colored eyes gazed down at her intently, memorizing her every feature. Bella couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Her stomach knotted and her heart raced. Edward Cullen was _touching her_.

He leaned down to press his nose, his mouth into her hair. She trembled slightly, and her breath caught in her throat. Gently, he positioned her head so that it rested on his knee. He continued kissing her hair, and then she felt his cold lips on her forehead, her temple, her cheek. Her heartbeat quickened, and she felt a rush of warmth through her body.

She heard him chuckle, a smile on his lips. "Do I frighten you?"

"No," she managed. But he certainly did other things to her. And she desperately wanted to ask what was happening between them.

She'd had crushes on boys before. She'd gone out with a few, even fooled around with one – Grant, who had sat behind her in history back in Phoenix. He'd been madly in "love" with her all semester before finally working up the nerve to ask her out.

But she'd never felt anything like this before.

She barely knew Edward, but she already felt as if she couldn't stand to be without him. A part of her, deep down, felt intrinsically connected to this beautiful boy. Her rational side knew that they could not be together. She did not belong in his world. But then, why was he holding her so intimately, stroking her hair, trailing his lips along her jawbone, and kissing her skin? Could he possibly feel anything close to what she was feeling now?


	2. Back to School

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight **_**or the lovely characters. Rated M**

He held her hand as he walked her to the classroom door, his cool fingers interlaced with hers. Pausing, he leaned down to lightly trace her jawbone with his lips. Bella shivered and inhaled deeply, breathing in his honey scent. Intoxicating. She smiled and turned her lips to his, but abruptly he pulled away.

"I'll see you at lunch, but I'm looking forward to what you'll have to say to Jessica…"

Edward's face broke into her favorite crooked smile as he gently released her hand from his.

"Hmm?" She asked. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

Before she could protest, he was gone. Bella turned to walk into the classroom, musing over Edward's comments. What could Jessica possibly say that would be of any interest to him? She took her usual seat in the back, right corner, pulling her worn copy of _Pride and Prejudice _out of her bag. Jessica slid into her seat next to Bella slightly breathless as the bell rang. Mr. Berty was fumbling through a massive stack of papers at his desk ignoring the class. Jessica seized the opportunity and began questioning Bella.

"What happened between you and Edward Cullen this weekend?"

Bella stared, a bit unsure of what actually did occur between them, but even more uncertain as to how Jessica knew anything at all about it. "Umm…well, we… I mean" she struggled to put together a coherent sentence. What did happen with her and Edward? Her breath caught and her spine tingled as she remembered his cool hands on her waist, sliding under her shirt, his icy breath on her face, neck… She felt a rush of warmth flood her veins and blushed deeply. If Edward was listening now, surely Jessica's thoughts would register her flushed complexion. Would he realize how flustered she was?

"Well?" Jessica was on the edge of her seat, leaning towards Bella impatiently. "You came to school with him today; I saw him walk you in. Are you _together_ now?"

"I, um, think so" Bella managed to respond.

"W-O -W" Jessica mouthed, enunciating each syllable separately. "And, did you hook up?" she whispered. Mr. Berty was at the front of the room now, checking roll.

"Not really."

Jessica stared back, an unsatisfied look on her face. Obviously Bella was not getting off that easily.

"Well, he did spend most of last night in my room, but _nothing_ happened. I mean, we kissed, but it was all very PG. I have the feeling he wants to move slowly; he's quite the gentleman."

"Oh." Jessica couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. "Well, do you _want_ him?"

Bella's cheeks burned. Of course Edward would be looking forward to hearing her response . . . "Very much." She paused, considering her next words. "More than he wants me I think."

"Hmm" Jessica thought for a moment. Mr. Berty instructed the class to settle down and turn to volume 3, chapter 1 in their texts. Both girls flipped through their books, searching for the page. "Well," she finally continued under her breath, "he _is _a guy and, no matter how much of a 'gentleman' he may seem, they all eventually want the same thing – a good fuck." Jessica said the last words quietly, but the two guys in front of them still turned to stare. Jessica smiled back, winking. Bella avoided their eyes by hiding her face in her book.

Mr. Berty glared in their direction, but Jessica continued on completely unfazed. "Surely Edward Cullen's had sex before." Bella attempted to ignore her and take notes. _Pemberley, after multiple previous references, is finally described in this section. It lives up to every possible expectation…_

Jessica kicked her under the desk forcing Bella to look up. "Well, hasn't he?"

"I, um, I don't really know. I mean, I _assume _so. Right?" Bella felt her cheeks blush crimson yet again. She had been dying to ask him last night about the other girls he'd been with, but hadn't had the courage. Now he would know how curious she was about his past experiences.

Thankfully, Mr. Berty called on Jessica to read aloud, putting an end to their conversation. Bella couldn't pay attention. Her thoughts were swimming. She wished desperately that he hadn't been able to hear her, but just the thought of him _having sex _sent shivers through her body. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

After what seemed like hours, the bell rang. Bella jumped up and rushed to get away from Jessica and out into the crowded hallway.

**a/n: Thank you for your time and support. I'm systematically reworking my way through this story to soften some of the admittedly rough edges and eliminate the truly cringe-worthy lines. It was, after all my first foray into writing. **

**Original a/n: Edward has inspired me to write; I am indulging my desires by having him behave as I hoped he would in the **_**Twilight**_** books. This is my first attempt at fanfiction, thank you for your kind thoughts and support.**

**Violet**


	3. Wanting You

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight **_**or the lovely characters. Rated M**

Bella kept her head down, hoping for once that Edward wasn't waiting for her. She hadn't taken two steps, however, when his strong arm wrapped around her waist. He moved quickly, pulling her into an empty classroom. Before she realized what was happening, he'd pinned her against the wall, pressing his body firmly against hers. He held her wrists securely and bent his head to touch his mouth to her neck. She could feel the brush of his lips, his breath on her skin. Her pulse quickened, and she struggled to breathe.

"Do you _really _think that you want me more than I want you?" His voice was low in her ear, and he shifted his weight against her.

Her stomach tightened, and she looked at him with eyes wide.

Edward released her wrists and moved his hands down the length of her arms, pausing briefly at her shoulders before tracing her collarbone with his fingers. Bella held her breath and shifted her hips subtly. Edward stifled a groan and moved his hands swiftly down from her neck, his fingers lightly skirting the sides her breasts before sliding across her stomach to her hips. Edward hooked one thumb into the waistband of her jeans and began stroking her skin gently back and forth along the curve of a hipbone.

"Bella," Edward murmured. "You don't understand how much I…desire you. And I know I could have you, but it's far too dangerous. I can't let myself lose that kind of control around you." He slipped his hand inside her jeans, sliding his fingers between her legs. Bella stopped breathing; her heart thudded wildly. Edward moved his fingers slowly, skimming across thin fabric.

Bella couldn't stand it. "Please" she breathed. Edward laughed silently and stared at her with his golden eyes.

"Is this what you want?" Another slide of his fingers, close but not touching. Bella's stomach tightened, and she moved her hand to his back, pulling herself to him. She tried to shift, aching to feel him _touching_ her, but his arm held her fast.

Bella squirmed again. "I want you now" she mumbled so softly no human could possibly hear.

"I know." He smiled, slipping his hand free. "Let's get to lunch before I do something we'll both regret."

Bella allowed him to pull her to the door, though she doubted very much that he could do anything to her that she would regret at all.

oOo

Bella felt uncomfortable entering the cafeteria late and with Edward at her side. She was not used to the attention and imagined that everyone was looking at her. As Edward led her to the lunch line, she noticed one table in particular staring at her. Edward's family.

Alice beamed up at her radiantly and bounced on her seat. It looked as if she wanted nothing more than to dance over to Bella and embrace her. Jasper seemed uncomfortable and eyed Edward with a puzzled look. Rosalie glared icily at Bella and then to Emmett who was busy giving Edward a thumbs up sign. Bella blushed scarlet.

Edward listened to the thoughts of his siblings. Alice struggled to contain herself: "Will you sit with us today? Can I be friends with Bella now? Please?" He shook his head slightly and tried to ignore the string of profanities Rosalie directed at him and Emmett alternatively. Jasper was also shaking his head. "Damn, Edward. What have y'all been doing? I can feel the energy between you two." Edward looked at him apologetically and shrugged. Jasper continued: "well, be careful man. You're driving her crazy, and it's rubbing off on me."

Edward often felt guilty for infringing on the privacy of his family; he did his best to ignore their personal thoughts. Jasper's ability could be equally violating. There were no secrets in the Cullen family.

**Violet**


	4. Biology

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight **_**or the lovely characters. I've only borrowed Meyer's story line to write my own version of what I very much would have liked Edward to do… Rated M.**

Bella had never particularly cared for Biology, but then she'd never had bio with Edward Cullen before. He pulled his chair close to her, angling his body toward hers. Bella pulled her textbook out and fumbled in her bag for her notes. Unlike Edward, she'd never taken this class before.

"Pop quiz tomorrow." Edward leaned closer to Bella, whispering in her ear. She looked up at Mr. Banner quickly. The teacher, of course, had said nothing. He was busy adjusting the overhead and preparing to start the day's lesson. "Evidently," Edward continued, "he thinks most of us aren't doing the reading."

Edward laughed quietly, as Bella's jaw dropped. "Shut your mouth, love. People are going to think that I'm telling your something sinfully inappropriate." He brushed a strand of hair from her cheek and smiled crookedly.

Bella took a few deep breaths and composed herself. "Wow. So, you can _really _hear what everyone is thinking _right now_?" She couldn't wrap her head around the idea, but then again, everything about Edward was well beyond belief.

"With one exception."

"Yeah, yeah. My mind's defective, I know. So, what do you hear now? Anything good? You have to tell me!" Bella scooted her chair closer to his and leaned in expectantly.

"Bella, I hear _everyone's_ thoughts _all of the time_. It's not nearly as wonderful as it sounds. Trust me. Most of the time, I don't want to hear what anyone is thinking. But I can't turn thoughts off; I just tune it out as best I can."

"But you'd like to know what I'm thinking, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, very much. I'd trade the thoughts of everyone just to get inside that pretty head of yours."

"Well," Bella insisted, "since that isn't going to happen, you might as well share what you hear now. She eyed him coyly and ran her fingers through her hair. Her delicious scent wafted towards Edward and stunned him momentarily.

He was growing more accustomed to Bella's fragrance, but he would never get used to it. How could he when that feeling of need hit him so forcefully whenever her scent touched his throat? No human had ever affected him so powerfully, so fully. He wanted her, desperately and completely. And this _want_ was so complex that there were no words to describe it.

These feelings could never be translated or acted upon. He knew he must hold back – keep himself from places he would love to go…

He desired her blood unquestionably. No blood could appeal to him more or promise such complete satisfaction. He could not help but imagine leaning over her, sweeping her hair off her slender neck, and sinking his teeth into her creamy skin. Venom flooded his mouth, his eyes darkened with desire, and he was suddenly very aroused. That pleasure would be absolute.

But this most primal, deadly want was paralleled by a second, equally potent, but separate desire. Edward wanted her body too. And, for the first time in his existence, this desire rivaled, no, _outweighed _his lust for her blood. To be with her so entirely - to be that close, that connected, with her – produced a longing he'd never experienced before. He wanted to be inside of her, to be _part_ of her, more than anything he'd ever wanted before.

Edward breathed deeply and tried to clear his head.

He knew he could not _have _her in that way. Not yet at least. His twin desires were too closely intertwined. At times, they were virtually indistinguishable. His desire for one exacerbated his need for the other.

His lust for her blood only amplified his love for her body. Would making love to her body only increase his lust for her blood? He would not let himself find out. It was too dangerous, and he could not live with himself if he ever let anything happen to her.

No. Of course not. He would never risk it. He'd spent the last hundred years of his existence searching for meaning in his life. Until now, that meaning had seemed like nothing more than trying to make sense of spending eternity being alone.

But he had found Bella, and Bella _was _that meaning. She was his reason for existing, and he would do anything within his power to make her happy. And right now, apparently, that meant indulging her curiosity about the inner workings of their classmates' ridiculous, immature, often vulgar minds. So he obliged, warning her first that she was very likely about to be appalled.

Bella bounced on her seat in anticipation. Edward scolded her quietly, reminding her that she needed to at least _look_ like she was paying attention. Mr. Banner, however, droned on completely oblivious to their discussion.

"Okay, just remember that I did warn you." Edward smiled impishly and nodded toward the guy at the table across from theirs. "You see Tommy Gray? Well, he's thinking about Ashley and Megan." Edward's eyes drifted to the pair of girls seated directly in front of Tommy.

"And?" Bella prompted. She could see nothing noteworthy about a boy thinking about the two girls sitting in front of him.

"That's just it, though, he's thinking about Ashley and Megan _together_."

Bella's hands flew to her mouth, and her eyes widened in understanding. "Tell me," she gasped through her fingers.

"Well," according to Tommy, "girls are always hugging and touching each other anyways. Girls are like that. Guys, on the other hand, prefer to maintain a comfortable ring of personal space between themselves and their guy friends. With girls, that boundary is not so defined. So Tommy is thinking that all Megan and Ashley need to do is take their clothes off – it would be perfect. The transition wouldn't even be that difficult. He's picturing it now; considering how 'sacred' the female body is. Two female bodies would be, _like_, double such a wonderful thing…"

Bella snickered. She couldn't get over Edward mimicking a typical teenage boy's speech. It was so…unnatural. Edward's elocution was perfect, his grammar was impeccable, and his vocabulary was more advanced than the majority of the teachers at Forks High School. This performance of Tommy's thoughts was priceless.

"Wait," Edward silenced her. "It's getting better. He's attempting to come up with a word for the perfection that would be Ashley and Megan together. Two female bodies would be… _double sacredness_ or something, yeah…"

Edward couldn't help but laugh. "I told you it was absurd. He can hardly put a coherent _thought _together. And when he does, _that's _what he comes up with? '_double_ _sacredness_!' With the unlimited supply of appropriate adjectives out there…Sometimes I wonder how you humans have progressed as far as you have."

Bella bent over, arms folded around her waist, shuddering with silent laughter.

"Shhhh…I won't tell you any more if you can't control yourself."

Bella straightened up, wiping the tears from her eyes, but one look at Edward sent her into silent convulsions again.

Edward made a show of zipping his lips and began to diligently copy down the notes from Mr. Banner's lecture.

"Okay, okay. I'll behave! Tell me someone else"

Edward looked back to the girls in front of Tommy Gray. "Ashley is thinking about painting her nails and, well, Megan is thinking about Biology."

Bella frowned in disappointment. "That's no good. Find something better."

"Hmm…" He listened for a minute. "Lauren is hoping her parents decide to leave town this weekend for their anniversary, so she can have Tyler Crowley over for some, well, unsupervised fun."

Bella grinned, and her eyes immediately darted to the silver-blonde girl three rows up.

"She's also considering throwing a party to, in her own words, 'loosen things up a bit.' Now she's debating possible party themes – 80s, Hawaiian, porn star…no too obvious…wouldn't want to seem _that _desperate…"

Bella laughed too loudly. Edward grimaced and grabbed her hand tightly under the table.

"Bella!" he admonished in a hushed whisper.

"Sorry" she snorted, her body still shaking in silent convulsions. "More please."

Edward couldn't help but comply. Seeing Bella so happy, knowing his words could entertain her – could captivate her – filled him with pleasure. He wanted to give her everything.

"Hailey wishes she hadn't had _two_ cookies with lunch today. Mia is stressed because she has no clue what Mr. Banner is talking about." He paused, "and Mike Newton is thinking about you Bella."

"About me?"

"Well, about us really. He wants to know if we're officially together. He's hoping very much that we're not. He cursing himself for not asking you out sooner, and he is wondering if, perhaps, he's still got a chance. He's wavering on that issue. No, he's certain he doesn't have a shot – evidently I've got you under some sort of spell. But then…if he could just get you to go out with him…yes…then surely you would see…"

Bella made a gagging sound to illustrate exactly how much she'd love to go out with Mike Newton.

Edward smiled. "Well that settles it then. Just tell him you're irrevocably and undeniably in love with me when he asks you about it in gym. He's working up the nerve right now." Edward brushed a cool finger lightly down her cheek.

Bella shivered at his words. Did he have any idea how true that statement was? It was nuts of course. She'd only known Edward for two months; they'd be "together" for only a handful of days. But yet…

"Bella, love?" Edward looked at her intently, concern filling his eyes. Of course he had noticed when her posture stiffened suddenly. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, biting her lower lip. "I, I…" The bell rang suddenly. Bella welcomed the interruption. She took a deep breath, gathered her things, and collected her thoughts. Edward waited patiently, but anxiety marked his beautiful features.

"Of course." She took his smooth hand in hers and smiled reassuringly. "I just don't want to talk to Mike."

He laughed and pulled Bella close to his side. They walked silently to the gymnasium. Edward kept one cool arm around her waist and stroked her hair with his free hand. She felt so content by his side. So safe. She knew she belonged here, with this perfect boy. It was absurd, yes, but she was completely, entirely, head-over-heels in love.

They stopped outside the girls' locker room, and Edward pulled her into his strong chest. He grasped her face between his cool hands, angling her head up to his and stared down at her with his dazzling, topaz eyes. Suddenly she couldn't think, couldn't breathe.

He laughed softly. "Bella, Bella…what am I going to do with you?" And then he was kissing her. Edward's lips touched hers urgently, and she was intoxicated by his taste, by the sensations of hot and cold. She opened her mouth against his, but he pulled away smiling crookedly. "Go to gym Bella."

Sure enough, just as Edward had predicted, Mike was waiting for Bella when she reappeared from the locker room.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Mike."

"I was wondering if you, um, do you want to be on my team today. Badminton again. I'll cover your side."

"O. Yeah, thanks Mike. That'll be great."

"And, um, well, Lauren is probably having a party this weekend, and I was thinking, you know, if you wanted to, we could maybe go together."

"Oh…" Bella fidgeted uncomfortably. She hated to hurt Mike's feelings, but he had to quit deluding himself. "Mike, no. That's—

"It's Cullen, isn't it?" Mike cut her off.

"Edward, and—

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"What? No Mike. And I don't see how that's any of your business!" Bella was livid.

Mike mumbled some sort of apology, but Bella had already turned away. She stormed off toward to bleachers where the rest of the class was gathering. Her cheeks burned. She was furious at Mike for having the nerve to ask her that, and she was taken aback at his assumption. But, even more, she was stunned by her own feelings. Bella had never thought much about sex before. She had nothing against it, but it wasn't much of a reality for her. No guy had ever come close to interesting her in _that _way. But now, hearing Mike ask if she was _sleeping with Edward... _Part of her wanted to be able to say _yes_. And that realization shocked her more than Mike's comments. But it was true. She wanted Edward. And more than that, she wanted to be his completely.


	5. First Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight **_**or the lovely characters. Rated M.**

Edward dropped Bella off after school and returned home. He didn't tell her that he'd see her later, but he doubted that he would be able to stay away. He still couldn't believe how much of a pull this human girl had over him – how much he craved, no, _needed_ to be in her presence. He avoided his family, shutting himself in his room and turning his stereo up loud. He would have to deal with their inquiries and concerns eventually, but right now he was certain that he wouldn't even know what to say.

He knew his family desperately wanted him to find someone. Esme, especially, was worried that her favorite son was destined to always be alone. And now, he just needed time to figure out how to explain that a human girl suddenly meant the world to him.

A long time ago, when his family had lived in Alaska, he'd tried very hard to like Tanya. He knew it was what his family wanted, and part of him desired it too. He wanted very much to have what Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett had. He was just so tired of being alone, and Tanya was very willing.

She had wanted him, and he had tried. He'd spent endless hours abusing himself for not being able to feel that same way about her as she did him. He had worried that there must be something wrong with him and believed, if he could just try a bit harder, Tanya would start to feel right. She was beautiful, and intelligent, and she desired him – what more could he ask for?

He was physically attracted to her surely, and he couldn't help but enjoy himself when he was with her. But it was an empty pleasure, and just one thought of Bella turned him on so much more than Tanya ever had.

He sorted through the memories of the time he'd had with her, and he regretted deeply the nights they'd spent together. God…it was a lifetime ago – Bella hadn't even been born yet – but he hated, _despised_ himself for it.

At least now, though, he understood why he'd never felt right with Tanya. He understood why, even when he was with her, he always felt alone and a little bit dirty. He'd found the girl who was meant for him; he'd found his Bella.

oOo

Bella gave up trying to focus on her schoolwork and turned on her stereo. She'd been listening to the same CD on repeat for days now. The Postal Service. _Give Up_. She couldn't help but think that some of the words held particular meaning now.

_I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles / In our eyes are mirror images and when / We kiss they're perfectly aligned / And I have to speculate that God himself / Did make us into corresponding shapes like / Puzzle pieces from the clay / And true, it may seem like a stretch, but / Its thoughts like this that catch my troubled / Head when you're away when I am missing you to death…_

Bella stretched out on her bed and closed her eyes, listening to the music and letting herself remember. . .

Her stomach tightened as she pictured him pinning her against the wall, pressing against her. She imagined his hands running down her body, brushing the sides of her breasts. Predictably, she felt her entire body flush; even when he was away, Edward did strange things to her blood. But her head still swam with erotic images of the beautiful boy. She breathed in sharply and let her mind drift to what she'd like him to do to her. Perhaps it was an understatement when she told Jessica that she wanted him _very much_.

Bella awoke breathless. The sheets were tangled around her legs, and she was drenched with sweat. "Bella?" A cool arm curled around her; she snuggled into his marble body. "Did I wake you? What were you dreaming about?"

"It was nothing," Bella mumbled under her breath. She hadn't wanted to wake up. All the erotic thoughts that inundated her mind during the day had merged into the most lovely, sexual dreams… Her cheeks burned; she was still flustered, aroused, and she suddenly felt embarrassed and vulnerable.

"I can't stand it, you know." Edward tilted his head down, and she trembled as his cool breath touched her ear. "I can feel how much you want me." She felt his cool lips twist into a smile, as his hand curved over her hipbone. He paused to toy with the thin cotton hem of her camisole before hitching her leg up over his. She gasped as he pulled her calf gently, pressing her into his thigh. Bella was overwhelmed with feelings of both shame and desire. She knew that he could feel her racing heartbeat and the heat between her legs. Still, she wanted nothing more than for him to touch her as he had that afternoon.

Edward then rolled underneath her, pulling Bella on top of him so that the entire length of her body was pressed against his. Edward smiled as he heard her breath hitch, and she felt her cheeks flush with warmth.

He wrapped his arms around her, nestling his face into her hair, her neck. She shivered as he opened his mouth against her skin, and she felt his cool breath raise goose bumps on her flesh. He trailed his icy tongue from her jawbone, down her neck, to the V at the base of her throat.

He moved his hands to her face and angled her head up so that he could stare at her. Bella felt her heart rate quicken, and her thoughts spun into incoherency. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think when he looked at her like that. She was completely and utterly intoxicated by him.

"You're absolutely breathtaking, you know."

She blushed a deeper shade of rose with the compliment and buried her face in his shoulder. He stroked her hair, running his fingers from the crown of her head down to the small of her back. He then grasped her chin between his strong hands, tilting her head up so that he could press his lips to her neck, before bringing her face back down to his. He kissed her intensely, his mouth moving against hers. She inhaled, breathing in deep. Despite his cold hands, she suddenly felt very warm.

He stroked her hair again, running his fingers through her curls and gathering them into his hands. He coiled her dark strands into a twist at the nape of her neck, exposing the white skin on her back. He could get lost in the silky texture of her skin, and he couldn't believe that he was really here, lying beneath this spectacular girl, touching her body, breathing her in.

Slowly, he moved his hands down the lengths of her bare arms and up again. He traced his cool fingers over her shoulder blades before sliding his hands down her sides. Her breath caught as his fingers skimmed over the sides of her ribs and down to her waist. He brushed the bottom of her camisole and then slid his icy hands under the fabric and up to her stomach.

Bella's body tingled, as he fanned out his fingers, spreading them over her soft skin. She shivered under his touch, but it had nothing to do with the cold. He gripped her hips firmly, pulling her body securely against his, and she could feel him pressing against her, his erection hard against her stomach. She moved her body from side to side, rolling her hips over the bulge in his pants.

"Mmmm…Bella, don't stop…"

She smiled; just the slightest touch sent shockwaves of pleasure through her body, but knowing she could do the same to him…That _she _was enough to excite this perfect boy, this _god_, filled her with overwhelming happiness and pride. She almost couldn't believe that she could turn him on, make him want her, as she wanted him. But his desire was obvious, and he continued to press her body into his.

"God Bella." Edward groaned under his breath and shifted his, grasping her hips and rocking her body against his. She stilled as she felt his cool fingers slip just inside the elastic of her underwear. He chuckled softly and brought his face back to hers. Edward kissed her deliberately, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She swallowed a moan touched her tongue to his.

"Edward…" Her skin was flushed, and her eyes dark. Without breaking the kiss, he sat up against the headboard, pulling her with him so she was straddling his lap.

She could still feel his erection hard underneath her.

Edward held her tightly against him, shifting slowly underneath her; she closed her eyes, relishing in the sensation. Bella shivered as she realized how close he was to her. Only the now-damp fabric of her underwear and the dark denim of his jeans separated his body from hers.

He could feel her warmth, her excitement.

"God Bella…" She didn't know what she did to him; the pressure of her body rubbing against him was divine.

He groaned, and Bella felt him shudder underneath her. Suddenly Edward realized with startling certainty that she could make him come just by doing this. He was completely overwhelmed by the sensation, the taste of her skin, the mouthwatering scent of her body, and the pressure of her hips. Nothing in his century of experience was anything at all like this, and he wasn't even inside of her.

She was amazed at how uninhibited he made her feel. Her mind flipped quickly through the brief two months she'd been with Grant back in Phoenix. They'd fooled around on a few occasions. She knew he'd desired her, but her feelings could not remotely compare to what Edward was making her feel now. Nothing she'd ever dreamed of experiencing came close to rivaling the intensity of this moment. The desire was tangible between them.

She'd always felt shy, reserved, even exposed when she was with Grant. But now she felt completely and wholly comfortable.

She'd never felt like this before, or believed she could want someone so badly. What was he doing to her?

"Stop, Edward. Wait…"

"What love?" He pulled his lips away from hers, but continued to rock his hips back and forth underneath her.

"I, um…" God, he felt so good. She didn't want to stop; she could stay here in his arms, kissing his lips, rubbing herself against him forever. But—

"It's just, I, um, I've never really done this before."

This surprised him. She was so good at everything she did; he couldn't imagine that she'd never been with anyone like this before. But he also felt an overwhelming sense of pleasure at her words. To know that she was all his – that no one else had ever gotten to experience these feelings with her, with his Bella – pleased him beyond belief.

He would be her first…The thought excited him more than he expected it to. He leaned to kiss her once more, but she leaned back infinitesimally, shifting out of his reach.

"Edward, I…"

"Hmmm?"

"It's just, I'm so new at all of this, and you're so, so good at everything. I mean, you've done all of this before, and I…"

He cut her off, "Bella, darling, this is all very new to me as well. I have never experienced _anything _like this before." And he hadn't. His time with Tanya was nothing. Every touch, every sensation he felt now was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He'd never imagined that he could feel like this with anyone, and certainly not with a human girl.

He pulled her to his chest, holding her tenderly, running his fingers down back. "Bella, Bella," he murmured into her hair. "I don't ever want you to be uncomfortable or embarrassed with me. You should _never _feel that way."

She buried her head deeper into his chest and said nothing.

"Bella, look at me."

Reluctantly, she obeyed and lifted her head. He clasped her face between his cool hands and smiled down at her. "You know you've got me, right?"

"I, um…"

"It's important for you to know that Bella. You have me; you're everything to me, and I am all yours. Sleep now, love. It's late. I'll be here when you wake up."


	6. Family Talk

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it, and it's still rated M.**

_"It's important for you to know that Bella. You have me; you're everything to me, and I am all yours. Sleep now, love. It's late. I'll be here when you wake up."_

And he was. He allowed her to dress privately though, running home to change and get his car. He was relieved that his siblings had already left for school. He did not want to explain himself to them this morning. He knew he'd have to deal with Jasper's reservations, Rosalie's hostility, Alice's enthusiasm, and Emmett's inappropriate comments soon enough.

His silver Volvo was waiting for her when she came outside for school. Bella climbed in next to him and sat stiffly, not knowing what to say. Morning seemed to expose all her flaws and insecurities, and she felt vulnerable and uncomfortable all over again. Her cheeks burned, as she remembered how uninhibited she'd felt last night . . . and how much more she'd wanted him to do to her.

Edward noticed her uneasiness and reached out to brush a strand of hair off her cheek, tucking it softly behind her ear. He then cupped her chin in his cold hand, angling her face toward his. "Relax Bella. You are my life now. You are everything to me, and I intend to give you everything you want." And then he was kissing her. Bella forgot why she was uncomfortable, she forgot what she was so worried about, she forgot to breathe.

The morning flew by in a haze. Bella couldn't concentrate. She lived for the moments in between classes when he would meet her in the hallway. He'd wrap one cool arm around her waist and hold her close to his body, stroking her hair, her face with his other hand. People stared – they always stared at Edward Cullen. Bella hardly noticed. He occupied her every thought. She had room for nothing else.

They sat alone at lunch again. Edward laughed quietly as she took her seat across from him. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Evidently, we're quite the topic of conversation."

"Really?" Bella blushed but could not help but smile. "Tell me." She hadn't gotten used to Edward's talent, but it certainly made things interesting.

"Well," Edward smiled indulgently and took her hands in his across the table. His touch sent shivers down her spine. Would she ever get used to this? "It seems the entire male student population is extremely jealous of me."

"Of you?" Bella responded incredulously.

"Yes. They can't seem to stand my good luck. Mike Newton especially."

"What's he thinking?" Bella leaned in eagerly.

"Some of his thoughts are too vulgar to repeat." Edward smiled mischievously. "But I might have to show you later…" He winked at her.

Bella stared at him blankly; she had no idea what he was talking about.

Edward continued, "He can't stand it, but he can't stop thinking about _us_. Well, what he imagines I must do _to you_. It's kind of a morbid curiosity. He wishes he were me, of course, but some of his ideas are rather . . . appealing. Mike's quite imaginative you know." Edward's lips curved into his crooked smile, and Bella's thoughts were flooded with erotic images of her own.

Edward watched her intently. "What are you thinking about?"

Bella blushed but answered truthfully. "Apparently, I'm thinking what Mike Newton's thinking."

His eyes widened in understanding. If the table hadn't been separating them, he wouldn't have been able to keep his hands off of her. He settled for reaching across and grasping her face in his hands, pulling her lips to his roughly. Her lips would be bruised later, but it didn't matter. Bella kissed back eagerly, opening her mouth to slide her tongue against his. She was vaguely conscious of other students turning to stare at them, but she didn't care. Excitement tugged at her stomach, and the familiar warmth flooded her body. She was also acutely aware of an overwhelming sense of pride. Edward Cullen was kissing her, and in front of everyone. She was his.

After a few moments, he released her and dropped his hands to his lap under the table. Her cheeks were flushed, and she gasped to catch her breath. Edward smiled back at her. "You drive me crazy Bella. I can barely control myself around you. She leaned back toward him, but he pulled away chuckling. "Later. We need to leave some things to Mike's imagination."

oOo

Edward's family was waiting for him when he got home that day. He sighed as he got out of his car and listened to their thoughts and low voices coming from the living room. He could not avoid this moment any longer; he had to talk to them.

Edward knew that kissing Bella in the lunchroom would have confirmed any remaining suspicions they had about his involvement with the girl. Still, he could tell from their thoughts that they all believed Bella could be nothing more than a plaything to him.

He could hear them arguing. Rosalie was especially livid. She took everything so personally and honestly seemed to believe that he was acting this way just to ruin her life. Of course, he knew that just one wrong move really could ruin everything.

The thought of hurting Bella, though, was too much to bear. He shuddered and pushed the idea far from his mind.

Emmett was trying to calm Rose down. He assured her that Edward wouldn't do anything too stupid. Surely he was allowed to have a little fun.

Yes. A little fun couldn't hurt anyone, but he wanted so much more than that. How could he ever begin to explain the depths of his feelings for Bella to his family? Could they possibly believe that this was anything more than a dangerous infatuation?

Japer was doing his best to be reassuring, but he was clearly very uncomfortable with the whole idea. He maintained that Edward clearly desired the girl's body as much, if not more, than her blood. That alone was reason enough to believe that he didn't have any immediate plans to kill her. Certainly not the biggest vote of confidence, but at least it was something.

Even now though, as Edward stood on the driveway eavesdropping on the thoughts of his family, he couldn't help but feel a pang of discomfort at Jasper's knowledge. His brother's ability to read emotions often provided far more intimate details about their individual lives than Edward's mind reading ever could.

Alice was hopefully optimistic. She seemed certain that she and Bella would soon be best friends. But Edward could still hear a darker, subtle undertone in her thoughts. She would never admit it, but there were hints of reservation deep within her conscience.

Her visions had initially been very spotty, constantly shifting from one possible future to another. Some were positive, and she filled her thoughts with those pleasant images of a happy, healthy Bella and Edward whenever her brother was near. Others were deadly. And, while she did her best to conceal these thoughts from Edward, he had seen enough to know that his future with Bella was not one hundred percent certain or safe.

Now, however, as Edward became even more entangled in the girl's fate, Alice's positive visions were clearly dominating her premonitions. The dark futures were becoming increasingly less frequent in her forecasts.

Edward took comfort in the fact that it seemed all the time more unlikely that he would actually kill Bella.

But Edward knew the possibility was still there. And although Alice rarely saw that deadly outcome anymore, Edward couldn't ignore the risk. He knew it was still possible for him to lose control…to injure her accidentally…or for his desire for her blood to overpower his restraint, his love…

And there were still others, these perhaps more dangerous and disturbing than Alice's most lethal visions. Edward had seen his beautiful Bella, still breathtaking, but changed, different, deadly. Her pale skin like porcelain, her brown eyes red.

His breath caught as he contemplated these images. Was this potential outcome the worst of Alice's possibilities? Could he ever wish this fate on anyone? Especially his Bella…To stop her heart beat, to turn her warm skin to ice, to make her body hard as stone, to never see her cheeks flush with blood… And what about her soul?

But in reality, this idea excited him more than he could ever admit. For her to be his entirely, _forever_. To know that she was his and only his. To know that she was safe – that he could not lose her. A large part of him selfishly wanted this more than anything he had ever wanted. And he would be complete, have his other half, like Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett. Forever.

But he couldn't allow himself to think about that…could not allow himself to wish. He would never choose this fate, his fate, for Bella, especially not to satisfy his selfishness.

His pushed those thoughts from him head and tried to clear his mind. He couldn't put this conversation off any longer. He took a deep breath and went inside to face his family.

They were seated around the large mahogany table in the dining room they usually used for family meetings. No one spoke as he entered the room, but their thoughts were coming through loud and clear.

Rosalie sat, arms folded across her chest, a death glare on her face. She was practically screaming at him in her head. "How can you do this to us you fucking bastard? Do you have any idea how much danger we're in now because of you? And for _what_? A stupid, ordinary, human girl! Really? _A human Edward_!"

Emmett looked uneasy, but his thoughts were all directed toward his wife.

Jasper was testing his emotions, and Edward felt vulnerable and exposed under his scrutiny. Jasper, of course, sensed his discomfort. "_I know man…Now you know how I feel though with everyone constantly monitoring your control, as if I'm always about to snap and eat someone._" Edward nodded. Jasper had a point. It must be nice for some of the attention and concern to be directed at someone else for a change.

Carlisle was calm as always, but he was directing a steady stream of questions at his son. "_Is it true what they're saying Edward? You and this human girl? You have to understand the concerns. Do you truly know what you're doing? Obviously you are aware of the risks. Not just to the girl of course, although we cannot ignore her safety, but to all of us? Our entire life here?"_

Edward looked at him imploringly and nodded gravely. Yes, _god_ _yes_, he thought. Of course I know, and I will never, could never, do anything to hurt her or endanger any of us.

Carlisle believed him, trusted him, as he always did. "Then we will support you son. We all want you to be happy."

Edward smiled but cringed inwardly. Did he really deserve Carlisle's unfailing trust?

Esme's thoughts were silent – she just looked at Edward with complete love and acceptance and waited for him to say something.

Edward couldn't open his mouth though, so it was Alice who spoke first. "Guys, it's okay. Trust me already. He _loves _her. I mean, he really loves her. I can see it. Come on Jazz, back me up. You've got to feel that too, right?"

Jasper was silent for a moment before responding. "Yes. I can feel it. He does truly love this girl… But I cannot ignore the risks. Edward, to be close to her – intimate with this human – there is still extraordinary danger."

"I know," Edward responded emphatically. "Believe me, I know and I—

Esme cut him off. "_Love_? Edward, honey, do you really _love_ this girl?" Her thoughts were radiating pure joy.

"Are you going to change her Edward?" Carlisle interrupted.

"No. I…I couldn't. I won't do that to her."

"You know she can't stay with us then…She'll die someday Edward."

Edward looked at his father pleadingly, his eyes tinged with both horror and sadness. "I—

Alice disrupted his mumbling. "Too bad bro. I've seen that too. You know I have. Bella will be one of us one day." The same images of Bella, porcelain skin, fiery eyes, arm in arm with Alice, _smiling,_ flashed through her mind.

Edward glared at her, but she continued. "Better get used to the idea. It's happening, I just don't know when."

"Oh Edward." Esme couldn't contain herself anymore, and she was around the table in an instant to embrace him. "I'm so happy for you – I thought it would never happen." If she could cry, tears of joy would be streaming down her cheeks. "Yes, yes, there are a few complications, but you'll work it out. If anyone is capable of handling a situation like this it's you dear."

Edward hugged her back. What had he done to deserve a mother like Esme? Well, any of his family members really (except Rosalie perhaps; her thoughts were still murderous).

Alice couldn't resist a hug and quickly wrapped her arms around Edward as well.

"When will we get to meet her, Edward?" Esme asked, glowing.

Rosalie couldn't handle it anymore. But clearly outnumbered, she resisted the urge to argue and instead stomped furiously from the room, slinging a few more choice profanities and insults at the top of her mental lungs at Edward on her way out.

Emmett looked apologetically at his brother before getting up to follow her. "I'm not taking sides or anything… I just– _well, I don't want to piss her off too much and lose all my privileges, you know?_" he finished in his head for Edward's benefit.

"It's okay man, I understand. Spare me the details though please."

But it was too late. As Emmett followed her up the stairs, Edward got a stream of very explicit images of all the things Emmett hoped Rosalie would do to him. Evidently Rose rather liked angry sex. And the fact that she was irritated so often clearly did wonders for their sex life.

Edward shuddered. He did _not _need to see that…living with them was bad enough, but seeing explicitly vivid details of their sexual escapades was something he could very much do without.

Otherwise, Edward was elated. His family might not understand, but they accepted it and were _happy _for him. And all he could think about was Bella…

**a/n: thank you. Violet**


	7. Vampire Stalker

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight **_**or the lovely characters. Rated M.**

Edward couldn't stay away from Bella. His family's acceptance had only made him realize even more not only how much he needed to be with her, but also that he was truly supposed to be with her. He'd long accepted that he didn't know the way; he'd struggled so hard to find meaning in his life. But now, everything was very clear.

She had altered him entirely and now he was addicted to her presence, to her very being.

Charlie was still awake when Edward arrived, so he perched in the tree outside her bedroom to wait. Her curtains were drawn, so he could not see her, but she'd left the window slightly open. It dawned on him that it was slightly stalker-ish to be staked out by Bella's bedroom window, but he really couldn't care less. Maybe Em was right and this girl was making him crazy, but, regardless, it felt very right.

Was she expecting him, hoping for him to come? His stomach tightened as he thought about the prospect. Was it even possible that she wanted to be with him as much as he did with her? Probably not, and he couldn't bring himself to ask. After all, he didn't want to startle her completely. (So, I've been your vampire boyfriend for all of three days now, did I mention that I'm hopelessly in love with you? And, I spend all my free time in a tree outside your window). Better hold off on that declaration for a little while.

Bella was in her room. Edward could hear her moving around, but most of all he could smell her delicious scent drifting from her open window. Her fragrance filled him with hunger and want.

What was she doing in there? If he could just pull the curtain back a little...no then he'd be a stalker _and _a peeping tom...He heard her door open. She was moving across the hall into the tiny bathroom she shared with her father. The door shut, and she turned the water on. She was taking a shower – getting ready for bed.

He imagined her standing on the cold tile floor, undressing. In his head, he could see her pulling the grey sweater she'd worn that day over her head and tossing it in a corner. He saw her undoing the buttons on her pants, slipping out of her jeans. He could see the white skin of her legs. He sighed and shook his head trying to force the seductive images from his brain.

She was probably shivering, as she waited for the water to warm up. God, what he would give to be in that bathroom with her.

Edward felt briefly guilty. Even though he _was_ in full stalker mode outside her window, he should give her some mental privacy. But then again, he was already resisting the impulse to accost her in the bathroom; a little visualization wouldn't hurt. And, it's not like she'd know the difference.

So he let his mind play out the scene unfolding in Bella's bathroom. She undid the clasp of her bra at her back and slipped the straps off her shoulders, before discarding her bra in the growing pile on the floor. He pictured her running her hands up her sides, cupping her breasts, rolling pink nipples between her fingers. Granted, he doubted that Bella _actually _spent much time standing naked in the bathroom touching herself, but this was _his _daydream, and the thought was highly arousing.

The water was warm by now; mental Bella stepped into the shower.

Edward pressed his palm against his flies. For the first time in…years, he truly felt like a teenager again. He shifted his hand, exquisitely aware of his erection, pressing awkwardly against his zip. Edward closed his eyes, but his vision of Bella, water running over her skin in rivulets, remained in his mind. Slowly, he traced the outline of his erection with his fingertip, and he couldn't help but imagine himself in the shower with her. He would wrap his arms around her waist and pull her into his chest. She would gasp but press her body flush against his.

His fantasy threatened to overwhelm him. But he quickly decided that _if_he was going to be in the shower with Bella, he was going to enjoy it. Besides, he couldn't help but envision his hands on her skin, skating over her stomach, cupping a breast.

He was stroking himself in earnest now, hips shifting, pushing up into his palm.

He wanted to touch Bella, tease her, taste her. He wanted to slide his hand between her legs, make her moan, feel her writhe against him.

The Bella in his fantasy would beg. She would press her body against his, her back to his chest, her hips to his hips. He could almost feel her squirm against him.

And he would slide his erection between her legs, feel her warmth, her wetness against him, before pushing inside, feeling her body around his.

He imagined the sensations of hot and cold and the delicious sound of the water against her skin. It would warm his; she wouldn't be cold. He would have to cover her mouth to stifle her screams; Charlie was still awake downstairs.

Edward had to stop. He'd barely touched himself, but it was enough. He'd come before, thinking about Bella. But now didn't seem entirely appropriate.

He took a few deep breaths. He was painfully hard. Not exactly inconspicuous, but there wasn't anything he could do.

Bella had turned the water off, and he could hear traipsing across the narrow hallway back to her bedroom. If Charlie were not still moving around downstairs, he would be in there waiting for her. From the information gleamed from Charlie's thoughts, though, Edward could not tell if he was planning to check on his daughter before going to bed.

So, he forced himself to continue waiting outside, still in stalker mode no less. Rationally, he knew that he should probably just go home. He wanted her so badly; he worried that he might not be able to control himself. He doubted that she would even try to resist much if he wanted to have her.

He thrilled at that thought. He wanted her now more than he'd ever wanted anything.

But it was too dangerous. He berated himself for even allowing himself to consider it. He would drag himself home, get himself off thinking about her, yes, but at least he'd be lusting over her from a relatively safe distance.

Just when he almost had himself convinced, however, he heard Bella's uneven breathing coming from inside her room. Her heart rate was already elevated, he assumed from her hot shower, but now—

Her lights were off, her breaths were coming out in jagged little pants, and her heart rate was continuing to climb. He could hear her body moving against the soft material of her sheets, tossing as if she were having a bad dream, but he knew she was not asleep.

And then he heard the most seductive noise he'd ever heard. Bella moaned softly before whispering _his _name. "God, Edward, _mmm_ please, yes…" Her voice was low, and he stilled; had he really just heard _that_?

Edward was inside in an instant. Bella was lying on her back with her eyes closed. Her head rested on her pillow, and her dark hair splayed out around her pale face like a halo. She had one hand between her legs. Her other hand was balled into a fist, clenching her blankets tightly. He held his breath; this was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

"God Bella…"

Bella startled, sitting up quickly. "Shit! Edward!" she hissed, clearly shocked by his sudden appearance. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Evidently, watching you touch yourself and dying to comply with your request…"

She blushed prettily, realizing that he not only knew exactly what she'd been doing, but he'd also clearly heard her moaning his name. Stupid vampire super-hearing…stupid stalker vampire boyfriend hanging around outside her window…and making fun of her no less. He made her so mad. Didn't privacy mean anything to him? She seriously thought she would die of mortification.

"Bella…" his voice pulled her from her embarrassed reverie, and she forced herself to look up at his face. She was surprised at his expression. His beautiful features were not twisted into a mocking grin, but rather his eyes were unmistakably filled with hunger and pained longing.

"Bella, I'm sorry I interrupted you. I shouldn't have come in, but I couldn't stand it. I could hear you, and I just had to see. And then, watching you touch yourself…well, that's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

She had folded her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself defensively. Hearing this, though, she smiled. She had absolutely needed to know that her feelings were reciprocated – that he felt the same way, and it seemed that she almost had an answer.

"Really?" she inquired. Her voice was hesitant, but she relaxed a bit. He took that as a sign of encouragement that she wasn't going to kick him out. He moved slowly to the edge of her bed and, when she did not protest, sat down beside her wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her close to him.

"Bella," he murmured into her hair. "I want you to want me."

He moved, pulling her between his legs with her back to his chest. She gasped when she felt his erection against the small of her back. He chuckled softly. "Do you like that?" he asked, rocking his hips into her. "Knowing what you do to me? Feeling how hard you make me…"

Leisurely, he trailed his hands along her ribcage and up to her chest. She shuddered against him expectantly, as she felt his fingers graze the underside of her breasts. She wanted to feel his hands on her and arched her back in anticipation.

He sensed her pleasure and chuckled but gave in to what she wanted, sliding his fingers up slowly. She leaned back into him, rubbing her shoulders on his chest. He cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing gently, and then ran his thumbs over her nipples. She cried out when he pinched one teasingly. He moved his hand quickly to cover her mouth. "Charlie," he whispered against her ear.

He'd never touched her quite like this before. She wanted to feel his cool hands all over her body; she could get used to this.

Keeping one hand on her breast, Edward took Bella's wrist and brought her hand to his mouth. He slowly sucked one finger into his mouth, and she shivered at the icy wetness. "Bella. You don't know what you do to me… Tell me what you were thinking when you were touching yourself."

"You."

"Yes. I know. But what about me? What was I doing to you? Tell me."

"You were on top of me," she said shyly. "You took off all my clothes off. You were touching me…and then you, you—

"I did what?"

"You…you know."

"Tell me."

"You were fucking me Edward."

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

Bella decided she liked the way the word sounded on Edward's tongue. "Yes."

He growled deliciously hearing her words and pulled her hand back down between her legs. Holding her hand in his, he slid her fingers back into her underpants. She gasped as he moved their hands lower.

"Touch yourself Bella. Show me what you were doing. I want to see you."

He released her hand, and she looked up at him. He nodded, his eyes burning into hers.

She began moving her fingers, sliding them up and down, up and down. It was awkward and appealing all at once, doing _this_ in front of someone else, in front of Edward.

"Yes, Bella. Keep going." He moved his hand down her leg to her knee, before slowly tracing his fingers back up to her inner thigh. Her breathing hitched as his fingers slid dangerously close to her underwear.

He gently pulled her panties aside so her could watch her fingers. They slid smoothly, circling just so. Then she slipped one finger inside before slowly pulling it out again. She brushed her thumb up high, and her breath caught and her whole body tensed, making her moan quietly. "Edward…"

Edward struggled to control his breathing, as he watched her. He moved own his hand between his legs, palm pressing, rubbing. "Come for me Bella. Make yourself come. I want to see you.

She flushed but nodded up at him. He watched as she moved her hand faster. He wanted to roll on top of her, hold her hips, spread her legs, be inside of her…

She moaned softly and moved her hand tentatively to the bulge in his pants. She turned her head, warm lips against his cheek. "Edward, I want you to do it. Touch me, please," she sighed and he couldn't resist (he'd never resist her). Carefully, he pressed his cool fingers to her warm skin.

Her hand stopped at his touch, and he began moving her fingers with his. She whimpered then groaned, and his thoughts shot to Charlie, fearful that he would hear. She was wet (so wet), and his fingers slipped off hers. Once and then again. Then Bella pulled her hand out from under his and let his fingers slide over her skin. He rubbed tenderly, acutely aware of her fragility.

But her hips jerked against his hand, and, for the first time, he slipped a finger inside. He shivered at the exquisite sensation – touching her so intimately, feeling the warmth of her body.

"Yes, Edward, please…"

He felt her body tense. (Just a bit more…) He added a second finger, curving it against the inside of her body. She moved with him, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Oh…_oh_, Edward…I'm, I'm going to…" Her body jerked, and he felt pressure against his fingers, as her stomach muscles contracted.

"Did you like that?" He couldn't keep the smile from his voice.

She exhaled shakily. Her bones felt like water, and her head swum deliciously. She shifted against him, privately pleased to feel his erection, to know he'd enjoyed that as well.

She wanted to touch him. Make him feel what she'd felt. But she'd never been so aware of her own lack of experience and her own…inadequacy. It was difficult to imagine that she could ever manage to please him, as he did her. But she took a steadying breath and, mustering her courage, snaked a hand inside his jeans.

He inhaled sharply, but did not pull her hand away. Slowly, hesitantly, she brushed her fingers against his erection over the soft fabric of his boxers. He groaned (he actually groaned), and his hips twitched at her touch. He was very hard. Encouraged by this reaction, she slipped her hand inside his boxers and touched him for the first time. A small growl escaped from his lips, and she tried to keep her hand from shaking. She touched him with slow, deliberate fingertips, trailing up and down, fascinated by the sudden hitch in his breath.

"Do you like this?" she asked in a small voice, still moving her hand, shifting from stroking to curling her fingers around his erection, enjoying the feel him against her hand.

"Bella, stop…"

"Why?" she asked, suddenly concerned. Was she doing something wrong?

"Because, _mmm_, because you're about to make me come in my pants, and I really don't want to do that..."

Bella smiled and flushed warmly, but slid her hand up and down once more, squeezing _just so_ before pulling away. She _wanted _make him come and didn't really care about the mess it would make.

"But I'd like that," she complained, hoping to sound more seductive than petulant.

"I know, love. Soon." He kissed her temple, cool lips against warm skin. "Soon."

"Yes, Edward. Please." Bella laid her head against his cool chest and took a few deep breaths. She wanted him, but she wasn't getting anything else tonight.

Bella laid her head against his chest, and he hugged her close to his cool body. "Sleep, Bella. I'm here…" He began humming to her softly, and she couldn't resist drifting off in his arms.

**a/n: Reviews are almost like orgasms from Edward. Okay, so definitely not, but they do make me squeal.**

**Violet**


	8. Lunch Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. I still love Edward. Rated M.**

Bella awoke to another perfect day in Forks. The sun was up, but you'd never know it from the thick layer of clouds the hung in the sky. A glance out the window assured her that the forecast promised drizzle and dreariness all day. Excellent. Her vampire could attend school with no worries. And, maybe she could earn another empty-classroom make-out session.

When Edward realized she was awake, he began stroking her back gently, moving his fingers in small circular motions from her shoulder blades down her spine.

_Mmmm… _or, maybe they could ditch school altogether and stay in bed all day. "Did you have a good night, sleeping beauty?"

She rolled to face him, but kept her face half-hidden beneath the sheets. Vampires probably didn't have to deal with morning breath. Yet another reason why he was perfect and she was, well, just Bella.

"Yes, I did actually. I think I need that kind of, um, workout every night before I go to bed." He smiled at her crookedly. It dawned on her that she should be feeling embarrassed. Just the thought of all the obscene noises she had made should make her blush beat red. And, god, what he'd _done _to her… But she felt fine.

Weird. Maybe Mike was right. Maybe Edward had her under some sort of stange vampire charm spell. Whatever it was, she just hoped it was permanent.

"So you enjoyed yourself, did you?" He inquired innocently.

"You know I did," Bella retorted. "I'm not sure why you get to be so good at _everything _you do, but _that _is one talent I'm glad you have."

Edward couldn't help but smile and feel pleased with himself. Still, he couldn't let himself make a habit of it. Bella seemed to have limited self-restraint, and his control was dicey under less-tempting conditions.

"Out of bed, bum." He prodded her with a cool finger. "Time for school."

"Bah…" Bella wasn't happy about it, but she forced herself out from under the covers and onto the cold wooden floor. Rather than excuse himself to give her some privacy, Edward propped himself up against the headboard, folded his arms behind his head, and watched her attentively.

Okay, this was new.

She stood still for a moment toying with the hem of her camisole and trying to remember what she was supposed to do next.

"Are you usually this confused in the morning?" Edward teased from his vantage point on her bed.

"Hmmph!" Bella scoffed at his comment, but felt the familiar flush of pink spread to her cheeks as she grabbed her bathroom bag off the dresser and headed across the hall.

Bella looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were far rosier than even her usual pink complexion, and her hair was a mess. But otherwise she looked just the same. Her outward appearance had not changed in the least, so why did she feel so incredibly different?

What had Edward done to her? She'd always prided herself on being different from the typical high school girl. She certainly wasn't the kind of girl that was _like totally _in love with her cute lab partner because he was so hot and sweet and mysterious…

…or the kind of girl who jumped into bed with said lab partner after three days… Three days! But _that _was another matter altogether.

The madly in love issue was even more disconcerting. She was literally _addicted_ to him, but she hardly knew anything about him. She didn't know where he was born or, perhaps more importantly, when. She didn't know who his real parents were or when the Cullens adopted him. She didn't know anything about his siblings, or what he used to do at night before he began hanging out in her tree. The only thing she really knew about him was, well, another problem…

_God_, he was right. What kind of idiot allows herself to fall in love with a _vampire_? He'd actually admitted to lusting over _killing _her… What was wrong with her? Or perhaps, the better question was what was _right_?

As much as she understood that Edward was dangerous, she _knew _that he would never hurt her. Add that fact to the very short list of things she actually _did know_ about the beautiful immortal being currently sprawled out on her bed.

_In her bed! _That so wasn't her either. Well, that didn't use to be her. She had never understood those girls who would just throw themselves at any guy who happened to express interest or pretend that they were in love with them on a given Saturday night. To give yourself entirely to someone who may or may not even care about you next week. To expose yourself so completely, reveal every flaw, be utterly vulnerable with someone…

Bella wasn't _that _girl. But then again, maybe she was. Maybe it just took _that _boy to become that girl. Or maybe Edward was the exception to the rule. All her qualms and insecurities didn't seem to apply anymore, and she couldn't help but wonder how she could be so lucky to be the girl Edward Cullen wanted. Even if all he really wanted was, as Jessica so eloquently put it, a 'good fuck.'

Bella didn't understand it, but she knew that she would be _that_ girl with Edward. Quite happily.

Bella emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later with clean teeth and a slightly less disheveled appearance. She'd piled her hair into a messy bun and foregone any makeup aside from her usual lip-gloss and sweep of mascara. She wanted to look good for him, but she wanted to be back in her room with him even more.

He smiled when she opened the door, but showed no signs of getting up. Instead, he extended his arms, and she happily bounded over and into his embrace. "I could really get used to having you in my bed, you know."

He chuckled and pulled her into his chest. "And I could stay here all day, but you need to go to school."

"And you don't?"

"I've taken all my courses before. I won't miss anything. You, on the other hand, might learn something new." She scowled at him but knew he was right.

She reluctantly extricated herself from his arms. He leaned back against the headboard as she went to her dresser to find a clean shirt for school. She considered taking her clothes into the bathroom to change but that didn't seem right, did it? Not after the previous night. She stole a glance at him quickly but knew if her eyes met his she would lose her nerve. He was staring at her intently, waiting.

She kept her head down as she pulled her tank top up. She could feel his eyes on her, as she slowly peeled the camisole over her breasts and off her head.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him openly watching her now, his eyes wide. She slid her fingers up her stomach and cupped her breasts in her hands before turning to face him.

"Bella, I don't know what you're trying to do to me." Edward spoke softly. "But, if I drive us to school, we do have a few more minutes before we need to leave…" He trailed off suggestively.

Bella blushed scarlet, but returned to the bed.

She climbed on top, allowing him to run cool hands up and down her back. She shivered with pleasure under his touch and pressed her lips to his.

Edward grabbed her hips and pulled her close. He rocked her back and forth and she gasped when she felt his erection harden beneath her.

Her body tingled, and her stomach clenched, as he moved his lips from her mouth and began trailing cool kisses down her neck, nibbling her skin gently and licking her with his tongue. His control was wearing dangerously thin, and he wanted nothing more than to rip her little panties off and push himself inside her beautifully warm body. He eyed the insubstantial piece of black material stretched across her hips and let his fingers slip inside the elastic at her leg.

She squirmed, but his strong hands held her in place. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were bright. Seeing how much she wanted excited him terribly. He rocked her back and forth faster, relishing the push and pull of her body against his.

His cock throbbed uncomfortably against his jeans. Edward moved one hand from her hip and slid it underneath her, sliding his fingers between her body and his. Wetness seeped through her underwear and onto his fingers. He pushed gently, teasing her through the fabric.

He wondered how far he could let her push him before it was too much. She wanted him; that much was clear. He could so easily flip her over and pin her beneath him. She wouldn't stop him. As if she even could…

But he knew he wasn't ready, and they were going to be late for class. With that, he moved her off of him, rolling her on to her back. They lay shoulder-to-shoulder, their breathing shallow and Bella's heart racing.

"Okay Bella, change your underpants and get ready for school. I'll be back to get you in ten minutes."

oOo

The morning passed without incident. When Edward and Bella reached the lunchroom after 5th period, Bella heard Jessica yelling her name across the cafeteria.

"Bella! Bella! Why don't you and Edward sit with us today?"

She looked up at Edward quizzically. He rolled his eyes but nodded, and she made her way to their table with him trailing behind.

Edward couldn't stand Jessica Stanley or her clique of followers. But Bella seemed to enjoy their company, and her happiness was obviously a priority. She appeared overly surprised when anyone paid her the slightest bit of attention. He guessed it was a change from her previous social experience in Phoenix, but he found that odd because he couldn't imagine anyone not wanting to be friends with Bella.

She seemed to like the attention but was also rather self-conscious about it at the same time. Edward knew that Bella did not see herself very clearly, but he could not believe that she was always so confused by anyone expressing a desire to hang out with her. Girls were weird.

Jessica Stanley, on the other hand, made him want to gag. Outwardly, she was very good at being a friend. She was sociable and "fun." It was understandable that Bella would like her. Still, it was mostly surface, and Edward had the benefit of being privy to Jessica's inner most thoughts – when he couldn't tune them out, of course.

Jessica didn't like Bella, but she certainly put up a good show. She was insanely jealous of her instant popularity and actually believed that Bella was intentionally trying to steal attention away from her. Of course, Edward knew that Bella could care less about the attention; honestly, she would prefer less popularity.

But Jessica could not stand that all the guys seemed to prefer Bella. And she certainly didn't understand what it was about her new "rival" that the boys found so damn appealing. This irritated Edward horribly, but he understood the defense mechanism. Jessica's thoughts were constantly laced with venomous insults, as she futilely tried to improve her own self-image.

It'd been a while since he had had to put up with Jessica's inane mental chatter. There was a time last year when he had been constantly bombarded with ridiculous fantasies starring him and Jessica, together, in various stages of undress. Definitely a downside to the whole telepathy thing…

Now, thank god, most of Stanley's mental porn featured Mike Newton – equally disturbing, but slightly lower on the personal violation scale. The fact that Mike, now, was apparently paying more attention to Bella put an especially mean edge to Jessica's already hostile thoughts.

Edward sat beside Bella at the crowded table, keeping one arm around her waist while she ate. Bella sat contentedly. She didn't say much but smiled and nodded and appeared to enjoy herself.

The girls were going on and on about Lauren Mallory's party that weekend. Edward was hard-pressed to think of anything he would rather do _less_. But Jessica and her groupies were insistent, and they managed to persuade Bella to come.

"You'll be there too, of course. Right Edward?" Lexi, a petit but curvy strawberry blonde, asked from the end of the table. Bella glanced at him expectantly, her look matching that of half the other girls at the table. Edward said nothing but nodded slightly.

"Ooo! Then it's settled." Jessica exclaimed, much to Mike's dismay. Did _every _girl have to want Cullen?

_At least we're well matched_. Edward thought darkly. No less than four guys at the table were currently hoping they'd finally have their chance with Bella at the party this weekend, and half the girls' thoughts were similarly directed towards him. Just lovely.

The talk disintegrated into a slew of childish babble. Edward couldn't have followed the progression of "ooo's" and "ahhh's" and "OmyGods!" even if he'd wanted to. He wondered idly if Bella had any clue what they were saying, or if she were even paying attention.

He pulled himself closer to Bella's side and glared icily at Mike whenever his eyes drifted down from Bella's face to the neckline of her blue sweater. Newton's thoughts were mutinous, and Edward couldn't help but smile as he listened.

_Why the fuck is he even sitting with us? Can't he let Bella out of his sight for even ten minutes…It's not like anyone asked him to join us even. Well, maybe they did…girls can't seem to get enough of Edward freakin pretty boy Cullen. Look at em all, lusting after him. What the hell does he have that I don't? _Mike answered his own question as his eyes fell back on Bella.

_Yes. _Edward thought. _I do have Bella, and she'll never be with someone like you as long as I can help it_. Instinctively, Edward wrapped his arm tighter around her waist and leaned over to give her a soft kiss on the cheek, still keeping his eyes on Mike.

Edward smiled again when he heard Bella's heart skip a beat. She glanced at him briefly, and her cheeks blushed that lovely shade of pink.

"Let's get out of here." Edward whispered in her ear. "Come with me." He stood up, pulling her gently with him. Bella shrugged when Jessica and Angela looked at her questioningly. She had no idea where he was taking her, but she really couldn't care less.

She followed breathlessly as he pulled her quickly behind him out of the cafeteria and down the hall.

"Edward, where are we going?"

He stopped, spinning Bella around to face him before backing her slowly into the wall of lockers lining the hallway. He leaned against the wall with one hand on either side of her head. He was so close that she could feel his cool breath on her neck and the cold radiating off his body. But he did not touch her. She felt her heart begin to race.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "How rude of me. I should have asked you first. Will you please go out to my car with me, so we can finish what we started this morning?"

Bella gasped. Her cheeks burned, and she was suddenly very warm. His voice was heavy and low, and his eyes flashed delightfully.

Edward smiled, tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue. "Come, love…I know you want to."

Bella couldn't speak. So, she just nodded, eyes wide, and let him pull her outside and into the parking lot.

**a/n: Review please. It's almost like making out with Edward in the parking lot.**

**thanks! Violet**


	9. The Parking Lot

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. Rated M.**

When they reached the silver Volvo, Edward pinned her against the passenger door and captured her mouth with his. Bella darted her tongue out, tasting his lip. She was glad of his body, pressed firmly against hers because she was suddenly certain she'd forgotten how to stand.

"Bella…" he murmured between kisses. "When I hear what all those boys are thinking about you…what they want to _do _to you…it drives me crazy. But then, I remember that I can do _this _…" He framed her face with cool hands and crushed his mouth to hers again. "And I just can't help myself."

She could feel his cold, sweet breath on hers, and the sensations of hot and cold together made her lips tingle delightfully. She never wanted it to stop. It was erotic and pleasurable and _so _not what she should be doing right now at school.

Edward moved his hands down to the curve of her hip. Bella sucked in a breath when he picked her up, and she managed to wrap her legs around his waist. She was firmly sandwiched between Edward and the Volvo, but the new position allowed her to rock against him. Edward groaned and pulled her tighter to his body. She could feel his erection pressed against her.

"I want to take you right here," Edward whispered. "Would you like that?"

She moaned. Edward could hardly stand it. The little noises that escaped from her throat, the taste of her kisses, the warmth that radiated from her body, from between her legs, drove him crazy.

"Open the door." She responded.

Edward slid her down to her feet and quickly unlocked the car. He opened the door and allowed Bella to push him into the back seat before she tumbled in on top of him. She steadied herself, knees splayed, one hand on his shoulder, one against his chest. He shuddered under her touch, and ran his hands up and down her thighs. Bella's hair was loose and cascaded over her shoulders. Up on her knees, her chest was right at his eye level, and Edward held his breath when she arched her back, shifting closer to him.

He moved his hands to her hips and pulled her closer still. Bella responded by pressing her breasts against him, and he placed a kiss just below her collarbone.

Suddenly, Edward moved his hands to the hem of her sweater and tugged it up. Bella raised her arms so he could pull her top up and over her head, before tossing it on the floor. His cold hands immediately skimmed back over her stomach and ribcage to her chest, and he began tracing his fingers softly over the lacy fabric of her bra. He leaned in and exhaled, blowing his icy breath over her breasts. She shivered, and his eyes flashed darkly.

Edward smiled a half smile, before pressing his cold lips over a nipple, enveloping it with the O of his mouth. She felt his tongue flitting in and out, as he trailed it over the fabric of her bra. Bella squirmed; the feeling was intensely satisfying and frustrating at the same time. She closed her eyes and licked her lips, listening to her heart pounding in her ears.

She wondered how much more difficult that had to make this for him. She knew the sound of her heartbeat filled the small space of the car, and he could see her pulse pounding at her throat. She swallowed a few times and opened her eyes again to look down at him. His honey eyes sparkled and she could clearly make out the desire on his face.

He was surrounded by Bella, lost in the haze of her scent, her feel, and her taste. Love, lust, and hunger were all at odds in his body, and he struggled to control his need for her.

God, she was perfect.

He moved his hand to her face, tracing a line up her jaw to her lips with his fingers. She sucked his finger into her mouth, curling her tongue and grazing her teeth over his smooth skin. He pressed his finger against her tongue, before pulling it back out to brush it over her bottom lip.

Bella shifted and moaned, and he grasped her hips, pulling her down onto his lap. She rolled her hips back and forth, back and forth. He groaned and cupped her breast with a cool hand again.

Bella reached down between her legs to press a hand to the bulge in his pants. His breath hitched delightfully, and he lifted his hips into her touch.

She sat back on his legs and looked at him intently. He held his breath as her eyes locked on his. She ran her tongue over her lips before breaking his stare, moving her eyes to his lips and then down his neck to his shoulders and chest. She held her gaze, drinking in his beauty. The smooth white skin of his throat flowed to the ribbed neckline of his thin charcoal sweater. The perfect musculature of his body was barely concealed until the thin fabric, and she reached her hand out to stroke the marble contours of his chest.

She trailed her fingers down his flat stomach, marveling at his perfection and let her eyes fall to his hips.

The waistband of his jeans pulled away from his stomach, straining against his arousal and exposing a thin slice of skin along his waist. She traced a fingertip along his waist, and he could feel her heart stutter against her ribs.

She took a deep breath and fumbled with the button on his jeans. He felt it slip free before warm fingers tugged at the zip.

She slid his pants down over his hips, fingers grazing the swell of his cock through the thin fabric of his striped boxers. She hesitated for a second before wrapping her thumb and forefinger around him, sliding soft cotton against cold skin.

He groaned under her touch and pushed his hips out, adjusting himself so his cock poked out of the fly of his boxers.

Her breath caught in her throat. Of course, he was ten times more perfect than she ever could have imagined. She stared down at him; his pale skin was flushed. He was beautiful, and he was very hard.

She decided that she could look at him all day. In all of her sexual fantasies, she had never imagined him quite like this…

Bella tried to swallow, but her throat was dry. She licked her lips and tentatively trailed her fingers up and down his hard length. He shuddered under her touch and stared into her eyes intently, waiting.

"Show me what to do." She whispered.

He took her hand in his and wrapped it around the base of his cock, before moving their hands together up and down, up and down.

He removed his hand, and she repeated the motion slowly a few times before picking up speed, gripping him firmly and allowing her hand to glide over his cool, smooth skin.

She could feel his hips thrusting to meet her strokes. "Bella, yes… faster, oh, faster…"

Hearing him say her name like that, feeling him move underneath her was electrifying.

She could feel his body tense underneath her, his eyes closed, and she could hear his breath quicken.

"Oh…_oh shit_!"

"What?"

"Alice."

"What!"

But it was too late. Bella felt him shudder, and his fingers tightened against the seat. His hips jerked and his cock pulsed against her palm, as he came over her hand. He leaned back, breathless, lost in the moment, before quickly reaching for a towel on the floorboard.

It was the hottest thing Bella had ever seen; she was simultaneously thrilled she made him come, but also very confused.

"Alice? What do you—"

But Edward was moving too quickly. He tossed her sweater in her lap and was wiping his stomach, her fingers with the towel.

"Put your shirt on love, quickly…"

Bella was so wrapped up in her thoughts of Edward and what had just happened, that she did not notice Alice until she materialized by the back seat window.

Thankfully, Edward knew that his siblings had not seen anything. He had heard Alice's thoughts as they approached and had quickly performed emergency, evasive cover-up maneuvers.

Unfortunately, it was still painfully obvious what they'd been doing, with Bella pulling her sweater back over her head and Edward struggling to wipe himself off and zip up his fly.

He could hear Emmett's deafening laugher before his face appeared outside the car window.

"Alice! He's not killing her, he's getting off on her!" Emmett roared with delight.

Bella looked up to see Alice beaming at them through the window.

Edward opened the door, and Bella heard him sigh heavily. "Why the fucking entourage?" he asked.

Emmett was suddenly very interested in his shoes and Jasper, who was standing behind his brother, began staring intently at the sky.

Alice grinned sheepishly.

"Seriously?" Edward questioned. "Give me a little credit…"

"They're just a bit skeptical, Edward. _I knew _you were fine. I just let them come to pacify their overactive imaginations." Alice looked mildly apologetic, but couldn't help but flash a wide smile at Bella.

"Well," Jasper began, still not lowering his eyes. "Y'all just disappeared from the cafeteria, and you haven't hunted for a while. We're just looking out for you man."

"Which is why Alice and I are going shortly." Edward snapped. "But you didn't think I could wait? I just needed to lure Bella out to the parking lot for a little pre-hunt snack?"

Both Jasper and Emmett continued to look everywhere except at Edward.

"And Rosalie would just prefer if I went ahead and offed her already – save everyone the extended concern."

Rosalie, obviously, was the only Cullen who hadn't accompanied Alice to the parking lot.

"Nah…" Emmett interjected. "Of course not. She just needed to fix her makeup or something before 6th period begins."

Leave it to Rose to clarify her priorities.

Bella, at this point, was beyond mortified. Still, Edward's siblings had clearly been very relieved to find them just, well… She blushed and squirmed uncomfortably. But, if the alternative was… She shuddered, trying to push _that _thought out of her mind. This was too weird.

"Are you ready to go?" Alice asked her brother.

"Not quite yet," Edward responded. "Give me a few minutes."

Alice turned and glided away with Emmett and Jasper trailing behind.

"You're leaving?" Bella questioned sadly once they were alone.

"Yes. But only for one night. Alice and I are going hunting. I'll be back at school tomorrow. I intend to spend as much time as I possibly can with you, Bella. But there is no reason to take unnecessary risks." He smiled down at her softly and brought one hand up to stroke her cheek. "I'll be thinking of you the whole time."

Bella seriously considered ditching the remainder of the day. But then everyone would assume she was with Edward. And, what was the point of missing class if she didn't actually get to be with him?

So, Bella dutifully sat through Biology at her empty lab table and then forced herself to go to gym.

She had just shut herself into a stall in the locker room when she heard two girls enter. They stepped in front of the mirror, and Bella heard Jessica Stanley's shrill voice fill the room.

"Where do you think Bella ran off to with Edward at the end of lunch today?"

"Dunno…" the other girl responded.

"Well," Jessica continued. "She probably just went to blow him in the front seat of his car or something. Not that I can blame her or anything… Edward Cullen is _hot_. I'd so like to do that. I wonder why he's with her though. I mean, I guess guys think she's pretty and all, but I just don't get it…"

"Mike Newton certainly thinks she is…" the other girl, who Bella now recognized as Lexi, responded.

"Ouch, bitch." Jessica shot back. She sounded a little stung by Lexi's remark, but her tone remained playful.

"Do you think he's fucked her?" Lexi asked seriously.

"I dunno…probably…I mean, why else would he be with her? Unless, maybe she's holding out or something. Guys sometimes totally go for the hard to get girls."

Jessica paused before continuing. "You know, I think I know a way we can figure out exactly what's going on between them."

The two girls finished touching up their makeup and left the room, still talking about Edward and Bella's alleged sex life.

Bella stayed in the stall a bit longer, replaying the conversation in her head. Obviously Jessica was not quite the friend she thought she was, but she was oddly fascinated by the fact that she seemed to care so much about her relationship with Edward. She was hurt by the fact that Jessica had said Edward was only in it for the sex, but of course she knew otherwise, right?.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder exactly what Jessica intended to do to "figure out exactly what was going on" between herself and Edward.

That night, Bella busied herself with homework and chores. She cooked meatloaf with peas for dinner and finally responded to her mother's many emails. She didn't mention Edward specifically, but told her mom there a boy she "was kinda into." That would satisfy Renee and assure her that her daughter was adjusting well to her new school and starting to make some friends. Bella didn't feel the need to share just how much this "boy" was beginning to monopolize her every thought.

She got ready for bed early, running water for a shower and undressing in front of the bathroom mirror. Bella stared at her naked body while she let the water warm up. She was very thin but also slightly soft, certainly not athletic. Her eyes were bright, and her skin was creamy pale. Her brown hair fell in soft curls nearly to her waist. She moved her hands up her narrow waist, across her flat stomach, and to her breasts. Bella sighed. She knew she was pretty, and she had always been contented enough with her body. Still, she was at a loss to find anything remarkable enough about it to tempt Edward.

How could she possibly be good enough for him? She closed her eyes momentarily and pictured his beautiful face before stepping into the hot shower.

After she'd toweled off and returned to her bedroom, Bella pulled on a pair of green cotton boyshorts to sleep in. She slipped into bed, savoring the feel of the cool sheets against her bare skin.

And, for yet another night, she fell asleep to dream of Edward Cullen.

**a/n: Reviews feel like Edward in the back seat.**


	10. The Purity Test

**a/n: It's so easy to dislike Jessica Stanley… Remember, all she wants to do is find out what's going on between Edward and Bella because, of course, she's jealous. She's not exactly sure if her plan will work yet, and neither am I, but let's just say that she doesn't have good intentions… I don't quite know how our dear Bella will react either, but I can't wait to find out!**

**Enjoy the drama :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except for some of the drama), and it's still rated M. **

Bella awoke before her alarm even rang. It was another perfectly gray day in Forks. She could barely contain her enthusiasm as she dressed and got ready to go. She abused herself mentally for being such a girl, but she couldn't help but thrill at the thought of seeing Edward when she got to school.

It'd been less than twenty-four hours since he'd left school with Alice to hunt, but it had felt like a week to Bella. He literally occupied her every thought. Rationally, she knew it was absolutely ridiculous to feel this way. Was she now the kind of girl who sat at home pining away over her boyfriend whenever he was not with her? Ugg.

Still, she wanted nothing more than to feel Edward's cool arms around her, to taste his lips on hers, and to smell the sweet fragrance of his skin.

She was out the door and in her truck in less than fifteen minutes. But, when Bella pulled in to the parking lot at Forks H.S. and looked around expectantly for Edward's Volvo, she was sadly disappointed.

She was early, though. So, she sat in the warm, dry cab of her truck eating the granola bar she brought for breakfast and waited for him to arrive.

Twenty minutes passed and no Volvo. When she heard the first bell ring, she reluctantly turned the engine off, grabbed her bag, pulled her hood up against the drizzle, and headed to class.

Still no Edward.

Where was he? Did something happen. No. Of course not. He was immortal. Did they decide to stay an extra day? Perhaps Alice convinced him that he needed a few more mountain lions before coming back to Bella. Surely that was it. But couldn't he have called her to let her know? I mean, didn't he know she was impatiently waiting to see him?

She scolded herself for being so sensitive. He'd be back soon enough, and he certainly didn't have to call her to provide updates on every moment he was away. She hated herself for being upset, and she hated herself for caring so much. And, most of all, she hated herself for worrying that maybe he wasn't as excited about seeing her this morning as she was to see him…

Bella trudged to first period feeling miserable. Less than an hour ago, she'd been on an emotional high, and now she felt like crap. Fucking Lovely. Edward hadn't even done anything wrong. For all she knew, there were a hundred perfectly good reasons why he wasn't back at school yet. Maybe Alice had forced him to take her home last minute so she could change outfits or something. Maybe they were taking first period off because they were exhausted from a late night of hunting. Wait, could they even be tired? It seemed unlikely – they didn't even sleep – but still. She knew that there was absolutely no reason for her to be angry or upset, but that knowledge did nothing to improve her foul mood.

To make matters worse, in English Mr. Berty promptly instructed students to take out several pieces of paper and a pen. They were writing. Awesome. At least Bella had already finished the novel, and Jessica wouldn't have the opportunity to talk to her. She was still pissed at her about the conversation she'd overheard in the locker room, but Jessica Stanley was so not worth her attention now.

Bella finished her essay a few minutes before the bell and read it over once before handing it in. Not too bad really. She was a good writer and the question, frankly, was a little simplistic. Still, it was obvious that her dreadful mood had seeped into her analysis of Elizabeth and Darcy's relationship. Perhaps she should have chosen Lydia's and Wickham's pairing to discuss instead; her tone would have been more appropriate. Oh well. Mr. Berty would probably still give her an A; he usually did.

Although she didn't expect him, she was still sadly disappointed when she didn't find Edward waiting in the hall after class dismissed. And, he still wasn't there after 2nd, 3rd, 4th period. _Get over it Bella, _she gave herself a mental pep talk on her way to trig. _You'll see him soon enough. It's not the end of the world_. _And he's probably not missing you or anything… _She cut herself off. No need for angst. He told her he'd be back, and he would with all his good reasons for being late and everything… Bah.

Bella almost didn't want 5th period to end because that meant lunch. And, with no Edward, she'd be stuck at the table with Mike, Lauren, Lexi, and Jessica (fucking Jessica). If she were lucky, though, maybe she could get a seat next to Angela. Bella liked Angela a lot; she was a genuinely nice person. But they were both shy, and they hadn't really gotten to know each other very well yet. She made a mental note to change that.

When the bell rang, Bella gathered her things and followed her classmates out into the hallway. By this point, she'd given up hoping to see Edward. So she was beyond startled when he came up behind her, wrapping his icy arms around her waist.

"What the—?" Bella spun around and found herself face to face with her Greek god of a boyfriend. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, honey." His lips twisted into a crooked little smirk, and he looked devilishly handsome. She had wanted to tell him how angry she was at him for not being back when he said he would; she had wanted to ask where the hell he'd been all morning. But now she just desperately needed to feel his arms around her waist and his lips on hers.

So, she took his hand in hers and led him down the hall and outside into the courtyard. Everyone had already made their way to lunch, so the area was deserted. Bella threw her arms around him and began planting kisses on his neck, his chin, his cheeks, his lips.

Edward smiled at her eagerness and hugged her into his arms, lifting her off her feet. "I'm sorry I wasn't back earlier, Alice—

But she pressed her mouth to his cutting him off; she didn't care about his reasons anymore.

Bella kissed him fiercely. "I missed you so much – I know it was only one day. You probably think I'm ridiculous, or needy, or just obsessed. And maybe I'm all of those things, but I can't get enough of you."

He silenced her by sucking her lower lip into his mouth and kissing her again. He already knew that he couldn't exist without her, but to hear confirmation of his feelings in her words was indescribable.

He moved his lips against hers slowly at first, pulling at her bottom lip, flitting his icy tongue in and out of her mouth, running it along the edge of her teeth, and keeping his eyes open the entire time. His golden eyes pierced into the depths of her brown ones, and he attempted to convey the intensity of his feelings with his gaze.

Bella wanted more. She grabbed two fistfuls of his jacket and managed to wrap her legs around his waist while he held her up. He grunted into her mouth, as she worked to press herself more tightly against his body. The sounds coming from his throat were gritty and low and so incredibly sexy, and Bella smiled against his lips in satisfaction.

He slid his strong hands down from her waist to the curve of her hips. He was clearly already aroused, and he easily lifted her body up and down, fingers pressing into warm skin, hips jerking against hers.

Bella swiveled her hips in reply, and he tightened his grip. Her stomach knotted, and her breathing became embarrassingly uneven, but she loved the feeling of his strong body pressed flush to hers.

He sat her down on the picnic table, his hips still moving against hers. She traced the smooth line of his jaw with her tongue before exhaling a warm breath into his lips.

His breathing hitched and his eyes glimmered darkly. She smiled coyly and reached up to twine fingers through his hopeless hair.

"Bella…" he breathed.

She leaned back, her spine curving gently, as she kept her legs securely wrapped around his waist. Bella looked up at him, and he drank in the sight of her body stretched out over the table. He couldn't resist slipping his cool hands under the soft fabric of her blouse, grabbing her hips and pulling her impossibly closer to his body. She shivered at his touch and licked her lips.

Edward eyed her mouth hungrily, then let his gaze fall, following the soft curves of her body, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. He slid one hand up her flat stomach and over her ribcage, smiling crookedly when he felt Bella catch her breath.

She bit her lip now, waiting anxiously for what she hoped he would do.

But he merely grazed the curve of her breast, skimming his fingers along the underwire of her bra, before withdrawing his hand. Bella practically groaned out loud in disappointment.

He chuckled softly, curling his lips into his characteristic smirk, as she squirmed against his hips.

He leaned over her, and pressed his cool lips against her ear. "Calm down, love. I know you want me _almost_ as badly as I do you, but now is, sadly, not the time or place."

Bella scowled at him. With any other boy, the wetness of her panties would remain entirely her personal business while she remained fully clothed. But Edward was not the typical boyfriend, and privacy did not mean the same thing anymore. Stupid super vampire senses. Then again, she could clearly see how much he desired her. In some twisted sense, it only seemed fair that he could tell the same about her.

"Come." He disrupted her thoughts. "Let's go to lunch before Alice interrupts us yet again." Bella blushed remembering the awkwardness that was yesterday afternoon and took his hand, hopping off the table.

Sure enough, Alice was sashaying towards them, as they entered the hall.

"Edward! Bella!" Alice chirped musically. She, like her brother, was devastatingly beautiful, but pixie like, delicate in appearance. Her deep black short hair pointed in every direction, and her golden eyes twinkled with excitement. She was positively radiant and literally exuded warmth and enthusiasm from every pore. Bella wondered how someone so small could have so much energy, but she couldn't help but feel incredibly happy by her side.

"You're sitting with us today." Alice stated it as if it were an obvious fact.

"Um, okay. Sounds good." Bella responded with a shy smile. Edward just rolled his eyes.

Bella had never really spoken to Edward's sister before, but she already liked her very much.

Edward was listening attentively to Alice's inner dialog. _Be careful Edward – she's gonna want to do this, well, she's going to think she wants to do this, and she thinks she wants you to be truthful and all, but just, well, as I said, be careful._

Edward caught the gist of Alice's concerns despite her rambling and looked at her questioningly. "Really?" He asked his sister under his breath so Bella could not hear.

Alice, of course, responded in her head. _I mean, c'mon Eddie. You couldn't expect much differently. After all, what else do they incessantly talk about? Surely not sex… _Her mental voice dripped with sarcasm as she pictured the immature, hormonal teenagers that were their classmates.

They were greeted by Jessica's shrill cry when they entered the lunchroom. "Bella, Edward! Over here."

Bella grimaced, remembering the conversation she'd overhead yesterday. She was tempted to ignore Jessica entirely and walk to an empty table with Alice and Edward. But Jessica didn't know that she'd been listening in the locker room, and she didn't want to act any differently. Why give Jessica even more reason to dislike and talk badly about her behind her back?

So once again Bella, with Alice bouncing along at her side and Edward trailing behind, moved to Jessica's crowded table. The ceaseless chatter was even more pronounced than usual and there was a palpable edge of excitement in the air.

Bella and Edward took two empty seats at the end by Angela. Alice slid in beside Bella.

Jessica was sitting across the table from them, sandwiched between Mike and Lauren. Edward listened to their thoughts and quickly understood completely.

Shit. So _this_ was what Alice was warning him about. He remembered this charade from last year, although he, naturally, did not participate. Evidently this… event was some obscene and ridiculous high school tradition guaranteed to make the average student feel insecure, inferior, embarrassed, and even more average. Awesome. And, now Jessica would cajole Bella into "playing."

Alice bounced in her seat and waved excitedly when Emmett and Rosalie entered the cafeteria.

Em sauntered over immediately and squeezed in beside Edward. Rose looked absolutely horrified, but she sat down by her husband and began scrutinizing her immaculate manicure.

"What's the occasion?" Emmett asked, looking around at their unusual company. Edward frowned but nodded toward Jessica pointedly.

"Oh!" Emmett bellowed in understanding. "Fun! Count me in."

At that, Rosalie shot him a murderous glance, and he quickly rescinded the offer. "Actually, I think I better sit this one out man."

And Jessica was talking, explaining to the table (and Bella in particular) that the annual Purity Test was a time-honored tradition at Forks High School. A time to gauge how "pure" everyone was by having select students respond to a list of questions regarding which acts each person had engaged in. You could only participate, of course, if you were important enough for anyone to care.

Edward scoffed at the absurdity of high school hierarchies – the dominance of a few who repetitively reasserted their position while looking down on the rest and working to keep the masses in check. This purity test was an annual event and just another contrived exercise to affirm the popularity of some while making the majority of the student population feel inadequate and less than. All under the guise of just plain fun, of course.

Jessica pulled out a notepad and pen, and informed the table that she would ask everyone the same question. They were to answer truthfully, and she would mark down their responses in turn. Bella cringed slightly but smiled up at Edward. As Jessica intended, this was all a game to her…

And it began.

Have you ever been on a date (i.e. not just "as friends")?

Have you ever been kissed or French kissed?

Have you ever made out for more than an hour?

Do you drink socially?

Do you drink habitually?

This question got quite a few cheers and "hell yeas!" from the typical high school males at the table. Alice (obviously) responded with a resounding "absolutely not." And Bella and Angela winced, averted their eyes, and quietly answered in the negative. As if it were something to be ashamed of…

Have you ever used a fake ID?

Edward and Alice both responded in the affirmative, and Bella smiled thinking of all the various identities they'd had to assume over the years.

Have you ever fraudulently obtained prescription drugs?

Have you ever smoked pot?

Bella answered yes to this one. She blushed and eyed Edward tentatively; he raised his eyebrows pointedly but said nothing. She wasn't necessarily proud of the few joints she'd smoked in Phoenix, but she wasn't ashamed either. And they were being honest here.

Have you ever been addicted to any illegal substance?

Both Alice and Edward responded yes, and Bella was instantly curious about the reply. She smiled to herself, resolving to ask Edward about it later.

"Okay. Next." Jessica continued. "Have you ever cheated on a test? Bella?"

"Oh, um, yea."

Even Angela was guilty of that one, and Jessica quickly moved on to the next question.

Have you ever started a fight?

Have you ever gotten a non-traffic ticket?

"Okay, and now the fun ones…" Jessica smiled charmingly and turned to a fresh page in her notepad.

Has any essential piece of clothing come off while making out?

Ladies, have you ever been fingered? or, Jessica smirked and paused dramatically, boys, have you ever done said fingering?

Bella felt slightly uncomfortable, but also a strange sense of delight as she and Edward both truthfully answered yes. She glanced up at him discretely and placed her hand on his knee. Her stomach knotted pleasantly as she remembered his hands on…inside her body. He squeezed her hand under his, but stared steadily ahead.

It was normal for Edward to think of Bella constantly, but since he'd gotten her off that night in her bed, many of his thoughts now had her naked and coming on his hand. He avoided her gaze only because he knew it would undo him…he could only deal with so much sexual frustration in one day.

"Okay," Jessica continued. "Have you ever had an orgasm?"

"Oh yea, five times a day!" Mike responded enthusiastically while high-fiving Tyler across the table. Emmett voiced his agreement wholeheartedly, and Rose immediately shot him another deadly look.

"Mike," Jessica rolled her eyes. "_No one _here wants to hear about your personal hobbies… so, I think I'll clarify. Has anyone ever _given _you an orgasm?"

After recording the various responses, Jessica moved on to her final question.

And, have you ever had sex?

"I'm a yes, of course." Jessica contributed, marking her response on the notepad.

Mike quickly offered a "Hell yea!"

"Ange?" Jessica inquired.

"No, of course not." Angela fidgeted uncomfortable. Edward felt bad for her; she clearly would rather be anywhere but here.

"Alice?"

"Yep." She chirped.

Jessica continued to tabulate everyone's responses.

"Lauren?"

"Uh huh."

Edward noticed that Lauren did not look up from her fingernails. She pretended to be entirely uninterested and above it all. But Edward knew that she was clearly enjoying herself and doing her best to project as many sexual, 'you know you want me' vibes as she possibly could toward Tyler at the other end of the table.

"Edward?"

Jessica looked up expectantly, sucking the end of her pen into her mouth.

"That's a yes," Emmett hollered across the table.

Bella blushed. God, did Edward's siblings think they were having _sex _in the car the other day…? She was embarrassed, but her stomach tightened at the thought. Her cheeks burned and she looked down at her lap. But, out of the corner of her eye she saw Edward…_nodding_.

His expression was tight. His lips were pursed together and his brown was knitted into a slight crease between his perfect topaz eyes, but he was clearly _nodding yes_.

Jessica smiled knowingly. His response only confirmed her thoughts and probably gave her a little encouragement that someday she, too, might get to fuck Edward Cullen.

Bella's mind went blank and she felt empty inside. Somewhere, she heard Jessica calling her name.

"I, um, no." She managed feebly, wishing a pit would open up beneath her chair and swallow her whole. Her throat was dry and she felt sick. She took a quick swig of her lemonade, but it felt like acid in her mouth and made her stomach churn with nausea.

She was aware of Edward watching her gravely, imploring her silently to look up, say something, anything.

But she knew that any words would fall flat or get caught up in her throat. So she just shook her head. Her feelings moved faster than her method of delivery and she felt cloudy, hazy, heavy, empty, and sick – definitely sick.

She felt a painful knot in the back of her throat and tears welling up behind her eyes, but she forced them away. She would not let them see her cry.

And then, thankfully, the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period. Bella evaded Edward's grasp and quickly stood up, holding back tears and escaping to the bathroom. He followed her, but decided against restraining her. She needed time to absorb the information. He would explain everything later. Still, his body, his chest ached thinking about how he must have hurt her. Causing Bella pain was never his intention.

Tears were already streaming down her hot cheeks when Bella reached the restroom and shut herself in a stall.

She really wasn't _this girl_.

The girl crying pathetically in the bathroom over some guy.

And that was just it. She had to remind herself – Edward was ultimately just a guy. An obscenely hot, sexy, sweet, perfect guy, but… She stopped herself.

_Don't do this Bella. Don't let him get to you. Why should you even care? He's been your boyfriend for barely a week. What's it to you what he did before he was with you? _

_Ha… _She laughed at herself derisively. Hell, just days earlier she and Jessica had discussed his past sex life with certainty. She had assumed as much, expected it even. It would only seem right for Edward Cullen to have past experiences… Why wouldn't he?

Besides, it didn't matter now. It could have been years ago for all she knew. Fuck. She couldn't help but laugh scathingly at herself once again. It could have been_ decades _ago… and all well before he knew Bella certainly.

Honestly, however, Edward's sexual history was not why she was upset. Edward's past was his own, and it did not concern her at all – excepting that it served to transform him into what she loved…

No. She was upset because he lied. And it hurt. A lot.

She had broached the subject, insecure about her own inexperience and he had comforted her with assurances of his own.

Hearing his words that night… _Bella, darling, this is all very new to me as well. I have never experienced anything like this before…_

They made her so happy, so comfortable. She had not cared about his past relationships (beyond natural curiosity, of course). But then she'd felt such pleasure knowing. Believing that he was all hers, as she was completely his. Believing that no one else had ever experienced those things with him, and that she had this one thing in common with her god of a boyfriend.

In bed they could be equal.

But he lied to her. And it hurt. A lot.

And she couldn't even understand why he would lie about this when she hadn't cared what the truth was – as long as it was true.

But he did. And it hurt. A lot.

The bell rang. She was late.

Bella composed herself as best she could and exited the stall. She splashed some cool water on her face and wiped the mascara smudges from her eyes. Her cheeks were splotchy; it was obvious she'd been crying, but she couldn't really do anything about that now.

So, she took a few deep breaths and headed off to biology and Edward.

Edward looked up anxiously when she arrived. His faced was marked with concern and his entire body was stiff. Bella apologized to Mr. Banner and quickly made her way to her seat, taking care to avoid Edward's eyes.

"Bella?" he spoke quietly.

She ignored him.

"Bella, we need to talk about this."

"About what Edward!" she snapped, a little too loudly. A few students turned to stare, but she glared at them coldly and they quickly turned back to the lesson.

He sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose between his slender fingers. "Bella, I—" he began calmly. His voice was velvety smooth, but low and restrained.

"Edward," Bella turned to face him furiously. "I. Don't. Give. A. Shit. I don't care, I don't care, _I don't care_." She emphasized each word by smacking her palm down on the lab table. It stung her hand, but she refused to let it show.

"I don't care about your past. Hell – you could've fucked a hundred different girls and I still wouldn't give a shit."

"Then what—?" He pleaded, clearly uncomfortable and taken aback by her outburst.

"Then what? Edward, you _lied _to me. That's what I care about. That's why I'm mad. You told me you'd never done anything like that before, and I believed you. I was so happy because you hadn't done anything I hadn't, and that meant I wouldn't be wholly and completely inadequate like I am in every other possible way to you and…"

She tried desperately to keep up her façade of anger, but she felt the traitorous tears building up behind her eyes. She blinked them back, but they blurred her vision and stung her eyes. And the reality of it all hurt. A lot.

**a/n: Ouch. **

**But I have a question for you. How mad would you be at Edward? Did he really lie to Bella, or is she just overreacting at the moment? I mean, yes, he did have sex (and frankly, I can't blame him. 100 years, no sex? C'mon…) But he did truly mean it when he told Bella that he'd never done anything like that before. After all, he had never dreamed of anything like Bella. **

**So, will she understand? Was he lying? I don't think **_**he thinks **_**he was, but will that satisfy Bella?**

**We still have a party coming up. **

**Reviews rock my stress-filled world (and make me feel a bit better about cracking a little hole in Bella's perfect one…)**

**Violet.**


	11. Apology

**a/n: I'm sorry to everyone I upset with Edward's actions. I hate seeing Bella cry too. But please give him a chance to explain and redeem himself. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. Rated M for foul language and so on.**

Bella couldn't handle gym. So, instead she went home and curled into a ball under her quilt and cried. She felt pathetic, but she didn't care. Sheltered in the warm cocoon of her bed, it felt good, cathartic even, to get it all out.

Her phone rang shortly after 3:00 p.m. Skeptical, she checked the caller ID before answering. It was Angela.

"Hi Bella. I, um, It's Angela. I'm just calling to see if you're okay. You seemed upset and then you didn't come to gym, and I was worried…"

"It's okay, Ange. I'm just not feeling very well. Thank you for checking on me."

"I could come over if you'd like – for a few minutes. I'm on my way home from school now. If you want some company…"

"No Angela. You don't have to do that –" But Bella stopped, reconsidering. Some girl time might be nice - therapeutic - and she'd wanted to become closer to Angela…

"Actually, yea – that sounds really nice."

"Okay." Bella could practically hear her smiling through the phone. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Bella dragged herself from the warmth of her bed and padded across the hall to the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face for the second time that day and blotted her eyes.

Angela arrived shortly after Bella deemed herself presentable, and she quickly made her way downstairs to let her in.

She greeted Bella with a hug and sympathetic smile before following her into the kitchen. Bella grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and they situated themselves at the table.

Once seated, Bella felt Angela looking her over appraisingly. She blushed under the scrutiny and hastily took a sip of her water.

"So what's wrong Bella? This has something to do with lunch, doesn't it?"

Bella fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably, and Angela quickly continued. "I mean, I don't want to pry or anything. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to; you just look like you could use a friend to confide in."

"No, you're right. I do, and it really means a lot to me that you're here."

Angela smiled warmly as she considered what to say. Evidently, she decided on a direct approach: "what's going on between you and Edward?"

It was the same question Jessica had asked earlier that week. But Angela was interested in so much more than just their sex lives. Her concern was genuine. So, Bella relaxed and began filling her in – omitting a few key details naturally. But she told her how connected she felt to Edward and how it already felt as if they'd been together for months, not days… He made her so comfortable, so content. And none of her usual reservations or insecurities applied at all. It just felt _right_.

And she told him how good her made her _feel_. "God Angela…the way he kisses me and… Please don't think poorly of me - I'm usually not like that. But when I'm with him it just…I dunno, it just seems like we're supposed to be together, and I can't ignore that feeling. I've never felt like this before. There's just something about him, and when we're…" Bella broke off wistfully. She was so angry and he'd hurt her so much, but she could still feel it.

"But what do you think?" Bella looked across the table imploringly. "Am I just overreacting? Rationally, I know that I have no right to be upset over this but—"

Angela stopped her. "Bella, sweetie, of course you do. You care about him and he hurt you. You felt like you could trust him – and maybe you still can – but he wasn't honest with you. You have every right and reason to be upset. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't give him the benefit of the doubt. Give him a chance to explain himself. If you really like, I mean, love him," Angela corrected herself quickly, "then it's certainly worth that."

"And Bella, from everything you've said about Edward, it makes me think that there has to be some explanation. Don't you?"

"I know, I know. And I hope so desperately, I do. But I was so open with him – so honest – and he, well, he wasn't. I just don't really know what to think now."

"Just give him time to explain first sweetie."

Angela stayed for a while. Their conversation drifted away from Edward, and Bella savored the well-needed break from her reality. It was so easy to talk to Angela, and she made it easy to forget, momentarily, the rest of the world (which, of course, consisted half of guys, most of which were, apparently, assholes). But Edward… well, that remained to be seen.

Ben was currently the object of Angela's adoration. "You see, he's just truly gorgeous. And his brown hair and _blue _eyes..." She sighed.

Bella laughed as Angela explained the alleged weirdness factor of people with brown hair _and _blue eyes. Not quite natural, but so incredibly sexy.

She said she was totally in love with him, but honestly, they decided, it was probably more appropriate to consider it 'unrequited like' or something. Because, after all, can you truly love someone who you never really talk to? Except, of course, when you run into him in the hall or when he comes over to your lab table asking for paper or tape or a pencil? Not so much.

"But then, there was this one day," Angela continued, "when he came up to me at lunch as was like 'cool shirt,' and I spent the rest of the afternoon secretly worshipping Mike Ness and remembering why Social Distortion was my fucking god. But of course, at the moment, there were just these fifteen seconds of awkward silence. And then he said something like 'I guess I'll see you around,' and I think I probably mumbled incoherently. So lame. But I was so incredibly and ridiculously happy over three minutes of conversation, and he was probably, like, yea whatever."

Both girls laughed until their stomachs hurt.

"I do have problems with incoherency around Edward too. Yours is not a singular affliction."

Angela left soon after Charlie arrived home from work; it was late, and she had homework to do. Bella didn't really feel like preparing dinner, so she simply made sandwiches for herself and her father. Once again, she appreciated Charlie's taciturn nature; he was content to eat in silence. And she really did not want to talk about her day.

After cleaning the dishes, she kissed her dad goodnight and headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

oOo

Edward was the first one in the parking lot after school. He waited, leaning up against the door of the Volvo, running fingers through already disheveled hair and looking as anxious as he felt. (Which said a lot, considering his natural inclination toward stillness).

But he had to see her. She was so upset, so angry with him. And he had expected that her feelings might be injured a bit when she found out about… But he had not anticipated _that _reaction.

She was supposed to understand. They were going to talk about it and she was going see that his past experiences only confirmed, wholly and completely, that _they _were supposed to be together.

Bella was meant for him.

But then she was so hurt. _He hurt her_. _He hurt Bella_. And to see her cry… God, she tried so hard to just act angry, but she couldn't hide the tears. And all that pain – all that pain _he caused_ – just welling up inside her and spilling out.

The pain felt as though it could actually kill him. _Her pain_. It spiraled through his limbs and tore at his insides. _'This is atonement for all my sins,'_ he thought darkly. That was it. The fierce, unrestrained, self-directed hatred washing through his veins, saturating his very being.

But what was worse was that he couldn't even understand it. _She said he lied to her_. Of course, he never intended to cause her pain. But _lie _to her? He certainly never lied. He'd only been entirely open and honest with her.

_He told her what he was. _

Aside from his own family and those others like them, he had never told anyone that secret. _And he never would_. But he told Bella.

And when she ran from biology, nearly tripping over her own damn shoelaces on the way out, he couldn't even follow her. He couldn't even move; he was so stunned by her words, her accusations. He didn't know what to say – if he could get her to listen – to make it right again. To make her happy.

So he waited for her, anxious and fidgety and absolutely beside himself with misery over what he had done to her. He stood by his car, staring at the gym watching for her to appear. But she never did.

She must have left early. He quickly scanned the parking lot for her atrocity of a vehicle. No red Bella truck. She _really _didn't want to see him. Alice's vision had in no way included _this _reaction. What good was a psychic if she couldn't see all the angles?

Edward drove home quickly, hitting forty as he exited the parking lot, sixty by the time he made it to the corner. He had to see Alice.

She'd offered to ride home with Rose, Emmett, and Jazz when he'd optimistically thought he could have some time alone with Bella to talk. Now, Alice was waiting for him, sitting on the steps of the front porch.

_You have to fix this you know_.

"Yes. But how?"

_I'm not sure yet. She's upset. Thinks you lied to her. What did you say to her Edward?_

"I think she feels I was untruthful about my past, about Tanya."

_Tanya? You mean you hadn't told her about that Edward? But y'all are, you know… _An image of Bella and him, together in her bed, flashed through Alice's mind. She was naked, save her black panties, and stretched out on top of him as he ran his hands across her soft skin, tracing fingers over her ribcage., the bones of her shoulders.

His stomach knotted involuntarily with excitement, but he felt a twinge of embarrassment as well. Obviously it was not possible to keep secrets in their family. Alice could see, in vivid detail, everything he did to Bella before he'd even had the pleasure of experiencing it. Still, Edward's relationship with Bella was so…extraordinary that part of him felt it should be beyond the reach of Alice's visions.

_Edward._

Alice's thoughts cut through his silent reveries.

_You should have told her. She would have understood. Hell, she would have probably pretended that she didn't even care – and then gotten over it in like ten seconds. But now she thinks you're hiding things from her. And for your relationship in particular, with its…unique circumstances and all, well, she needs to know that you're always one hundred percent open with her. _

"Yes. I understand that now. But I _was _honest with her. I told her that I'd never experienced _anything _like her before. It was so important to me that she knew that. Alice, I've _never _felt this way before. I didn't even realize it was possible to love someone as deeply and intrinsically and completely as I love Bella. I'd never even dreamed of it. And I thought she understood."

_Wait. You told her that you'd never experienced anything like that before? When, Eddie? When you were naked together? _

"Why does that matter?" he asked her curtly. Alice looked at him like he was clueless and, in all truthfulness, he felt that was.

_Edward. _Alice shook her head in disbelief. _She thought you meant what you were doing then. She thought you were telling her that you'd never been with another girl like that before._

It was all starting to become clearer now, but, he had to defend myself to Alice. "Well, perhaps I was a little vague."

_A little!_

"But really it's all _true_. I've never experienced anything like Bella. And when I'm with her, it's like nothing I've ever even imagined. Tanya, well, there's nothing to even compare! Just one look from Bella turns me on _so _much more than _anything _Tanya ever did to me."

_Whoa. We don't need to get into any specifics now. I've totally cleansed my brain of all the Eddie/Tanya visuals. I so don't need to revisit that experience. _

_But you need to think about this logically Edward. Bella's mind doesn't work the same way yours does. And she certainly doesn't seem to get your whole distinction between what you did before and what you're doing with her now. All she understands is that you told her you'd never experienced anything like fooling around in bed with her before. And then she finds out, in the crowded fucking lunch room no less, that you've had sex with some other chick. Not cool Edward. Not cool. _

He took a deep breath. "I've really messed this up, haven't I?"

_Looks like it bro. Looks like it. But it will all work out eventually. Trust me on that. _Alice winked and another vision flashed through her head. In this image, Bella was once again naked, but in _my bed _this time. And he was doing far more than touching her breasts…

"When?"

_Dunno. But I wish you two would kiss and make up already, so you can get around to fucking each other. I'm getting pretty sick of the Edward/Bella porno reel… And you know Jazz gets kinda jealous when I'm watching sex tapes all the time that don't star him and yours truly. _Alice smiled deviously and moved lithely to her feet. _Give her some time to cool down and go over there Edward. Talk to her. It'll be okay. She loves you. _

Talking with Alice made him feel infinitesimally better. At least he'd seen from her vision that they would be back together, happy again, eventually. But he still needed to deal with the immediate issues. How could he explain himself to her? _Fuck_. He was such an idiot. How could he not see that Bella would interpret those words the wrong way?

He was in her room, waiting, when she came upstairs after dinner. Her eyes widened momentarily when she saw him, but she just took a deep breath and nodded. She had been expecting him. He smiled inwardly at her reaction. She wasn't going to kick him out. She would listen to what he had to say.

She sat down on the edge of her bed and undid the barrettes from her hair, massaging the crown of her head where the pins had kept her curls in place all day. Her delicious scent swirled around him, scattering his thoughts and making him forget momentarily why he was there. But then she looked up at him pointedly, waiting.

"Bella, please, listen to me, I'm sorry…" He tried to put the words together coherently – find some way to say what he needed to say so she would understand. But his voice was thick and it sounded all wrong.

And so he moved over to her and kneeled down beside her bed. He took her small hands in one of his and placed the other right above her knee. She cringed slightly but did not pull away. She just looked down at him with those brown eyes…

And somehow he managed to choke out "I'm sorry Bella. And I love you. I love you so much."

And Edward realized then that it was the first time he'd actually said those three words to her. But of course, it was true. It had always been true. And she must have realized that too because he could hear her pulse quicken, and she sucked in a breath. But she said nothing.

And he was shaking and trying to tell her that he never wanted to hurt her, and if she would just listen she would understand. But he could tell that she wasn't _really _listening. And he couldn't read her thoughts (of course), but he knew that she didn't really believe him. She wanted to, certainly, but he betrayed her trust and would have to work hard to earn it back.

He cursed himself, wondering how the hell he could have been such an asshole to let all this happen, and wondering how I could fix it…get it back to the way it was supposed to be.

If he could cry, he would have been sobbing. Instead he just hissed and clenched his eyes shut. And his shoulders heaved uncontrollably, as he rubbed his cold cheek against her soft hand. He didn't look up into her face because he knew it would just make him lose it, and he already felt wretched and empty inside and sick, so sick.

"God Edward," she whispered. And tears formed in her eyes just like this afternoon, and he just wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her and hug her and kiss those tears away and stroke her hair and tell her that everything would be alright and he was sorry… God was he sorry.

But all he could do was look up at her and rub his thumb tentatively over the back of her little hand. And he was afraid that she would pull it away from him too. He wanted to just grab on and cling to her for dear life because he could not lose her. She was _everything _to him. And, suddenly, he felt like he was drowning.

But then she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her chin on his head. It was a loving motion – of course (Bella all warmth and lilacs and goodness and love). But she was not looking at him anymore; she just stared off into space. And he could tell that he was not going to get through to her there. Not then.

And so Edward put his head down, gasping into her lap and sobbing without any tears. He rubbed one hand against her leg. There, his hand felt safe and warm; it was a feeling he never wanted to forget.

She tried to move him from in front of her, saying something about Charlie. But he didn't want to move; he was afraid, if he did, he would not be able to make her understand.

But then she knelt down on the floor beside him and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped strong arms around her, breathing her in, savoring the feeling of his arms around her body.

"Edward. I thought I loved you too. More than you know. But I can't— I just need a little time to think things through. You hurt me so badly; I just can't pretend like it I never happened…"

He knew he couldn't say or do anything else that night. Alice's visions gave him a modicum of comfort, but hardly enough to still his anxiety or misery. Hopefully Bella just needed time. Time to understand what he meant. Time to see that they belonged together. Time to fall back in love.

Edward dragged himself away from her and stood up. She didn't move. She just sat there, knees folded underneath her body, tracing lines in the wood floor with her fingers. He took a deep breath, washing her fragrance through his insides, feeling the warm-blooded heat of her body. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Please remember that I love you."

**a/n: Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments; you all make me very happy – even when I'm angry at Edward. And, you've helped me figure out Bella's reaction. Party's up next. Yay. Should be up tomorrow :D**

**Violet.**


	12. Party!

**a/n: Okay, I lied. I so didn't get this chapter finished yesterday like I promised. It was sort of a rough weekend. It's done now though, and it's really long by my standards, so hopefully you'll enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't **_**Twilight **_**or the lovely characters. Rated M for language and adult content. This chapter contains underage drinking (which I absolutely do **_**not**_** condone). Please read with discretion.**

Edward left Bella's and hunted, hoping that it would distract him temporarily. And, for a brief instant he was able to give himself over to his senses and detach himself from his pain. But even though he was able to lose himself momentarily, he could not forget, and it would not go away. And then it was over, and he had to return home.

Alice and Jasper were in the living room when he arrived. Alice was lying on the couch, her head resting in Jazz's lap, sketching some new fashion design she'd envisioned. Jasper was flipping mindlessly through an endless stream of television channels.

_How did it go? _Alice inquired when he came through the door.

"Not well."

_Why? What happened? Did you explain? What did she say?_

Edward flashed Alice a nasty look. "I don't really feel the need to talk about it right now," he hissed under his breath. Jasper looked up, alarmed at Edward's hostility and testing his emotions. He quickly understood though and didn't pry. _I'm so sorry man. It'll work out…_

Edward had intended to retreat to his room, be moody and melodramatic, pace, and maybe listen to some music. And, he was nearly up the stairs when Alice's thoughts shifted dramatically.

He looked over to his sister, now staring off into some other world. She then gagged loudly, snapping back to this reality, and looked like she was about to be sick.

"Edward!" She moaned dramatically. "I'll _never _get that image out of my head! Bella's hot and all, but that's really _way _too much information thankyouverymuch."

And the images were graphic. Edward could not help but watch with interest as the scene unfolded in Alice's premonition; Alice did her very best to purge her mind of the offending thoughts.

Bella was standing before him in his bedroom staring back at him with a glint of determination in her brown eyes. And what was she wearing? His eyes wandered from her eyes down to her breasts, which pushed out divinely from the tightly fitted lace bodice wound around her slender body. The corset created unnatural but incredibly lovely cleavage.

He watched the Bella of Alice's vision eagerly, as she began unfastening the tiny hooks on her intricate top. Maybe she wasn't as angry as she'd seemed… Edward doubted it, but allowed himself to hope. Or, maybe her anger just turned her on like Rose. Now _that _thought intrigued him.

And then she was flinging the black corset to the floor, her white skin bathed in the incandescent moonlight filtering through his window, and her perfect breasts exposed for him to see, touch, taste…

He watched himself watching her, feeling the restraint it took to not cross the room to pull her into his arms.

It was wrong, maybe, but the images made him hard, and Bella _was_ standing there, begging him to touch her…

It couldn't hurt to kiss her, slide his tongue along her skin.

The vision shifted, and he was pulling her to the bed as she fumbled with the button on his pants. Succeeding, she tugged them down over his hips taking his boxers with them.

He ran his fingers up her sides and over her chest, cupping her breasts in his hands. Then he deftly slid his hands under her skirt, slipping her panties down and off.

Bella smiled slightly before climbing onto the bed, straddling Edward, and positioning herself above him.

_God. Was that really happening?_

"Gah!" Jasper interrupted. "Stop showing him _whatever _it you're showing him already! It's starting to turn me on now, and that's just too weird."

Alice laughed, a clear, bell-like sound, but cut the scene off abruptly, running through multiplication tables in her head in an attempt to push _that_ image of her brother away. _You really owe me for this one! And I guess this means you'll be attending Lauren Mallory's party after all. _Alice added teasingly as Edward climbed the stairs two at a time. She knew how much Edward detested high school parties.

Damn. Those images were amazing. He felt the arousal pool in his groin. But something wasn't quite right. What prompted Bella's seduction? Her behavior seemed out of character, and then there was his response. Certainly it would be difficult to resist her, but he had by no means decided that he _could_ even have sex with her yet.

He wanted to, desperately, but her safety was far too important to take such a risk. It scared him to think that his control was so weak, that he would give in so easily…

He worked to push the images out of his mind. He was still hard, but he was not going to get off right now. He'd file those images away for, um, inspiration later.

oOo

Bella did her best to ignore Edward at school the next day. She wanted to forget everything, to push it all out of her mind, forgive him completely, make everything go back to the way it was before. But she couldn't. It just didn't work that way, and she knew that she couldn't just make it go away. She needed time to process everything that had happened, to reevaluate her feelings, and to determine where to go from here.

Edward gave her space. He wanted to talk to her, touch her, be with her, but he understood that she needed more time. He didn't want to push her.

At lunch, Bella sat next to Angela at the crowded table. She avoided looking over to Edward, where he sat with his siblings, picking apart the food on his tray. But she felt his eyes on her the entire time.

At the end of the lunch period, Alice surprised Bella, appearing at her side as she got up.

"Bella?"

"Oh. Hi Alice." Bella responded glumly, but she couldn't possibly be upset with Alice, so she tried to smile.

Alice laughed at her effort. "It's okay Bella. I know you're upset. Frankly, I don't blame you. Edward really messed this one up. And believe me, he knows it too. God, he's so ridiculously moody and miserable. More miserable than you even, I think. If you can believe that. Anyway, it's all gonna work out eventually."

Bella started to speak, but Alice cut her off.

"Trust me on that. I know these things." She winked and Bella couldn't help but smile earnestly at that. "And we're going shopping together after school today – you have _nothing _to wear to Lauren Mallory's party." Alice continued.

Bella began to protest, but Alice stopped her again quickly.

"Nope! I already know you're coming so stop complaining. Take your truck home after school and I'll pick you up. Don't worry, we have fun." Alice smiled and skipped away gracefully.

oOo

When Alice arrived on Bella's driveway that afternoon in Edward's silver Volvo, Bella really began to regret agreeing to the shopping trip. Had Edward put her up to this? Was this just an attempt to get her to forgive him?

But Alice didn't even mention her brother as they drove to Port Angeles. Instead, she chattered on and on about school, and music, and Jasper, and clothes. _God_ Alice was obsessed with clothes.

And it soon became painfully obvious that Bella was her new fashion project. Lauren had settled on 80's as the theme of Saturday's party. Bella consoled herself a little by thinking that she had, at the very least, scrapped the porn star idea. Ugh. She shuddered at the thought. Still, it didn't make the prospect of playing dress-up-Barbie with Alice any more appealing.

And, try as she might, Bella was unable to convince Alice that jeans and a hoodie were acceptable 80's attire. They wore jeans in the 80's right?

Alice already had another vision in mind for Bella: Madonna. "Classic, iconic 80's, don't you think? And with your hair it's perfect. So sexy." Bella, honestly, didn't know what to think, but Alice was literally bouncing up and down on the car seat with excitement. "Her Immaculate Collection look of course. And we'll go with the black, not the white." Alice continued, ignoring Bell's groans. "God I _loved _that album. Music was so good in the 80's. Edward might disagree, but it's true. So much better than now anyways."

Alice turned into a strip center on the edge of Port Angeles. "I think we'll get your skirt here," she said, motioning to the thrift store on the corner. "But we'll need to go to the mall for your top." She smiled radiantly at Bella before getting out of the car.

Bella sighed loudly, but followed. Perhaps this could actually be fun. Alice always dressed impeccably, and it would be nice to look good at Lauren's party.

Once inside the store, Bella stood awkwardly while Alice glided up and down the aisles looking for the skirt she wanted for Bella. She was clearly in her element and quickly emerged with two lacy black items. Maybe "fun" wasn't quite the right word for this experience after all.

"C'mon," Alice commanded. You need to try these on. Ten minutes, one lacy skirt and one tulle petticoat later, they were back in the car and headed to the mall. Bella didn't even bother to ask what type of top Alice had in mind, but from what she knew about Madonna's signature 80's look, it couldn't be good.

Sure enough, Bella's concerns were legitimized when Alice dragged her straight to Victoria's Secret. "Alice, I don't think they sell cone-bras anymore" Bella said teasingly, resigning herself to her fate.

"Of course not, silly! We're getting something much better. And, you can totally wear it again too. It'll be a perfect addition to your wardrobe."

Bella cringed when Alice marched straight to the table displaying a wide array of bustiers and corsets. Alice scanned the collection quickly before making her selection.

"This is the one." She announced ecstatically.

It was black and satiny, with a lace overlay, intricate floral detail, and an elaborate system of hooks and ties lacing up the back. And it was guaranteed to be perhaps the most uncomfortable undergarment ever. Except Bella had a sinking feeling that Alice did not intend her to wear it _under _anything.

"I can't wear that Alice. I wouldn't even know how to put it on."

"Of course you can. And I'll help you tomorrow."

"And what, might I ask, do you plan on wearing?"

"Oh," Alice smiled, "I've got plenty of authentic options to choose from."

On the drive home, Alice finally broached the topic that they'd both clearly been avoiding all afternoon. Edward.

"You know, it's not really my business Bella, but Edward meant everything he told you that night."

Bella, of course, knew exactly what she was talking about, but could not bring herself to respond.

"When he told you it was all new? Believe me, he was telling the truth. And it's killing him that you misunderstood. I mean, I told him he was an idiot and all. He totally should have explained everything. Boys are so dumb sometimes. Even vampire boys. But he definitely meant it. He loves you Bella. So much. And he's never been in love before."

Alice deposited Bella and all her new purchases at home just before dinnertime. She promised to be back promptly at 6:00 the next evening to help her get ready.

oOo

Alice arrived on time the next day armed with an arsenal of beauty products.

She teased, fluffed, and crimped Bella's hair before piling most of it into a high bun and securing it with a white bow. She then proceeded to apply a generous quantity of black eyeliner and mascara. After slicking on some very red lipstick, Alice ushered Bella across the hall to help her with her clothes.

She pulled a pair of leggings out of her bag and instructed Bella to put them on before helping her with the skirt and petticoat.

"Okay. Bra off. You don't need one under this." Alice wrapped the corset around Bella's body and skillfully tied it up in the back.

"Alice. Too tight. Can't. Breathe."

"Ooo. Sorry. You just have to suck in a bit. There." She finished the laces and spun Bella around. "Nice. And look at your boobs!"

Bella faced the mirror. Wow. Alice was right. The corset did wonders for her cleavage. And, she had to admit, she did bear a striking resemblance to Madonna circa "Like a Virgin."

"Okay. Almost done." She fished around in her bag and extracted several strings of pearls and beaded necklaces. "You'll wear these. And the lace gloves. And, oh! Almost forgot, the earrings." Alice produced a pair of long, dangly cross earrings.

"Are these yours?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Yea." Alice smiled. "It's kinda a private joke. Okay, you look fantastic. I have to go home and get ready myself. See you at 8:00?"

"Yep. I'll be there. Thanks Alice."

When Alice was gone, Bella stood staring at her reflection for several minutes. She had no idea how she'd let Alice talk her into this, but she did look pretty good. Hopefully tonight would be fun. If anything, it would be a well-needed distraction from her Edward issues.

Angela had offered to pick Bella up for Lauren's party. Bella had told Charlie that she'd be going out and that she might spend the night with Angela, but she left out the specifics. And, she was relieved that her father hadn't made it back from his fishing trip before she left. Frankly, she'd rather him _not_ see what his daughter was wearing this evening.

"My god! Madonna. I love it!" Angela greeted Bella when she got in her car.

Angela was wearing a lime green leotard, matching leggings, and purple leg warmers. Her hair was pulled into a side ponytail and she looked like she'd stepped out of an old aerobics video.

Bella eyed her appraisingly. "Nice."

"Oh. Yea. Thanks. It's my mom's. She was totally into jazzercise when I was little." Angela said with a laugh. "It works, though, right?"

"Yea. You look awesome."

Angela's excitement about the party began to rub off on Bella, and, by the time they arrived at Lauren's, she was actually almost looking forward to it. Almost.

They had to park nearly two blocks away, there were so many cars already lining the street. Wow. Were there even this many kids enrolled at Forks High School?

They could hear the music thumping before they even made it to Lauren's driveway. And Bella was thankful that her father was not working tonight. It would be incredibly awkward if he arrived to break up the party.

Lauren's house was large and absolutely packed. Once in the door, Angela and Bella didn't have to spend much time searching for a familiar face. Mike Newton spotted them almost immediately and made his way over. He was wearing a very loud, printed shirt with a sports coat and holding several cans of beer. From the smell of his breath, it appeared he'd already had a few.

"Damn, you girls look HOT!" Mike noted approvingly. "Beverage?"

Angela turned up her nose. "Eww. No beer for me."

"But it tastes_ so good _when it hits your lips." Mike countered. "There is punch, though, in the kitchen if that's more your style. Just don't drink too many. You can't taste the alcohol, but it's in there."

Bella accepted a beer. She usually did not drink. But she was breaking her own rules tonight.

The girls followed Mike through the house as he pointed out the various amenities. "Bathroom there, keg over there, kitchen's that way, dancing in here…" And people _everywhere._

They found Jessica in the living room. She was wearing a very short, very tight, very hot pink tube dress. And, from the way Mike immediately draped his arm around her shoulders, it apparently had gotten his attention. Bella couldn't help but smile. At least someone would be getting some tonight.

They left Mike and Jessica and wandered to the kitchen to get Angela some punch. And, that's when Bella saw them. The Cullens had arrived.

Alice looked amazing. Her black hair was even spikier than usual and her pastel makeup was perfect. She wore a bright pink shirt, which hung off her shoulder exposing her black bra, and a surprisingly sexy acid-washed denim skirt. Of course, the fact that the skirt _barely_ covered her ass certainly upped the sex appeal.

Rosalie was simply stunning, as always. She had on a short, violet colored prom dress with a low neckline and incredibly puffy sleeves. Bella couldn't help but wonder if Rose had actually worn that dress to a senior prom at one point in her life.

Emmet's attire made Bella laugh out loud. He had on very short white shorts, a white tennis shirt, and red sweatbands. The tennis racket in his hand completed the look. Jasper wore a brown aviator jacket and sunglasses. And then there was Edward.

Edward, much to Bella's dismay, looked like an even sexier version of Patrick Swayze from "Dirty Dancing." If that was even possible. He had on black jeans and a tight black sleeveless shirt. And he was hot. So. Insanely. Hot. Edward, of course, caught her staring and smiled crookedly. But Bella quickly looked away and pulled Angela from the room, grabbing another beer on her way. That settled it. She was getting drunk.

Within ten minutes, Bella was already feeling a bit buzzed from the first beer. She was still upset, of course, but her pain was sufficiently masked, and she was starting to feel pretty good. Angela squealed when "Billie Jean" came on the stereo. And, when she began pulling Bella to the dance floor, Bella followed willingly.

Although dancing was not something she was usually comfortable doing, now she felt fine swaying her body in rhythm with the music. And when Angela pressed her body to hers and began moving in unison with Bella, she did not object. It just felt good.

The dance floor quickly filled with other partygoers. Bella recognized many faces, but there were also quite a few people she did not know. Alice joined Angela and Bella. And, of course, she put their swaying, "dancing" motions to shame. She looked like she could have just stepped out from a Pat Benatar video.

They danced through "Take on Me," "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," and "Just Like Heaven" before Bella noticed several guys staring at them. Part of Bella realized that the way she was dancing, pressed so closely up against Angela's body, could be seen as quite the sexually charged and flirtatious action. Watching two girls rub up against each other was certainly a classic teenage boy fantasy. But Bella couldn't seem to care.

Angela just giggled at the attention. "I think they like our dancing, Bella. Do you know who they are?"

"They're kids from the Reservation at LaPush. And I'm not sure what they're doing here." Alice answered coolly, before quickly making her way out of the crowded room.

Alice's departure seemed to embolden one of the LaPush guys because he immediately approached Angela and Bella.

"Mind if I join you? I'm Dylan"

"Not at all." Angela giggled again and stepped back from Bella, creating a space for the boy in between them.

It was rather hot to have Dylan sandwiched between their bodies, Bella standing in front of him, pressing her back to his chest, and Angela wrapping her arms around them both from behind.

Bella let him put his hands on her hips, pull her tighter to his body, and run his hand up her sides. It struck her as something she would not normally do, but it was sexy and fun and it felt good.

"Hey, it's your song." Dylan whispered into her ear. His breath was warm and nothing at all like Edward's; he smelled of peppermint and cigarettes, but it was kinda nice, and he was right – it was her song tonight.

Bella circled her hips, moving to the beat of "Like a Prayer."

"You know," Angela commented from behind her, "this song is really about a blowjob."

Bella choked on the gulp of beer she'd just swallowed. That was _so _not something she ever expected to hear come out of Angela's mouth.

"No. I'm serious. Listen to the words!"

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer / I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there / In the midnight hour, I can feel your power / Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there…_

"Thanks," Bella responded wryly. "I'll never listen to this song the same way again."

Halfway through the song, she noticed Edward standing in the corner. He was not dancing, just watching Bella intently. But she was tipsy and happy and confident, and the room swayed with the music and she swayed with the room and it all felt good.

By the end of the song, though, Bella was getting a little repulsed by Dylan's very prominent hard-on pressing into her lower back. So, she took Angela's hand and gently pulled her from the room. "C'mon. Let's go find Ben and the others."

Their search led them to the garage where Lauren had set up a ping-pong table for a game involving ping pong balls and lots of beer.

"Angela!" Ben called out from a sofa against the wall. "Be my beer pong partner. I've got next game."

The girls sat on the other side of the room and watched the current game unfold. Angela fidgeted nervously and Bella had to reassure her that Ben clearly liked her, or he wouldn't have asked her to be on his team. That seemed pretty obvious by now. Mike explained the rules as he played. He and Jessica were up against two guys Bella did not recognize. But, judging from their black hair and dark skin, she assumed they were part of the LaPush group.

The object of the game was to throw a ping-pong ball across the table and get it into one of many cups. The cups were arranged in a triangle formation and each filled partially with beer. When you managed to hit one of the cups, your opponent had to drink the contents and then remove the cup from the table. First team to successfully hit all the cups won. And, winning apparently meant that you got to play again and, therefore, drink even more beer.

Jessica and Mike were reigning champions. A fact which, perhaps, explained why Jessica could barely stand up straight enough to toss the ping pong balls. Still, Mike's impressive beer pong skills made up for her impressive lack of accuracy.

This game did not look like something that Bella would necessarily be good at, but it didn't strike her as something that would require too much coordination either. Perhaps she would give it a shot. But first she had to pee.

Once Angela was happily throwing ping-pong balls with Ben, Bella left to find the bathroom. Two beers had made her surprisingly wobbly, but she was enjoying the sensation immensely.

The bathroom line, however, was way too long. She'd have to find an alternate option. Hadn't Mike mentioned a second restroom somewhere?

After fulfilling her objective, Bella returned to the kitchen to refill her cup.

"You look incredibly fucking sexy tonight, Bella Swan."

Startled, she spun around and found herself face to face with one of the LaPush guys who'd been staring at her and Angela on the dance floor.

"Um, thanks. Am I supposed to know you?"

"Not exactly. I'm Jacob Black. My father is friends with Charlie. In fact, I believe they were fishing together today."

"Oh. Okay. You're Billy Black's son." Bella nodded in understanding. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Jacob Black was very tall and very built and very attractive. She could see thick ropes of muscles on his broad shoulders and back through his tight black t-shirt. He looked much older than sixteen, although she was sure she remembered her father saying that Billy's kid was just a year younger than she was. His jet-black hair was pulled into a low ponytail, and his russet color skin glowed with warmth. And, she couldn't help but notice, he didn't look the least bit 80's…

She called him on it.

"Oh, yea," Jacob mumbled, looking down at his faded, grease-stained jeans. "They wore jeans in the 80's, right."

Bella laughed. "That's exactly _what _I told Alice!"

Jacob's expression tightened and his eyes darkened perceptively when she mentioned Alice. But he quickly recovered and smiled warmly. Bella decided that she must have imagined the reaction.

"Well, _I _think you made a fantastic call on your attire tonight." Jacob eyed her deliberately, trailing his gaze up and down her body.

Bella blushed but smiled and slowly ran her finger along her collarbone. She'd have to remember to thank Alice again later. She could get used to this kind of attention.

"So, you lost your friend?" Jacob asked, inquiring about Angela.

"Oh. She's playing that ping-pong game in the garage."

"I see. Well, I just wanted to compliment your dancing skills. That was, um, _very hard to watch_…" Jacob trailed off suggestively and Bella had no problem following his meaning. "But I've got next beer pong game," he continued, "and I need a partner. You in?"

"Sure."

The game was awesome.

Perhaps the most awesome game ever invented. But then again, that could have just been the beer talking. Bella had had a lot of it. Jacob was good at making the balls land in the cups, but Mike was still dominating. And that meant that Bella had to drink her fair share too. It became increasingly difficult to tell how much she'd actually had to drink because, even though the cups didn't hold all that much liquid, there were just so many of them.

The game was close. It came down to the last cup. And, in an amazing display of skill (or luck), Jacob hit it, earning them another round. And then another.

Bella was starting to feel increasingly unstable. She was having fun, but her already poor aim was deteriorating rapidly. And then Jacob's arm was around her waist steadying her. And he was warm and strong and smelled so good. And she found that she didn't even mind when his hand brushed over her hip, or when he pulled her closer and leaned in to kiss her neck, to trail his warm lips up to her jawbone.

But then he suggested that they get out of there…find some place a bit quieter…

And Edward was there. His expression was guarded, but his eyes flashed darkly. "Let go of her, dog," he snarled under his breath. His voice was so low that no one else could hear, but Jacob pulled Bella impossibly closer to his body. Edward tensed in response and looked truly frightening. For some reason, he was clearly uncomfortable with Bella being so close to Jacob.

"Yes. She's with me." Edward responded calmly to Jacob's unspoken thought.

"Well, it doesn't really seem like it, _bloodsucker_." Jacob responded scathingly, tightening his grip on her waist.

"Regardless," Edward continued, a steel edge to his voice. "I will never let her be alone with someone like you. Now is not the time or place for an altercation. So you're going to let go of Bella. And you and your pack are going to leave and return to LaPush. And we will let this incident slide."

Bella had not noticed before, but Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie had gathered at the door silently. And now they glared at Jacob with vicious, unveiled hatred.

Jacob tensed his grip on Bella's hip momentarily but thought better of it and released her, walking swiftly past the Cullens and out of the room.

Bella had no idea what had just happened. But she was absolutely livid. "What right do you have to tell me what I can and cannot do Edward Cullen!" She screamed. "I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions!"

"Not right now, you're not." Edward responded gravely. "Let's go. You're leaving with me."

Bella started to protest, but Edward literally picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. She tried to struggle, but he held her tightly, one arm gripping her waist, the other over the back of her legs, securing her in place. She gasped when she felt his cool fingers graze the inside of her thigh. She was confused and angry at her body for betraying her feelings. But feeling his icy fingers against her warm skin flooded her body with anticipation, and she felt the familiar tingle between her legs.

"Put me down Edward."

"When we get to the car."

"But Angela?"

"Angela is fine. Ben's sober. He's driving her home."

"Will you tell me what the hell just happened?"

"Tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

And even though she was confused, upset, and a bit embarrassed, she relaxed and let Edward carry her to the Volvo.

**a/n: Oh Edward… *sighs* **

**I personally don't have anything against Jacob, but of course Edward wasn't going to let anything happen with **_**that**_**. And don't be too mad at Bella for getting drunk. Poor thing is suffering. No. That's not an excuse, but she wanted a temporary escape. **

**I like reviews almost as much as I like beer pong. And I really like beer pong :)**


	13. Drunken Pleasures

**a/n: So what happened to Alice's vision you ask? **

**Disclaimer: I don't **_**Twilight **_**or Edward. Rated M for language and explicit sexual content.**

Bella was drunk. She was still mad at Edward, and she was confused over what just happened at the party. But she couldn't think straight enough to care. Somewhere, on a subconscious level, she was also mad at herself. She was mad at herself for acting like a stupid, typical, high school girl. For drinking too much. For getting trashed.

This _so_ wasn't like her. Hell. She'd never even been truly drunk before. But then again, she wasn't acting like herself much lately.

Damn. Edward had had to carry her up the stairs. She could hardly walk. The thought occurred to her that she should probably be embarrassed, too. God, what would his parents think? Carlisle and Esme certainly knew what was going on.

In her current mental state, however, it was difficult to be overly concerned about anything. She knew that she shouldn't, but she couldn't help but feel completely at ease. She was comfortable and strangely confident.

A week ago, she would have cared very much about Edward's opinion of her right now. He had chosen her for some strange reason… He could have had his pick of any girl (and quite a few boys) at Forks High School. But he wanted her. And now she was acting like this…

But presently she really didn't care. For all she knew, Edward only wanted her for one thing anyway – the same thing every other typical, teenage male wanted. So why should it matter if she was acting like a typical, drunk, high school girl?

"Bella, love?" Edward interrupted her thought process. "Let's get you to bed. You need to sleep."

"_Do I?" _She couldn't help the antagonistic edge to her voice. She hadn't wanted to come home with him, but obviously he wouldn't have let her leave with anyone else. And, she was secretly thankful that he hadn't deposited her at her house like she'd demanded he do in the car. Oh Lord. Charlie seeing her drunk? That was _way _more than she needed.

But now that she was here, in Edward's bedroom, she might as well have a little fun.

She stood, hands of her hips, facing him.

She then took a deep breath and steadied herself before moving her hands slowly up from her waist and over her bodice. Bella paused, fingering the lacy fabric that stretched across her chest. She stared at Edward intensely, holding his gaze as she trailed her fingers across her neck, circling her collarbone with her thumb.

Slowly, she slid her fingers lower until she grazed the top of her breasts, held tight against the boning of her corset.

She turned her eyes down, focusing her gaze on her own body.

Edward watched as her fingers traced the curves spilling over the top of her corset. _That corset… _

He recognized this Bella from Alice's vision, and it was all her could do to stay where he was, standing a few feet away from her. His entire body begged to go over to her, to rip that bodice open down the center, and pull it off of her body.

She raised her eyes to stare into his. Edward's face remained calm, composed, but his eyes shone darkly with desire. And then she began undoing the tiny hooks that held the bodice tightly in place around her figure.

She undid each clasp leisurely, gradually exposing more and more of her pale skin. He hardened expectantly, as he imagined running his hands over that skin. Slowly, she let the bodice fall away from her. One more hook, and he could see the rosy pink of her nipples, one more, and the curve of her breasts was exposed.

A few more clasps and the white skin of her stomach was revealed…her navel…and then her small hipbones jutting out over the band of her skirt. The texture of the lacy corset's fabric and the indentation of the stiff boning left an intricate pattern crisscrossing her silky skin. Edward's eyes traced the lines.

Her thumb flicked loose the last hook, allowing the entire corset to fall away. Bella discarded it irreverently on the floor. She paused for a brief moment, hands covering her breasts, silently daring him to come touch her, _take_ her.

Edward sucked in a deep breath, but remained still, watching her intensely. "Bella," he said through gritted teeth. "What are you trying to do to me?"

She looked up at him through her dark lashes and ran her tongue over her lips.

Edward groaned softly and closed his eyes.

Bella watched his reaction; she loved seeing cracks in his usually so complete and perfect control.

Edward's eyes flashed open; they were now black with want. She heard him inhale sharply and saw his entire body tense. His eyes fell from her face and were now trained on the newly exposed skin.

He licked his lips, never taking his eyes off her body.

Bella trailed a fingertip from shoulder to shoulder, just skimming the peaks of her breasts. Edward wanted to follow that finger with his tongue.

Bella cupped her breasts gently, sliding her thumb over a pink nipple, before moving her hand down her stomach to her hip. Keeping her eyes locked on Edward's, she slid the zipper of her skirt down and shimmied out of the lacy layer of fabric.

Watching Bella's skirt fall to the floor was finally too much for Edward. A groan escaped his throat, and he was across the room and in front of her instantly. He was so close to her that she felt his icy breath on her face.

She leaned in, pressing her hot mouth to his neck.

"Bella…" he breathed softly.

His intoxicating scent washed over her, and she closed her eyes.

Edward struggled to keep control. The warmth of Bella's skin, the texture of her lovely mouth, and the soft sounds emanating from her chest were enough to drive him crazy, break his resolve.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her to his body, waiting for her reaction when she felt his erection pressing into her bare stomach.

He slid his cool fingers across her bare shoulders, down her back, and around her slender hips, holding her against him.

He pressed his lips to her throat, softly at first, and then with increasingly more pressure. Her body hummed under the icy touch of his mouth, and he began moving his lips down her neck to suck on her delicate collarbone. She moaned and rubbed herself against him, as he continued sucking and nibbling and kissing her warm skin.

_God. What was she doing to him? _Wasn't it enough that he constantly had to control his lust for her blood? And now she was throwing herself physically at him. This would be far too much temptation for the average human male to deal with… Could he really refuse her body when she was offering it to him so freely?

Still holding her hips securely, Edward dropped to his knees in front of her and looked up at her body indulgently. Her skin was breathtakingly pale, bathed in the moonlight, and she was beautiful.

Slowly, he slid his hands down from her hips, tracing the contours of her legs through the thin material of her tights. Her skin tingled under his light touch, and she felt a sudden rush of warmth and cold and want pulsing through every inch of her body.

Her heart rate accelerated and her breaths became ragged. When he reached her ankles, he began running his fingers back up the inside of her legs. He kept his eyes locked on her the entire time, looking up the length of her body.

Bella bit her lip, trying unsuccessfully to stifle the sounds escaping from her mouth, and she had to put her hands on his shoulders, balancing herself.

Bella's legs became weak and her breathing more shallow. His hands moved higher up her thighs, sliding dangerously close to the juncture between her thighs.

She shifted her weight, separating her legs slightly, silently begging him to touch her there.

Instead, he placed cool hands on the small of her back and rocked her hips forward. Gripping her tightly so she would not fall, he pulled, forcing her to take one step toward him. Her body was touching him now, and he held her firmly, keeping her steady and pressing his fingers into her soft skin.

He leaned forward then, pressing his mouth to her belly, then swirling his tongue around a hipbone; he moved lower, lower, peppering kisses along the satiny fabric of her tights, cool lips kissing a trail down between her legs. Slowly, he exhaled, his icy breath offsetting the warmth that radiated from her body.

Her entire body trembled, and he heard her moan his name softly.

"Say it again," he whispered.

The vibrations of his words against her body made her shiver, and she complied: "Edward…"

Knowing what he could do to her… feeling how hot, how _aroused_ he made her… hearing her say his name like that was enough to push him over the edge.

"Do you want me Bella?"

"Yes." She moaned.

"But you know I've done this before. You know I've been with someone else. And you still want me?"

"Yes. I want you Edward. _I want you to fuck me_."

He slid his gaze up her body, as his fingers slipped under the waistband of her tights. Slowly, he peeled them off, revealing the smooth skin of her legs.

Still steadying herself on his shoulders, she lifted one leg and then the other, allowing him to slip the leggings off completely.

Now she stood in front of him naked, save her black (now rather wet) panties.

He brought his hands back up to her waist, fingers skating the curve of her bottom, and Bella sighed, teetering slightly.

He felt his cock twitch (pressed hard and full against his zip), and he leaned in again, pressing his mouth over her wet panties. Bella shuddered, jerking her hips forward and pushing her body against his mouth harder.

Edward brushed his icy tongue over her, licking through the thin material. She moaned, forcing him to increase the pressure of his tongue.

Even through the satin material, he could feel the hot crease between her legs. He pushed his tongue deeper, feeling her wriggle against his mouth.

She was so wet. He could taste her through.

"God Bella…" He wanted her… _needed _her.

He flicked his tongue lightly over sensitive skin over and over again. With every stroke, every motion of his tongue, she cried out, rocking her hips against him.

Bella's eyes snapped shut. Her body trembled and she felt a warm rush of pleasure welling up inside of her, building, building, about to spill over the brink. She held her breath and rocked her hips into him again.

Edward realized what was happening and stopped, pulling away from her. He wanted her so badly. Feeling her come now would be too much… He could not trust himself not to give in…

"Fuck Edward. Please…"

Hearing her beg, though, was too much to resist. He bent his head toward her and blew cold air over her warm, wetness. He kissed her deeply and then moved his mouth up and down, sucking her through the soaked material. She writhed against him, increasing the delicious friction and pressure.

Bella exhaled sharply and swallowed. She could feel the pleasure thrumming through her body.

"Edward, oh…_oh_… You're gonna make me…"

She was hot and cold all over. Her legs were weak; she would have collapsed if he hadn't been holding her firmly in place. He felt her throbbing beneath his mouth and increased the pressure, sucking and licking and running his tongue over her again and again.

"Bella, come for me."

The feeling was so intense; she arched her back and thrust her hips against him. She could feel the tingling pleasure building, spreading, and then spiraling throughout her body. She closed her eyes, heart thudding, head swimming.

After a few moments he stood up again, sliding his body up hers. She stood shaking, gasping to catch her breath. He could see her pulse pounding in her throat and feel the warmth emanating from her body.

"Bella, I can't wait to be inside you… to feel you around my cock…"

"Do it." She breathed. "You know you want to." And she reached out and pressed her palm against the tight bulge in his pants.

And he did want to. Desperately. And it was more than lust and love and want. It was need. The need to be with her so completely. To be part of her. To make her_ his_. And the need to thrust into her again and again until he pushed away all the pain and misery and _just had her. _

Her stomach tightened when he pulled her body against his again. He was clearly very aroused. Were they really going to do this?

Bella closed her eyes. She didn't care how angry she was. She didn't care how much he'd hurt her. She didn't care what he'd think of her in the morning – or even if he'd still want her then. She didn't even care about how many other girls he'd had. All she knew was that she desperately wanted to be one of them. Why should they have a part of him that she didn't?

"Bella, look at me." His eyes glimmered darkly and his voice was thick with want and something else entirely. "Listen to what I want to do to you."

She opened her eyes and locked them on his.

"Bella. I want to rip those little, panties off you and bend you over my couch. I want to spread you legs apart and push my cock inside your warm little body. I want to feel myself inside you. I want to fuck you until you cry my name. I want to fuck you until you come, until you make me come. Bella, you have no idea what you do to me…"

Hearing him talk to her like that – hearing what he wanted to do to her – excited her. And any residual reservations she may have had melted away. Edward stood, staring at her, his golden eyes dark with want.

But instead, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed, lying down next to her, stretching out on his side. Edward pulled her snugly into his chest, molding her shape to his. He pressed the entire length of his body to hers – his chest to her back, his hips to her bottom, his legs to hers.

He wrapped his arm around her, cradling her to his body, and he nuzzled his face into her soft hair, losing himself in her fragrance.

He placed tender kisses on the top of her head, on her cheek, temple, and neck. And then he massaged her scalp gently, running his fingers through her long curls. He rubbed her shoulders and back and trailed his fingers up and down her spine, all the while humming softly and whispering, "I love you."

Bella was asleep within minutes.

To say Bella felt horrid in the morning would be an understatement. She felt nauseous and dizzy and shaky all over. And her head… _God_. Her head. It throbbed excruciatingly, and the light streaming through Edward's windows hurt her eyes and made the pounding in her temples intensify painfully.

"Here Bella." Edward's velvety voice cut through the silence. "Take these. They'll make you feel better." He handed her two aspirin and glass of cold water.

She swallowed the pills and gulped down the water greedily. Her throat was parched and, damn, was she thirsty.

"Ugh. I don't think I'll _ever _feel better."

Edward chuckled softy and rubbed her back. "That's the trade off for all the fun you had last night."

"Hrmph."

Bella was embarrassed of her behavior last night. In spite of her humiliation, however, and even in spite of her headache, she felt content here in his arms. But above all, she was _grateful_. Grateful that he had not let he do anything she might now regret.

He had _wanted _to, certainly. And _that _pleased her. She liked knowing that he wanted her as much as the other girls he'd been with. Be he hadn't done it…

"Thank you Edward." Her cheeks burned, and she buried her face in his chest.

"Bella. I am not like that. I will _never _take advantage of you, and I will _never _hurt you again. I did want to though, you know? It was all I could do not to take you. _I want you_. But not like that."

"I know…" her voice trailed off.

He knew she was embarrassed…confused maybe? But part of her, he knew now, still wanted him, still needed him perhaps. And that encouraged him.

"Bella, honey, I know I upset you – hurt you. It was never my intention to do so, and I fucking hate myself for it. But I love you…more than you could ever imagine. And I will prove it to you, if you will let me.

She was silent, but he could hear her heart racing. She was thinking about what he said…about last night…about wanting to be with him.

"Please Bella. Give me a chance to explain. I will tell you everything. And you will never have to doubt my honesty again. Please?" He asked pleadingly and his voice was pained.

After a moment's pause, she answered, "Yes Edward. I want to hear."

Those words made him so incredibly happy. He wanted to pull her to him so tightly and never let go. But instead, he only wrapped his arms securely around her warm body. "Tonight. I'm taking you out tonight, and I will explain everything."

"You mean…like a date?" She sounded unsure.

"Only if you want it to be."

"Okay. But no promises."

She wasn't certain, but her voice had lost all trace of that antagonistic edge, and that was enough to make him hope.

They lay there for a while with Bella wrapped in his arms, completely content for the time being. The aspirin dulled her headache slightly, and she'd nearly dozed off again when he nudged her softly.

"Come, love. You need to eat, and Esme's dying to test her cooking skills. She's made you an omelet. Extra cheese." He smiled. "I hear eggs are good for, um, hangovers."

Bella groaned. "But what must your parents think of me…"

"Only wonderful things. And they're dying to meet you."

Alice had thankfully left some clean clothes for Bella: a small white t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were at least three times as expensive as any Bella had ever owned. It all fit perfectly of course.

Breakfast was excellent and Esme and Carlisle were wonderful. They made Bella feel completely comfortable, completely happy, and completely at home.

Edward dropped her off shortly after breakfast. The eggs had settled her stomach a bit, and she no longer felt dizzy. She smiled, as he brushed his cool fingers over her cheek.

"I'll pick you up at five. Wear something nice." Edward's lips curved into his crooked smile. "And you can introduce me to Charlie."

"Bah. And what should I tell him about you? About what, um, we are?"

He chuckled softly. "You can tell him whatever you like. I'll be waiting to hear what you say."

**a/n: You didn't **_**really **_**think Edward would give in that easily, did you? He would never risk hurting Bella or doing something she didn't really want to do. But things are looking up. She's going to let him explain. **

**For everyone who's been asking for Edward to have the chance to tell his story, he'll get to next chapter.**

**Thanks so much for all your comments. You are wonderful! And your reviews make me happy, like Edward's kisses in, um, inappropriate places.**

**xo, Violet **


	14. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight **_**or the lovely characters. Rated M**

Edward dropped Bella off and drove home quickly. Once inside, he ignored the thoughts and inquiries of his family and headed upstairs. He shut himself into his room and turned his music on. Loud. He needed to be alone. He needed to think.

He couldn't help but thrill at the fact that she was letting him take her out, letting him explain himself to her. He hoped, desperately, that she would understand. That she would listen to him, as he told her everything. Then, she would realize, once and for all, that they were supposed to be together.

And then there was the part of him that couldn't stop thinking about last night… Yes, Bella was drunk – really drunk actually. And he knew that her actions were, for the most part, driven by the alcohol. But it was still _his _Bella. _His _Bella undressing for _him_.

Watching her strip… There was just something hard-wired in his brain that made seeing her standing there, taking her clothes off, so instantly thrilling and sexy.

And he could see her so clearly in his head. He could feel her lips and taste her skin.

And he could taste_ her…_

She was so beautiful and so…aroused. The feeling of her warm little body pressing against his mouth… And tasting _all _of her through those little shiny, satiny, black panties…

And when she came... Trembling and shaking against him.

And he knew it was wrong. He should never have let it happen. It was completely and totally reprehensible to let it go so far, to not stop her sooner. But he certainly hadn't been able to help himself.

And Edward knew that the part of him that was forever a seventeen-year-old, hormonal, teenage boy would be replaying those images in his head for quite some time. Bella standing there, naked and pale in the moonlight, _asking him to take her_

And he could still hear her voice and taste her on his lips and in his mouth. It made him achingly hard. And just the memory of it all was almost enough to make him come in my pants.

And Edward knew he would have to jerk off before he picked Bella up for their pseudo date, or he would never be able to concentrate on what he needed to tell her.

But then there was that part of him (teenage hormones aside, of course) that was utterly appalled at his behavior, appalled at acting like such a typical teenager in the first place. For really and truly _wanting _to do those things to Bella.

He knew, in all honesty, that he could actually end up killing her if he let his seventeen-year-old self have its way. And it absolutely terrified him to think of how close he had come to giving in. Of course, he tried to convince himself that he would have never let it happen – that he was in complete control the entire time. But he knew that wasn't really the case.

Because he knew how far he'd let her push him.

Listening to her tell him to just _do it_. Telling him that she _wanted him _to fuck her…

Edward knew that he had almost given in and let all his desires take over.

And part of him kept thinking: _I'm already going to hell. Why not do it thoroughly and enjoy it already. _

But even if they _could_ do it safely, he _really_ didn't want it to be that way with Bella.

He didn't want to _fuck _Bella. Not bent over his couch, or in his bed, or up against the wall, or on the floor, or any of the other hundred ways he'd envisioned taking her.

That was not how it was supposed to be, and it was deplorable that he'd even thought about it, wanted it.

He shuddered, remembering what he had said to her. And his words had caused her to suck in a little breath, as her heart rate spiked appealingly, making him want her even more.

He'd had sex with Tanya. That's all it ever was. There was no emotion, no connection, no love. It was just sex. And the pathetic hope that he could make something more out of it. Be happy. Please his family. Just be normal for once.

And maybe he was mad at himself for being so insensitive and screwing things up with Bella in the first place. Or maybe he was mad at Bella for letting that dog Jacob Black run his hands all over her. Or maybe he just wanted to remind her of how danger he could be. Make her angry. Angry enough to back the fuck off and put her clothes back on and just go to bed like she needed to. Make her stop testing the limits of his tenuous self-control.

But he had no right to remind her, in such a dirty, demeaning way, of all his prior indiscretions. He was just rubbing all her insecurities in her face, reminding her that all this wasn't really as new to him as he wished it was. That he would never be as good or pure or clean as she deserved.

Or maybe it was his masochistic tendencies. He despised himself so much for what he had done to her. Part of him, subconsciously, wanted to suffer for it. He felt as though he deserved her anger. He deserved her hatred. But she didn't care. She wanted him anyway. She wanted him to have her.

Whatever he was thinking, though, he'd only succeeded in putting her in the same category as Tanya, who meant nothing to him. And that was utterly inexcusable.

Bella was everything to Edward. She was more than he had ever dreamed of and certainly more than he ever deserved. So why did he treat her that way? To objectify and degrade her like that? To want to make her his by _fucking_ her?

Bella deserved so much more.

And he needed to prove it to her.

oOoOo

Bella flung herself on her bed and shut her eyes. She tried desperately to piece together all the details of last night.

Her memory was a bit fuzzy. It was regrettable. Or maybe not. Maybe it was better that she couldn't remember it all… everything she'd done, everything she'd said.

And her head hurt just trying to remember, so she couldn't try that hard.

But she _did _remember his words with vivid clarity.

Her stomach tightened at the thought, but that only reminded her that she was still a bit nauseous, which only reminded her of what an idiot she was.

But what he'd said to her… what he wanted to _do _to her. She would replay _that _over and over again in her head.

_God Edward Cullen, you can bend me over your couch any fucking time you want…_

The dominating edge to his voice, his words, was so incredibly hot. And part of her just wanted him to follow through, to do it already. To take her – all of her. To do what he wanted, _everything _he wanted. Because then she would have all of Edward Cullen.

And he would have her.

And she wouldn't need to be jealous of some nameless, faceless girl he once knew.

No. That wasn't how she'd envisioned her first time to be. Of course not. No one imagines that she'll be so drunk she can hardly stand up. Or that she'll be angry.

She knew that anger, more so than the alcohol even, had fueled her actions last night. She was still so mad at him for lying to her. But knowing the truth about his past only made her want, so much more, to have _that_ part of him.

Rationally, she knew that was a horrible reason to have sex. To have sex because someone else had already done so. But that only made her want it more.

And part of her knew, deep down and despite her residual anger, that it would be Edward. He would be her first, her only.

And she would go tonight and listen to his explanations. And she would understand. And she would forgive him. But she still wouldn't feel comfortable or content until she knew that she was everything to him that those other girls were.

Until she had everything that they had had.

And that was why she'd done it. Why she'd undressed in front of him. Why she'd stood there, daring him to take her.

And it was unfair. And she hated herself for doing it.

But she absolutely needed to know.

She needed to know that he wanted her. Badly. That she could do to him what those other girls had done. That she could undo him, make him want her – fully and completely. That she could make him lose himself and forget all his infuriating scruples.

And she could tell how much he'd wanted her. How hard it was for him to refuse her. She could see the complete and unbridled desire on his face. His eyes had sparkled darkly with lust and want and hunger. He needed _her_.

But he'd resisted. And for that she was thankful. Yes. She wanted him. But not like that. Not with all the anger and resentment and lies.

No.

And it wasn't even because it would be her first time.

Bella had never thought much about her virginity. But she certainly didn't see it as some big, sacred ideal she had to hold on to.

Before Edward, sex had never been a reality. But she'd also never really understood what the big deal was about the first time.

It seemed that the initial decision was the hard part – the part that caused so much stress and second-guessing.

But once that first experience was over and done with, having sex itself didn't seem like that huge of an ordeal.

She wanted it. She wanted that experience – everything, wholly and completely. And she wanted it to be with Edward Cullen.

But she was still grateful that Edward didn't fuck her last night.

She wanted him, yes. But she still didn't want it to be _like that_.

She was thankful that Edward didn't give in and do what she'd asked him to.

And his actions last night had really confirmed his feelings for her.

Yes. He'd lied to her. And it hurt.

But he obviously wanted more than just 'a good fuck.' Or he would have taken her. If all he'd ever wanted was sex, then there would have been no reason why he wouldn't have done it last night. She'd asked for it. She'd told him to do it. And he'd _wanted to_. But he didn't. And that told her that there was more to it.

He really did want more from her. He cared about her. And maybe he really did _love her_ like he said he did.

And now, she couldn't wait to hear what he had to say to her. She wanted to hear his explanation. And, she knew she'd forgive everything.

_Love_.

Really?

Charlie was home. And she had to deal with this already.

Bella went downstairs tentatively. Her father had situated himself in front of the TV.

"Uh, dad?"

"Yea sweetie? What's up?" Charlie looked at her expectantly.

She wasn't going to ask. She didn't want to establish some sort of precedent of needing permission or something like that. But she needed to tell him what was going on.

"I, um, I'm going out tonight. On a date."

"Oh?" Charlie tensed noticeably. "I didn't know you were in to any of the guys around here."

Just a father's dream really. That his daughter wouldn't notice – or care – about any of the guys until she was out of high school and out of his house.

"Yea. Well, it's a relatively new thing. I'm not even sure what's going on between us. But I want to find out, you know? And we're going to go out tonight."

"So, who's the lucky guy?"

Charlie tried to sound nonchalant. He tried to act casual and unconcerned. But Bella could feel the anxiety in his voice. And the lines on his face, and the tension in his shoulders, his back, said it all.

"Edward Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen's kid?"

"Yea. He's picking me up at five."

"He's too old for you." Charlie's voice was stiff, non-accepting.

"Um, dad, he's seventeen. He's a junior like me." Bella struggled to keep her voice even. He _was _seventeen. And he was a junior. But Charlie had it partly right. Edward was a bit old for her…

"Oh. Hmm… Edward. Which one is he?"

"The skinny one. The one with the bronze hair." The godlike, amazing, sexy, hot one… The one she hoped would bend her over his leather couch and have sex with her. Soon.

"Oh. Okay. Yea. I guess I was thinking of the older one."

"Emmett?" Bella almost laughed. Actually Edward was quite a bit older than Emmett was.

"Yea. The big one. I think he's too mature for you. But I like Dr. Cullen. I'm sure Edward's a good kid. I'll look forward to meeting him."

"Thanks dad. I want you to meet him too." Bella smiled. She needed Charlie to be okay with this. She needed Charlie to _like _Edward.

Bella went back upstairs. She only had two hours now until Edward picked her up. And she had absolutely nothing to wear.

She _really _didn't want to. But she gave in and called Alice.

Edward's sister answered on the second ring. She was totally expecting Bella's call.

"Hey sweetie! I knew you'd call. And I know what you need. I'll be there in five minutes."

Bella hung up relieved but a bit confused. Obviously there was more to Alice than Edward had ever bothered to mention. She'd have to remember to ask him about his sister tonight.

Now, though, it didn't matter.

Alice arrived a moment later. Bella introduced her to Charlie and they exchanged pleasantries quickly. Obviously Charlie liked the adorable, sprightly, Alice. How could he not?

Alice hurried Bella upstairs and shut the door to her room.

"Okay. I have the perfect dress for you, but we need to do something about your hair."

Bella groaned, but agreed. Her hair was a mess. She hadn't showered since Alice had teased and fluffed and crimped in into a perfect replica of Madonna's signature look yesterday.

"Shower. Quick." Alice commanded. And Bella complied.

Within minutes she was back in her room, and Alice was ready.

She dried, straightened, and smoothed Bella's dark hair until it fell in one long, shiny sheet down her back. And then she started in on the makeup.

"Alice, where is he taking me?"

"I don't know Bella."

Bella didn't believe that for a minute and told her so.

"Well, yea. You're right. I do know where he's taking you. But I also know it's supposed to be a surprise, so I'm sure as hell not giving it away. Edward would kill me. And it's _so _not worth his animosity. But I know you'll have fun." She winked and smiled broadly.

_Grrr. _

But Bella relaxed and let Alice finish with her primping. She needed Edward to forget about the drunken immature girl she'd been the night before. She wanted to be the girl he wanted, the girl he loved…

And then Alice pulled out the dress. And it was perfect.

It was blue and shiny, satiny, silky… Edward loved it when she wore blue. Bella knew it. Alice knew it. And the dress was lovely.

And she thanked Alice immensely. And Alice smiled and literally radiated happiness and bounced up and down as she kissed Bella goodbye. And she told Bella how much she loved her, and how much her brother loved her, and how happy she was that everything was about to work out.

Edward arrived at five o'clock promptly. Bella rushed down stairs to let him in, but Charlie beat her to it.

Her father opened the door Edward stood there on the step looking more like a male model or a genuine Greek god than any potential high school suitor ever had the right to look like.

"Come on in Edward." Charlie requested unwillingly.

"Thanks Chief Swan." Edward responded in a respectful voice.

"Call me Charlie." And Bella was secretly happy that her dad had decided on that degree of informality.

Bella stood back, behind her father, and clearly noticed Edward's approving stare. His eyes caught hers. She could see the look of desire flash in his honey eyes. And then he smiled crookedly at her.

"Take a seat, Edward." Charlie instructed.

And Edward sat down fluidly in the armchair by the TV, forcing Bella to sit beside her father on the couch.

"So," Charlie started. "What exactly do you have planned for tonight?"

"Well," Edward smiled at Bella warmly. "I've got reservations for a nice dinner in Port Angeles, and then I thought we'd walk around the pier for a little while. But I'll have her home early. It's a school night," Edward said reassuringly.

And Charlie couldn't help but believe him. Sincerity rang through with every word.

"Well, look after my daughter, Edward." Charlie stipulated.

And Bella stood up, looking at Edward pointedly. She couldn't handle an inquisition, and she knew that, if they sat there much longer, Charlie wouldn't be able to resist.

And Edward followed her example and walked lithely across the room to her side. He placed his hand gently on her back and guided her to the door.

Once outside, he opened the door to the Volvo and she got in. Charlie, somehow, managed to remain on the doorstep.

Then Edward was in the driver's seat. And he looked at her, and she saw the warmth, and lust, and need, and _love _etched across his face.

And he loved her, and she was pretty sure she _loved _him too.

And they were off on their "date."

**a/n: Okay. That was surprisingly hard to write. Wicked writers block or something. Edward's story is next. Give me your love. I need it. I really do.**

**Violet. **


	15. The Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight **_**or the lovely characters. Rated M.**

**a/n: Edward is on **_**much **_**better behavior this chapter. His language is nearly pristine. Please enjoy the date. I really did.**

Edward drove much to fast as he took 101 North toward Port Angeles. Bella sat silently beside him watching the lines on the road blur together into one continuous streak.

They reached Port Angeles in less than half an hour, but when Edward sped past the exit, Bella realized that it was not their intended destination.

"So we're not actually having dinner in Port Angeles?" Bella inquired.

Edward smiled crookedly and reached across the seat to take her hand in his. "I'm sorry. I do not like lying to Charlie. But he would have never let me take you out if he knew we were going all the way to Seattle. But don't worry," he reassured. "I'll still have you home on time. And the restaurant I'm taking you to is far superior to anything they have in Port Angeles."

Bella couldn't help but laugh at the uniqueness of their circumstance. She was quite possibly on her way to the nicest restaurant she'd ever been to with a boy that wouldn't even be eating.

They made it to Seattle in under an hour and a half; had Bella been driving, it would have taken her nearly three.

Once off the freeway, Edward wove his way down a few side streets, meandering closer to the water. Bella noted the signs pointing toward Lake Union.

They soon arrived at a beautifully lit restaurant right on the lake's edge. Canlis. Bella had never heard of it before, but then she really hadn't expected to. She'd only been into Seattle a handful of times, and this place looked, well, quite a bit above her price range.

Edward pulled into the valet circle and handed the keys over to the smartly dressed parking attendant. He was around the car and at Bella's door before the valet even had time to open it. Edward took her hand and helped her out. Then he wrapped his arm around her and guided her to the doorway.

Edward held the door open for Bella. Once inside, he immediately pulled her close to his body again, holding her snugly around her waist.

Standing inside the beautifully elegant atrium, Bella felt overwhelmed and out of her element. She'd assumed as much from the parking lot, but no, this restaurant was nothing like what she was accustomed to. It was certainly no Forks Diner.

Edward, however, fit in seamlessly. Bella knew next to nothing about men's clothing, but his sleek, tailored gray suit was clearly every bit as fine as that of any of the other impeccably dressed patrons. And honestly, remembering the pricey looking French tag on the dress Bella wore, Alice had probably seen to it that she would also be impressively well dressed. Regardless of her appropriately expensive attire, however, Bella still felt uncomfortable.

Edward sensed her unease and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You know, you are the most beautiful girl in this entire restaurant. You look absolutely stunning tonight Isabella."

His icy breath sent shivers down her spine and his exquisite scent dazed her momentarily, causing her to forget her concerns.

The hostess greeted them pleasantly. She was twenty-something, curvy, and quite attractive. Bella certainly noticed how she dragged her gaze up and down Edward's body, literally undressing him with her eyes. Then, she cast a perfunctory glance at Bella before once again focusing her attention on the beyond beautiful boy at her side.

"Reservation for Cullen. Seven o'clock." Edward's voice was velvety and seductive; he couldn't help it. And he smiled charmingly at the hostess.

"Oh. I, um, yes, Cullen, of course. Right this way." Bella wasn't the only one who struggled with coherency around Edward. And she laughed inwardly as the girl attempted to compose herself long enough to find their reservation and lead them to the table. Edward didn't seem to notice; Bella absorbed his attention entirely.

Their table was perfect. It was situated in the back of the restaurant in a secluded little nook by the floor-length windows. The lake literally spilled over into the restaurant and the view was fantastic. It was beautiful and romantic and more than she ever could have expected.

Bella was secretly relieved when a middle-aged man appeared to wait on them. She hated feeling pangs of jealousy when other females couldn't pull their eyes away from Edward. And, she couldn't help but think that they'd probably get better service. After all, it was difficult enough to think straight, let alone function efficiently, when confronted with Edward's breathtaking beauty. Their male waiter would certainly stand a better chance.

The waiter asked what type of water they'd prefer, and Edward requested still before Bella had even figured out the question. Yes. This evening would be an experience.

The menu was elaborate and filled with all sorts of decadent sounding selections that made Bella's mouth water. And then there were many choices with words that she didn't even understand. Bella ignored those options. There were no prices listed. At least she wouldn't know how much Edward was spending on her.

Bella had barely begun to make sense of the menu when the waiter reappeared with their fancy water.

"Any appetizers to begin your meal?"

"Oh, um…" Bella quickly scanned the menu. Should she order an appetizer? Did he expect her to? Or would he think that was too much food? It was difficult enough to select what to order on a normal date. How was she ever supposed to decide now, knowing that Edward wouldn't be eating anything at all?

"We'll have the prawns in lime and chili oil." Edward interjected fluidly.

"Excellent." The waiter disappeared and Bella stared at Edward.

"Oh we will?" Bella couldn't help but smile. "And by we, you mean me? Or have you decided to dramatically alter your eating habits?"

Edward chuckled softly and his lips curved into that sexy, crooked smile. "No. Tonight you are still, by far, the most irresistible and mouth-watering thing on the menu." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. She could feel his cold breath on her skin as he slid his nose up and down along her wrist, breathing in deeply. "You do not know how difficult it is for me to resist you."

Her stomach knotted and she felt the familiar rush of warmth spread throughout her body. Her skin tingled pleasantly as her mind drifted to what it might feel like should Edward stop resisting…

Of course, she'd rather he start with her body instead of her blood.

The appetizer Edward ordered was delicious. He eyed her skeptically while she ate, clearly unsure about any enjoyment she could possibly get out of the dish. "Is that really any good?"

"Mmm… yes," Bella responded between bites.

"Because I read the restaurant reviews, and that's their most popular appetizer, but, honestly, it looks quite unappealing to say the least."

Bella laughed. Edward was clearly doing his very best not to turn up his nose in distaste. "Well," she smiled teasingly, "You ordered it."

The waiter returned to refill their water and take their dinner order. Bella had decided on the swordfish with plantains and green beans. Edward surprised her yet again when he order the Australian lobster.

"Well, what did you expect?" Edward eyed her mischievously.

Not this certainly.

"What kind of guy allows his date to eat alone?"

Bella looked at him quizzically.

"No. I'm not actually going to eat anything. I don't imagine the other guests would react terribly well to _that_. But the lobster is the best dish on the menu, so _someone _needed to order it. Have you ever eaten lobster before Bella?"

"No."

"Well, I haven't either. And, I never intend to. But you can certainly enjoy it for the both of us."

Bella smiled as Edward continued. "You know, lobster didn't even become popular in America until the mid-19th century. Before then, it was actually considered a mark of poverty. My mother would have never considered serving it. Funny how tastes change." He smiled wistfully.

The food arrived, and Edward watched Bella intently while she ate. She sampled everything, savoring the different textures and flavors. The swordfish was meaty, but tender, and the sweet plantains provided a decadent complement to the entree. And Edward's lobster was delicious. Each bite literally melted in her mouth.

"You like it?" Edward was undoubtedly pleased that she was enjoying herself.

He watched her for a few more minutes before speaking again. "Bella, I think I have some explaining to do."

She tensed slightly but said nothing, busying herself instead by sticking another bite of lobster in her mouth. Obviously this conversation was coming. She'd known it all along. And part of her was dying to hear what he had to say. But still, the idea filled her with a certain sense of dread, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The tension in the air between them was suddenly palpable, and Bella looked down at her lap.

Edward took a deep breath and cupped her chin in his cool hand, forcing her to look up. "Bella, there is no reason to be uncomfortable. Nothing can change the way I feel about you. You are everything to me. But I want you to know the entire truth. It is important to me that you hear everything, so there are no secrets between us."

"Okay." Bella tried to swallow, but her throat was suddenly very dry. Edward stared down at her, his honey-eyes smoldering. He, too, was nearly impossible to resist. Her hand shook slightly as she took a sip of water. But she managed to take a deep breath and turn her eyes back to Edward. She was ready to hear what he had to say.

"Bella, I love you. Wholly, completely, and intrinsically. You are beyond anything I ever dreamed of, and yet, here you are, sitting beside me, dazzling me."

She couldn't help but blush at his compliments, and again she lowered her eyes uncomfortably to her lap. She knew he was only leading up to the not-so-pleasant information he intended to share.

Softly, he ran his fingers down her cheek to her jawbone. The sensation sent shivers of pleasure down her spine, and her eyes flickered to his once more.

"Bella, I didn't believe there was anyone meant for me. I'd literally spent my existence trying to make sense of being alone. And it was excruciatingly difficult. You see, I am constantly surrounded by other loving couples. Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. They have found their other halves, and they are complete in each other.

"Bella, we are essentially unchanging creatures. Once we are made into what we are, it is rare that anything can alter our dispositions. And when decades passed, without my ever feeling anything that even hinted at love, well, I began to believe that my happily-ever-after was just not meant to be.

"I was increasingly certain that there just wasn't anyone out there for me. I did not think that I would ever find anyone I wanted to be with, in _this _way. I honestly believed that I was supposed to be alone.

"And I had nearly convinced myself that I was content with the idea.

"I had the love and affection of my family. And I thought that I was complete in myself.

"But Esme was upset; she wanted me, so badly, to have someone. She would never say anything, of course, but I can hear, can feel her every thought. And it was literally killing her that I had not found someone to share my existence with.

"Bella, I was raised with a very clear set of morals. I grew up believing, and – for the most part, I still do – that you meet the meet the woman you are meant to be with, you fall in love, you get married, and then you spend the rest of your life with that person.

Bella couldn't help but nod as Edward continued.

"But after decades of not finding that person, I became incredibly disillusioned. And part of me believed that there had to be something wrong with me. But then I thought, maybe if I only _tried_… It would start to feel right. Maybe you just had to work at it. So that's why I did it. That's why I've done all the things I've done.

"But it didn't work Bella. There was no love. Only lust and empty pleasure.

"Of course, now I know that those experiences, never felt right, because it was not _you_.

Bella sat silently for a few minutes, letting everything sink in. Maybe she didn't want to know, but then she had to ask: "How many girls?"

He eyed her curiously. "How many? …Just one Bella. Wait. What did you think?"

Bella rolled her eyes, but was clearly a bit relieved. "Oh Edward, I don't know. It's just, well, I see how girls act around you."

Edward looked confused. He clearly had no idea what she was talking about.

"God. You really have no idea what you do to people, do you?"

He looked at her pointedly, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Well, take the hostess, for one. She would _gladly _let you fuck her in your car right about now. She's probably off fantasizing about all the things she'd like you to do to her."

Edward laughed. "Yes. Her thoughts were a bit, um, graphic. And while I must admit, that the prospect is _tempting_, I don't think I would even be her _first _back seat lay. So, I'll pass."

Bella couldn't help but laugh at the sarcasm in his voice.

"Bella," he looked at her intently. "I am used to tuning that kind of thing out. It means nothing to me. Although Jessica Stanley…" His voice lost its serious edge, and he smiled wickedly. "I must admit, used to be quite difficult to ignore."

"Jessica?" Bella couldn't mask her curiosity.

Edward smiled indulgently. "Let's just say there was a while last year when her thoughts were entirely dominated by images of me doing incredibly inappropriate things to her. Although, her fantasies can't possibly compare to what Mike Newton imagines doing to _you_."

Bella blushed. "You know. You never showed me what Mike was thinking about us in the lunchroom the other day…" Her voice trailed off suggestively, and she smiled when she heard Edward's breath catch in his throat.

"No. But we'll have plenty of time for _that _later."

"So just one girl?" Bella reluctantly shifted the conversation back to his past experience. She would much prefer to continue thinking about all the things Edward could do to _her_. But there was still more she needed to know.

"Yes. Just one. Tanya. And it was a long time ago Bella."

"How long ago?"

"Thirty years. My family was living with her coven in Alaska at the time."

"With her coven?"

"Yes. She's one of us. And her family follows similar, er, practices as we do."

Bella wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that. She was pleased that she was the only human he'd ever been with, but part of her couldn't help but feel jealous all over again. How could she possibly compete with a vampire?

"And how many times did you, um…" Her voice faltered. It made her sick to think about him doing _that _with someone else, but she had to know.

"How many times did I sleep with her?" His voice was calm, but edged with self-loathing and disgust. "Two dozen times perhaps, when we were first...together. And then once more, twelve years after that." He paused momentarily. Bella knew he was remembering things that neither of them really wanted him to.

"She loved me Bella. Or, well, at least she thought she did. And I so desperately wanted to make it work. I wanted to be happy. I wanted _her _to be happy. I wanted to please my family. I wanted to just be normal for once. So I pretended. I put on a good show. We were the happy little couple for a short time. But there was _never anything there_."

His voice was even, calm. But his expression was pained. His brow knitted together above his topaz eyes, and Bella could tell that it was difficult for him to talk about this.

"The last time was during a rather difficult period for me. I was having a crisis of identity, per say, and I needed something to latch on to. Something to keep me sane. To remind me why we live the way we do. Why we make the choices, _the sacrifices, _we do. I thought, perhaps, that Tanya could be that person for me. That maybe, this time, it would work out, and I would finally have the semblance of meaning in my life. But I knew immediately that that wasn't the case. And I regret that time most of all.

"But it only served to confirm, that I wasn't supposed to be with her."

"What does she look like?"

"Like all of us I guess."

That was not exactly what Bella wanted to hear, and her face clearly revealed her dismay. "You mean, inhumanly beautiful?" Her stomach churned a bit as she considered this breathtakingly gorgeous girl Edward had once been with…

"Bella, no one could ever be more beautiful to me than you are. For nearly one hundred years, I've been living among my kind and yours… always thinking that I had everything I was supposed to have. I believed that I couldn't find what I was looking for because it didn't _exist._ Of course, now I know that I never found anything because _you _hadn't been born yet.

"And," he added playfully, "Tanya's a blonde. _I _much prefer brunettes."

She wasn't entirely convinced. But then he leaned in and exhaled his sweet, cool breath on her skin. He began gliding his nose along the corner of her jaw, and she felt his hand, feather-light, brush her long hair back, so that his lips could reach the hollow beneath her ear. She lost her train of thought, as he sucked gently on her neck.

It was very difficult, while he was touching her, to be very concerned about anything. It was very difficult to even remember how to breathe. Bella's head spun, as his fingers slowly traced her collarbone before teasing the V at her neck and tracing a line down slowly between her breasts. Her flesh tingled and her whole body hummed with pleasure.

"I did not realize it at first. But _you changed me_. That first moment I saw you, _felt _you in the Biology room…

"But once I got away from you that first day – once I somehow managed to resist the nearly overwhelming temptation of your blood – I began to realize the pull you had over me.

"When I left school that day, I drove straight to the hospital and told Carlisle I was leaving. He understood and gave me his car. Bella, the feeling _terrified _me. I had never felt anything like _you _before, and I had no idea what was happening. But an intrinsic part of me, deep down, _needed _you. And I couldn't trust myself to resist. I had to get away, or else I would risk destroying everything my father had built for us here. I needed time to sort through my feelings, my _needs_. And understand what you had done to me.

"And so I left. And, I hate to admit this, but I went straight to Alaska."

Bella cringed. She did _not _want to hear that… "Why?"

"To this day, I'm not really sure. I think part of me was hoping that maybe, just maybe, Tanya would finally feel right. That I could actually be what everyone had always said I needed to be. And that she would drive those terrifying feelings I had for you away – push them out of my system forever.

"By the time I got there, however, I knew that was ridiculous. I understood. _You _were the one I was supposed to be with. It was never Tanya. Your very presence had seeped into my being, and I knew that I could never exist without you.

"So I talked to Tanya – she was thrilled that I was there, of course. But I told her about you. I told her everything I felt, and she understood. She wasn't happy about it, but she realized that she and I were, without a doubt, wrong for each other.

"And then I left, and now I am here with you. Exactly where I am supposed to be."

Bella didn't know what to say. She was literally overwhelmed by his words, but she believed him, completely and entirely.

The waiter appeared at that moment with a chocolate, puffed, sugary looking dessert. "The soufflé for the lady?"

Edward nodded and the waiter placed the decadent item in front of Bella.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of ordering dessert for you. The soufflés take a long time to prepare and have to be ordered in advance."

Bella smiled while twirling her spoon around in her mouth. It was delicious.

"So, um, your… experience with Tanya… did you… enjoy it?"

Edward looked momentarily shocked by her question, but quickly recovered. "Bella Swan, are you actually asking me if I _enjoy _having sex?"

"Um, yes…"

He laughed. "Yes Bella. It feels amazing. It's a great pleasure. But, just one look from you undoes me more than _anything _Tanya ever did to me. Your scent, your taste, your touch… It's more than I ever dreamed of. And when we are together, nothing can compare to the way I feel. You are everything to me. And I do not know what I did to deserve you.

"So," he added alluringly. "I can only imagine how good it will be when _we _are together in that way."

He leaned in as he spoke and traced the shell of her ear with his tongue.

"Mmm…" she breathed. He was absolutely driving her crazy.

"Want to hear something funny?" Bella asked deviously, but her question made her blush scarlet.

"Anything that makes your cheeks _that _pink?" Edward's lips curved in a seductive smirk. "Yes. Definitely."

"Well…" Bella looked down.

Edward chuckled. She was clearly a bit embarrassed by what she wanted to say. "Now you _have _to tell me, love. You've got my full attention."

"Okay." She began shyly but looked up at him through her dark lashes.

"Last night I left Angela in the garage playing that beer pong game because I had to pee. But the line at the downstairs restroom was too long. I remembered that Mike had mentioned another one on the second floor. But then, when I got upstairs, all the doors were closed. And the first one I tried – it was unlocked – well, it must have been Lauren's bedroom because I totally walked in on her and Tyler." Bella blushed a deeper shade of fuchsia at the memory.

"Oh…" Edward's eyes widened. "And?"

"Well, the lights were off, but it was certainly Lauren. She was on her back on the bed with her legs in the air. Tyler was on top of her, definitely fucking her."

Edward laughed softly. "Yes Bella. I assumed so, but what did you _do_?"

"Oh. Well Tyler started yelling to shut the door, and I did – _quickly_. I'm pretty sure they didn't know it was me. They were quite, um, absorbed in one another. But it'll be a while before I can get _that _image out of my head."

"And, did it look like something you might enjoy?" Edward couldn't help but ask. His eyes shone darkly down at her.

"Hmmm… from the sounds Tyler was making and the way Lauren kept moaning his name, I'd say _they _were enjoying themselves immensely. But I think I'd rather leave Tyler Crowley to Lauren. She can have him."

Bella smiled enticingly and bit her lip. Edward _loved _it when she did that. It was all he could do not to kiss her.

"You know that's not what I mean Bella…" His voice was low and velvety smooth, but it was clearly laced with lust.

"Of course not, Edward." She leaned across and pressed her hot mouth to his jawbone, trailing her tongue against his skin, before whispering: "and I think you already know my answer to your question."

Damn. They'd have to sit here for a little while before he could comfortably stand up. She managed to get him so incredibly hard.

It was rather inappropriate, but Edward took her hand in his and tugged it under the table, pressing her little palm firmly to his erection. He heard her heart skip a beat in excitement, and he smiled crookedly when she sucked in a breath and let her eyes fall to his lap. He squeezed her hand against himself once before releasing her.

Edward swept her hair back, exposing her neck, before trailing his tongue up her pale, warm skin. Bella couldn't think, couldn't breathe.

"And obviously, you know what you do to me." His voice was low and sexy and husky with want.

Edward pulled away then, allowing Bella to regain her sensibilities.

"You know," she said after a moment. "You still owe me a bit of an explanation for last night."

"Frankly," she continued teasingly. "I'm a bit surprised you didn't follow me up the stairs and into the bathroom. Then you could have witnessed Tyler and Lauren in action too."

Edward, to Bella's mild disappointment, didn't look the least bit ashamed of himself.

"You have to admit, Isabella…" He drew each syllable of her name out slowly. His voice was so sexy and seductive; it was easy to become lost in his words. "You ended up having a pretty good time with me last night."

She blushed, but responded truthfully. "Yes Edward. Despite my, um, somewhat inebriated state, and against my better judgment, I rather enjoyed myself."

"Rather?" He eyed her impishly.

Her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of scarlet. "Okay. Okay. You might have given me the best orgasm _ever, _but I'm not happy about it."

"Really?" An exceedingly triumphant smile slowly spread across his face.

"Why Edward Cullen, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were incredibly pleased with yourself right now."

He smiled crookedly and his eyes glimmered darkly. "Well, it's just that I'm not really all that experienced when it comes to this…"

She glared at him, narrowing her eyes into a dramatic scowl. But her features remained soft. Her eyes sparkled and the corners of her lips twitched into a subtle smile. She was not upset.

"Okay. So I might have _a little _experience. But I think we both understand what I mean this time." He smiled warmly.

And, again, I am sorry you misunderstood me that night in your bed. I never wanted to cause you pain. But I meant what I said. _Everything _is new to me, because I have _never loved before_.

"And now… Well, it's just that I've spent my entire life thinking I would never find _you_. And now I have you. And, as it turns out, I'm _good _at being with you. And I'm good at making _you feel good_."

His lips curled into his characteristic smirk, and Bella couldn't help but blush. He was so devilishly handsome. Every inch of her body was begging for him to touch her.

"You're good at everything, Edward Cullen. But I think _those _skills, could use even more perfecting." She smiled coyly before running her tongue along her lower lip.

Edward inhaled sharply. She could tell that he wanted her very much. And she had to admit, the feeling was mutual.

"You're right though. I do owe you more of an explanation. And I will tell you everything you want to know. We have all the time in the world. Just not here. It's getting late and I need to get you home on time, or Charlie won't let me take you out again." He looked at her charmingly. "Even, if we do only go to Port Angeles next time."

Bella had finished her dessert and the waiter brought the check. Edward paid quickly, slipping some bills inside the waiter's black folder.

He then helped her from her seat and walked her to the door where the silver Volvo was waiting to take them home.

**a/n: *sighs…* I hope Edward convinced you… he had me the entire time. **

**Canlis is actually a very nice restaurant in Seattle. And you **_**can **_**actually order prawns with lime and chili, Australian lobster**, **and chocolate soufflé. Unfortunately, the dreamy vampire is already taken and will probably be unable to accompany you…**

**I'm on vacation for a few days, but will hopefully get the next chapter started so I can get it up sometime later this week when I get home.**

**Happy St. Patrick's Day! Reviews taste like lobster with Edward. Or maybe just green beer. But you make me happy! Thanks, Violet**


	16. The Car Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or the lovely characters. Rated M for adult content, foul language, and smut.**

**a/n: This section is dedicated to all my lovely fangirls who've requested citrus and spice, and to all those readers who are just secretly hoping for some… it's okay. Promise.  
**

Bella sat silently beside Edward as he drove. She needed time to think about everything he had told her; she needed time to unravel all the feelings now swirling through her head.

She believed him, wholly and unequivocally. There was no question about that. And, honestly, part of her had always known that she would. Because she understood that she was supposed to be with Edward.

And now, it was not the reality of Edward's past that Bella needed time to process. Rather, it was the undeniable connection that existed between them.

The way he spoke about her… That he had spent his entire existence searching for her, and now she was _his_. That he loved her more than he ever dreamed was possible, and that they were meant to be together. Permanently.

Wow.

It was a lot to take in. And it actually made her a little bit dizzy to think about. It was certainly a lot to live up to. How could she possibly measure up to his expectations? Or had she really already done so?

But, there would be plenty of time for over-analyzing later. Presently, she really just wanted to bask in her complete and utter happiness. He really did _love _her, and she really did love him.

Of course, he'd been so open with her at dinner; all the walls were down. She might as well take advantage of his frankness to get a few more answers.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you about Alice."

"Oh?" He turned to look at her. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight, but his expression was guarded.

Bella wished he would keep his attention on the road, but didn't want to lose her opportunity. So, she kept her apprehensions to herself and continued.

"Yes. I couldn't help but notice, but she seems to be rather, um, intuitive."

"I see." He answered.

"And, I was hoping you could tell me a bit about her."

"Oh you were?" He voice was playful, teasing, but he did not begin to offer up any additional information.

"It's just that, well, I called her this afternoon, and it was as if she was expecting me – like she knew that I was about to call. And, she _already_ knew what I wanted!"

"Yes." Edward responded. "I imagine Alice did know why you were calling."

Was he being deliberately evasive? Of course he was.

Bella soldiered on. "And the other day, before she took me shopping, I swear she already knew what would happen that afternoon. Edward, she talks in the past tense about things that _might _happen in the future!"

He laughed. "Yes. She does that too. She should have listened to all those English teachers telling her to be more careful with her tense usage."

_Grrr_. Bella could have smacked him. Of course, that would only hurt _her_ hand, and probably intensify the smirk that had spread across his perfect face. He was so frustrating. And it was also pretty sexy.

"Your intentionally being vague!"

Edward chuckled softly and reached over to stroke her cheek with his slender fingers. "I'm sorry Bella. I'll tell you anything you want to know. You're just so cute when you're irritated. I can't help myself." He grinned wickedly, but his eyes shone, and she felt as though she might literally melt under his expression.

Sigh.

"So Alice…? _You_ can read minds. Does Alice have any, um, secret talents?"

"You're very perceptive Bella." Edward's voice was laced with amusement. "Aside from the occasional grammatical slip, Alice is rather good at masking her abilities. It's necessary you know. We _try_ not to stand out."

"You don't succeed." Bella shook her head, trying to picture her breathtaking boyfriend _ever _blending into a crowd.

"Well, we do a lot better at it when I'm not answering people's thoughts rather than their spoken questions, and Alice isn't predicting the future with frightening precision."

"Alice can see the future?" Bella's voice broke a bit, and she secretly reprimanded herself for showing her surprise. She knew better by now than to be shocked by anything she learned about Edward or his family.

"She sees things. She sees visions of things that are coming, things that might happen. But it's all very subjective because things change."

"Alice already saw what was going to happen at dinner tonight?"

"Not entirely. She knew that we would be okay though. She saw that everything would work out between us. But she didn't see how or even when. She doesn't see all the specifics Bella. And her futures can change; they are never set in stone. As long as we have free will – the ability to choose, to make decisions, to change our minds at will – then she will never know anything for certain. But, she's right _a lot. _And I would never bet against Alice." Edward looked at Bella again, his lips curving into that uneven smile. So beautiful.

They were both silent for a few minutes. Bella watched the headlights twist with the curves of the road, always too fast.

Then something occurred to her. "So Alice doesn't always see what's going to happen, but she usually does?"

"Yes."

"And she can see everything?"

"Well, she sees vampires best because she is one. And she sees humans well because she used to be one – especially when she becomes particularly attuned to watching someone, like you."

"Yes. But what types of things does she see?"

"She sees everything Bella."

"_Everything_?"

"Yes. But she usually tries to focus on anything that could pose a threat to our wellbeing. She watches for others of our kind that could possibly endanger us or those around us. And, of course, she always pays attention to humans that might know too much. Anyone who could possibly expose us. But she can't help what she sees Bella. She can just choose where to direct her attention." Edward's voice was calm, but Bella could sense his enjoyment at her questions. He had wondered if she would realize the…extent of Alice's capabilities.

"But that's not all she sees. So she knows what we do…together before we even do it?"

Edward chuckled. "Yes. That's one of the disadvantages of precognition. Or, perhaps you might consider it a positive. I guess it depends on how you look at it. Jasper certainly appreciates the, er, inspiration she gains. But sometimes he'd prefer that his wife _not_ have porn on instant replay all of the time."

That wickedly handsome smile spread across his face again, causing Bella's heart to skip a beat in excitement. Not to mention the _other_ things that smile did to her body.

"You know, Alice saw you in my bedroom last night."

Bella blushed crimson. "Really?"

"And, I have to admit. That vision convinced me to come to Lauren's party."

"Oh."

"But remember how I told you that her visions were subjective?"

"Yes."

"Let's just say her original premonition was slightly more racy."

Bella looked at him, eyes wide, and licked her suddenly very dry lips. Edward's honey eyes followed the movement of her tongue intently, and Bella felt her stomach tighten and twist.

"And?" Bella tried to sound casual, relaxed. But her voice clearly betrayed her interest and her desire.

"In Alice's version, my self-control was, well, lacking to say the least." Edward's eyes blazed, and Bella only wished that she, too, could see Alice's vision. Her breath caught in her throat and she swallowed noisily. Edward's smirk returned, as he looked her over.

"You saw us…having sex?"

"Yes. And Bella, it was hot."

Bella bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Why didn't we…?"

"Because Alice only saw one possibility. I still had a choice, albeit an exceptionally difficult one, _not _to give in. And I managed to resist the temptation, to not do what I really wanted to do to you."

She was aware of time slipping by too quickly. The road was only visible in the patch of bluish brightness the headlights cast in front of them, but the curves on the road twisted too quickly. It was almost unreal. They would be home shortly, and she would lose her nerve and not be able to ask him what she so desperately wanted to.

"But you got to watch." Bella paused, and Edward tensed slightly. Did the concept upset her? He could hear her heart rate accelerate, as he waited for her to continue.

"That's _incredibly _unfair." Bella dragged the words out dramatically, emphasizing her displeasure. But her eyes twinkled with curiosity, excitement, and _want_.

Edward laughed loudly at her reaction and smiled brightly. "Of course, I'd be more than happy to provide a play by play for your personal enjoyment." His voice was low and alluring and sexy. So sexy. Bella's stomach twisted and flipped, her legs tingled, and she was acutely aware of how aroused she suddenly was.

"Please," she choked out.

She felt another sharp spike of desire as he reached across and placed his hand on her knee. "And what would you like to know?"

"Tell me what you saw."

Edward turned his gaze back to the road, and Bella could see the tension in his jaw. He was struggling to maintain his composure. "You undressed in front of me Bella, just like you did last night. _That corset_…" his voice trailed off momentarily and he shook his head. "Remind me to thank Alice again."

Slowly, he began tracing small circles with his cool fingers on the inside of her leg. His touch sent shivers through her spine and she sucked in a breath loudly.

"I could feel how difficult it would be for me to resist you…if I could do it at all. And then you were standing there, half naked. And your skin was so beautiful, bathed in the pale moonlight. And, excuse me Bella, but your breasts are _amazing_."

Bella shut her eyes. Her cheeks were on fire and her throat was so dry she couldn't swallow.

"And then I was pulling you over to my bed, and you were unbuttoning my pants."

Her breath caught and she stiffened slightly, as he slowly started trailing his fingers up the inside of her thigh, pushing the silky fabric of her dress up her leg.

"And I didn't stop you Bella. I let you pull my pants off while I trailed my fingertips over your breasts."

Bella's eyes snapped open as his hand moved further up the inside of her leg. She took a deep, shaky breath.

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes."

"Open your legs."

Bella shifted in her seat and separated her legs slightly; she held her breath, waiting.

"I slid my hands up your legs, under that lacy skirt." His voice was gritty and low and absolutely lovely. "And you let me slip those satiny little panties off. I could feel the heat radiating from your body, from between your legs"

It was difficult to tell if he was still talking about the vision. Bella knew he could feel how aroused she was. How much she wanted him.

She was literally shaking with anticipation as his fingers made it still further up her thigh, dangerously close to the part her underwear covered.

"And then you climbed on top of the bed, straddling me. And you positioned yourself over my cock."

Edward toyed with the elastic at the joint of her leg before stroking her wet panties with his fingertips gently. Bella moaned and bucked her hips slightly against him. Her body _needed _to feel the delicious friction and pressure of his hand on her skin.

"I could feel your warmth, Bella, and your wetness. And I held you in place above me, the tip of my cock just grazing your slick skin. The anticipation was tangible."

Yes. She knew a little something about that.

"You were just kneeling there, straddling me. I had one hand at your waist, just waiting to pull you down on top of me."

He flicked his finger against her panties, rubbing her lightly through the thin material. Edward chuckled low in his throat. Her eyes flashed to his, and his lips curled into that sexy, uneven smile.

He then curved one slender finger through the elastic of her panties and pushed it through to the other side. She gasped when she felt his icy knuckle brush her hot skin. Bella's lips parted slightly and she shifted against his finger.

He rubbed his knuckle back and forth, sliding across sensitive skin. Bella arched her back and whimpered softly. The sound made Edward moan.

"God Bella, I love to _feel _you."

His cock was hard and straining against his now tight dress pants. The combination of feeling how hot and wet she was _and_ the visions in his head of her straddling him was nearly too much for him to take.

"Then what did we do?" Her voice was shaky.

"Well, I couldn't wait any longer. I had to have you. And I pulled you down, easing you onto my cock." He punctuated his words by slipping two fingers inside her warm body.

Bella gasped and began moving her hips against his hand, sliding her body up and down over his fingers.

"I pushed myself all the way into you Bella. And I could feel your tight little body warm around my cock. You feel so good." She hissed as he began working his fingers faster, and she gripped the seat tightly with her left hand. She knew, of course, that he was now talking about his fingers thrusting inside her.

Edward continued moving in and out of her in a steady rhythm, arching his fingers against the curve of her body.

Bella leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. She tried unsuccessfully to stifle the cries escaping from her mouth.

"Oh…_oh, __Edward_…"

Hearing his name fall from her lips was probably the sexiest sound ever. He moved his fingers faster, and she rocked her hips.. Feeling her little body trembling over his hand made him even harder – if that was possible.

Her grip on the seat tightened, and Edward shifted his gaze to her lap. Her dress was pushed up over her hips and he focused on the place where his fingers disappeared inside her panties. Watching his fingers slide in and out of her body was so incredibly hot.

She continued moving with Edward's rhythm, and he could feel her warm wetness dripping over his fingers and down over his hand.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut in concentration, as her breaths came in jagged pants.

He could tell she was close. Bella arched her back further and shifted her hips. Her cheeks were flushed, and the sounds she was making were so beautiful.

He began rubbing his thumb lightly up high, and the added sensation quickly pushed her over the edge. Her eyes flashed open and she locked her gaze on his momentarily.

He could feel her tighten around his fingers and her shoulders shook. Her hand clenched the leather so firmly her knuckles were nearly white.

She cried out softly, exhaling a gasp of sweet, warm air. His cock twitched, and he pictured himself inside her, feeling her body tightened around him.

He watched her face as she came on his hand, her lips parting into the softest smile.

"Edward."

Oh yes. When she said his name…

She stared at him then; her eyes were glassy, and she looked absolutely lovely. The hair around her face was slightly damp, but she smiled brightly and looked beautiful.

"_Wow_." She stretched the word out, creating separate syllables to emphasize her satisfaction.

"Feel better?" His eyes sparkled darkly and his lips curved into his seductive little smirk.

He pulled his fingers out slowly, keeping his eyes on hers.

Bella realized they had stopped. Shit. Were they home already? And had Edward just made her come on her own driveway? With Charlie right inside watching football no less?

She looked around and sighed in relief. Edward had parked at the end of her street; they were not in front of her house. He smiled darkly and spoke as if he'd read her mind. "Don't worry. We're still a bit early, and I'm not ready to let you go in quite yet."

He smiled again, and she watched as he brought his fingers to his nose and breathed in deeply before sucking them into his mouth.

"I love you Bella." He whispered. "Every part of you."

She unfastened her seatbelt and pulled herself into his lap, positioning her knees on either side of his legs. She kissed him deeply, brushing her tongue against his icy lips before slipping it inside his mouth. He kissed back eagerly, sliding his tongue against hers.

She pulled away after a few moments, gasping for breath. He brushed her forehead softly with his lips while his thumbs stroked her cheeks.

"So…" Bella locked her eyes on Edward's and bit her lip. "Tell me what else happened in Alice's vision."

**a/n: Reviews, as always, do not feel quite as good as Edward's fingers, but they do get me all antsy and excited **


	17. Parked

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. Rated M.**

Bella situated herself on top of Edward, straddling him on her knees. He leaned back in his seat, as she steadied herself above him, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other against his chest for balance.

Bella felt him suck in a breath at her touch, as he locked his mesmerizing topaz eyes on her.

She sighed and licked her lips, keeping her dark eyes trained on his.

Edward then smiled wickedly and bucked his hips twice playfully against her.

Her dress was splayed out over his lap, but she could feel the hardness of his erection when he rocked himself against her before leaning back in the seat again.

Bella's skin was flushed a beautiful, rosy shade, and she stared at him contentedly. That delicious smirk on his face was so sexy. And Edward couldn't help but feel pleased with himself. He was thrilled that he could make her so happy, make her feel so good.

He slid forward in the seat so his hips bumped against hers. Her back touched the steering wheel, but she didn't mind the cramped space. It only forced her closer to Edward.

Slowly he moved his cold hands up her thighs, pushing the silky dress up, gradually revealing her smooth legs. The moonlight made her skin beautifully pale; in the dark car, they nearly matched – his skin, icy, marble-smooth, and incandescent, hers warm, soft, and radiantly fair.

She held her breath and balanced herself against him, as he continued to slide her dress up uncovering inch after inch of creamy skin.

He paused when he got to her black panties, stretched low across her little hipbones. He toyed with a lacy edge, brushing his fingers over the joint between her leg and hip.

Bella breathed deeply and closed her eyes, as he began circling her pale hipbones with his thumbs.

Her eyes flashed open again when she heard him exhale. His icy breath raised goose bumps on her chest and neck, and her stomach tightened involuntarily.

He gazed at her with unmistakable desire in his eyes and, suddenly, her head was swimming. She found it very difficult to think or breathe when he looked at her like that.

His breath hitched, as he continued pushing her dress up, revealing her navel and the smooth planes of her flat, pale stomach.

Bella groaned when his cool fingers skimmed over her ribcage. Edward smiled, but stopped when his hands grazed the underside of her breasts. Gently, he ran his thumbs back and forth across the underwire of her bra.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

He smiled and shook his head slightly. "You know you're beautiful, right? I mean, people tell you you're beautiful all the time."

"You do."

Bella continued to look intently at Edward. She was barely conscious of her heart rate accelerating, but her breathing became ragged and her head was still spinning. He literally overwhelmed her. The constant tug of lust in her stomach reminded her of how much she wanted him. But the deep ache radiating from her chest throughout her entire body was much more than desire. It was love, and it saturated her entire being.

Edward slid his hands back down her sides and grasped her hips, pressing his cool fingers into her soft skin and holding her firmly in place. He pulled her down onto his lap and rocked her back and forth against his pelvis. Bella closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation and teasing pressure.

She was so aroused, and he could feel the warmth from between her legs against his groin. Her panties were sopping wet, and she knew that her wetness was seeping through onto his gray pants. Perhaps she should be embarrassed, but she felt so good with her body pressed against his, that she couldn't bring herself to care.

He sighed shakily into her hair and pressed his lips against her scalp, and Bella could feel his cock twitch against her.

He rubbed her skin gently, moving his hands up and down under her dress from her hips to her ribcage. His cool touch continued to send sparks throughout her body and she exhaled slowly, resting her head against his chest.

He cupped her warm cheek in one hand angling her face toward his. Edward leaned in and brought his lips to hers. He exhaled, blowing cool breath into her face, stunning her. Bella blinked, and he opened his mouth against hers. She sighed against his lips, as he took her bottom lip in his, lightly grazing her soft skin with his teeth.

Bella pressed her body as close to him as she could, pushing her hips against his. He kissed her slowly, sucking on her bottom lip gently while continuing to slide his hand up and down her side.

Edward deepened the kiss gradually, increasing the pressure of his lips on hers. Her breathing intensified as he brought her face even closer to his. The feelings of hot and cold, hard and soft offset each other sensually, creating a tingly, electric sensation between them. It was divine.

Bella brought her hands up, tangling them in his hair. She clutched him to her, and he groaned into her mouth as she parted her lips against his.

She shifted against him, rubbing herself against his erection while she moaned and sighed against his lips. Their ragged breathing filled the small space of the car, and she felt her pulse pounding in her ears.

His slid his hands up to her chest, and she gasped as he pushed them under her bra. Edward was rubbing her breasts, pressing his palms against her soft skin. He could feel her nipples harden beneath his touch, which just made him groan into her mouth again.

The sweet taste of her skin and the mouth-watering fragrance of her blood was stronger than any drug.

He moved his lips to her neck, and her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath. Her lips were glossy and puffy from his kisses, and her eyes shone darkly with want.

"Edward" she sighed, moving her hips from side to side, rolling her pelvis over the firm bulge in his pants.

"Don't stop." He breathed into her neck, kissing and nibbling and licking her throat, and she reached her hand down between her legs to the placket of his trousers. She wrapped her hand around him as best she could through his dress pants, and he groaned as she began rubbing, sliding her hand up and down.

She felt him twitch against her palm, and she increased the pressure of her touch.

"Fuck Bella." He sighed shakily into her neck and bucked his hips against her hand.

She rubbed faster, as he groaned, and she felt him tense beneath her.

"Bella, I'm going to— You're going to make me come."

Bella's stomach twisted with excitement and she increased her speed. But, Edward grabbed her wrist tightly, pulling her hand away. He took several deep breaths, trying to regain his composure.

Bella frowned in displeasure and struggled to free her hand. But Edward reached across and quickly reclined the passenger seat. Then he lifted Bella gently off his lap and deftly rolled her over the center console and into the other seat.

He crawled on top of her, gently pushing her legs apart, causing her skirt to fall open. He hovered over her and trailed his fingers, feather-light, from her knee down the inside of her thigh to her panties, brushing the thin, wet material gently before placing his hand on the seat next to her head.

He held himself carefully, so Bella felt none of his weight. But she could feel the length of his cool, marble body pressed against her.

Quickly, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and the position allowed her to grind her pelvis against his.

"Bella…" his cool breath sent shivers down her spine. He was so close to her, and feeling his cock, separated from her only by two layers of cloth, made her want him more than ever before.

She reached between them, fumbling with the fly of his pants. He lifted his hips slightly, allowing her to more easily undo the button and pull the zipper down. He didn't stop her when she slid his slacks down, tugging them over narrow hips.

Bella gasped and shifted her hips when she felt his cock push against her, contained only by the thin material of his boxers.

He kissed her feverishly, pushing his tongue into her mouth deeply, while grinding his erection against her. Bella moaned into his mouth and squeezed her legs more tightly around him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, attempting to press herself even closer to his body.

The sounds of their fervent kisses and ragged breathing intensified, as they rubbed against each other, trying desperately to increase the friction between their bodies. Bella pulled her hips closer and closer to him, clutching at his back and panting against his lips.

His cock throbbed against her and he knew he would come if he didn't do something soon.

"Bella, stop…" he breathed as he broke her hold and pulled away.

She sighed in frustration, but leaned back against the seat. She could still feel the tip of his erection, but the delicious pressure between their bodies was gone.

"I want more Edward," Bella whispered, snaking her hands into his boxers. He groaned when she pulled them down. He didn't stop her, but eyed her disapprovingly. Well, as disapprovingly as he possibly could as her hand slid around his hip and she lightly brushed his cock with her fingers.

His breath hitched, and she licked her lips. Then she quickly slipped her hand inside her panties, dampening her fingers with her own wetness. Edward groaned when she wrapped her now slick fingers around his hard shaft.

She began stroking him with her hand, pumping faster and faster as he hissed through gritted teeth and gripped the seat tightly on either side of her head.

"Edward."

"Mmm…" he groaned against her cheek.

"I want to…watch you do it." Her voice shook slightly and her cheeks flushed crimson, but she took a breath and continued resolutely. "I want to see you."

It took him a second, but soon his eyes widened in understanding and he nodded.

Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he moved his hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around hers. She slid her hand from under his and broke his gaze, lowering her eyes to stare down at him.

He grasped his erection and began stroking slowly, sliding his hand up and down. She whimpered softly and licked her lips, watching him with interest and desire.

"Do you like that?" His voice was low and sexy, but she could hear a hint of uncertainty in it.

"Yes Edward."

Watching his hand move up and down over his perfect cock as he jerked himself off was one of the hottest things she'd ever seen. Her stomach tightened and she felt another warm rush of wetness between her legs. God. She was quite certainly dripping through her panties and onto his leather bucket seat.

He pumped faster, supporting himself with his other hand against the seat by her head. Bella ran her fingers idly up and down his back, completely absorbed in the movement of his hand.

She moaned while she watched him, and he leaned his forehead against the seat, pressing his cool cheek to hers.

He struggled to control his breathing, but it became nearly impossible to do so. "Bella…I want to look at you."

He stilled his hand momentarily and, bringing it to the hem of her dress, tugged it up. She lifted her hips off the seat, and he pulled the dress over her waist and up to her chest. She arched her back then, allowing him push the fabric over her breasts.

Edward brushed his fingers over her ribcage, and she shuddered under his cold touch. She sat up enough to reach behind her and quickly undo the clasp at her back. Edward slid the straps off her shoulders, and she shimmied out of her bra, allowing him to toss it irreverently over the seat.

She watched his eyes widen and flash darkly as he stared down at her now exposed skin. He gently traced his fingers around her soft curves before teasing one pert, rosy nipple with his icy tongue and then sucking it into his mouth. Bella's breath caught in her chest, and she let out a soft little moan. Edward cupped her other breast in his hand and lightly brushed his thumb back and forth across her nipple.

Her body thrummed with pleasure at his touch; she could hardly stand it. She literally ached with want and could feel heat building in the center of her body.

Edward trailed his tongue across her skin, sliding it slowly between her breasts. Bella squirmed beneath him. "Edward, I want you…"

Edward growled in response and sucked her nipple back into his mouth, grasping his cock again. He kept his eyes on hers while fisting himself slowly. She was the most beautiful creature imaginable, and he still couldn't believe that he was here, lying on top of her.

It was all her could do not to push her panties aside and thrust into her. She wanted it; it would be so easy, and it would feel so right.

Just the thought nearly sent him over the edge.

The pressure was building too quickly, and he had to close his eyes and focus on trying to prolong the inevitable. But she pressed her hot mouth against his neck and trailed her damp tongue along his skin, making it absurdly difficult to keep from coming all over her.

"Bella," his voice was low and gritty next to her ear. "Do you want me to come?"

"Yes."

He opened his dark eyes and looked at her. Her chest heaved against his body, her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were heavy with want. She was absolutely perfect.

He grunted and she felt his whole body tense and then he jerked against her, as he let go and spurted all over her stomach.

She could feel his chest rising and falling unevenly against her.

"God that was good," he whispered in her ear.

He quickly grabbed a towel from the back seat floorboard and tenderly wiped her skin clean, while softly planting kisses along her jawbone and down her neck.

"Bella," he whispered into her neck. "I love you so much. You are absolutely amazing."

She smiled and ran her fingers down his back.

Once they'd managed to calm their erratic breathing and re-dress, Edward climbed back into the driver's seat and started the car. Bella looked at herself in the mirror while he drove down the street to her house.

Her skin was flushed, her cheeks were especially pink, and her lips were shiny and slightly swollen. Although didn't officially have "sex hair," you certainly couldn't tell from the looks of it. Her once sleek and smooth tresses were now extremely disheveled. She ran her fingers through her hair, in an attempt to straighten it but quickly gave up and settled for tying it back. Hopefully Charlie wouldn't notice.

He was out of the car and around to her side before she'd even had time to open her door. He helped her out and quickly wrapped his arm around her waist. Charlie was waiting when Bella opened the front door.

"Just in time Bells. You kids have fun?"

"Yea. Very much dad."

Charlie stood there staring at Bella and Edward. Bella cringed under his scrutiny, but Edward was, of course, completely unfazed.

Rather than loosen his grip, he pulled Bella closer to his body, turning her to face him. Then bent down and kissed her – very chastely – parting his lips just slightly before pulling away. The kiss only lasted a second. Still, it left her weak-kneed and light headed. Would she ever get used to that?

Edward held her securely around her waist, smiling crookedly.

Charlie cleared his throat loudly, and Bella turned back to her father, blushing profusely.

Edward spoke up then. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Bella. I had a wonderful time tonight." He certainly played the part of the perfect gentleman. And _God_ was he handsome.

Edward leaned in once more and brushed his lips gently against her cheek. "I'll be waiting for you…" His voice was low and soft in her ear; her father heard nothing.

Edward left and Charlie stood uncomfortable in the entryway staring at Bella. She sighed and waited for him to say something, anything. Clearly he was deliberating. From the look on his face, he obviously had something he wanted to say but was trying to decide if it was worth the potentially awkward conversation.

"What is it dad?" Bella impatiently broke the silence.

"Kiss on the first date, huh?"

"Dad," Bella rolled her eyes. "It's not a big deal."

"I know, I know. I just don't want him trying to move too fast for you."

"Really dad? Mom was practically my age when she _had _me. But I'm moving too fast? It was a kiss, that's all, _not _a marriage proposal." Bella's stomach knotted slightly…if Charlie only knew what they'd be doing in the car…

"Okay Bella. You're right. I'm sorry to intrude. But you had a nice time?"

"Yea. I really did dad. I like Edward _a lot_. So please try to be normal around him."

"I'll try Bells. He seems like a good kid. I just want you to be happy."

"I know dad. Thanks. I'm going to go get ready for bed now. I love you."

She climbed the stairs slowly, trying to look tired. She did not need Charlie even entertaining the idea of continuing this insanely awkward conversation later. Besides, she definitely had better things to do.

She opened her bedroom door and found herself instantly enveloped in Edward's strong arms. He pulled her to his chest before cupping her warm cheek in his hand and tilting her face up toward his.

He kissed her intensely, sucking her bottom lip between his. Edward plunged his tongue into her mouth, and Bella slid her tongue against his. She reached up to place one hand on his neck, pulling her head closer to his, and tangled her other hand in his bronze hair.

He walked backward, pulling her to the edge of the bed. He sat down, and Bella climbed on top of him, keeping her lips pressed to his the entire time.

Soon, they were panting and moaning into each other's mouths again, and Bella could feel his erection hard against her. Edward pulled away, leaving her gasping for breath.

He leaned back on the bed, gently tugging on Bella's wrist. They lay side-by-side, shoulders pressed against one another. Bella took deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart.

Edward chuckled, but his breathing was uneven. "I don't know what you're trying to do to me Bella, but I can hardly stand it."

She smiled. "That wasn't a first date kiss Edward."

"No, but we're not a typical couple, and this was not an ordinary first date." He trailed his lips along her cheek and down her jawbone. His icy breath sent chills through her flushed body. Bella snuggled up to his marble body, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

She was suddenly exhausted. All the emotions and sensations she'd experienced that day literally overwhelmed her, and she found it difficult to keep her eyes open. Edward held her close to him and began humming her lullaby. She was asleep within minutes.

**a/n:** **Please review and send me love, and you too can know what it's like to be with Edward in the front seat. **

**I know, I know... It's not **_**quite **_**the same thing but close your eyes and just pretend**


	18. Too Much to Handle

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. I only wish I owned Edward. Rated ****M adult themes, explicit content, and foul language. **

Edward drove Bella home the next day after school. The day had passed quickly. Edward had spent every possible moment by her side. All her previous reservations and apprehensions had disappeared.

It wasn't as though the fight had never happened. Rather, it had served a necessary purpose and allowed her to better understand the deep love and connection between them. It hurt her; she would remember that feeling. And part of her, of course, wished Tanya had never existed. But she understood, and now Bella was happy.

They didn't talk, but Edward held her hand in his and traced circles on her palm with his thumb. He could smell the incredibly potent scent of her blood and feel the warmth of her pulse in the air on his skin.

He had not conquered his cravings. No. Far from it. He would always desire her blood. But now that desire only cemented his unquestionable love for her. Of course her blood was sweeter to him than anything else he'd ever experienced. That made perfect sense. She was everything to him; her blood certainly should hold such an unrivaled appeal.

Bella shook out her long, thick hair. Her fragrance enveloped him, and he inhaled shakily. Her scent filled his mouth, his lungs. He could taste her on his tongue. But the feeling that overwhelmed was not blood lust or desire or want; it was _love_.

He couldn't help but wonder: _what is she thinking_? He didn't think he would ever get used to not being able to read her thoughts. He'd lived his life knowing what everyone around him was thinking. Now, come to find, the one person he couldn't hear, was the one he wanted to hear the most.

He caught her looking at him from the corner of his eye. He turned and caught her gaze with his. She blushed, but kept her eyes locked on his. Flickers of electricity charged the air between them. Bella's head began to swim, and she realized that she wasn't breathing.

Suddenly, Edward broke the silence and cursed under his breath. Bella blinked twice, startled to see his sudden shift in demeanor. His eyes were dark and his jaw was tense. His hands were clenched so tightly around the steering wheel, that Bella heard it creak under his grasp. Edward loosened his grip slightly, but he was clearly disturbed by something.

"What's wrong Edward? What is it?"

"A problem."

Bella looked up. They were at her house, and there, in her driveway, leaning idly against his car, was Jacob Black.

He was dressed similarly to the night she met him at the party – tight black t-shirt, grease-smeared jeans. He was still incredibly attractive, but now her stomach churned in revulsion. Wow. Had she actually even entertained the idea of hooking up with him?

Bella pushed that thought far from her mind and turned her attention to Edward. "Why is he here?"

"To talk."

He was out of the car before she could say another word. Bella scrambled to follow.

Edward was around the car in an instant and stood by her side protectively. He walked forward; Bella followed, but they stopped a few feet in front of Jacob.

Edward was clearly uncomfortable. He brought his hand to her waist, pulling her halfway behind his body.

Jacob's face twisted into a sneer. "So it's true. The bloodsucker really does have a human…_pet_." He literally spat the last word; his voice was laced with loathing and disgust.

Edward's face was truly frightening, and he glared at Jacob with inhuman, unveiled hatred. "Yes." His voice was cold, steel-edged. "She _is _mine, but not in the way you think."

"It's all the same. Treaty's broken. This is it."

"You really don't want to do that, dog." Edward's voice was icy. But he was clearly responding to more than Bella could hear. _Bloodsucker, treaties, dog_. What was going on? What were they talking about?

"I know why you're here." Edward continued, reminding Jacob of his…unique abilities. And, trust me, you have been misinformed."

"It doesn't look like it," Jacob growled. "But," his expression shifted abruptly. He looked speculative, devious even. "I have to know, Bella, has he even bothered to _tell _you what he intends?"

Edward tightened his grip on Bella's waist but said nothing. Bella stared up at him, her dark eyes full of silent questions.

"Don't you think she has a right to know?" Jacob continued scathingly. "It _is _her life after all. But then, I guess you never really cared much about _that _anyway."

Bella felt Edward stiffen; Jacob's words struck him painfully. His face remained calm, composed, but he could not hide the anguish in his eyes.

"She'd be better off with someone like me anyway. Wouldn't you honey?" His voice was deliberately casual, lolling. And his relaxed stance mimicked his tone. "All the things I could do to you that pretty boy here can only dream of…" He paused. From the look on Jacob's face and Edward's reaction, Bella didn't need to read minds to know what he was thinking about.

Edward grimaced, but smoothed his expression again momentarily.

"But you're wrong there, dog. I _can _do all those things to her. I make her happier than someone like _you _ever could. And I intend to keep her. No matter what your pack decides.

Edward's voice was barely a murmur, low and furious, but Jacob heard every word.

Jacob's fists clenched at his sides; he was trembling. He sucked in a deep lungful of air, struggling to maintain his composure. He eyed Edward darkly, dangerously. He was furious. "_This_ isn't over bloodsucker. It's only begun."

Edward pulled Bella closer to his side, angling his body so he remained between her and Jacob. Jacob climbed into his car, glaring at them icily. Bella had never seen so much animosity, so much _hatred _in one person's expression. It made her body tense and her breathing ragged.

Edward stroked her face softly with his cold hands. His expression was guarded, but trained on Jacob as he backed out of her driveway.

He squeezed her tightly, still staring at the place on the drive where Jacob had stood. "C'mon, I need to get out of here."

Within minutes they were on 101 heading north; Edward was driving much too fast, as always.

Bella examined his beautiful features while trying to steady her breathing. His expression was brutally angry.

"Edward, are you okay?" she asked tentatively.

"No." He replied abruptly. She watched his face. His jaw was tight, and his dark eyes blazed as he looked intently at the road ahead.

She sat silently, watching his expression.

"Bella," he said after a few minutes. "Talk to me."

"About what?"

"Anything. Just distract me for a little while please." His voice was controlled, but clearly anxious.

"Well, I can't stop thinking about last night…" she trailed off suggestively." Watching you on top of me. I _cannot _get that image out of my head."

"You liked that, huh?" Edward responded.

"Yes. Very much. That was so…incredibly hot, Edward. And, it was literally all I could think about at school today. Except then I kept getting all turned on, and that, well, needless to say, is a bit, um, uncomfortable, in Trigonometry…"

She heard his breath catch. "Bella, love, perhaps you can talk about something that doesn't involve us almost having sex in my car last night."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No. No. It's not you. And, usually I would _love _to hear all the dirty things you're thinking about me. The concept alone is so sexy. But now, well, my control is wearing rather thin, and _that _makes being with you incredibly risky.

Bella didn't quite understand, but she changed the subject anyway.

"What's going on with Jacob?"

Edward breathed deeply. "I figured you would ask me that eventually."

Edward's voice was soft, but Bella could hear the displeasure in his tone. "Jacob is…not what he seems to be."

"You mean, he's not…human?" Bella said after a few moments deliberation.

"No." His voice was filled derision. "He's certainly _not _human."

"But he's not…a, a _vampire_." Bella responded timidly; she remembered the _warmth_ of Jacob's body the night of the party.

"No." Edward chuckled darkly. "He's certainly not."

"_What is he_?" Bella asked slowly. She could not mask the curiosity in her voice.

Edward sighed deeply. "Vampires have only one natural enemy." His voice was low, reserved. "Shape shifters. Men who turn into wolves."

"Werewolves?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Yes. And they exist for one reason. To oppose_ our kind_."

Bella sucked in a breath. She had no idea how to respond to this information.

"Decades ago, when my family first came here, we formed a treaty with the Quileutes." They realized that they had nothing to fear from us, and that we would not harm the human population.

"Since the treaty, we've enjoyed a relatively stable peace.

"Now…" he gritted his teeth, and his eyes narrowed. "Now, Jacob is threatening to tell the elders that we've violated the treaty." Bella could see the tension in his jaw as he struggled to maintain control. His voice was even, but murderous.

"But you haven't!"

"No. Not yet." Edward paused, clearly deliberating on how much information to share. "But he's hoping to use our relationship to force a conflict. He would love nothing more than an excuse to fight."

"But how is our relationship a violation?" Bella asked.

"It's not – not technically at least. But the treaty is in place to protect human beings, and, while I would _never _hurt you, the wolves can construe our being together as something else entirely… As something very dangerous to you Bella." He was silent for a moment, but his face was full of pain and ancient grief.

"He thinks I plan to turn you."

Bella swallowed loudly and looked at him, eyes wide. "Do you?" She asked shakily.

"No Bella." Edward stared at the road. His eyes were dark, his expression tortured.

"Oh." Bella honestly didn't know if she should feel relieved or disappointed.

"Don't think I haven't _thought _about it Bella." Edward spoke each word a little slower than normal. She could hear the regret in his voice. "I've _thought _about it more than I ever should. Part of me – a very large part – wants nothing more than to _make _you like me. Ensure that you are mine, that you are safe _forever_. I want that more than anything Bella." He turned to look at her. His eyes were pleading, apologetic even.

"Edward, please don't be upset with yourself for wanting that. I want that too. I dream about being with you forever. That's all I want."

"You dream about being a _monster_?" His voice was now filled with self-loathing and disgust.

"No Edward. Of course not. And _nothing _you could say or do to me would ever even begin to convince me that you are the least bit monstrous." She placed her hand on his knee. He cringed but did not pull away.

"I love everything about you. You are absolutely perfect for me, and I wouldn't want you any other way. Honestly, I don't even know what I've done to deserve the brief time I've had with you. But, if turning me means that I get to spend the rest of eternity loving you, then, please, do it. Take me, wholly and completely. I want to be yours forever."

"Don't say those things Bella." His voice was low, cold.

"Why, Edward? Why not say that I love you? That I want to be with you forever? I do. It's the truth. Accept it."

"Bella, you can't let me think there's a chance…It's just…I can't." His voice was shaky. But he took a deep breath and said with resolve, "I will never do that to you Bella. I love you too much. Please stop."

Bella withdrew her hand and folded her arms crossly against her chest. She had intended to pout profusely, but Edward had pulled off the road and parked the car.

In an instant he was around to her door. His expression had changed. The pain was still there, but he'd masked it expertly. His eyes shone and his lips were curved into her favorite crooked smile. "Enough of that now," he said teasingly. "You know I just think you're cute and sexy as hell when you're angry."

Bella attempted to scowl, but her mouth betrayed her. Her lip twitched into a hint of a smile, and she exhaled loudly. "Fine. But I'm still upset, you know."

"Oh yes. I can certainly tell." Edward responded mock-solemnly. He made a show of smoothing his face into a most serious expression.

Bella couldn't help but laugh softly.

"That's better. Now, up you go, angry girl." He helped her, as Bella scrambled up and onto his back. And then they were running.

Running with Edward was yet another thing she would probably never get used to. The sensation was beyond description. It felt as if she were simultaneously flying, falling, and drowning. Her body felt light, her stomach felt heavy, and her head swam.

It was all over in a few minutes. And then they were there, and Bella was on her feet struggling to regain her breath and her balance.

Edward folded himself sinuously to the ground and chuckled softly. "Silly, little, fragile human…" His voice was playful, teasing, but his eyes flashed darkly. Bella could barely discern the flecks of gold within them.

He tugged gently on her wrist, and she collapsed onto his lap. He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her recklessly close to his chest. She heard him inhale deeply as he pressed his lips into her hair.

She tilted her cheek toward him, and he began trailing kisses from her temple down her jawbone. Bella held her breath, as he sucked the lobe of her ear into his icy mouth and then slid his tongue down her neck.

She shivered under his touch and let out a shaky breath. He began running his hands, feather-light, up and down her bare arms, sending rushes of hot and cold throughout her body.

"Edward?" Her voice was tentative.

"Mmm…" he responded into her neck.

"I still don't understand."

"What don't you understand love?"

"The connection…the connection between…" Her voice faltered as she tried to find the right words.

"The connection between my love for you - my desire to be as close to you as I possibly can - and my desire to…_kill you_." Edward completed her thought. His voice was just a soft murmur, but it was thick with revulsion and self-hatred.

"My body, you see," Edward began sadly, closing his dark eyes and sighing deeply, "equates my desire for _you_ and my desire for your blood. I am very good at controlling my desires Bella. But when I lose my temper, it becomes far more difficult. And wanting you…all of you…well, it only heightens my lust for your blood. A risky scenario."

"So, the physical pleasure of…"

"Of drinking human blood." He finished for her. Edward was now staring at her intently, his mesmerizing eyes shining darkly. His features had softened markedly, but his expression was still guarded.

"Yes." Bella continued unevenly. "Blood. _My _blood would be like… like _being with me_?"

"Yes." Edward responded calmly. "The sensations are quite similar. But _you_…for _me_…would be beyond anything I can imagine." He spoke the words slowly, carefully. But Bella could hear the desire in his voice, and his eyes flickered again.

Bella sat quietly for a few moments, leaning against his strong chest. "Would you like to…try? Try just a little?" Her voice was shaky but resolved.

Edward looked at her eyes wide. "God Bella. You do not know how much I would _love _to taste you. Just thinking about it… But that is really _not _a good idea."

"C'mon. Just a little bit." Bella smiled seductively as she brought her finger to her lips. Edward watched eagerly as she sucked it into her mouth. She grimaced slightly when she bit down _hard_. Bella withdrew her hand, and Edward's eyes were immediately drawn to the pinprick of blood on her fingertip.

She heard him suck in a jagged breath. "Fuck Bella. What are you trying to do to me?"

She smiled again and slowly brought her finger to his icy lips. He closed his eyes, as he sucked her finger into his mouth. Bella gasped under the pressure of his mouth on her, but it did not hurt. His eyes half-closed, he moaned against her, his entire body tensed, and then, just as suddenly, he pulled away. Edward adeptly rolled Bella off of his lap so they lay side by side on the meadow floor.

Bella could feel his hip pressed against hers, and his fingers wove in her hair. He breathed heavily and she lay panting beside him.

"You… stopped?" she said, surprised, breathless.

"Yes. I still have a modicum of self-control. But," he paused. "Feel that." He pulled her hand down, and she gasped as he pressed her palm into his very hard, very prominent erection.

"Is it…always like that?"

"Not exactly… It's pleasurable, yes. Very much so. But _nothing _like this before." He lay back against the grass, chest heaving, eyes flickering with want. "It's all you Bella."

"So, tasting my blood is…like…like having _sex _with me will be." Bella struggled to wrap her head around the thought.

"Have you ever seen that movie _Trainspotting_?"

"I think so."

"Well," Edward continued. "There's this part when the main character explains why he chooses to do heroin…

_Choose life. Choose a job. Choose a career. Choose a family. Choose a fucking big television, Choose washing machines, cars, compact disc players, and electrical tin openers. Choose good health, low cholesterol and dental insurance. Choose fixed- interest mortgage repayments. Choose a starter home. Choose your friends. Choose leisure wear and matching luggage…I chose something else. And the reasons? There are no reasons. Who need reasons when you've got heroin? People think it's all about misery and desperation and death and all that shit, which is not to be ignored, but what they forget is the pleasure of it. Otherwise we wouldn't do it. After all, we're not fucking stupid. At least, we're not that fucking stupid. Take the best orgasm you ever had, multiply it by a thousand and you're still nowhere near it…_

"Seen it a few times?" Bella's voice was full of amusement.

He smiled but continued. She had no idea the extent of his memory. "Yes, well. I always identified with the…desires, the…addiction. He knows it's incredibly dangerous – he's not an idiot – but he does it anyway. And he says _it's _actually _better than sex_.

"I've experienced both…pleasures, and the sensation, the enjoyment is quite comparable. Now, I wouldn't know of course, but I can't imagine _anything _being better than sex with _you,_ Bella. But the pleasure of…" He paused, searching for a way to phrase what he wanted to say. There was no way around it. "The pleasure of… human blood is absolute. And I believe there is a similarity in the way my brain processes the feeling."

"You want some more?"

"Yes."

She squeezed her finger, forcing the blood to pool. Edward watched with clear desire in his eyes.

She rolled back over on top of him, straddling his legs. Bella brought her finger to his lips, and he sucked it into his mouth. The pressure of his mouth on her finger was incredibly intense; it was nearly painful.

His entire body shuddered underneath her, and he sucked in a jagged breath against her hand.

Bella moved her other hand to his groin. She could feel his very erect cock throb against her palm. Suddenly his entire body jerked against hers, and she could feel his body twitch as he trembled under her touch. She forced her hand away from his mouth and lay down on top of him. She could feel his chest heaving against her.

Edward was overwhelmed by the sensations. The pleasure was unreal. It was amazing how just the smallest taste of her blood made his body respond. It literally felt as though he was inside of her, and _the taste _made him so impossibly hard. He forced himself to pull away, but then she offered _more_. And how was he supposed to resist?

And so he let himself suck her finger into his mouth once more, and immediately he felt the pleasure building inside him. And he sucked harder, feeling himself fall over the edge as he lifted his hips against her warm little body. He tried to stop himself, but he couldn't help it, and he closed his eyes, panting and groaning and coming into his pants.

"_Christ_…" he fell back breathless, as he lay against the damp grass. Had that really just happened?

"There are other parts of me that taste just as good…" Bella said suggestively.

Edward stared at her, eyes wide, as he attempted to recover his breathing and composure.

"I see…" Edward rolled her over and was on top of her instantly, straddling her body. He leaned over and kissed her intensely, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Then, he moved his lips to her throat, trailing his tongue down her neck slowly.

He moved his hands to her chest, cupping her breasts lightly, before sliding his hands over her ribcage and down her stomach to her hips.

Bella sucked in a breath as he unbuttoned her jeans. He slid them over her hips, and she gasped as he pulled them down and pulled them off her legs.

Edward gently nudged her legs apart and situated himself between them. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her underpants and slid his tongue along the elastic edge.

Bella shuddered as he exhaled his cold breath on her panties. The icy sensation counterbalanced the warmth that radiated from between her legs and made her entire body tingle with anticipation.

She held her breath as she felt his tongue flit across the thin material of her underwear. She saw his eyes flicker darkly as he looked up the length of her body, but then he was gone – his hands ripped from her hips. In the time it took for her eyes to adjust, he was ten yards away, standing at the edge of the clearing. His eyes were locked on hers still, but his expression was unreadable.

"Edward?"

"Please put your clothes back on Bella." His voice was controlled, polite.

She hurried to obey his request, fumbling to pull her jeans back up around her waist. Her stomach twisted anxiously, and she looked at him with wounded eyes. She felt both hurt and shocked.

"Edward. Please… I'm so sorry…" she pleaded.

"Bella, love. Just give me a minute." He stood, his body tense, watching her. Gradually, she saw him relax and he walked back closer to her, moving at an incredibly slow pace.

He stopped a few feet away from her, and dropped fluidly to the ground. "I'm so sorry. It's just…too much for me. I need to be more careful." He smiled crookedly at her. "As much as I _enjoyed _that experience immensely, we _cannot _make a habit of it. Too dangerous for you."

Bella forced a laugh, but smiled warmly at him. "Whatever you say."

He threw his head back and laughed before locking his eyes on hers once again. "Bella, Bella, you might just kill us both."

He paused, looking at her for a while. His face was filled with conflicted emotions: love, lust, desire, want, _concern, fear._ But he smoothed his expression quickly and chuckled silently once more. "C'mon. We need to get home. Charlie will want to know where you are."

**Edward **_**loves **_**it when you review. **

**Thanks! Violet. **


	19. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not **_**Twilight**_** or any of the characters. Rated ****M for mature content, adult themes, smut, foul language, and one rather moody vampire. **

Edward was distant at school the next day. He still held Bella protectively around her waist as they walked from one class to the next. He still ran his free hand through her dark curls and stroked her cheek tenderly with his thumb. Physically, he was as close to her as he ever allowed himself to be in public. But he was still removed.

He spoke little, and his expression was unreadable. At lunch, they sat alone. Edward watched Bella intently while she ate, but he did not smile, and it was obvious that his thoughts were elsewhere.

After a few minutes of silence, Bella worked up the nerve to question him about his demeanor. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Her voice interrupted his silent musing. "Oh. Nothing Bella. I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind." Technically the statement was true. But then, Edward always had a lot on his mind. One of the benefits of being a vampire, of course, was the ability to think of many, many things at once. But Bella's mind worked differently, and that explanation would make sense to her.

In truth, Edward was preoccupied with one thing: how close he'd come to hurting Bella.

Of course, she had no idea that she was ever in danger. And Edward had no intention of telling her; there was no need to frighten Bella.

But he had scared himself yesterday. It was utterly inexcusable that he had let her push him so far. What was he thinking? To take her with him to the meadow when he was already so angry. It was a very dangerous mistake. It was incredibly more difficult to control his desires when his emotions were high. And then to _taste her blood_…

He was furious with himself for succumbing to that temptation. It was only a small comfort that he'd actually been able to stop. He should have never put himself…or Bella…in that position.

Bella knew that he was keeping something from her. But now was obviously not the time or place to pry. He didn't seem willing to share what was bothering him, and she did not want to upset him further.

To make matters worse, Edward needed to hunt. He knew that Bella would be upset by the prospect of his leaving, but he couldn't put it off any longer. It'd been barely a week since he'd last fed; typically he could go twice that long without any problems. Two weeks was usually not an immensely difficult time span. But things were different now.

If he intended to continue spending as much time around Bella, with the constant temptation her body and blood offered, he would need to adjust his hunting schedule.

There was no reason to take any additional risks or to test his limits around her. He would not push himself.

And it would give him some time alone, away from her, to think.

He loved her. More and more every minute. He could not exist without her. His entire world centered on Bella; it was empty of everything but her. But could he trust himself to be with her? Was it even fair to her? She could not live a normal life with him. And now it seemed he could not even trust himself to be…physically intimate with her. He was increasingly starting to doubt his abilities to make her happy, to give her everything she wanted.

Maybe it would be better if he took himself out of her life. Of course it would never change the way he felt. Bella had altered him permanently. There was no going back. But perhaps he could keep her safe…stop himself from ever hurting her.

No.

He wouldn't let himself think that way. There was no need for extremes. Not yet at least. He would figure out a way to make this work. He just needed to be careful. Very careful. And he needed a day or two regain his control, to make sure he really could handle this, to know that he could keep Bella safe.

And then there was the Jacob issue. Obviously something needed to be done. Edward had filled his family in on developing situation the previous evening. They all agreed that the wolves were a threat, and they did not want things to escalate. They needed to convince the Quileutes that they had no intention of violating the treaty, that Bella was safe. Of course, no one was certain of how to go about doing that. But they would work on a solution. And hopefully someone would come up with something soon.

So he told Bella that he would be leaving after school. He was going hunting with Jasper and Alice. But they would be back tomorrow or the next day at the latest.

Bella understood, of course. But she could not hide her disappointment. Edward knew that one day, or two, seemed like a very long time to her.

Bella knew that Edward would not be at school the following day. Still, she couldn't help but feel disappointed when she pulled into the school parking lot. No silver Volvo.

The morning passed painstakingly slowly. She literally found herself counting the minutes remaining in each period before the bell rang. Each completed class brought her one hour closer to Edward.

At lunch, Bella sat next to Angela at the end of their crowded table. Their fellow classmates were clearly excited about something; their conversations were more animated than usual. Bella, however, had no clue what was going on. She was so absorbed with Edward – and thoughts of Edward when he was not with her – that she was oblivious to practically everything else.

"What's everyone talking about?" Bella whispered to Angela.

"Homecoming _of course_." Angela rolled her eyes. "You're really out of it today Bella."

"Yea, I know. I'm sorry. When is it?"

"The game is Friday, and the dance is Saturday." Angela stared at her in disbelief. "Are you serious? Did you really not know about this? Everyone's been talking about it for like the past two weeks now. And there are only about a million fliers plastered all over the school."

Bella looked around. Sure enough. There were literally dozens of hot pink and yellow posters covering the walls of the cafeteria alone. How had she not noticed before…?

Hmm. Could be fun. She obviously wasn't much of a dancer. She grimaced slightly, thinking about her inability to walk over completely smooth surfaces without finding something to trip over. But with the right motivation – and the right _date – _it could be quite enjoyable.

"So," Angela's voice broke her train of thought. "Are you and Edward going?"

"I, um, I don't know." Would Edward even want to go with her? She absentmindedly wondered about all the countless high school dances he'd undoubtedly be subjected to in his past.

"Well, Ben just asked me over the weekend." Angela smiled brightly and could barely contain her enthusiasm.

"Oh my God, Angela. That's so awesome. I'm _so _happy for you." Bella tried to sound ecstatic for her friend. It was clearly a big deal that he'd asked her to homecoming. She really was happy for her, but it was difficult to pull her mind from Edward…

"Yea," Angela continued. "A group of us are going to dinner at that little Italian restaurant on the boardwalk in Port Angeles before the dance. You and Edward should totally come."

"Oh. Yea. That would be nice. I'll talk to him about it."

"Where is he today, anyway?" Angela asked.

"Um, I don't think he was feeling well." Bella smiled inwardly at the prospect of Edward _ever _missing a day because he was sick. But the excuse was reasonable enough, and Angela did not ask anything else.

Bella's already sour mood took a turn for the worse when they left the cafeteria at the end of the lunch period.

Sun.

Really?

Bella had lived in Forks for months now, and she could not, for the life of her, remember even one sunny day yet.

The other students were thrilled. The sunlight seemed to improve everyone's mood. Except hers. If it didn't cloud over again, and soon, she wouldn't get to see her vampire again tomorrow even _if _he was back from his hunting trip. Perfect. Just perfect.

Bella knew that she would not see Edward that night, but that knowledge did not make his absence any less painful. Bella busied herself with homework and dinner. She couldn't help but think that, if she had things her way, she'd never sleep without him again.

The next morning she woke up to sunlight pouring through her window; it was as if it were taunting her. Lovely.

As she drove to school, she thought darkly of the irony of her situation. It really was a beautiful morning. Before Edward, she would have thrilled at a day like this; the prospect of a few hours in the sun would have been a welcomed change. But today the clear blue sky only soured her mood immensely, like the rare rain shower had in Phoenix.

Her mood did improve momentarily when her phone buzzed at her in the middle of first period. She jumped at the noise and her stomach twisted anxiously – Mr. Berty would take her phone up if he caught her using it. But the teacher was happily oblivious. He had his back turned to the class and was busy copying notes onto the board about their upcoming unit on American Romantic writers.

Discretely, Bella pulled her phone out of her bag and into her lap. Her heart actually skipped a beat in excitement when she realized it was a text from Edward. Damn what that boy did to her…

_Home safe and thinking of you. Trying not to sparkle in the sun…_

Bella couldn't help but smile as she quickly replied: _Will I see you tonight?_

_Maybe_.

His less than affirmative answer upset her, but she couldn't do anything about it presently. Mr. Berty had finished transcribing his notes and turned back to the class. Bella quickly stashed her phone in her bag and attempted to pay attention to the lecture.

Edward was not waiting for Bella when she got home from school, nor was he in her room when she returned upstairs after dinner. Coupled with the forecast of yet another beautiful day in Forks tomorrow, Bella got ready for bed feeling miserable.

She tried to force herself to stay awake, hoping futilely that Edward would appear at her window. Eventually, however, she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and drifted into a restless sleep.

Just as predicted, she awoke the next morning to another rare sunny day. Of course.

The school day passed torturously slow. Excitement was clearly building about the weekend's homecoming festivities. It was all anyone could talk about – who was going to the dance with whom, who still didn't have a date, what would everyone be wearing, where they would eat before the dance, and would there be a party afterward… The chatter went on and on. Bella could hardly keep up.

"You'll be there, right Bella?" Mike cut in from across the table. "I mean if Cullen, um, if Edward is still sick or doesn't want to come or something, you should totally come with our group."

Jessica couldn't hide her displeasure at his words. She practically choked on her lemonade and looked like she'd just swallowed something foul. She glared at Mike and then darted her eyes across to Bella. It was painfully obvious how much she _really _did not want Bella infringing on her time or space with Mike this weekend.

"No. I'm sure that won't be necessary. But thanks so much for offering." Bella realized, however, that she hadn't actually talked to Edward about this weekend. Truthfully, she hadn't really talked to Edward about much of anything at all recently.

And that was really starting to bother her.

Jessica stormed out of the cafeteria after lunch. She was absolutely livid. What was so special about Bella, anyhow? And why did every guy have to want_ her_? And then for Mike to ask her to _join their group! _For _her_ homecoming date to practically broadcast to the entire lunchroom that he'd rather be going to the dance with Bella.

Jessica didn't even like Mike all that much. He was cute and all, but he didn't really do it for her. But, he was better than nothing, and she _really _didn't want him lusting after anyone else while he was supposed to be with her. And certainly not if that person was Bella fucking Swan.

What did that little slut have that she didn't? …except Edward Cullen of course. But Jessica was used to having everything she wanted, and she could certainly have anything that Bella could. She just needed to be a bit more proactive… And this weekend would provide the perfect opportunity.

oOoOo

Alice was furious. Edward had shut himself up in his room, but he couldn't escape her mental tirade.

_Three days ago you were terrified that she wouldn't forgive you - that she didn't want to be with you_. _And now you know she does – she LOVES you Edward – and you're pulling away. Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Quit being a fucking idiot and just be with her. _

"You can come up Alice. That way you can stop screaming at me."

She appeared instantly at his door and, upon moving gracefully to the center of his room, folded herself lithely to the ground. Alice glared at him, her lips curving into a dramatic pout.

_What is wrong with you Edward?_

"I almost hurt her. I could have _killed _her Alice."

_Yea. But you didn't. And you won't. And you want to be with her. And she wants to be with you. So what's the problem?_

"I can't trust myself to keep her safe."

_Get over it. She's safer with you than with anyone else. And you're both miserable without each other. And before you say it, DON'T. She is absolutely not better off without you. We both saw what happens in that possible future. _

"Yes. I know, but…"

_Stop with the moody vampire routine and just be happy already. You're upsetting her. She misses you. Go over there. Besides, you need to officially ask her to homecoming. _

Edward raised his eyebrows quizzically at his sister. "Homecoming?"

_Yep. Trust me. You want to go. _

By the time school let out, Bella was in a truly awful mood. She hadn't heard from Edward all day, she missed him immensely, and the sun continued to shine, mocking her.

She fumed all the way home and even had herself half convinced that she really didn't want to go to homecoming after all. Of course, if Edward kept ignoring her it wouldn't matter what she wanted anyway.

Bella slammed the door of her truck shut so hard the window shook. She stomped her feet dramatically all the way up the driveway and stormed in the house. And there, in the living room, waiting for her, was Edward.

He was lounging on the sofa, holding a bouquet of orange and pink and yellow flowers, and smiling crookedly up at her. He laughed softly, clearly amused by Bella's show of misery.

Bella was shocked, then speechless, but she eventually recovered. Edward watched her patiently. She eyed the flowers. They were beautiful, but they paled in comparison to her Adonis of a boyfriend. He was even more radiant, breathtaking, and, um, incandescent than usual, thanks to the afternoon sunlight still streaming through the window.

He flashed her a wickedly brilliant smile. "Had a bad day love?"

"Thanks to you, and this ridiculous sun!" Bella retorted, waving a hand in the general direction of the window. "_Yes_! Yes I have!"

"Well, I can't speak for the weather, but I am sorry that _I've _had a negative impact on your day."

Bella scowled, but Edward patted the seat next to him. Bella couldn't resist joining him on the couch. He immediately wrapped his arm around her and pulled her dangerously close to his chest. Edward pressed his lips to her hair, breathing her in, kissing the top of her head. "Mmm… I missed you Bella."

She squirmed against his grasp and turned her face to his. "Really?"

"Of course Bella. I don't know how I ever used to make it through a single day without you."

Bella started to protest. "But…last night?"

Edward's expression darkened momentarily, but then he smiled at her. "Yes, well, I needed a bit of…time. But let's not worry about that. I'm here now, exactly where I am supposed to be. And, I have something to ask you."

"Oh?"

"Yes Bella Swan. Will you please go to homecoming with me?"

Bella giggled as Edward brandished the bouquet in front of her.

"Of course Edward Cullen. I would love to."

"Well good, because now you can have these."

Bella took the flowers but was distracted; Edward was staring at her. Her heart rate accelerated rapidly and she held her breath. "What?"

Edward pressed his cool lips to her cheek. She felt the tremor of his icy breath on her neck as he glided his nose down to the corner of her jaw.

"It's just that I spent a lot of time thinking today – it's a hazard of being out of school you know. And, I think I can do it."

"Do what?" Bella couldn't think clearly with his mouth pressed against her skin like that.

She felt his hand, feather-light, sweep her hair off her neck, so his lips could reach the hollow beneath her ear.

"I can be with you Bella. I scared myself the other day. And I was worried…" His voice trailed off.

Bella dropped her flowers on the ground and reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair. She titled her head, giving Edward better access to her throat and sucked in breath when she felt him drag his icy tongue across her skin.

"Of course you can," she whispered. "I love you. And I trust you. Please stop worrying Edward."

He pulled her onto his lap, and she curled her legs up, leaning back against his chest. He gathered her hair into a thick coil and drew it off her neck again, exposing her pale skin. She shuddered when she felt his icy breath tickle her ear.

He pressed his lips to her throat, sucking gently. Keeping his mouth against her skin, he took her hands in his and pulled her arms above her head, encircling her wrists with his strong hands. He folded her arms around his neck and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

Bella exhaled shakily, and he watched her chest rise and fall with her breath. She arched her back against him and wove her fingers through his hair.

Slowly, he slid his fingers down her bare arms, gliding them softly over her smooth skin. Her stomach tightened with his touch, but she relaxed against his chest once more.

He skimmed his fingers across her slender shoulders and began tracing the neckline of her cotton t-shirt, following the V down her chest. Bella rested her head against his shoulder, looking up at him through her dark lashes and licked her lips.

He eyed her mouth hungrily before dropping his gaze back to her lovely chest. The material of her shirt was pulled tightly across her breasts, and the sight was more than enticing.

Edward slid his hands down and cupped her breasts, pressing his palms against them.

He then deftly rolled her over so she was off his lap and lying on her back on the couch. He leaned over, pushing her legs apart gently, so he could position himself between them. He held himself above her (carefully as always), locking his honey eyes on hers.

She bent her knees, pulling her legs up on either side of his body. But she kept herself from wrapping them tightly around his waist. She could sense that he was still a bit bothered by something. And, although he might truly believe that he could be with her now, she didn't want to risk startling him or scaring him again.

He lowered himself slowly, pressing her into the soft cushions of the couch. She could feel the length of his cool body against hers, and he began kissing her slowly, intently. She opened her mouth slightly, as his icy tongue traced her lower lip.

Her head swam with the sweetness of his breath and slid his tongue slickly against hers.

The little sounds she made were always so beautifully sexy. He canted his hips, pressing his arousal against her soft, little body, and enjoying the sounds of her quick breaths as she felt him hard against her.

He moved his lips to her throat and then down her neck to her collarbone. Bella took a few deep breaths and tried to calm her racing heart.

Edward propped himself up on one arm and smiled crookedly at her. She could lose himself in him for hours; there was absolutely no place she would rather be than lying underneath him, feeling his amazing body pressed so intimately against hers.

He brought his hand to her face and trailed his cool finger over her cheekbone and down her neck before moving slowly to her chest. His golden eyes flickered darkly and locked on hers. Bella bit her lip and held her breath, waiting anxiously for what he would do next.

He moved his hand down her ribcage and over her stomach before hooking his thumb in the waistband of her jeans. He kissed her forehead tenderly and then slid his hand under her shirt. Bella gasped as his cold fingers skimmed over her skin and brushed the underwire of her bra.

"You know," he said, kissing her lips softly and exhaling his delicious, icy breath on her face. "I think we started something the other day that I never had the chance to finish."

He smiled mischievously and dragged his hand back down her stomach and to her waist.

Bella's eyes widened in understanding, as he undid the button on her jeans.

"Edward, you don't have to do that."

But she didn't resist as he began pulling her jeans down. She even lifted her hips slightly so he could more easily slide them off.

Her breathing was jagged and uneven, and her heart thudded so loudly he chuckled.

"Edward, I just, I don't want you to do that…not _here_."

"Don't you?" he responded pointedly. He looked up the length of her body as he finished pulling her jeans all the way down her slender legs and over her ankles. He dropped them on the floor.

It was a lie, of course. She did want him to…_very _much.

"Edward..." Bella breathed. Hearing her say his name only made him harder, and he shifted his weight slightly, adjusting himself.

She was a bit concerned, of course, about Charlie coming home, but Edward moved his head between her legs and blew cold air against her warm skin, effectively pushing all rational, coherent thoughts from her head.

He grasped her hips firmly and pulled her closer to him. Then, he slid his hands to the outside of her thighs, pressing his cool fingers into her soft skin. She shivered at his touch.

He paused, looking up at her.

Bella watched him intently, her desire-filled eyes locked on his. She sucked her lower lip into her mouth, eagerly waiting for him to do what she so badly wanted.

Edward stroked the silky skin of her legs with his thumbs and then slowly slid his hands around to the inside of her thighs. He slid his hands up and down lightly, each motion bringing him dangerously close to the part her underwear covered. Then, his cold fingers grazed the edge of her panties, but he slid his hand away again just as quickly.

Bella sucked in a rough, little breath and squirmed impatiently, twisting her body and trying to force herself onto his fingers. But he held her firmly in place, still smiling crookedly up at her.

"God Edward. _Please._"

"What do you want love?" He asked teasingly.

She groaned in displeasure and wriggled her hips against his grasp.

It was all he could do to resist her when she clearly wanted him so badly. But he's promised himself he'd be careful.

Slowly, he leaned in and pressed his mouth to her. She was so warm and wet; he could taste her on his lips.

Bella moaned softly – so sexy – and he flitted his tongue against the soaked material covering her center.

Her eyes closed, and she entwined her fingers in his hair, begging him to kiss her harder, to touch her, to _be inside _her…

Edward hooked one finger through the elastic of her panties, pushing it through to the other side. She gasped when she felt his icy knuckle brush across her hot skin.

Then he gently pulled the wet material aside, exposing her completely.

Edward had imagined every inch of Bella's amazing body, but he'd never actually seen this part of her before. She was absolutely perfect. And her skin was soft and warm, and very wet.

Her whole body thrummed with anticipation, and her breathing was obscenely loud. But she didn't care. All she could think about was Edward's head between her legs and his cold fingers on her hot skin.

Once again, he blew icy air on her now exposed flesh. The sensation sent a rush of hot and cold and want pulsing throughout her body, and her spine tingled with anticipation.

Softly then, he flicked his tongue against her. A shock of pleasure jolted through her body, and she snapped her eyes open. He was staring up at her face. His lips were curved into the smallest smile, but she could clearly see the lust, hunger, and desire etched across his beautiful features.

Again he pressed his mouth to her center, pressing his tongue inside, softly, teasingly at first. Her hips bucked against him slightly, and she exhaled abruptly, forcing all the air from her lungs.

Bella moaned loudly, encouraging him to press his lips to her harder, kissing and sucking and licking just so. Her body jerked under his touch, but he held her hips firmly, preventing her from wriggling underneath him.

"_Oh, Edward_, so good…"

Suddenly, he pushed two icy fingers into her body, while keeping his mouth pressed against her. Her hips bucked again, and she grunted as her body vibrated with satisfaction.

With her response, he increased the speed of his fingers, curving them against the inside of her body, while letting his teeth graze her clit.

The sensation nearly pushed her over the edge, and she moaned his name louder while the pleasure spread throughout her body, building intensely.

At that moment, however, he pulled away, sliding his fingers quickly from her body and sitting up abruptly.

"Edward!" Bella practically screamed in displeasure and frustration. "Is something wrong? _Why _did you stop?"

"No. Nothing's wrong love, but it _will _be soon if you don't get dressed." Edward tossed Bella her jeans from the floor, and she struggled to pull them on, confusion spread across her face.

And then Bella heard the sound of Charlie's cruiser pulling into the driveway.

"Shit! Why didn't you say something sooner!"

Edward only laughed and watched her with interest while she scrambled to pull her jeans the rest of the way up and fumbled with the button. She'd barely managed to fix her shirt and smooth her hair in an attempt to look decent when Charlie opened the front door.

Bella grabbed her flowers from the floor and sprang to her feet awkwardly. Her cheeks flushed a vivid red. Edward simply leaned back against the sofa and chuckled softly.

From Bella's posture, blush, and demeanor it was painfully obvious they'd been doing something they shouldn't have been. Bella looked incredibly guilty. She glared at Edward accusatorily; he was so composed, relaxed calm, you name it…

Charlie's eyes widened when he saw Edward casually seated on the sofa. Bella cringed, and her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of crimson.

"Hi Dad," she squeaked.

"Bella, what's going on? What's Edward doing here?"

"Oh, he, um, I… we were just…"

Thankfully Edward interjected, standing up to address Charlie. "I just dropped by to ask Bella to go to homecoming with me this weekend. Bella, weren't you about to put those in some water?" he said suggestively, eyeing the flowers she held.

"Oh! Yes, of course." Bella retreated to the kitchen and filled a vase for her bouquet while Edward cheerfully chatted with her father. Charlie was clearly unnerved by the whole situation, but Edward was so calm and collected that he soothed her dad's concerns minutely.

Bella regained her composure enough to stick her head back into the living room and ask her father about dinner. "Hungry dad? Fish tonight?"

"Yea Bells, that sounds good. Edward, you staying for dinner?"

Bella grimaced. The thought of Edward sitting down to dinner with her father made her stomach turn nervously. Surely Charlie would notice when he ate nothing…

"No thanks. Not tonight. I promised Esme that I would be home in time to eat with my family. Actually, I was just about to leave when you got here."

Bella's jaw dropped, and she quickly worked to smooth her expression before her dad noticed. How did Edward manage to _lie _so damn effectively? He'd nearly just convinced her. She smiled thinking of the decades of practice he'd had perfecting the skill. It certainly was a useful ability.

"Oh, alright." Charlie couldn't hide the relief on his face. "Maybe some other time then."

"Yes. That would be nice." Edward lithely moved to Bella's side and kissed her cheek. "I love you. I'll be back when Charlie goes to bed." His cool breath tickled her ear, and his words made her stomach tighten in excitement. She was certain that her cheeks flushed even darker, and she prayed her father didn't notice.

She glanced over at him; Charlie was oblivious to their conversation but clearly uncomfortable with Edward's proximity to his daughter.

Edward excused himself and was out the door in an instant. Bella returned to the kitchen to start dinner, wondering idly if Charlie had noticed that Edward didn't have a car.

**a/n: *sighs*** **I'd like Edward to take me to homecoming. But I'll settle for a review. **


	20. A Hot Shower

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this story. I only wish I owned Edward. This material is rated **M for mature content, foul language, and delicious smuttiness. **Please _please_ stop reading if you feel you might be offended.

-------------------

**a/n: Thank you to all my lovely fangirls and reviewers. You make me happy! As promised, here's some smutty, citrus goodness to start your week off with. Please enjoy. It feels good :D **

-------------------

Mercifully, Charlie remained on the couch watching TV while Bella fixed their dinner. She knew he was always as eager as she was to avoid any potentially awkward conversation. And she really couldn't think of anything more painful than discussing Edward with her father. Especially now, after he practically caught her naked on the couch with his head between her legs. She shuddered at the thought and turned her attention to the fish she was frying in the pan on the stovetop.

She rinsed some spinach and tossed in a pot to simmer with some garlic, oil, and lemon.

Flipping the fish, she grabbed two plates from the cupboard and took a deep breath. Supper was almost ready. And that meant facing Charlie.

She plated the fish, squeezing some lemon juice on top, before adding the wilted spinach. "Dad. It's ready," she called.

She poured two glasses of milk and seated herself at the table with their dinner. Charlie appeared looking incredibly weary. She tried to tell herself that he had just had a long day, but she couldn't help but think that his day had suddenly gotten a lot longer when he walked in to find her and Edward.

They ate in silence for a little while. Incredibly. Fucking. Awkward. Uncomfortable. Silence. Did anyone else notice the ginormous pink elephant in the room?

Finally Charlie cleared his throat. "So, uh, homecoming huh?"

"Yea. The game's tomorrow, the dance is Saturday."

"Who are the guys playing this year?"

"Guys?"

"Yea Bells. The football team, the Forks Spartans? In the homecoming game?"

"Oh." Her eyes widened in understanding. Of course, the football game. "I honestly have no idea dad. I don't really pay much attention to anything sports."

Charlie chuckled in response and shook his head. "Of course you don't… But Edward's still convinced you to go?"

"It didn't really take all that much convincing." Her lips curved into a wry smile. She couldn't help it; the thought of Edward having trouble _convincing _her to do anything was absurd.

"Oh, yea, right." Another uncomfortable silence. Bella chewed her food and gulped down some milk.

"I guess you'll probably have your attention otherwise occupied anyways."

Bella groaned. Did he really just imply what she thought he had?

"Yea. There's a group of us going dad. We're gonna get something to eat beforehand and then all go to the game together. I really think it'll be fun… Every if I do have to watch some football," she added the last part a bit too sarcastically. But she forced a smile and looked up at her father.

_Please let this be the end of our conversation. Please let this be the end of our conversation…_

It wasn't.

"So, um, you and Edward?"

Bella looked at her dad pointedly, raising an eyebrow. Did he _really _think that she'd start offering up information just like that?

He swallowed noisily, but soldiered on. She had to admire his resolve and tried to take comfort in the fact that this conversation was clearly as difficult for him as it was for her. It didn't work.

"You're like boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Bella blushed profusely and averted her eyes. "Yea, dad, I think we are."

"And, you're, um, getting… serious?"

Wow. Had he really just asked her that?

"I like him dad. That's all." She busied herself by putting another piece of fish into her mouth and chewing.

"Alright. Alright. You know I just worry about you Bella. And I don't want you, um, rushing into anything."

"Okay, dad. Thanks." Bella quickly stuffed the last two bites of fish in her mouth and jumped up from the table, nearly knocking over her chair in the process.

She hastily ran some water over her plate and cleared Charlie's for him. "Dad, I've still got some homework to finish for school tomorrow. So, I'm, um, gonna go upstairs."

"Okay Bella. Have a good night. I'll check on you when I come up."

-------------------

It took her less than half an hour to finish her homework, but, judging from the sound of the TV in the living room, Charlie had no immediate plans to go to bed. So she waited. Impatiently. _C'mon dad. Call it a night already… _Her entire body _craved _Edward. She needed him, wanted him desperately. But her father was evidently in no hurry. Would whatever football game he was watching ever end? Ugh.

She listened to her ipod but it didn't help to pass the time. Each minute dragged by insanely slowly. She packed her things for school the next day, responded to Renee's latest email, and even organized her desk, all the while watching the clock. _ Go to bed, dad. Just go to bed…_

Finally, she heard him click the TV off and the sound of his steps on the stairs. Bella's body buzzed with excitement, and she did her best to calm her erratic breathing as Charlie knocked lightly on her door.

"I'm off to bed Bells. You doing okay?"

"Yea, dad. Just about to take a shower; I finished all my work."

"Alright, sleep well. You sure you're okay? You look a little anxious."

"Oh yea. I'm fine. Just a bit stressed about a quiz tomorrow, that's all. I love you." Leave it to Charlie to pick tonight of all nights to be observant.

She brushed her teeth thoroughly while waiting for the water to heat up. Bella peeled off her clothes and stepped into the shower. The stream of hot water unknotted the muscles in her back and calmed her racing pulse slightly, but she was still jittery with anticipation.

The familiar smell of her shampoo relaxed her, and she tried not to think of Edward but failed miserably. Was he already waiting for her? Her stomach twisted in excitement, as she remembered his hands on her body, squeezing her breasts, caressing her thighs. Her skin tingled as she pictured his head between her legs, that sexy smile on his lips as he looked up at her… And the feeling of his tongue… She shivered despite the heat of the water and she felt the familiar rush of warmth between her legs.

_God. What she wanted him to do to her…_

She rinsed hastily and shut the water off, turning to grab her towel. Bella froze. There, leaning against the sink, watching her, was Edward. He smiled wickedly but did not move. Bella's breath caught and her legs were suddenly weak. How long had he been standing there? Of course she hadn't heard him come in…

Her cheeks flushed and she dropped her head. Her gaze fell to his pants, which were now tight over his erection. She gasped and looked back to his face. Edward drank in her naked body greedily, and she saw him drag his eyes from her lips, to her breasts, over the curve of her waist, and down her slender legs.

He held her towel for her, and Bella stumbled toward him, blushing at her lack of grace. She held her breath as he patted her skin dry, moving the towel over her body before wrapping it gently around her long hair.

"All I can think about is you Bella. Your mouth, your lips, the sounds you make, the way you say my name. And when you kiss me Bella…" his voice was low and so damn sexy.

Her entire body tingled and her skin flushed with warmth. She inhaled deeply, breathing him in. The delicious fragrance of his skin was almost overwhelming in the small, enclosed space of the steamy bathroom. She was dizzy with want, and her heart raced uncontrollably.

He encircled her small waist with his arm, pulling her close to him. His cold touch against her warm, still damp skin sent shivers through her body. It felt like her every nerve was electrified. Bella let the towel drop to the floor as he crushed her against his strong chest.

She pressed her body against his, relishing the feeling of his erection pushing against her bare stomach.

"Bella, you're so warm." He breathed into her hair and slid his hand along the curve of her waist.

She looked up at him, and he bent his lips to hers. Edward kissed her eagerly, licking and sucking on her lower lip. She opened her mouth against his and slid her tongue along his smooth lip before pushing it into his mouth. He pressed his icy tongue against hers, and she moaned at the feel of it pushed into her mouth and moving hungrily against hers.

His kisses were fervent and needy, and she reached up to shove her fingers in his hair. He groaned as she pulled hard, and he yanked her hips to his, holding her firmly and pressing his fingers into her skin.

He released her mouth, and she gasped for breath, as he moved his lips to her neck, licking and nibbling and sucking the skin under her jaw and down her throat.

Edward's hands were all over her. She exhaled sharply and felt a new surge of heat flood her body. She could feel the wetness pooling and dripping between her legs, and her body literally ached with need.

He trailed his fingers across her overheated skin, sliding them up and down her back, along her waist, over her hip, and down to her ass.

She reached her free hand around his back, digging her fingers into his marble shoulder, trying to pull him closer. He panted into her neck, and she moaned loudly when he sucked the lobe of her ear into his mouth, just grazing her skin with his teeth.

"Oh…my _God _Edward…"

She could feel his lips twist into a smile against her neck, and she rubbed her body against his, needing to feel every inch of him against her.

He glided his cold hands down the back of her legs and around to the inside of her thighs. Her stomach tightened and her body thrummed with anticipation, as he slid his hands up between her legs. She wriggled against his touch, silently begging to feel his fingers inside of her.

Instead, he slid his hands back to her hips; Bella groaned in displeasure. He chuckled and spun her around so that her back was to him. He held her firmly and pulled her hips into his. She felt a shock of pleasure as his dick jerked against the small of her back.

He spread his fingers out over her hipbones and then ran them up her stomach to her chest. He cupped her breasts, squeezing them and pressing his palms against her. She squealed when he suddenly pinched her nipples, rolling them between his cool fingers.

He pressed his mouth back to her neck, trailing open mouth kisses down her warm skin to her shoulder.

He bent her over gently, pressing his body against hers, his chest to her back and his hips to her hips. Bella gripped the counter tightly, her breathing erratic, her heart thudding.

"You know," he said huskily, leaning over to whisper in her ear. "Alice had a rather interesting vision tonight. It started a bit like this…" He grabbed her hips and pulled her back against him, bucking his hips twice. She gasped as she felt his huge erection pushing against her ass. "But it ended with you screaming my name so loud that Charlie came bursting through that door."

He chuckled softly, continuing. "He didn't have his gun. But he sure looked like he wanted it." Edward began tracing icy circles on her lower back with his fingers. Her skin tingled under his touch and she felt another rush of warmth and wetness between her legs.

He rocked his hips against her again playfully and ran his hands up her body, lighting skimming the sides of her breasts. She moaned and wriggled against him. He knew _exactly _what he was doing to her…

"Tell me," she whispered.

"Do you like hearing about what Alice sees? About all the things I do to you?"

"Yes Edward."

"It was a good one. I happened to like it _immensely_… I'm not so sure Alice enjoyed it quite so much…a bit, um, awkward perhaps."

He rocked his hips against her slowly, grinding his hard cock against her.

"But just looking at you Bella, watching you in the shower, seeing your beautiful body drives me crazy. I want to take you right here, against the sink. To feel my dick inside you, to make you come. Would you like that?"

"_Umhmmm…_" His words were so fucking sexy, and she squirmed against him.

"I saw us right here Bella, having sex."

She exhaled shakily at his words and felt her stomach tighten involuntarily with excitement. She wanted him.

He moved his hands up and down her sides again; warmth and cold and lust flooded her entire body and she literally vibrated with anticipation and want.

He slid his hands from her hips around her waist to her stomach, fanning his fingers out against her skin before sliding his hands down between her legs.

She moaned as his fingers pressed against her warmth. He moved them against her entrance, teasing her, sliding them between her slick folds, brushing her clit lightly with his fingertip.

"I undid my pants Bella, and you tugged them down. You get me so hard. All I want to do is push myself inside of you and thrust into you again and again, until you scream my name…"

"Fuck Edward," she hissed. "Just do it already. What are we waiting for?"

Her words made him impossibly hard between them, and he pulled her against him again roughly, forcing another moan from her mouth.

"God I want you too baby." His voice was gritty and laced with want. He continued to rock his hips against her. Bella tried to swallow, but her throat was dry. The anticipation was fucking tangible.

"And it felt so good Bella. Too good. But your father is still awake. We need to be quiet."

He flicked his finger against her clit, causing her to moan loudly and buck her hips back against him.

She was sopping wet and slippery as he slid two fingers inside her warmth, arching them against the curve of her body.

He stepped away from her slightly to watch his hand moving against her. Seeing his fingers sliding in and out of her body was so incredibly hot.

"Faster…please Edward…more…" Her breathing became more ragged and she writhed on top of his hand.

He increased his speed, pushing his fingers into her faster, deeper, curving them against her body and hitting that perfect spot inside.

"_God_…Edward…so good…"

Her legs were so weak it would have been nearly impossible to stand up had she not been leaning against the bathroom counter.

"Was it worth it?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Hmm?"

"Was it worth it…having Charlie walk in on us?" The concept was absolutely horrifying, but right now it seemed like a fair tradeoff. She wanted him so badly.

He chuckled, but moved his fingers faster still, sliding them in and out of her tight little body, making her moan with each thrust.

"Bella, love, you did not see the murderous look in his eye. _And_, he was going to ground you indefinitely. Which would totally interfere with all the delightful things I plan to do to you soon…" he paused, "_very _soon. But somewhere more private. Not to mention the rather awkward conversation we would all have once he called Esme…"

Bella shuddered. Okay, maybe not _quite _worth it. She pushed the idea from her head and focused instead on the sensation of his fingers inside of her…and the glorious pressure that was building in her stomach and spreading throughout her body.

"But…soon?" She asked.

"Yes love." He bent down and pressed his lips to her neck. "Soon." She felt the tremor of his icy breath against her skin, and he trailed his tongue down her neck.

She heard him growl deep in his chest, and she jerked against his hand, moving with the rhythm of Edward's fingers.

He could feel her warm wetness dripping over his fingers and down over his hand, and he continued to push his fingers into her harder, faster, deeper.

Her moans were louder now and her chest heaved with each breath she took. He could tell she was close.

Her cheeks were flushed, and she scrunched her eyes tightly shut. "O…my…God…Edward, fuck…you're going to make me cum…"

_Damn, _so sexy. Her words, and the delicious sounds she was making were almost enough to undo him.

He began rubbing his thumb lightly against her clit and the added sensation unraveled her completely. In the mirror, he could see her eyes flash open, and her hand clenched against the countertop tightly.

She cried out softly, struggling to keep her voice low. He could feel her tighten around his fingers, and he watched her face as she came on his hand, throbbing and dripping on his fingers.

She bit her lip, her eyes rolled back a little bit, and her whole body shook. He pressed his hips against her, grinding his erection against her body. He pictured himself inside her, thrusting into her, and feeling her come on his hard dick.

Her lips curved into a soft smile and she stared back at him the mirror. "W-O-W. That was amazing…"

Her legs felt like gelatin, but he slid his arm around her waist, helping her stand up straight. She felt lightheaded and exhausted and absolutely fucking perfect. He turned her around and hugged her into his chest, rubbing his hands gently up and down her back and nuzzling his face into her hair.

"I love you Edward," she breathed.

"As I do you. Now, come to bed with me, I'm not quite through with you yet…"

His words sent another spike of desire through her body, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off her feet and carried her softly across the hall and into her room.

He laid her gently on the bed and kicked off his shoes before climbing in beside her. He wrapped his cool arm around her under the covers, and pressed his lips to her cheek. She rolled to face him, pressing her still naked body against him. Bella brought her lips to his, kissing him deeply.

She pulled away after a moment, breathing deeply. "So tell me…" Her voice was low, sexy, edged with want. "Just what else, exactly, did you have in mind for me tonight?"

-------------------

**a/n: *sighs***

**I'm off to bed now. Obviously there's a bit more citrus coming up next. I simply can't help myself…it's just too much fun to write. But we've also got a football game, and a dance, and Jessica Stanley, **_**and **_**Edward's promise of following through with Alice's vision…**_**soon. **_**Sorry if I tease. It's for the best, I promise :)**

**Leave me some love. Reviews are better than Alice's sexy premonitions because you **_**never**_** have to worry about Charlie walking in…**

**Love ya! Violet.**


	21. Coming Soon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this story. I only wish I owned Edward. This material is rated **M for mature content, foul language, smut, etc. **Please _please_ stop reading if you feel you might be offended.

-------------------

**a/n: Thank you thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You make me so insanely happy. And I'm trying to get back to you all, but please excuse me if I don't. I wanted to get this part up, and I sometimes forget who I've yet to respond to. But I really appreciate it! I do!**

**Okay, enough. Please enjoy!**

-------------------

Carlisle sat quietly, calmly in the armchair in the corner of the living room. His eyes were closed; he was thinking. Esme stood at his side, her hand resting on his shoulder. She was clearly anxious. Her fair eyebrows knitted in concern, and she bit her lip fretfully.

Rosalie paced angrily, muttering various insults and complaints under her breath. Emmett watched her from the sofa. He tried to look concerned but couldn't manage to keep the amusement off his face. "You know Rose, we can all hear you," he teased.

Rose shot him a deadly glare, and he fell silent immediately.

Alice was on the stairs, her face buried in her hands. Jasper sat beside her protectively, watching her intently. He had one arm wrapped around her waist and lovingly stroked her shoulders and back with his free hand.

Carlisle finally spoke, "So, you do not think the situation will escalate tomorrow night?"

Alice looked up, scrunching her nose and tilting her head to one side. "No, I don't…think so." She closed her eyes again tightly, bobbing her head up and down. "But, I'm _just_ not sure. I can't_ see them_. And it's so fucking frustrating!" She sighed dramatically and threw her arms up in exasperation.

"Alice! Language." Esme looked at her daughter disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry." Alice looked away, like she was staring out the windows; her face was blank. "It's just…I can't see _anything_ about them, and when our futures overlap, it's like we blur together and _everything _loses focus. But I can still see us, and…no…there will not be an altercation tomorrow."

Alice hunched over, her small faced pinched in aggravation. "Something's coming though. And it's serious." She closed her eyes again, pressing her tiny hands to her temples. "I can see us deliberating… Coming up with a plan. I think they must issue us an ultimatum." She looked at Carlisle questioningly.

He nodded but said nothing.

Emmett laughed loudly. "_They _offer _us _an ultimatum?" He asked incredulously. "Do they actually intend to challenge us to a fight? As if they would even stand a chance…" He shook his head in disbelief. "Carlisle, I vote for a fight. Let's get this over with already. They're no match for us anyhow, and maybe they'll learn to mind their own damn business from now on.

Esme shuddered. "Emmett, stop. No one's fighting anyone. There has to be a peaceful solution. Alice, honey?"

Alice curled her legs up, wrapping her skinny arms around her skinny knees. Her expression was unreadable, as she flipped through their possible futures.

"I've got a solution." Rosalie hissed. "Dump the girl. Problem solved."

"Rosalie," Carlisle responded patiently, but his eyes flickered darkly. "Edward will fight for her, with or without us. You know that. And we will not allow him to do so alone. We are a family, and this concerns all of us now."

He paused, reflecting momentarily. "Alice does not see an altercation tomorrow. So I do not think they are planning to attack. Besides, they have as much need for discretion as we have. They will not risk a fight in such a public venue – and certainly not around all the human children. Honestly, I believe that's why they're planning to confront us tomorrow. They know it's a safe, neutral area. And, I imagine, despite their individual temperaments, they are no more willing to engage in a fight than we are."

Carlisle looked pointedly at Emmett who only rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure…"

"Regardless," Carlisle continued seriously. "Esme and I will accompany you to the game tomorrow night, just in case. We need to stay together. And, should anything happen, we need to be prepared. Alice, you'll let us know if you see anything new. And, _please _talk to Edward when…if he comes home tonight." He smiled but looked weary, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

Alice got to her feet lightly but continued massaging her temples with her fingertips. "I just hope whatever's gonna happen, happens soon. I can't stand this…not seeing. The blind spots give me headaches!"

Jasper rubbed her back soothingly, and Alice took his hand in hers.

"On a more positive note, Esme, it doesn't look like Bella's father will be calling you. Well…" she shook her head, the corners of her lips curving into a slight smile. "Not tonight at least. So that's one…unpleasant situation you don't have to worry about for the time being."

Alice smiled deviously and winked at Esme.

"Oh good heavens Alice. That, I suppose, is a relief..." Esme was flustered. If she could blush, her cheeks would be scarlet. "I do hope Edward continues to be…discreet."

Emmett howled with laughter and Rose looked at him with distaste.

"I mean," Esme continued, ignoring her son's outburst. "I just don't think Charlie will view their relationship in quite the same way… He simply cannot understand what they mean to one another."

Now Alice was laughing hysterically, her shoulders shaking. "No…" she snorted. "I don't think he would…" She turned, burying her face in Jasper's chest, still vibrating with laughter.

Esme sighed. "Yes. I'm thankful I don't have to have _that _conversation this evening." Even Esme couldn't help herself. Alice's fit of giggles had effectively broken the tension in the room, and Esme relaxed on the arm of Carlisle's chair, shaking with her own laughter.

Only Rosalie remained livid. "Well, I think it would have served them right!" she huffed. "And _maybe _it would finally force some sense into Edward. Make him realize that she doesn't fit into our world."

"Rosalie." Esme warned.

"Oooo…" But Rose continued to fume. "_This _is beyond ridiculous!" She stormed past Alice and up the stairs with Emmett trailing resignedly behind.

-------------------

Bella lay on her stomach, her head resting on Edward's now bare chest. She smiled, recalling the last hour or so. She was close. She knew it. She was so close to getting him to just give into the temptation already.

After he'd carried her into the bedroom, she'd feigned a desire to get her nightshirt from the dresser drawer, but he refused, expressing his wish that she remain unclothed.

He lay next to her on her bed, staring at her naked body. She watched his topaz eyes, as he dragged his gaze up and down her slender figure.

Then, slowly, he began trailing a cool figure over her skin, tracing the curves of her body as if he were memorizing every inch. She shivered under his touch but did not feel vulnerable under his scrutiny.

He looked at her with complete love and unconcealed desire. He wet his lips with his tongue, as he drank her body in greedily, his honey colored eyes burning darkly.

She realized that, perhaps she should feel uncomfortable. She'd never been completely naked with him before, and he was still fully clothed. Instead, however, the thought excited her. Her body tingled with warmth and lust, and her stomach tightened with anticipation.

She knew she was in a subservient position, but she liked the fact that he was in control. She desperately wanted him to do _everything _he wanted to do to her. And she waited. Impatiently.

Bella had pressed her soft, warm lips to his, grabbing his lower lips between hers, sucking gently and moaning into his mouth. The moan was too much to resist, and he'd kissed her back, flitting his tongue across her lips.

She'd moaned again, and the sound was enough to drive him crazy. He reached up, taking her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. She reached her arms around him, pulling herself impossibly closer to him, pressing her little body so completely against his.

But he needed to feel more of her, and he'd slowly rolled on top of her, and she sighed, feeling the cold contours of his body against her bare skin. She wriggled underneath him, pressing her soft little body into his. He panicked just a little bit because the feeling of her body pushed flush against him was nearly enough to break his resolve. And it would be so easy to go too far.

But having her soft, warm body underneath him just felt so good, and he knew she liked it, wanted it too.

So he kissed her harder, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue into hers. She'd swirled her tongue around his, licking and sucking and panting against his lips. And he tasted so good, with his tongue pushing into her mouth and sliding against hers.

She moved her arm up over his back and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling her face closer to his and sliding her tongue deeper into his mouth.

Their kisses were needy and desperate, and Bella knew how much he wanted her. She fisted her hand in his hair and pulled hard, forcing him to groan and move his mouth harder against hers. Her lips felt puffy and swollen, and she knew they'd be bruised in the morning, but she didn't care; she just needed more.

And Bella moaned again, panting into his mouth, and he couldn't help but push his dick into her hips. She sighed feeling his erection pressed against her, and she lifted her legs up and wrapped them tightly around his waist, grinding her hips into his hard on roughly.

And he pushed his dick against her again. And she sighed and tugged on his hair harder and rubbed her crotch against his. He could feel the warmth just radiating from between her legs. And Bella couldn't care about her wetness seeping onto his pants. She just wanted him to feel how hot, how _wet _he'd gotten her.

He'd opened his mouth against hers and just kissed her recklessly until she couldn't breathe. But he didn't stop. Instead he just moved his mouth down her jaw, dragging his lips over her warm skin. And he began licking and sucking on the soft skin of her neck.

Bella's entire body tingled with the sensations of his cold lips, sucking greedily at her throat. She squirmed under him, sighing softly, and pushed her hips against him roughly again.

She'd squeezed her legs around his body even tighter and arched her back, lifting her hips fully off the bed in an attempt to increase the friction between them. She was driving him crazy.

"Bella, Bella…what am I going to do with you?" he'd breathed into her neck. And his voice was raspy and thick with want.

"Um, fuck me?" she'd responded timidly; it was out of character for her to speak so boldly, but _God_ she wanted it. And why the hell didn't he just give in already?

But he'd only chuckled and kissed her once more on the lips (a bit too chastely for her liking) and she could feel the possibility slipping away.

He'd rolled off her then, and she'd groaned loudly in disapproval. But he'd trailed his hand back over her body, sliding his fingers across her flat stomach and over her ribcage to her chest. Staring at her intently, he'd proceeded to run his thumb across one breast, smiling wickedly when her nipple pebbled instantly under his touch.

And she gasped when he'd pinched it – hard. But it felt so good, and she arched her back again, pushing her chest up, dying for more. He'd squeezed her tit, cupping her in his hand, stroking the sensitive skin with his thumb.

Then, Edward had slid down against her, bringing his face on level with her chest. He stared at her for a while, watching her breasts rise and fall with each ragged breath she took. And then he'd leaned over to place a gentle kiss on the top of each gloriously naked tit. He'd opened his mouth, exhaling an icy, sweet breath over her skin, and she held her breath, waiting.

He darted his tongue out, trailing it lightly across her right breast, before sucking her nipple into his mouth and twirling his tongue around languidly.

"Edward, please…" she moaned. The feeling of his mouth on her nipples was, honestly, almost too much for her. And, when his mouth was not securely fastened on her breast, he continued to pinch and roll her nipples between his fingers.

And then he'd moved his mouth down, exploring every inch of her body, placing kisses all over her pale, warm skin. He slid his tongue slowly between her breasts, and then trailed kisses along her ribcage, down her side, to the curve of her waist.

Leisurely, he moved his mouth along her waistline, sucking gently and licking his way to the center of her belly where he circled his tongue around her navel. Bella wriggled underneath him, but he grasped her hips securely with his strong hands, and held her firmly in place.

He'd held her still while he moved his head down between her legs. And Bella's whole body tingled with anticipation and need and want, as he blew cold air on her warm center. And that sensation alone was nearly enough to undo her. And she knew she was dripping a fucking puddle onto her covers by now, but it didn't matter. He knew how wet she was. And she could hardly believe how aroused she was, and he hadn't even _touched _her there yet.

But he kept moving down, trailing open mouth kisses along the inside of her thigh, ignoring the warmth and wetness that was spilling out from between her legs and soaking the bed sheets thoroughly.

Edward trailed his tongue down the inside of her leg, all the way to her knee before making his way back up the other side…at an absolutely…maddeningly…slow pace.

He did, finally, give her what she wanted and slid his tongue up her now very wet thigh to her crotch. And he'd pressed his cold lips to her center and flitted his tongue against her slick, warm skin, before thrusting it into her body. And she nearly came that second.

Bella's hips bucked against him roughly. "Fuck Edward…" She was so incredibly turned on; her entire body was electrified by his touch.

He'd teased her for nearly an hour by then, and she knew she was already on the verge of her second orgasm that night. It was absolutely ridiculous…and so fucking amazing what he could do to her.

She closed her eyes and balled her hands into fists, clenching the blankets tightly. _Shit_.

The pressure building and building in her body was far more intense than usual. Her toes literally curled and she realized what a cliché that was, but she couldn't help it. Her hips jerked against him, she squeezed her legs tightly against his head.

And then he'd pressed his mouth against her clit, flitting his tongue across the bundle of nerves and then sucking gently.

And that was all it took.

She came hard, throbbing and pulsing against his mouth.

It was more intense than earlier when he'd made her cum in the bathroom. There were no gentle waves of pleasure stemming from her stomach and rushing through her body. Rather, she felt a powerful flood of heat surge throughout her body, and her stomach tightened, and her muscles clenched and spasmed deliciously.

And she lay back exhausted, and tingly, and panting obscenely.

He couldn't help but chuckle in satisfaction as he slid back up to lay by her side. She'd smacked him then, playfully, but it still stung her hand, and she pouted dramatically.

"Let's just see how fast you get off after I tease you for an hour first!" She huffed.

He'd laughed again. She was absolutely adorable when she got angry.

"Bella, Bella, I do not doubt your ability to, um, make me feel incredibly good."

She scowled, but he leaned in and kissed her again, and she couldn't help but open her mouth against his lips and sigh contentedly.

Their kisses were no longer rough, needy, but lingering and deliciously slow. His eyes smoldered, and she felt as though he could look right through her…see into the very depths of her soul.

He took his time now, and Bella savored every taste, every thrust of his tongue into her mouth, sliding against hers, and every delightful sensation of his lips on hers. And he slid his hands up and down her sides slowly, tracing the slender curves of her waist, the bend of her hips, then up her body again to skim the sides of her breasts.

He ran his hands up to her shoulders, circling his fingers around her delicate collarbones, and then began stroking her cheek with an icy fingertip.

Bella had slid her hands down his marble chest and tugged at the hem of his t-shirt. He'd allowed her to pull it up and over his head, and she moaned into his neck, pressing her body more closely against his, relishing in the feeling of skin on skin.

Then Bella had snaked her hand between their bodies and down to his waist. But when she began fumbling with the buckle of his belt, he'd grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm to her side, pinning it against her body.

"Edward, please…" she repeated for like the thousandth time. "We both want this. Besides, Alice didn't see Charlie walking in on us in here…"

She was right. And all he would have to do was let her unbutton his jeans.

He could be responsible too, listen for Charlie. And he'd go slow…be very careful. He knew he could do it now. And he wouldn't hurt her.

But…

He wasn't ready yet. And part of him couldn't fucking believe himself. Really? What the--!? Bella was here, now. Naked. Asking him to make love to her. And he wanted to. Of course he did. More than anything.

But he just needed a little more time. He couldn't explain it, but he knew it was true. A few more days maybe. He just couldn't do it now. Not tonight in her little bed with Charlie listening two doors down.

Bella groaned in frustration but realized that he wasn't giving in tonight. _Damn Edward_. _Why the hell not?_

She sulked for a few minutes, still rubbing her naked body against him, pressing herself closer, nuzzling her face into the crux of his neck.

Finally, she spoke. "Do you think…had you not seen Alice's vision…that you would have had sex with me earlier in the bathroom?"

He was quiet for a moment, thinking.

"Yes Bella. Probably so. I wanted to. And obviously it was a clear possibility, or Alice wouldn't have seen it in the first place."

Bella frowned, "What's the use of seeing the future if _seeing it_ only changes it?"

Edward chuckled and pressed his lips to her head, kissing her gently.

"You've got a point there, you know," he admitted. "But not tonight Bells. Soon. I promise. Just give me a day or so, and I swear I will do everything you want me to do to you and more."

She sighed and snuggled against him.

"Sleep now love, we've got a big weekend ahead of us."

And so she lay now, on her stomach, resting against his bare chest. A bit frustrated, yes, but content that they were close. A few days. She could do that. Honestly, she would wait forever for Edward, but she knew now that he wasn't going to make her.

-------------------

**a/n: A few days. Yep. We can make it too. Right? **

**The game's up next…with the promise of conflict and confrontation. Exciting.**

**And, in other (equally exciting) news, I've started a new story. The first chapter or two should be up soon…tomorrow? Please check it out. It's completely different…you'll see…but deliciously smutty and sexy and _Edward_**** all the same. I've had these ideas swirling around in my head for a while and it finally came together in story form. **

**Don't worry, I am continuing this story as planned, no interruptions. Now, hopefully, you'll have just something else to absorb your interest and make you feel all warm and tingly inside :D**

**Please review. You know it's almost like being naked in bed with Edward (If you close your eyes real tight...)**

**Love ya! Violet**


	22. The Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only wish I owned Edward. Rated M for mature content, foul language, smut, and citrusy goodness. Please enjoy or stop reading if you feel you might be offended. **

-------------------

When Edward picked Bella up the next evening for the football game, she immediately noticed the escort that accompanied him. Edward had parked his silver Volvo in its usual spot on the driveway and came to the door to get her. But Rosalie and Emmett were waiting on the street. Rose's red BMW was parked behind Carlisle's black Mercedes. And Bella could see Alice peering out of the back dark window of Carlisle's car; Jasper was surely in there too. The entire Cullen family was present.

"Why the entourage, baby?" she asked once they were in the car.

"Merely a precaution," Edward responded.

"Against what?" Bella was curious. But Edward wasn't offering any additional information.

"C'mon baby. Give me something. You don't look thirsty today, so I doubt that they're suddenly concerned that you might eat me…" It was supposed to be a joke, but Bella got no reply.

"Or maybe they found out that I'm going to spontaneously combust any minute now if you keep teasing me like you did last night. It's an absolute certainty. But…hmm…no that can't be it. The only remedy for _that _problem is for you to just get on with it and fuck me already. And I can't imagine your family being all that interested in _watching_ you take _that _'precaution'."

Edward looked at her from the corner of his eye. "No. My family is fairly certain we can handle that…situation alone." He flashed her a wicked smile but said nothing more.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Edward's expression remained guarded, unreadable. He didn't open up to her like she'd hoped, and Bella was left to speculate as to what problem his family anticipated that necessitated them all driving together to a high school football game.

She did know one thing: Edward was keeping something from her.

-------------------

When they arrived, Edward bought Bella a Dr. Pepper and Snickers bar at the concessions stands before they found seats. He, of course, got nothing. They had decided that he would take her for a late night meal after the game, rather than dinner before. Bella couldn't help but think now that this decision had something to do with the posse of Cullens currently shadowing their every move. Yes. Seven vampires watching her eat might be awkward to say the least.

Would they, for some reason, be free to go alone afterwards?

Whatever the Cullens were worried about was obviously going to happen _at the game_.

Bella shuddered, and Edward, noticing her unease, wrapped his arm around her waist protectively. "Feeling okay love?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She smiled weakly and snuggled against his marble chest. She knew there was really no reason to worry. Even if the Cullens were taking "precautions," she was safe here at Edward's side.

They made their way up the bleachers to sit with the rest of Edward's family. Bella waved at Angela who was sitting dangerously close to Ben on the second row. Angela beamed up at her and jerked her head to the boy pressed close to her side. Bella stifled a laugh. _Why yes Angela, I did notice how cozy you and Ben look this evening_. But she flashed her a smile and a quick thumbs up. She was beyond happy for Angela. She just had other things on her mind presently.

They passed Jessica Stanley on their way to their seats. She was clearly lecturing Mike about something or another. He was trying his best to ignore her, as he stared off in the other direction looking sulky and miserable. She smiled sympathetically at Mike, and Jessica actually glared at her. Wow.

Bella couldn't help but laugh, and she bit her lip and buried her face in Edward's shoulder trying to hide her reaction. He kissed her gently on the top of her head; the simple gesture sent sparks through her body, and caused her stomach to tug with want.

"You know," he murmured, eyeing Mike. "He wishes he were here with you." Edward smiled devilishly. "But I'm not giving you up." She felt his lips press into her hair again, and he reached his free hand across his body to hold her face, too, his smooth thumb tracing across her lips.

She parted her lips slightly and darted her tongue out, just grazing the cool skin of his thumb.

"I can't read minds, but I'm pretty sure Jessica would love to be with you right about now too." Bella replied.

Edward chuckled and held her tighter. "Yes. That's true too. But I don't think either of us is in the mood for sharing."

She giggled at the thought. "Damn Edward, what did I do to deserve you?"

He pressed his lips silently to her forehead and then stopped, turning her body so she faced him. "_That_, love, is exactly what I keep asking myself about you." Edward stared right at her, his honey eyes soft.

His mouth was on hers then, and she couldn't resist. His kiss was not as careful or restrained as, perhaps, it should have been considering their surroundings. But she didn't care; she just kissed him back recklessly. Her heart was pounding jaggedly in her chest and her breathing quickly turned to panting. She snaked one hand up the back of his neck and worked her fingers through his perfectly disheveled hair.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and grabbed her hip tightly, pulling her impossibly closer to his body.

He pulled away only when she began to feel dizzy and he gazed down at her, locking his eyes on hers and smiling crookedly. "C'mon love, let's sit before I can't help myself and just strip you down right here and…" he leaned in, pressing his mouth to her ear. "Well, use your imagination baby."

He chuckled when he heard her breath catch in her throat. She tried to swallow, but her throat was suddenly very dry. "Please?" She recovered her senses enough to bob her head enthusiastically, forcing Edward to only laugh some more.

"Later." He promised so low only she could hear.

Bella's cheeks burned when she noticed everyone around them staring. Mike looked especially disconcerted by their not so chaste kiss. He gawked, mouth open, until Jessica elbowed him in the ribs, hard.

Edward laughed softly and took Bella's hand, tugging her to their seat.

He led her past Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper slid down a bit to give them some room. Carlisle and Esme were seated directly behind them, and Bella realized immediately that the Cullens were deliberately encircling them. What was going on?

Edward's father shot him a reproving glance, but she quickly discerned that the look had more to do with their very public display of affection than with any lurking, unknown danger.

Edward shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly at Carlisle. Bella just stood there blushing profusely. Awkward.

Alice beamed at Bella and patted the seat next to her. Bella sat down, and Alice immediately grasped her hand firmly in hers. Bella flinched slightly under her steely grip and Alice loosened her hold.

"Ooops! Sorry. I forget how fragile you are. How do you do it Edward? You know, without…breaking her?"

Emmett laughed too loudly – much to Rosalie's distaste, and Bella's cheeks flushed a darker shade of crimson.

God. All the intimate details of their sex life, well pseudo sex life, that Alice Cullen had witnessed. Yes. Awkward just about covered it.

But part of her, despite her acute embarrassment, was insanely curious as to what else Edward's psychic sister had seen. Edward had said "soon." Had Alice already seen what would happen between them?

Under some entirely other circumstances, Bella imagined having the nerve to ask Alice about her, um, especially…pertinent visions. But certainly not here, not now surrounded by Edward's entire family.

Hell, whom was she kidding? She'd have to be another girl entirely to ever ask Alice about her most recent pornographic premonitions. Shy and, until quite recently, conservative Bella Swan would never have the courage to broach _that _subject. But that didn't mean that she still wasn't incredibly interested in the information.

A disturbing thought suddenly occurred to her. Edward clearly knew all about the things Alice saw… in _exceptionally vivid _detail no less. Did the rest of his family know too? Exactly how much information did they share?

The thought of Edward's parents hearing detailed accounts of their almost sexual encounters made her sick to her stomach. Ugh. But then again, her boyfriend could read minds. He could have simply picked the images out of his sister's head.

The thought eased her concerns minutely. Then, however, Emmett spoke as if in response to her silent deliberations.

"Hey Bella. You and Eddie have fun last night? He didn't get in till _real _late. I'm impressed. I never knew a girl could occupy his attention for so long. We were starting to get worried about him…if you know what I mean." He flashed a brilliant smile at her.

Bella was beyond mortified. She wanted nothing more than to disappear under the bleachers. Or, at the _very _least, for Emmett to please stop talking.

Edward glared at his brother, which only made him roar with laughter. _Please stop. Please stop. Please stop…_

"Em," Jasper interjected then. "I think you're making Bella uncomfortable."

Bella shot him an appreciative look, and he smiled back, but his expression was tight – he actually looked…pained?

Alice chimed in. "What's the matter guys? It's nothing to be ashamed about Bella. It's a complement really. Seriously. Edward's never even loved someone before, and now the way he feels about you…_Damn_. And, he's certainly never met someone he wants so badly to fu—"

"Alice!" Both Edward and Esme stopped her there. But Bella had heard enough. No. It didn't seem like there were any secrets in the Cullen family. Lovely. Just fucking lovely.

Jasper looked at his brother questioningly, and Edward responded to his silent question under his breath.

"No. We didn't. Not last night."

Jasper bit his lip and continued to look at Edward skeptically.

"Yes." Edward continued responding to his unspoken thoughts. "No. I know. But you know my decision, and Alice agrees with me. It will be fine."

Their ability to carry on a completely one-sided conversation was exasperating. What decision? What did Alice agree with? She knew it had something to do with her…with her and Edward, but that was all she could determine.

Bella was frustrated and embarrassed, but she suddenly felt strangely calm. It was an odd sensation because she realized everything she should be feeling, but the emotions were masked.

Edward stroked her back soothingly though and pressed his cold lips to her warm cheek. Her head swam with the sweetness of his scent, and it was difficult to worry about much of anything.

Bella watched the cheerleaders with interest and snuggled closer to Edward's side. Every once in a while they would do an especially impressive or difficult-looking maneuver, and Bella would cringe. Coordination and balance were not her strong suits.

Edward looked over at her appraisingly. "Considering trying out for the squad?" he smiled crookedly.

"No. I think not." Bella shuddered at the thought.

"Are you sure?" he countered teasingly. "Cheerleaders are…flexible, and those skirts definitely have possibilities."

Emmett laughed in response to Edward's remark. "He's right Rose. I can certainly see the potential."

"You like the cheerleader look, baby?" she responded coyly.

"Uh huh…"

"Well," she continued. "If you're real good, I bet we can do something about that later…" She trailed off suggestively, and Emmett dragged his gaze languidly up and down Rosalie's figure, presumably imagining her in a short, pleated skirt. Bella shuddered as she realized that _that _was probably not all he was envisioning.

Edward elbowed Emmett and made a gagging sound, confirming her assumption. Bella had to smile.

Esme and Carlisle ignored their conversation, but Bella was certain they knew exactly what they were talking about and what their sons were implying. She wondered if they were actually used to their children talking so openly about their sexual preferences and plans.

"Well, _I _think I'd be very good at it," Alice interjected. "Look, she pointed as two guys tossed a petit, smiley blonde into the air. She did a flip with a twist before they caught her again. _I _can do _that_." She screwed up her nose in distaste as if to emphasize the simplicity of the acrobatic feat.

"Yes." Edward responded. "But once you broke the arms of the two poor smucks who had to catch you I doubt anyone would agree to throw you up again."

"Hrmph…" she pouted. "They wouldn't even need to throw me in the air. I could do that flip all by myself."

The game started, and Edward futilely attempted to explain the rules Bella. But she had difficulty determining what team even had the ball at any given time, so he settled for wrapping his arm around her and holding her tight. Bella relaxed against him. She could be happy there forever, regardless of what was going on.

"Think of the game as a type of battle," Jasper offered. "Each team has their own territory to defend, and the other team's objective is to breech their opponent's defense – to infiltrate their territory."

"Did you know Jasper was a Confederate soldier Bella?" Esme looked down at her son fondly, and he cringed at her comment.

"Um…No."

"Well, he was, and he was very brave."

"Oh." Bella really didn't know what to say. I mean, how do you respond to your boyfriend's mom when she touting her eldest son's military achievements from 1861?

Edward chuckled softly and swept her hair back to press his mouth to her neck. "It's okay love. Esme realizes that it's difficult to make polite conversation when her topic selection is so…unusual, not to mention absurdly difficult to relate to." He looked at his mother pointedly.

"Of course sweetie. I'm just so proud of all of you, that's all."

Emmett groaned in frustration, and Bella inferred from the cheers coming from the opposite side of the bleachers that the other team had scored.

"How the hell did they let that kid score?" Emmett protested. "I could have stopped him in my sleep!"

Both Edward and Jasper snickered. "I'd love to see that Em," Jazz chided. "Especially the sleeping part. You must tell me your secret."

Emmett rolled his eyes and went back to watching the game. "Very funny guys. Very funny…"

"Why don't you just go down there, baby, and ask the coach to put you in for a few plays…show em how it's done." Rosalie smiled charmingly at her husband, but her voice was teasing.

"Yea. Well, it'd be a hell of a lot more impressive if you did it babe. And, if you could tackle a few of those guys _while _wearing one of those little cheerleader outfits… _Damn._"

Rose smacked him and he winced.

Wow. Rosalie could actually hurt Emmett. The concept was intriguing. And Bella certainly didn't doubt Rose's ability to take out a football player, or ten.

Carlisle interrupted their discussion then. "Edward, Alice, anything?"

"No. Nothing yet." Edward answered for both of them.

Bella looked at him, her eyes full of questions, but he just shook his head and turned to face Alice again.

It was positively maddening how they could converse silently with one another.

"You will tell us when they are close." Carlisle continued.

"Of course." Edward and Alice responded together.

Bella glared at Edward. "What's going on? What's coming?"

"It's nothing, love. You're completely safe. Everything will be fine." He smiled reassuringly and kissed her softly on the temple.

"But you're obviously worried about something… You're waiting for something! Please tell me." Bella's voice sounded a bit more frantic than she'd hoped, but she was beginning to panic. She hated not knowing…

Rosalie laughed an icy laugh, flipping her long hair back and focusing on Edward and Bella. "You mean," she said, stifling another laugh. "You mean, you haven't _told _her what's going on Edward? You didn't _bother _to fill her in on the details of our current situation?" Rosalie continued to laugh, but her tone was far from humorous. Her voice was filled with disdain.

"Rosalie," Edward cautioned. His voice was unnaturally even. "Bella is safe. She has no need to worry. That's all she needs to know right now."

Rosalie laughed darkly, and Bella was suddenly very uncomfortable. Emmett placed his hand on his wife's shoulder, doing his best to calm her, but she continued. "No!" her voice was cold, shrill. "No Edward," she practically spat. "I, for one, do _not _think that is _all _she needs to know."

"Rosalie." This time both Carlisle and Edward interjected.

"Bella, _sweetie_," her words dripped with condescension and derision. "I suppose Edward failed to tell you that we're all here tonight waiting for some confrontation with the Quileutes because of you. That, because of your_ little relationship_, the wolves feel that our family has violated a decades old treaty?" Her volume escalated with each word and her yellow eyes flashed darkly. "And now our entire family is at risk from an attack or exposure!"

"Thank you Rose," Carlisle said calmly. "I think that's quite enough. Bella, please don't be concerned with Rosalie. Edward is right. You do not have to worry. You are safe, and we are fine."

Bella's head was spinning, and she couldn't breathe. The harshness of Rosalie's words knocked her breath away. She knew that she had never been high on Rose's list of favorite things, but her statements only thinly masked clear hatred.

And, honestly, she doubted that she would have even cared about the comments all that much, except that she _knew they were true_. She had put the entire Cullen family at risk. They'd only been exceptionally kind (Rosalie aside) and welcoming to her. And for what? For her very presence to endanger them all? She was overcome by the painful reality of it all, and she felt tears begin to sting her eyes.

She was on her feet and stumbling past them in an instant. She nearly lost her balance twice as she made her way down the bleachers trying to fight back the tears. But it wasn't any use, and she felt them, warm and wet, streaming down her hot cheeks.

Edward was right behind her, as she turned the corner at the end of the seats and ran down the deserted corridor behind the concession stand.

"Bella, stop." His voice was soft but authoritative, and she slowed her steps. He caught her then, wrapping strong arms around her small body and holding her tight against him.

She struggled against him but it was no use; his arms were like iron bands around her body.

"Edward, Edward…" her shoulders heaved and she couldn't hold it any more and broke down, sobbing hysterically into his chest.

"Baby, baby…" he said soothingly, bring one hand up to stroke her damp cheek. "Please don't let Rosalie upset you. She doesn't mean any harm. She just doesn't understand."

"No. No. That's…not…it," she choked. "It's just, I…" She gulped in a breath and sniffed, trying to stifle her tears so she could think, breathe, speak.

He held her close, his icy fingers on her face, soothing her hot, blotchy cheeks.

After a few minutes, Bella looked up to his angel face. He stared down at her lovingly, but anxiety marked his perfect features.

"You're always trying to protect me Edward. And all I do is cause you and your family problems. Edward, you all are actually in _danger _because of me! And, to top it all off, you can't even be…fully happy with me because you have to hold back."

"Bella, you've got it all wrong. I'm the one who continues to put you in danger…from others and...from myself." His voice was calm but filled with grief. "Bella, I want you to live a normal, happy, human life. I see what I am doing to you – keeping you constantly in danger, taking you away from the world you belong in, risking your life just by being with you. Part of me _knows _that your life could be better without me."

Bella shook her head vehemently against his chest, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

He lifted her face to lock her gaze in his. "But I am essentially a selfish creature, and I've realized that I cannot exist without you. I won't leave you. I _can't_." He slid his finger along her lips and the across her cheek, sweeping away tears. "And," he added seriously. "I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy for as long as you choose to stay with me."

"But your family! The wolves. Everything is wrong and it's my fault. The treaty, the fight… Edward, I can't allow myself to put you all in danger."

"Bella, love, let us worry about the wolves. They can't hurt us." He smiled wickedly and winked at her, but his confident look did little to allay her fears.

He paused for a moment, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "But what on earth do you mean about you not being able to make me 'fully happy'?"

Bella bit her lip, and looked down. "Edward," she began weakly. "I can't be…enough for you."

He looked at her in disbelief. "Bella," he began slowly. "Haven't we discussed this? You are more than I could have ever possibly imagined. You are everything I need, all that I want, and far more than I deserve."

"But we can't…you won't…you won't even have sex with me because you're too terrified that you will hurt me!" she finally declared.

Edward's mouth parted slightly in shock, but he recovered instantly. "Is that what you're worried about? That I'm not happy because we haven't had sex?" He chuckled softly but lifted her face to his again and stared down at her with warm eyes.

Edward realized something. He might not always be able to make Bella happy. He might not be able to always protect her from everything that could hurt or upset her. He might not even be able to always keep her completely safe. But he could love her, fully and completely. And that had to count for something.

"Bella," he whispered, his voice like velvet. "Bella, you are everything to me. I cannot even begin to explain what you mean to me, but there is no reason for anything in my life without you." He pressed his icy lips to hers softly, enveloping her with his sweet scent. "And," he continued in between kisses. "I have every intention of having sex with you."

His hand slid down from the small of her back and he grabbed her ass tightly. She gasped and looked up into his eyes. They were undeniably burning with longing. Longing and hunger for her.

She was angry at herself and at the unfairness of their situation, but, of course, her body betrayed her, and all she could think about was his cold, delicious breath on her face, the look in his eyes, and his hand squeezing her ass.

She brought her hands to his face, fisting one in his hair. He crushed his lips to her and she opened her mouth against his. These were not soft kisses. They were not hesitant or reserved. Bella slid her tongue along his smooth lip, and he immediately opened his mouth, allowing her to plunge her tongue deep inside, sliding it against his tongue, exploring every corner of his mouth.

His hands were all over her, sliding across her stomach, around the curve of her hips, outlining her breasts. They both groaned as he pinched her nipples over the thin fabric of her shirt, and Bella felt his dick twitch in anticipation.

"Fuck Edward." He smiled against her lips, squeezing and kneading her breasts. He pinched her nipples once more, before pulling his hands away. Bella moaned louder against his lips, and let her head fall to the side. He pressed his mouth to her neck, dragging his tongue up to her jaw and then back down her throat.

He ran his hands back down her stomach and under her shirt, splaying his cold fingers out across her abdomen. Her stomach muscles tensed under his touch, and he quickly slid his hands up from her waist, over her ribcage, and to her chest. He paused briefly, trailing a finger along the underwire of her bra, before shoving his hands under the lacy fabric and palming her breasts.

He took her lips again fervently, sucking on her bottom lip before pushing his tongue back into her mouth. Without thinking about it, Edward grinded his erection against her hips roughly. He chuckled when he heard her breath hitch and then walked her back, pressing her body against the wall.

She sucked in a breath, as he pushed his dick into her hips again. Bella tugged on his hair harder, causing his eyes to roll back in his eyelids a little.

He pulled his lips from hers, and she leaned her head back against the wall, gasping for breath. Bella slid one hand down to his waist and grabbed his hip, trying desperately to pull him closer to her.

Edward bent his head to her neck, sucking and nibbling on her soft skin while they continued to rub their crotches against each other. Their moans became louder, and Bella worried that someone might hear. But that thought only increased her arousal.

He moved his hands to her waist and began unbuttoning her jeans. Bella's eyes widened when she realized what he was doing, and she looked around frantically. But he just smiled wickedly and tapped his forehead before sliding his hand inside her pants. She moaned too loudly and did not resist when he slipped his hand into her panties.

"Edward," she tried to protest, but she didn't stop him as he slid his fingers in between her slick folds. He groaned when he felt her warm, very wet skin, and pushed his dick against her again.

He plunged two fingers into her tight body, and Bella buried her face in the crux of his neck to stifle her scream. Her breathing became ragged as he slid his fingers in and out of her body. She began moving her hips with his movements, pushing him in deeper, faster.

She lifted her hips up and then down again, and Edward arched his fingers against the curve of the body, causing Bella to moan his name again and then again.

Her voice was thick with lust, and hearing her say his name like that only made him impossibly harder between them. His dick jerked against her, and, as if in response, Bella reached down to press her palm against the hard bulge in his pants.

He worked his fingers as fast as he could inside the constraints of her jeans, and she mimicked his speed, rubbing her hand against his dick harder and faster.

Little moans escaped from her lips, and her stomach muscles tensed, as Edward circled her clit with his thumb. The delightful sensation pushed her to the edge, and she felt the pleasure spreading through her body.

"Shit Edward…O…my…God…you're going to make me…cum." Her words were accentuated by each jagged breath, and she pushed her palm against his dick even harder, wrapping her fist around him as best she could through his jeans.

Feeling her fall apart and cum on his hand was the sexiest fucking thing. Her eyes flitted closed and he watched her lips part slightly into a soft smile, as she relaxed against the wall. "Fuck Edward…"

Knowing that he could make her feel that good, even temporarily, was a wonderful feeling. He slid his hands out of her pants, sucking one finger into his mouth before wiping his hand on his thigh. He quickly buttoned up her jeans and smoothed her shirt. He then stuck hand in his own pants, adjusting himself so that his very prominent erection wasn't quite so obvious.

She smiled and brushed her hand over the still visible, large bulge in his jeans. He grimaced and grabbed her hand in his.

"We'll have to do something about _that _later." He smiled her favorite crooked smile and pressed his lips to hers briefly. "But now we have to go. It's time."

-------------------

**a/n: Okay, so I meant to get to the confrontation with the wolves in this one but got too caught up with Edward and Bella behind the bleachers. I simply can't resist. But the next part will be up soon, detailing the confrontation and then Edward's very necessary release :D**

**Reviews are better than tangible anticipation. **

**Thank you thank you thank you for all your wonderful comments and reviews. It's so much easier to write quickly when you know people are waiting…**

**Love ya, Violet.**


	23. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I only wish I owned Edward. Rated **M** for mature content, foul language and smut. Please enjoy or stop reading if you feel you might be offended.

**a/n: OMG. 400+ reviews. Over 50 on that last chapter alone. I honestly can't believe it. You guys are so incredibly amazing. I never thought anyone would care so much about my story. But I love it, so I am beyond pleased that it makes other people happy too. YAY! I really try hard to respond to everyone who comments, but I've been very overwhelmed with work lately (and hence slow with updates…sorry!). So please please forgive me if I don't get back to you. But thank you! And know that I really do appreciate all your wonderful reviews. Okay. Enjoy.**

-------------------

"_But now we have to go. It's time."_

Bella's entire body tensed at his words, but Edward held her securely around the waist and stroked her hair soothingly.

"Bella, stop. It will be fine. I love you; that's all that matters."

He kept his arm wrapped tightly around her, supporting her as she walked. Her legs very still very wobbly whether from fear or from the impromptu sexual experience or a mixture of both.

As they turned the corner, they met the rest of the Cullens. Bella blushed as Alice eyed her brother knowingly. She hoped futilely that the others just assumed he'd been comforting her the entire time. And, in all honesty, that was a true statement. Edward's talented fingers were damn good at comfort…

Edward, with Bella at his side, followed his parents and siblings as they made their way past the bleachers to the edge of the parking lot. It was only mildly comforting to Bella that they remained within partial view of the blissfully ignorant crowd still watching the football game.

Carlisle and Emmett stepped forward and Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Esme fanned out directly behind them forming a semicircle. Edward stayed back, holding Bella protectively at his side and angling his body in front of her slightly. She could feel his muscles tense, but his face remained calm, emotionless.

Then, four figures appeared between the cars, moving toward them slowly. They stopped about ten feet away; one row of parking separated them from where the Cullens and Bella stood.

The largest boy – if you could even call him that – stepped forward. Bella recognized him from Lauren Mallory's party and then again from her driveway a week ago: Jacob Black.

His inky black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. The planes of his face looked hardened, tightened…aged well beyond his sixteen years. His neck and shoulders were thick; she could see the muscles rippling under his tight black t-shirt. His enormous hands were clenched into fists at his sides, the tendons and veins prominent under his russet skin.

And then there was his expression. The open friendly smile from the party was gone completely. The warmth in his dark eyes altered to a brooding resentment that was instantly disturbing. There was a darkness in Jacob Black now.

He stared at them, his eyes tense and angry.

Behind him stood three others; all tall and russet-skinned with satin black hair. They could have been brothers. The resemblance was only intensified by the strikingly similar hostility in every pair of eyes.

Every pair but one. The boy in the back looked older by several years. Although, frankly it was impossible to determine exactly how old any of them actually were. Their faces held shadows of youth, but their bodies were certainly that of full-grown men.

And now Bella's eyes were drawn to him. While the others looked hostile, angry, this older boy looked serene and sure. She felt sick to her stomach. His look was far more threatening than the unveiled hatred expressed by the others.

Bella edged closer to the only thing she knew that might actually scare that boy; she cowered behind her vampire.

"How many Edward." Carlisle's voice was so low Bella could barely make out the words.

"Three more. There." He raised his eyes slightly, indicating the place where the parking lot met the dense surrounding forest.

Bella couldn't help but crane her neck, peering behind Edward's shoulder in the hopes that she might glimpse a werewolf. Of course she saw nothing but trees.

The two groups stood tensely for a long time. Edward closed his eyes. Bella knew he was listening closely.

Finally he spoke again. "We know why you're here. Consider the message delivered. But the fact remains the same. You've been misinformed."

"It wouldn't appear that way." Jacob spoke, his dark eyes focused on Edward's arm wrapped securely around Bella's waist.

"That's where we come to a point of disagreement," Edward continued. His voice was even but steel-edged. "You see, I have no intention of ever giving her up, but I will also never hurt her."

Jacob laughed darkly. The two boys flanking him looked slightly uncomfortable. The older boy in the back continued to stare calmly, serenely, assuredly…

"Are you expecting us to just take your word for it Bloodsucker?'

"You have no choice." Edward answered calmly.

"That's where you're wrong," Jacob responded gravely.

Bella felt Edward's body stiffen beside her. Carlisle looked to Edward questioningly, and Edward spoke, his voice unnaturally even. "You would fight and risk losing?"

"We won't lose." The older boy in the back finally spoke. His voice matched his expression: calm, certain.

Emmett laughed loudly at the comment, but Bella wasn't reassured by his confidence.

"You have one week." The eldest boy spoke again. Bella had decided that he was the leader.

"Consider it this way," he continued coolly. "Is she worth starting a war over?"

Edward said nothing, but, by the look on his face, Bella knew the answer to the question. Yes. Yes she was.

-------------------

The game was almost over by the time they returned to the bleachers. The Cullens spoke in low, hurried voices to one another. Bella had a very difficult time following what they were saying.

"Are they bluffing Edward?" Carlisle had asked.

"I don't think so, but it's difficult to say. They're not anticipating that outcome; they do not think it will actually come to a fight. They believe we will acquiesce to their demands." Edward paused, considering. "They're certainly eager enough though. Except for Sam Uley of course. He's more rational, less unpredictable than the others."

"Alice?"

Alice sat, eyes screwed tightly shut, hands pressed to her temples. "I just…don't know." She looked up, tilting her head to one side. Her expression was pained. "Nothing is decided yet. Carlisle, you perhaps can convince them…" She trailed off, closing hers eyes once again.

Carlisle nodded but said nothing. Bella was dying to know what he could do…what he would say. And she was terrified at the thought of him, or any of the Cullens facing the wolves. But she just sat silently by Edward's side.

Carlisle insisted that Edward take her home immediately after the game. Edward agreed solemnly; he was clearly troubled by what had occurred.

"Edward," Carlisle addressed his son reassuringly. "We will figure this out, but there is nothing you can do tonight."

Edward said nothing while he drove, but scrolled through his ipod, selecting one song after another to fill the silence.

Bella tried to relax, resting her head against the seat and allowing _Live _"Selling the Drama" to wash over her. He skipped over the _Death Cab for Cutie_ song that came on next, settling instead for old _Alice in Chains._

"Feeling particularly early 90's?" Bella asked teasingly, hoping to elicit a response. "Or just more melodramatic than usual?" A smile tugged at the corners of Edward's lips, but he said nothing.

When they pulled up at her house, Edward made no move to get out of the car. He sat, eyes closed, hands still clenched tightly around the steering wheel. Bella sat quietly, listening to _STP_ and allowing him to think.

Finally he sighed deeply and, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, turned the car off. "C'mon love, better get you inside before Charlie comes charging out of the house with his gun." He smiled wickedly, but his shoulders were still visibly tense.

Bella's eyes widened in understanding and she blushed. Edward chuckled in response. "He's quite anxious really. He's been debating for the past ten minutes or so whether or not he should come outside and…intervene. Of course, I'd rather save _that _experience for when we actually are hooking up on your driveway."

Bella pouted, her cheeks a lovely shade of crimson. "That's _so_ unfair… I have to suffer the embarrassment now with none of the pleasure." She smacked his shoulder playfully and immediately regretted the decision. "Ouch!" she exclaimed massaging her now very sore hand.

"Serves you right." Edward teased. But then he kissed her on the cheek tenderly. "But I'll owe you one…"

Charlie appeared more flustered than Bella was but _visibly _relieved when they opened the door – fully clothed and everything.

Edward greeted Charlie pleasantly. His ability to remain calm in the face of clearly awkward situations never failed to impress Bella, and she couldn't help but smile at how it plainly unnerved her father.

Edward pressed his mouth to her temple. It was a chaste gesture, but it made her breath hitch. "I'm taking my car home, and I'll be back before you make it upstairs. I'm not leaving you alone tonight." His voice was low, no more than a murmur. Charlie obviously couldn't hear, but Bella's heart was thudding so loudly in her chest that she felt sure her dad would notice. Edward certainly did. He chuckled softly, and Bella saw his eye drop ever so quickly to her pulse pounding in her throat.

Once Edward was gone, Charlie stood in the entryway silently for a few moments clearly considering what to say. _Shit_. Not this again.

Thankfully, he opted for a safe, not-so-awkward route. "So, you two had fun at the game." It was a statement, not a question, so Bella said nothing.

"Did they win?"

"Nah. It was close though. We lost 10 to 7." Bella had made sure to check the scoreboard before they left. Even the most casual sports spectator like herself would be expected to know who won. And now she was particular grateful that she'd had the foresight to note the final score.

Charlie already had suspicions enough about what kind of entertainment Edward and his daughter might be partaking in. And since she couldn't exactly explain to her father that she'd missed the game because her vampire boyfriend's coven was having some sort of showdown with a pack of werewolves in the parking lot, she knew Charlie would just assume they'd been making out behind the bleachers the entire time. Oh wait, they did that too. Yes. It was a good thing she'd checked the score.

"Well, I'm off to bed dad. Long day tomorrow." Charlie looked at her skeptically. Tomorrow was Saturday after all.

Bella elaborated. "Yea. Alice is taking me to buy a dress in the morning – homecoming you know. And then I'm sure she's got an entire beauty torture regimen planned out for me. And then there's dinner and the actual dance and all."

Charlie nodded in feigned understanding; she'd lost him at 'buy a dress'.

It was all Bella could do to ascend the stairs slowly, but she did have to at least _look_ tired.

Edward was already in her room as promised. He was sprawled out on her small bed, arms folded behind his head, eyes closed. He did not move or open his eyes when she came in but reached out and placed his hand on Bella's thigh when she sat down cross-legged beside him.

"You got off easy tonight, babe."

"Hmm…?"

"With Charlie."

"What do you mean?"

Edward opened his eyes and smiled up at her wickedly. "Let's just say he was _this _close to sitting you down and having a good old father/daughter discussion about making good choices and…being safe."

Bella blushed, her eyes widening in understanding. "_Oh my God_. He was _not _about to have a sex talk with me, was he?"

Edward just nodded and laughed softly.

Bella collapsed, lying back on the bed beside him. He curved his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly into his body. She was beyond mortified at the prospect of ever having _that _conversation with Charlie. Put it top on her list of things she never wanted to do. Ever.

"He's been putting it off. But he doesn't think he can wait much longer. Honestly, he's concerned he might already be too late." Edward's eyes shone, and he smirked at her.

Well, that seemed even more unfair. It's one thing to have your father think you're having sex when you actually are, but quite another when you haven't even gotten to enjoy the…experience yet. Lame.

"And does he need to be concerned?" Bella asked tentatively.

"We'll see about that." Edward responded vaguely, but snuggled her closer to his body and smiled softly.

After a few minutes, Bella grudgingly extricated herself from his arms. "I'm gonna take a shower. Care to join me?"

"No, love. Not tonight." Bella was not happy about that, but she peeled off her jeans and headed across the hall to the bathroom.

-------------------

Bella dried off after her shower and dressed herself in a cami and boyshorts. When she returned to her bedroom, she found Edward sprawled out on her bed exactly where she left him.

She crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. He raked his eyes over her body indulgently, sliding his hands up and down her thighs.

She leaned down and kissed him. He opened his mouth against hers and she sighed against his lips. Their kisses were slow, unhurried. Their tongues slid against one another languidly, intimately, as Bella twisted and twirled hers against his. She explored every part of his mouth, pushing her tongue against his, sweeping it across the roof of his mouth, trailing it over his teeth, and then swirling it around his again. He sucked on her lower lip gently, savoring the taste, scent, feel of her.

"I love you Edward," she breathed.

"As I do you." He smiled against her lips but then pulled away.

She groaned in displeasure.

"Not tonight love," he said resolutely. She pouted dramatically and he laughed, pressing his cool lips to her temple. "I'm just a bit stressed, distracted. That's all."

"Well," she whispered. "I'd like to relieve some of that stress, baby. If that's okay."

"Anything you want, love. I just need to relax, to take it easy tonight." He closed his eyes again, lying back on her pillow.

She accepted the invitation, sliding down his side and resting her chin on his hip before quickly unbuttoning his jeans.

"Bella…" His eyes flashed opened, and he looked down at her sternly, sitting up.

"No Edward," she responded. "This has nothing to do with you. You can relax, just like you wanted to."

He sighed, flopping back on the pillow, but he did not resist as she tugged his pants down over his hips.

Bella slowly ran her thumb across his stomach, along the waistband of his boxers, watching in satisfaction as his erection grew under the thin material.

She slid hand over his hip and down the front of his thigh, just grazing his now hard dick with her thumb. He shuddered against her touch and hissed through clenched teeth. "Bella…" he repeated disapprovingly.

She just smiled and continued to rub her hand up and down his leg, before hooking her fingers into his boxers again. Edward groaned as she began pulling them down but raised his hips slightly to help her.

Her breathing hitched when his dick sprang out, and Edward couldn't help but smile.

He was so incredibly perfect. She could stare at him for hours, with or without clothes. Her stomach tightened and her legs tingled in response, and she had to work to control her breathing.

Bella curled her fingers around his very hard cock and slowly slid her hand up his shaft. She pushed her palm against the tip of his dick, dampening her fingers with the moisture there, and then slid her hand down again. He groaned and moved his hips with the motion of her hand.

Bella leaned over and exhaled a warm breath, before pressing her lips to the head of his cock.

"You don't have to do that," he breathed. But she could hear the lust in his voice, and his legs tensed beneath her.

In response, she sucked him into her hot, wet mouth. She heard him growl, low in his chest, as she moved her mouth down the length of his dick, pressing her tongue against him. She kept her hand squeezed tightly around the base of his cock, as she slid her mouth back up his shaft, swirling her tongue around the tip.

"Fuck Bella." Edward kept his eyes shut. He knew just the sight of her sucking his dick would be enough to make him cum. He fisted the blanket tightly and he felt her lips wrap around him again before she bobbed her head up and down with just the perfect amount of suction. Her hot mouth felt beyond amazing, and he groaned loudly again when he felt the back of her throat. _God. _He bit his lip and fought the urge to open his eyes and watch.

He couldn't help but lift his hips slightly as she plunged him into her mouth again. And she moaned as he thrust into her mouth.

She could tell he was close because he jerked his hips again and sucked in a quick breath.

"Bella…" he grunted. "Stop…you're gonna make me cum." He wove his fingers through her hair and tugged gently, trying to give her an out. But she just sucked him into her mouth again entirely, sliding her tongue down the length of his shaft and back up again. She pumped her hand against his slick cock while she swirled her tongue around the head.

"Holy…shit" he hissed, and he couldn't help but move his hand slightly, guiding her head back down again. She moaned, and the vibration of her mouth on his dick was enough to push him over the edge. His muscles tensed and his eyes flashed open. She stared up at him through dark lashes, sucking the length of him into her mouth. And that was all it took

Fuck.

His entire body tensed, and she felt his dick pulse against her lips as he came into her mouth. She swallowed quickly before she could notice the taste. And with one final sucking motion, she slid him out of her mouth.

Edward stared down at her, eyes flashing darkly, as he panted and tried to catch his breath.

"Oh my God…" he breathed.

She smiled triumphantly. It pleased her immensely to know that she could make him feel so good.

"You are absolutely amazing." He cupped her cheek in his hand as she slid up his side and laid her head on the pillow next to his. Bella sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to his marble body.

"Is that a good way to relieve stress?" she whispered coyly.

He smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Yea. Pretty effective I must say."

-------------------

**a/n: *sighs* **

**I've never written about a blowjob before. How'd I do?**

**Sorry, I've been slow recently. I simply can't stand it when responsibility and work-type things get in the way of my extracurricular activities. Frankly, I believe I should just be allowed to write smut at my desk all day. *Pouts in displeasure***

**Dance is up next. I promise it's been worth the wait :D**

**Review feel better than relieving Edward's stress.**

**Love ya! Violet**


	24. Just Dance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any character. I only wish I owned Edward. Rated **M** for mature content, foul language and smut. Please enjoy or stop reading if you feel you might be offended.

-------------------

Alice arrived at 11:00 a.m. the next morning with a garment and duffel bag in hand. Edward had ducked out a few minutes earlier, citing a complete lack of interest in pre-homecoming female activities.

Charlie had left early that morning to fish but had promised Bella he'd be home after lunchtime. He wanted to see her before she left for the dance.

Bella eyed the garment bag questioningly. "I thought you were taking me out to find my dress this morning?"

"Well, we were, but I was going to pick this one anyways. So, really I just saved us time and saved myself from hearing all your ridiculous complaints before I just forced you to buy it."

Bella groaned and reluctantly peeked at the dress. It was blue but not the deep hue of the last one Alice had selected for her. This dress was a vibrant royal blue. It was chiffon, strapless, and very very short. One look, and Bella was already embarrassed at the thought of wearing it out in public.

"_Oh come_ _on…_" Alice practically growled. "You'll look fantastic and Edward will love it. Trust me."

-------------------

Charlie returned home just after 2:00, and by then Alice had transformed Bella into her own rendition of high-school-dance-Barbie. Bella stood in the bathroom, facing the mirror while Alice admired her work. Bella's hair fell in shiny, curled ringlets down her back. Her makeup was pristine, her lips were shiny and glossy, and her nails were now a vivid shade of pink – "the perfect compliment to the blue of your dress," Alice had explained in an exasperated tone.

"Ooo… you're perfect!" She exclaimed in final assessment, dancing around Bella on her tiptoes. "Now I have to go home and get ready of course. He'll be here in three hours to pick you up. Try not to mess anything up before then. Oh! And I almost forgot," she added, turning back to face Bella from the bathroom doorway. "Practice walking in your heels."

Bella cringed at the thought of the delicate, strappy, silver things waiting for her in the bedroom.

"And," she continued, bouncing down the stairs with Bella struggling to keep up. "You're staying at our house tonight. Where's your dad? I need to tell him."

-------------------

"Dad!" Bella groaned loudly and rolled her eyes. "Esme and Carlisle will be there. _And_ I'll be sleeping in Alice's room, obviously. Not Edward's."

That wasn't true of course. She'd be sleeping, hopefully naked, in Edward's bed. Besides, Jasper slept in Alice's room. But the fact that the Cullens allowed their adopted children to sleep together would certainly not ease Charlie's mind. So, of course, she let that detail slide.

Her father was not happy about the evening's arrangements, but he hadn't been able to refuse Alice's requests.

"Bella, I'm your dad. I'm supposed to be concerned. And nothing will change the fact that I don't like the idea of my little girl sleeping over at her boyfriend's house."

"I'm not exactly little anymore," she muttered, glaring at the floor.

He sighed. "I know, I know. I'm just not very good at this kind of thing…" He paced back and forth across the living room rug. Bella twirled one of her curls around her finger uncomfortably. They'd been doing a lot of awkward lately.

"Okay, Bella. Here's the thing. I know you and Edward are pretty serious now, and I just need to know that you're being careful."

_O…my…God_. Edward was right. Of course he was, she thought with irritation. Her dad was trying to talk to her about sex.

"_Please_ Dad. This isn't necessary."

"Just tell me you two are being responsible," Charlie pled. Clearly he was every bit as uncomfortable as Bella, but that did not make her feel any better.

"Trust me. It's not like that." Not yet at least. And, if it were, she _certainly _wouldn't tell Charlie about it.

"I know you're 17, and I can't tell you what to do, but have respect for yourself. And be careful Bella."

"DAD! We're not having sex!" Another true statement.

"Bella…" Charlie laughed nervously. "It's not that I don't trust you, but I know you don't want to tell me anything about this, and you know I don't really want to hear it."

He had a point there.

Bella sighed loudly and collapsed on the sofa. "Okay dad. Okay. We're being responsible. We're being safe. We're making good choices." There. She said it. And Edward _was_ all about safety.

They both cringed, but Charlie's face softened slightly. He believed her. And she hadn't had to lie to her father. But tonight, well, she'd be making all kinds of good choices with Edward tonight.

-------------------

They arrived at the gym, well, at least the crepe paper and ballooned homecoming version of it. Bella scanned the room for people she knew. Rosalie and Emmett caught her attention first. Rose looked stunning as always. The dark red fabric of dress hugged her perfect figure, as she spun around her husband on the dance floor.

Edward spotted Alice and Jasper seated across the room at a table in the corner and tugged her hand gently, leading her behind him.

They passed Jessica Stanley. She was straddling Mike Newton, and their lips were glued together. Edward chuckled darkly, and Bella noticed his gaze drop to Jessica's leg momentarily. Her tight, white dress was split up the side to her mid-thigh. And with the way she was, um, situated on Mike's lap, her dress was hiked up clear to her ass. Bella could just see the lacy edge of her underwear peeking out from under the white stretchy fabric.

Had Edward just checked out Jessica Stanley's ass?

No. Of course not. She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. Then again, if Jessica and Mike weren't both so revolting, Bella decided the sight would probably be quite erotic. She couldn't help but steal another glance herself as the walked by.

Mike had slid his hands under her dress to grab her ass and rocked her hips forward into his. His lips were attacking hers as he opened his mouth again and again against her sticky glossed lips.

Just as Edward and Bella walked past, Jessica tilted her head back, allowing Mike to latch his lips onto her neck greedily. Jessica opened her eyes, and Bella saw her looking, out of the corner of her eye, just past her to Edward…

Edward didn't appear to notice.

They sat down with Edward's siblings, and Alice immediately began chattering to Bella nonstop about their various classmates' wardrobe choices. Bella was a bit preoccupied with the apparent exchange of glances between Edward and Jessica to pay much attention.

But then the electronic beat of _Chemical Brothers _filled the room, and Edward pulled her out of her chair. "Dance with me baby." Alice and Jazz were already headed to the dance floor.

"Edward…please. No" she whined, but she followed as he pulled her behind him.

Alice and Jasper were leaning forward, facing each other. Their faces were just inches from one another, Jasper smiling down adoringly at his pixie-like date. They both shimmied their shoulders adeptly with the beat of the song, singing along to one another.

"_Hey Boy…"_

"_Hey Girl…" _Jasper responded.

_Superstar DJ…Here we go! _Edward joined in, singing and smiling with his siblings. Bella didn't want to dance, but she had to admit, the Cullens were pretty damn cute together.

Alice bounced over to her, vibrating with the music. "C'mon Bells…" she enticed. "Dance with us, and the words are easy." She leaned in as if she were sharing a dark secret, "it just repeats over and over again."

_Hey Boy. Hey Girl. Superstar DJ…Here we go!_

Alice was right. The song was deliciously redundant. Bella maintained that she didn't dance, but she held her arm up and allowed Alice to hold her hand and pirouette underneath her.

Then Alice grabbed Bella's hips – gently – and pulled her back towards her so Bella's back was flush to her front. Alice forced Bella to move with her to the music; Bella leaned her head back on Alice's marble shoulder but she was stiff and stubbornly unresponsive.

"_Allllice…" _Bella drew her name out in protest.

"Fine!" Alice huffed. "Let's get you a drink. You need it."

Bella followed Alice obediently; she clearly had no choice in the matter.

Alice skipped alongside the refreshment table past the assortment of sodas and water bottles on ice, before stopping at the end in front of a very large punch bowl.

"I'll just have some water, Alice" Bella offered.

"Nope. You'll have this." She responded, ladling some punch into a glass. She sniffed the contents of the cup. "Yep. I'd say one, two glasses tops, and you'll feel like dancing with me and Edward."

Bella eyed the punch hesitantly. "What's in here?" she asked, sticking her tongue tentatively into the liquid.

"It's just punch plus" Alice said smiling. "Now drink up."

Bella gulped the contents of her cup down in one swig, grimacing slightly at the taste of 'plus.'

Alice refilled her glass. "Okay, let's sit for a minute, let that, um…" she eyed Bella's punch, "…soak in a bit."

Alice led Bella to a table suspiciously close to where Mike and Jessica were still…fully absorbed in one another. "Now we can watch the fun," she whispered nodding her head towards the happy couple and smiling deviously.

Bella downed her second glass quickly and attempted not to stare. Alice, on the other hand, was making no attempts at discretion.

Mike's lips were still firmly attached to Jessica's. Alice giggled enthusiastically. "It looks like he's trying to _eat _her," she said with distaste. "Of course," she added, "he's going about it in entirely the wrong way." She smiled widely, exposing far too many perfect teeth.

Bella laughed. Laughter came easier now, as the warmth of her punch plus began to spread through her limbs, causing her fingers, lips to tingle.

"Mike…ugh…off…" Jessica gasped, pushing firmly on his chest with her hands. Mike grudgingly relinquished control of her lips and stared at her, an injured look in his eyes.

"Baby, what'd I do?" he questioned.

"Nothing…I just, I just don't want to now…I _want to dance_ Mike. Please?"

"But Jess… _this _is so much better…" he insisted pressing his mouth to hers again.

She shoved him away, glaring, and climbed off his lap unsteadily. Alice was bouncing on the edge of her seat with enthusiasm, and Bella tried to control her laughter.

"Wait!" Alice chirped. "It's about to get so much better."

Jessica made her way to the dance floor and headed…straight to where Jasper and Edward stood. Bella started to jump up, but Alice pulled her back into her seat. "No. No. No…give it a second" she coaxed.

They watched attentively, Bella on the edge of her seat now, as Jessica stuck out her chest and sauntered up to Edward. "What the fuck?!" Bella looked on in disbelief, but Alice grasped her hand, holding her firmly in place.

Bella glared at Alice. "You totally know what's going on, don't you?"

"Uh huh." Alice gave a smug smile and shook her finger in the general direction of the dance floor. "Now keep still and watch."

Bella stared, eyes wide, as Jessica Stanley flung her arms around Edward's neck. She made to jump up from her seat again, but Alice held her in place, giggling furiously.

But then Edward did the unthinkable. Rather than push her away…hard, he slid his hands down her back to her waist, allowing Jessica to press her body closer to his. Then he leaned in, his mouth dangerously close to her throat, and appeared to whisper something to her.

"_WHAT the fuck does he think he's doing?!_" Bella was beyond livid.

"S'ok…" Alice snorted. "He's got a really good reason…really really good. Promise." She was shaking with laughter.

"And that reason is…?" Bella hissed.

"Just wait like two minutes and you'll see."

"And Jessica?" She practically spat the name with disgust. "What the hell does _she_ think she's doing?" It was all she could do to keep her voice down.

"Well," Alice began, clearly finding the whole situation absolutely hilarious. "She's trying to get back at Mike because she mad at him for being so 'insensitive'…" Alice accentuated the word by curving her tiny fingers into exaggerated air quotes. "And, she's trying to get back at you for being such a 'bitch'…" Cue the air quotes again, add eye roll for extra emphasis.

Bella's jaw dropped. "That little—"

"Bitch. I know." Alice completed the thought. "But she's also mad because she thinks you're prettier than she is —which you totally are— and she absolutely can't stand that you have Edward and she doesn't."

Bella's jaw dropped, and she stared at her in incredulously.

"Shut your mouth sweetie." Alice chided. "I really don't get it either. I mean seriously…" She rolled her eyes again. "What is it about my brother that has all you girls _so_ freaking obsessed? I mean, I guess he's cute and all, but he's one moody motherfucker if you ask me."

"Alice!" Bella smacked her on the shoulder. Always a mistake. She grimaced and rubbed her now-sore hand soothingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella. Of course I didn't mean you. You two are absolutely meant for each other. And_, _Edward is every bit as obsessed with you as you could _ever _be with him. Trust me on that. It's sickening really." She made a gagging noise, but then smiled reassuringly.

"Can we get back to Jessica Stanley please?" Bella was impatient to say the least.

"Oh! Yea. Well, she's hoping to piss you and Mike off and maybe, just maybe start a fight between you and Edward. That would be her best-case scenario. But c'mon. We gotta go. It's about to get interesting."

Alice dragged Bella over to where Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie stood at the edge of the dance floor. Rose looked bored, but her brothers were clearly as excited as Alice about whatever was about to happen.

And, as if on cue, Mike Newton shoved his way through the crowd and made his way towards them. Alice bounced on her toes, literally buzzing with excitement.

Mike tugged Jessica away from Edward roughly, but not roughly enough for Bella's liking. He pulled her behind his body and stepped toward Edward with a menacing expression on his face. Alice was right. This could get interesting.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Cullen?!" His tone was livid. Several people turned to look, as Mike confronted Edward loudly.

Edward stood completely still, arms folded across his chest, his face serene.

Mike's expression was murderously angry. Bella thought that he might actually look intimidating had he not stood face to face with Edward Cullen.

Mike, of course, had no idea how absurdly outmatched he was, but he clearly sensed danger now. He took an infinitesimal step backward and glanced back at Jessica quickly.

Emmett and Jasper couldn't keep it together. They were practically rolling on the floor with laughter. Their hysterics clearly unsettled Mike.

"What the fuck's their problem?" he demanded. His voice shook though, betraying his attempt at bravado.

"Absolutely nothing." Edward responded calmly. "They're just watching the show like everyone else."

Mike looked around anxiously. A crowd had begun to form around them.

"Please tell me what's going on…" Bella whispered to Alice pleadingly.

"Shhhh!" Alice hissed. "Edward's getting to that."

"What, what do you think you were doing with her?" Mike repeated. His voice was markedly weaker now, as he debated whether his original plan of confrontation was all that good of an idea.

"Mike, stop. Please" Jessica tugged at his hand, urging him to just let it go and walk away. But her appeal only emboldened him for a moment and he turned back to Edward.

Edward smiled sinisterly at Mike. "I was just telling Jessica that if she ever tries to touch me again, if she ever attempts to engineer another ridiculous plot to split Bella and I apart, or if she ever thinks another even _remotely_ malicious thought about Bella then I will personally make sure everyone is aware of exactly what went on in Tyler Crowley's van last Tuesday."

Now Mike was stepping back from Jessica looking injured and horribly confused. "Jess?" he questioned tentatively. But Edward was not done.

"I'm not through yet," he continued coolly. "I am tired of your obscene fantasies. If I _ever _hear that you've been thinking such vulgar thoughts about _my _Bella again, you'll wish your family never set foot in Forks.

"You will _never _have her. Not in your car. Not bent over your couch or against the wall of your bedroom. And certainly _not _on the lab table in the Biology room. Although, I must admit, the prospect is incredibly appealing." He shot Bella a seductive glance before turning back to Mike.

Snickers erupted from the peanut gallery. Alice was literally jumping up and down with excitement.

Mike was stunned speechless. His eyes darted around, as he looked for a way out. But they were completely encircled by eager student onlookers. There was no easy escape. Bella briefly wondered if Edward had said too much. Obviously Mike could not find out about her vampire's unique abilities. But Mike appeared incapable of making such an assumption about Edward; his secret was safe.

-------------------

It had taken approximately five minutes. Edward had totally succeeded in blowing off Jessica Stanley, scaring the shit out of Mike Newton, and embarrassing them both in front of the entire student body. Pretty fucking awesome.

She pressed her mouth to his, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling herself to him. She brushed her tongue against his lips softly before pulling away.

"So…" Bella breathed. "That was fantastic, but it still does _not _excuse you from totally checking Jessica out earlier."

"You saw that, huh?" He asked, smiling unevenly.

"Yep." She responded, popping the 'p' and biting her pink lips. Edward's breath hitched; his eyes were trained on her lips. She was so sexy when she did that.

"Well," Edward began. "I can't deny that the view was…interesting." His lips curved into a very sexy smirk. "But I was paying far more attention to Mike's thoughts."

"Oh?" Bella eyed him questioningly.

"Yep." He responded, mimicking her earlier inflection.

"And?" Bella asked, not bothering to mask her curiosity.

"Let's just say that, even though he was making out with Stanley, his thoughts were definitely elsewhere." He smiled wickedly and raked his eyes up and down Bella's body.

"Oh…" her eyes widened in understanding.

"And I usually can't stand it when guys think…_those_ kind of obscene thoughts about you love. But I knew what Jessica was thinking too, and I just couldn't help but be amused by their ridiculous situation."

"That's why you were laughing?"

"Yes. I've never seen a more pathetic couple. Neither wants the other, but neither wants to give the other up either until they're certain that something better has come along."

He pressed his lips gently to hers once again.

"And I'd seen Alice's vision about that particular…incident. So I decided to save my comments for a more opportune moment."

She glared at him for a moment, not appreciating his humor, but then her features softened into a smile, and then she was laughing.

"Well," she paused, resting her head on his shoulder. "I suppose you're forgiven, but you should have told me what was going on! I was terribly mad at you."

"I know baby. I'm sorry I upset you. But Alice was with you, and it wouldn't have turned out like that had you stayed by me."

"Well, let's just say you owe me." Bella tilted her head to the side, allowing Edward to trail his icy tongue along her throat. She groaned and shivered at his touch. _So good. _

Edward slid his hands over the curve of her waist and grabbed her hips, tugging her closer to his body as "Welcome to the Jungle" began to play. _Welcome To The Jungle / We've Got Fun 'N' Games / We Got Everything You Want… _Edward repeated the last bit under his breath, leaning his head against her neck, pressing his lips to the hollow under her ear.

"Everything you want…"

She let out a shaky breath and angled her head further, allowing her hair to fall over her shoulder, exposing her neck completely for his mouth.

Edward dragged his lip over her skin, from the base of her ear up along her jawbone before capturing her mouth in his. She sighed against his lips and he tugged her hips against his. A little cry escaped her lips when she felt the length of his erection pushed against her body.

_Welcome To The Jungle / Watch It Bring You To Your / Knees, Knees / I Wanna Watch You Bleed. _Edward sang along softly, his lips moving against her skin. His icy breath chilled her warm lips, and her stomach tightened involuntarily with want. But the _words_ and… _his voice _all honey and velvet and sex. She shuddered and Edward smiled crookedly, his lips curving against hers.

She would gladly get down on her knees for Edward Cullen. Hell. Jessica Stanley could watch for all she cared. Maybe it'd finally convince her to just back the fuck off…

But the way he'd looked last night when he finally opened his eyes to watch her suck his perfect dick into her mouth... _God. _Lust and love and pure unbridled pleasure. Pleasure at what she was doing to him.

She could make Edward Cullen lose control, fall apart, _cum for her_. And the thought made her very core ache with need and want. She was so incredibly wet.

_And You're A Very Sexy Girl / That's Very Hard To Please… _He punctuated the words by sliding one hand down and cupping her ass, pulling her hips to his again, and eliciting another groan of approval from her pink mouth.

She pressed her lips back to his, but he didn't give her what she wanted. Rather he leaned his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes. She could feel his gaze pierce through her, and it sent shivers through her spine. He looked at her deeply, intensely, and she could plainly decipher the desire etched across his beautiful features. He didn't kiss her, but he let his lips rest against her lips as he continued the mouth the words of the song.

_Welcome To The Jungle / Feel My, My, My Serpentine / I, I Wanna Hear You Scream_

_Damn _Axl Rose never sounded so fucking sexy.

Edward squeezed her ass tightly and pressed his hard on into her hips once more. Probably not appropriate for their present company or a high school dance, but the forbidden aspect of his actions only made it all the more appealing and erotic. Bella snaked her hand up around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling her face closer to his.

His breath hitched as she slid her tongue along his lips, and he finally opened his mouth against hers, sucking on her bottom lip and allowing her to plunge her tongue into his mouth.

"You know," she breathed into his mouth. "I think I rather prefer 'Rocket Queen.'" Bella began murmur the words quietly. Her voice was low and so damn sexy. Listening to the lyrics drip off her tongue made him impossibly harder between them. Edward grabbed her ass tighter and rocked his hips against hers, listening to her words.

"_Honey You'd Be Surprised / I'm A Sexual Innuendo / In This Burned Out Paradise / If You Turn Me On To Anything / You Better Turn Me On Tonight…"_

"I think," he responded into her lips. "I've already succeeded in doing that." Bella blushed but looked up into his honey eyes, licking her lips suggestively.

"I can tell how hot, how wet you are right now love. I know how much you want me." He smiled wickedly before continuing. "But I think you forgot a part… _I Can Turn On Anyone / Just Like I've Turned On You / I've Got A Tongue Like A Razor / A Sweet Switchblade Knife / And I Can Do You Favors / But Then You'll Do Whatever I Like…"_

Edward chuckle when he heard Bella's heart rate spike. He cheeks flushed a deeper shade of rose and he could smell her arousal increase. "You know I will," she whispered.

At this rate they wouldn't make it out of the gym before he had to strip that little blue dress right off her perfect little body.

"Fuck Bella." Emmett's booming voice interrupted their erotic exchange. "If you're gonna go _that _route. Why didn't you just pick 'Anything Goes'?"

Bella jumped, startled, and then buried her face in Edward's shoulder. Her cheeks burned and she cringed in mortification. _O…my…God…had he really just heard that?_

Edward just laughed and bucked his hips against Bella's once more. How was he not embarrassed? He kissed her lightly on the temple, and she finally worked up the nerve to lift her head and look around.

Shit.

Emmett, of course, was not alone. Rosalie was curved around his side, her pale arm resting on his stomach, a look of sheer amusement on her perfect face. And there, directly behind, was Alice, arm-in-arm with Jasper.

And to make matters _worse_. Alice was singing. Loudly.

_I Been Thinkin' 'Bout / Thinkin' 'Bout Sex / Always Hungry For Somethin' / That I Haven't Had Yet / Maybe Baby You Got Somethin' To Lose / Well I Got Somethin', / I Got Somethin' For You… My Way-Your Way / Anything Goes Tonight…_

"Yes Bella," she agreed, finishing her performance. "I think that would be a better choice."

Bella groaned. "Please Edward. Take me outside and just kill me already."

He smiled crookedly. "Don't tempt me baby. You know how much I want you. I'd just have to do a few other things to you first…" He leaned down to press his icy lips to her throat. "C'mon love. Let's get out of here."

He grabbed her hand, and she followed breathlessly as he led her out of the gym and down the hall. Within moments they were in the parking lot by the Volvo. Edward pinned her to the door and pressed his mouth to hers greedily. She gasped, as she felt every line of his stone body pushed against her.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan," he breathed into her lips. His voice was low and gritty, and she responded by plunging her tongue into his mouth. They kissed fervently, sliding their tongues against one another's eagerly. He tasted, felt so good, with his tongue in her mouth and hands gripping her waist.

She slid her hand up his smooth back and worked her fingers into his perfectly disheveled hair. He groaned when she tugged, hard, and he opened his mouth against hers again, just grazing her soft lips with his teeth.

"_Edward…_" his name fell off her lips involuntarily and he grinded his hips against hers roughly, pressing her more firmly against the door of the car. She whimpered when she felt his dick, huge and hard, against her hip, and the soft sounds that escaped her throat were so fucking sexy. Damn.

He slid his hands over her hips and fingered the hem of her blue dress. It barely hit her mid-thigh, and he let his cool fingers brush the inside of her legs gently.

"Did I tell you how breathtakingly beautiful you looked tonight, Isabella?" His voice was like liquid and honey, and she moaned leaning her head back against the car.

He moved his hands up, pushing the gauzy chiffon of her dress up over her hips to reveal the creamy skin of her stomach. Bella leaned against the door, her breathing erratic, her heart drumming loudly.

He bent down to press his lips to her navel, and skimmed his hands up her sides to her chest. She moaned loudly when his fingers grazed the wire under her bra, but he removed his hands quickly.

He stood up again and stared down into the chocolate depths of her beautiful eyes. His own were on fire with fervor and lust.

He kissed her again, deeply, passionately. Edward grasped her hips again and pressed his hard on into her hips roughly.

But when she began struggling with his belt, he grasped her wrists firmly, pinning her arms to her side. As tempting as it was, he would not take her here, in the parking lot on the hood of the Volvo.

"Please Edward."

His eyes burned into hers as he struggled to calm his breathing.

"Okay. But not here."

"In the biology lab?" She smiled deviously.

He laughed loudly, but she could see the desire in his eyes. "Maybe next time. Now get in the car. Let's go."

-------------------

**a/n: So this chapter literally took me days to write. But I think it was my longest yet. Please let me know if it was worth it. Does it work? I think I am happy with it.**

**The sex talk part was adapted from one of my favorite scenes in **_**Eclipse**_**. I love awkward Charlie!**

**And I simply had to deal with Jessica Stanley so Edward can go deal with Bella :D**

**Are we ready? Is it time? Give me lots of love so I know for sure.**

**You know Reviews feel good because the wait is almost over…**

**Love ya! Violet**


	25. The Edges Dissolve

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_. I only wish I owned Edward. Especially tonight… Rated **M** for mature content, foul language, and smut. Please stop reading if you feel you might be offended. Thanks!

-------------------

Edward didn't speak as they drove home from the dance. Bella could sense his tension. His expression was composed, his eyes reflective, but his jaw was tight and his hands clenched the steering wheel firmly. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself.

He knew that he needed to relax. Everything would be okay. He had already decided days ago that he, that _they _could do this. And he wanted to desperately. He loved her so much; he did not need to prove that to her. She was his, fully and completely. They both knew that already. But he wanted to show her that she could be his physically as well. And he would be hers. Edward knew that Bella wanted that. And he needed to give her everything she wanted.

He pulled the Volvo into the long driveway. Bella felt both giddy and anxious as she watched the Cullen home come into view. She realized that she'd been holding her breath and exhaled sharply.

They sat silently for a few long minutes before Edward turned the car off, sliding the key out of the ignition. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and sighed deeply before turning to look at Bella. He was so inhumanly beautiful. And he stared at her with such love and desire in his dark eyes that she couldn't think, couldn't breath. Her head swum and her stomach tightened with excitement, as she realized what they were about to do.

He smiled and climbed out of the car. Within an instant, he was around to her side. He opened the door and helped her out, wrapping his arm around her waist protectively as they walked up the front steps.

The house was dark, quiet, empty. "Esme and Carlisle are gone for the rest of the weekend. They thought we might like some…privacy. And Alice and Jazz, Rose and Emmett are going hunting after the dance. They won't be home till morning."

He pulled her close to him and reached his free arm across her body to touch her face with his hand. He stroked her cheek and trailed his thumb across her lips. She parted her mouth slightly and darted her tongue out, tasting his cool, sweet skin. He slid one finger into her warm, wet mouth pressing it against her tongue. Bella sucked gently, twirling her tongue around. Edward moaned softly but withdrew his finger. She had no idea what she did to him.

He took her hand in his and led her up the stairs into his room. He shut the door and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around quickly so she was facing him. He crushed his lips to hers and walked her backward, pinning her against the door. She groaned as she felt the entire length of his body pressed against hers. Bella threw her arms around his neck, clutching him closer to her, needing to feel every inch of him. He slid his tongue across her lips and plunged it into her mouth, kissing her deeply, roughly. Bella panted and groaned into his mouth, pushing her tongue against his. The atmosphere felt charged between them, and she could feel his dick harden against her.

She felt the familiar surge of warmth and cold and electricity pulse through her body. Her spine tingled and warm wetness pooled between her legs, seeping through the thin material of her underwear. Edward pulled away after a few moments, smiling wickedly and allowing her to catch her breath.

Her chest heaved and her heart thudded against her ribs. Edward dragged his gaze up and down her body, devouring her with her eyes. The way he looked at her, with such hunger and desire, filled her with want. Her body thrummed with excitement and need, and she rocked her hips against him wanting to be as close to him as possible.

He groaned in response and pushed his hard on into her hip again. "Fuck." He swore under his breath. She loved it when he spoke like that, and his voice was low and gravelly and so damn sexy.

"You are so beautiful Isabella," he breathed into her neck, and she shivered at his words. "And I want you so badly."

"Please Edward," her voice was soft, but laced with lust and love and longing.

"Do you want to take a shower with me first?" Edward smiled as Bella's breath caught in her throat. She looked up at him, locking her eyes on his before slowly nodding yes.

He had no intention of having sex with her in the shower; that was not how he wanted their first time to be. She would be more comfortable in his bed, and it would be easier for him to go slow…be careful. But a shower would relax them both, and the thought of Bella naked and soaking wet was incredibly erotic.

He undressed her quickly, unzipping her gauzy dress and sliding it off her slender body. She allowed it to fall to a puddle around her ankles, and Edward inhaled sharply as his eyes drank in her now nearly naked body. In the moonlight, her skin was nearly as pale and incandescent as his. She was so beautiful.

Edward ran his hands up and down her sides, across her stomach, over her ribcage, and then up the length of her arms. He traced her collarbones with his fingers and trailed his thumb along her cheekbone. She leaned her head back against the door, a small moan escaping her lips, as his hands continued to explore every inch of her body.

He pressed his lips to her neck, trailing icy, open-mouth kisses along her throat. "_Mmmmm…_Edward…" His name dripped off her tongue like warmth and honey, and she snaked her arm around his waist and slipped her fingers into the back of his pants.

Edward moaned and slid his hands up her sides again; he squeezed her tits, pressing them together, creating delicious cleavage. "God. I love you so much, Bella." He punctuated his words with kisses scattered across her neck and collarbone. He then pressed his mouth to her chest, sliding his tongue over the peaks of her breasts.

Edward knelt down in front of her, skimming his hands down the outside of her legs. He paused, looking up the length of her body, before sliding his hands around her ankles. Bella lifted one leg and then the other, and Edward slid her shoes off her feet.

He stood up again, and Bella undid the buttons on his shirt with shaky fingers. He shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and discarded it into the growing pile on the floor. Then he took her hand and led her across the hall and into the bathroom.

Bella gasped at the size of the spacious room. The shower itself was larger than the entire bathroom she shared with Charlie at home. Edward turned the water on and turned back to Bella. She stood against the sink, arms folded across her chest, waiting. He kissed her once softly and then undid his pants, pushing them down over his hips, taking his boxers with them.

He smiled crookedly when he heard her breath catch in her throat. He moved his hands to her waist and curled his fingers in the lacy waistband of her underwear, running his thumb back and forth over her hip. Bella closed her eyes, and she exhaled slowly, her lips parting slightly, as he tugged her panties down, sliding them down her legs and over her ankles.

He opened the shower door and helped her step in, following her and closing the door behind him. He walked her back into the stream of water, wrapping his strong arms around her and pulling her to his chest. In the hot water, his body felt nearly warm against her naked skin.

He kissed her forehead, temple, cheeks, and eyelids, darting his tongue across her soft skin. She shivered, but it had nothing to do with cold. He ran his fingers through her long curls, letting the water soak through her hair. He smoothed the dark strands into a slick sheet down the middle of her back, sliding his fingers from the crown of her head down past her waist before cupping her ass in his hands.

Bella groaned and scooted closer to him, pressing her wet body flush against his. He squeezed her ass, rocking his hips against hers, pressing his erection against her stomach.

She sucked in a quick breath, and he could feel her heart rate spike as he crushed his lips to hers, capturing her lip in his mouth, sliding his tongue along her teeth, sucking on her soft rosebud lips.

He reached behind her and grabbed his body wash, pouring a generous amount into his palm. He rubbed his hands in small circles on her back, gliding the suds over her warm skin. He moved his hands up to her neck, massaging her shoulders gently, before sliding his soapy hands back down to the small of her back. He ran his hands over her white ass, watching the water stream down between her legs.

Edward skimmed his hands up over her hips and along her waist, watching the bubbles drip over her skin. She held her breath as he moved his hands across her abdomen and over her ribcage. He cupped her breasts, stroking them gently; her nipples pebbled instantly under his touch.

He squeezed softly, pressing his palms into her tits, and then dropped to his knees, looking up at her body indulgently. Slowly, he slid his hands down from her hips, tracing the contours of her legs. Her skin tingled under his light touch, and her body hummed with excitement.

When he reached her ankles, he began running his fingers back up the inside of her legs. Bella bit her lip, trying unsuccessfully to stifle her moans. Her legs became weak and she had to put her hands on his shoulders, balancing herself.

He trailed his fingers over her knees to her thighs. His cool hands moved higher and higher, sliding dangerously close to her center. She shifted her weight, separating her legs slightly, waiting for him to touch her between them. His dick throbbed with anticipation as he gently brushed her clit with his thumb. She moaned again, louder this time, and her legs trembled slightly as he slid his fingers between her slick folds.

She was wet and ready for him, and he quickly plunged two fingers inside her tight little body. She groaned and jerked her hips, moving up and down, forcing his fingers in deeper.

"Fuck Bella. You're so wet."

She giggled, as she continued to writhe on top of his hand. "We're in the shower Edward."

"Yes, I know, but this has _nothing _to do with the water. I _love _feeling how much you want me."

God. His voice was gritty and low and filled with desire. "I do want you," she replied softly. "So much."

He slid his fingers out of her body, and she growled in frustration. But he just chuckled softly. "Be patient love, we've got all night."

He stood up again and slid his cool fingers across her bare shoulders, down her back, and around her slender hips, holding her against him. He pressed his mouth to hers, sucking her bottom lip between his, nibbling and licking and then pushing his tongue into her mouth.

She responded by kissing back fervently, opening her mouth against his again and again. And then they were sliding down the wall, Edward holding her securely so she would not slip. And Bella was on her back, half lying, half leaning against the cool tile.

Edward nudged her legs apart, positioning himself between them. Bella's breathing was heavy and erratic, and she looked at him with lust-filled eyes. He supported himself carefully with one hand, and moved the other to her chest, cupping her breast. She groaned loudly and squirmed underneath him. He buried his face in her neck, breathing her in while sucking, licking, and nibbling her wet skin.

Bella reached between them and grabbed his dick, pumping her hand up and down his shaft, once, twice. He trembled and grunted and thrust into her grasp. She could feel him twitch against her palm, and she lifted her hips, trying his guide him into her. He held himself above her, only allowing her to brush the tip of his penis against her entrance.

Damn. She was so wet and warm, and she wanted him. They needed to stop or he wouldn't be able to keep himself from taking her right here.

"C'mon love, let's go to my bedroom." It was all he could do to pull away. Bella groaned as Edward stood up, but she allowed him to help her to her feet. He shut off the water and wrapped her in warm towel, gently patting her skin dry, before leading her back to his bedroom.

He lifted her up and laid her on the bed, climbing beside her. She licked her lips and locked her gaze on his. He brushed her damp hair from her face and stared into her dark eyes. Her breathing was shallow and he could feel the warmth of her pulse in the air on his skin.

Her scent filled his mouth, his lungs. He could taste her on his tongue. But the feeling that overwhelmed was not blood lust or desire or want; it was _love_. Until that very moment, he had not been truly sure he could do this, that he could make love to her. But he knew now that it was right and they were ready. He wouldn't hurt her.

Electricity pulsed and crackled in the air between them, as he stared into her eyes and she stared into his. Her brown eyes shone with love and certainty, and she pressed her little body more closely to his, delighting in the feeling of skin against skin.

Finally Edward spoke. "Baby, I love you. And I want to do this…very much. Do you?"

"Yes Edward." She didn't even have to think about it.

"But," he continued softly, "You have to promise to tell me if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable...anything that hurts you."

"Edward, stop worrying. I love you. I want you. Please."

And he leaned in and touched his lips to hers lightly. She sighed, and he leaned down, resting his forehead against hers, still staring into her eyes. His gaze pierced her body, and she felt as though he could look clear through to her soul.

And his eyes burned darkly, but not with desperation or hunger, or need, but with _love_.

He brushed wet hair out of her face and his lips brushed against her cheek, her lips, her chin, her neck. He trailed soft kisses over her chest, torso, and abdomen. His fingers and mouth traversed every inch of her skin, memorizing every feature, savoring every touch.

They weren't rushed or hurried or needy or desperate. Lips and hands explored and touched and caressed every curve, every crevice, every inch of flesh.

Edward watched as Bella dragged her eyes over his naked body. She exhaled softly; her sweet breath blew in his face, surrounding him with her exquisite fragrance. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, allowing her scent to envelope him entirely.

She looked at him as though she were seeing him for the first time, her eyes wide with excitement and awe and love. His beauty was indescribable. He was absolutely breathtaking. But he was here, lying naked beside her, looking at her with such love and devotion. And he wanted her completely.

He slid his body down beside hers, skimming his fingers across her stomach, over her hip, and down her thigh. He pushed her knees apart gently and stroked his fingers up and down between her legs very gently. She groaned softly, as he ran his thumb along the sensitive joint between her hip and pubic bone, allowing his fingers to creep ever so close to her center.

Her body was flushed, but his icy touch cooled her skin. Hot and cold perfectly balanced each other, and her every nerve felt alive. Her body thrummed with excitement as he ran his fingers between her wet folds and pushed them inside her. She arched her back, sighing with pleasure. He moved his fingers in and out, withdrawing them completely before plunging them in again.

She fisted the blankets in her hands and turned her head to the side, burying her face in his pillow, trying to stifle the sounds escaping her pink lips. He curved his fingers against the inside of her body, and she moaned loudly, the sound barely muffled.

Edward watched, his eyes burning, as his fingers disappeared inside her little body again and again. The sight was so incredibly sensual and erotic.

He moved his fingers faster now, and Bella jerked her hips against him. He could tell she was close. Her breathing sped up, and her body tensed against him.

He wanted to make her cum now because he worried that not everything would feel good for her tonight

He leaned in, exhaling cold breath on her warm center. Her entire core ached with need and she bit her lip, turning to look down at him. He stared up at her, dragging his gaze over the length of her body. His eyes flashed darkly, as he continued to move his fingers inside of her, her warm wetness dripping over his hand and onto the sheets.

He pressed his lips to her crotch, pushing his tongue against her wet skin. She shuddered as he sucked her clit into his mouth, tonguing and licking with sure strokes. Her stomach muscles clenched and she moaned again. "_Edward…_"

His dick throbbed as his name tumbled from her lips. So sexy.

He stilled his hand, keeping her tethered there on the edge of ecstasy for a few moments, before plunging his fingers back into her body swiftly and letting his teeth just graze her clit. The sensation of his teeth on her hypersensitive skin pushed her over the edge. And she came hard, trembling and shaking and coming apart under his touch.

He slid back up her body to lie beside her, staring down into her eyes, cupping her cheek in his cold hand. He stroked her flushed skin with his thumb and pressed his lips to hers gently. She grunted into his mouth, tasting her wetness on him, and snaked her arm around his neck, pulling her face closer to hers. She worked her fingers into his bronze hair and pulled, causing him to moan into her lips.

But then he pulled away. "No. Edward…"

But he was just reaching into his bedside table for a condom.

"Do we...I mean…" her voice trailed off and she looked down uncomfortably. They hadn't talked about birth control. Obviously she knew they needed to be safe, responsible. But their particular situation had never come up in sex-ed.

He chuckled softly and traced her cheek with a cool fingertip. "I spoke to Carlisle about it, and frankly he doesn't know. But I'm not going to take any risks." He looked at her for a long moment, his expression full of warmth and love. "Are you okay sweetie? Is this what you want?"

She nodded and spoke quietly, but her voice conveyed clear certainty. "Yes Edward."

She watched with interest as he unwrapped the condom and rolled it down over his length.

Then he rolled her over underneath him, positioning himself between her legs. "Edward…" she paused, her voice weak, and she looked up at him. "There might be…blood."

He'd thought about that, but the temptation would be minimal if he was in control. "I know. But not much. Everything will be okay."

The air hummed between them, as he held himself carefully, easing his body onto hers. He leaned his forehead against hers. His beautiful face was so serious as he stared into her eyes.

"I love you Bella."

She smiled and slid her tongue along her lower lip and told him she loved him as well. And her heart raced with nerves and excitement, but mostly just love. And then she nodded, silently encouraging him.

"Don't be afraid, baby," she whispered. "We're meant for each other." Her words echoed with emotion and absolute trust.

She held her breath as he positioned himself at her entrance and, with a gaspy moan, pushed into her. She exhaled slowly, and clenched her eyes shut. He stopped, feeling her barrier, and she could feel him tremble as he tried to control his movement.

"It's going to hurt, love." He grimaced and took one of her hands in his, linking his fingers with hers above her head. She sighed and lifted her hips slightly, urging him to just do it and push into her completely.

And he thrust into her fluidly, quickly now. He moaned her name and shuddered against her as the tight, wet, warmth of her body enveloped him completely.

She felt a sharp pain between her legs and it hurt. But it wasn't unbearable. Pleasure spiked with pain. And more the feeling of him filling her completely for the first time.

He felt her body tense beneath him and he looked down at her anxiously. "Bella, sweetie, are you okay?" And her eyes were wide, but she was beautiful, and she nodded and smiled at him, and it was perfect.

He laced his fingers through hers, pushing her hand into the mattress. His breathing was shallow, and he waited a moment, making sure it was okay to continue. Slowly then, and very gently, he began moving his hips against hers…not thrusting but rolling into her again and again.

She gasped and he could feel her body relax a bit underneath him. He closed his eyes tightly, concentrating on his actions and the feeling of her soft little body beneath him. She was so warm and tight and wet, and he could feel her muscles clenching around him as he slid his dick out and pushed inside of her smoothly again. "_Bella…_"

He wrapped his arm around her slender waist. He brought her as close to him as he possibly could, so that her body was lifted off the bed slightly and she was supported entirely by his strong arm. He was all around her at once, and she felt as though their bodies had blurred together.

She wrapped her legs around his slim waist, pulling herself closer to him still. The pain was fading away now, and those sensations were quickly replaced by intense feelings of pleasure as he rolled his hips against hers.

He thrust into her slowly and deliberately, holding her close to his body and resting his lips against hers. Bella ran her fingers up and down his back, completely overwhelmed by the emotions and intensity of the feelings.

They didn't kiss, but grunted and panted in unison against each other's mouth. "Faster, Edward…" she breathed into his lips, and he increased his speed, pumping faster to meet her hips, pulling out and then penetrating her completely again.

He dropped his head to her neck, and she exhaled sharply as his lips brushed her skin.

"Does it feel good Bella?" his voice was jagged as he thrust into her again.

"Yes…" she answered in a breathy moan.

And he moaned her name at the intense and unimaginable pleasure. And it was so right and so fucking perfect. Bella was his everything and now to be inside of her, to feel her body surrounding him, clenching against him… To be as close to her as he could possibly be… To express his love for her in the fullest and rawest way he knew how.

This was so much more than just a physical bond with Bella – and God did he want that, crave that closeness. To be one with her – to blur his body with hers entirely. But there was the deep emotional connection here as well. This experience was so much more than sex because their connection was far more than physical.

Her breathing was shallower now, and she clutched at his back passionately, biting her nails into his cold skin. Bella rocked her hips against his with the rhythm of his thrusts, allowing him to push deeper. She cried out and squeezed her legs around him tighter, pulling him into her, feeling his dick pulse inside her body.

He thrust into her faster and faster now and his breaths came out in uneven bursts. "Bella… Fuck. I can't last much longer…"

"I know. Please Edward," she gasped. "You're gonna make me cum too…"

Bella's eyes snapped shut. Her body trembled underneath him and she felt a warm rush of pleasure welling up inside of her, building, building, about to spill over the brink. She held her breath and rocked her hips into him again.

She could feel him convulsing on top of her, as her muscles spasmed and clenched around him. A few more thrusts and he came with her, grunting and moaning into her neck.

The feeling was so intense; she arched her back and closed her eyes drowning in the waves of bliss that swelled inside her.

They lay there for several moments, chests heaving, Bella's heart pounding as they struggled to control their breaths. He was still inside of her, and Bella clung to him, keeping her legs securely around his waist.

"Oh…my…God…_Edward_…" she panted into his neck. "That was…amazing."

"I know baby. I love you so much." And his voice was far more beautiful than any human voice. He raised his free hand and placed it on the side of her neck, rubbing his thumb along her cheek.

He pulled out and rolled off of her gently, keeping his cool arm around her and pressing his lips to her ear. "You are a goddess Isabella," he breathed.

She shivered at his words and scooted closer to him. He rolled them onto their sides, curving his body around hers.

He pressed his lips to her temple, and his icy breath sent chills through her flushed body. Bella snuggled against him, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

She was overwhelmed by love and emotion. And suddenly she was exhausted. Edward held her close to him and began humming her lullaby.

"Sleep now, love. I'll be right here with you all night."

She was asleep within minutes.

-------------------

**a/n: *sighs deeply* Wow. **

**So I'm no longer a fanfiction virgin. How was it for you?**

**This chapter was very difficult for me. There was so much build up and anticipation and expectation that I wanted it to be just right. I think I am happy with it, but I very much look forward to hearing what you think. **

**Thank you as always for your reviews. I am absolutely overwhelmed by your response. I am sorry if I cannot get back to all of you. Please know that I am so appreciative; your comments literally make my day. **

**I will be faster with next update, now that the first time experience and pressure is over and done with. :D And I promise more citrus before Edward finally has to deal with the werewolves…**

**Love ya! Violet**


	26. Pure Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_****. Rated M for language, lemons, and smut.**

--------------------

Bella woke up to Edward tracing icy circles on her back with his fingertips. The sensation sent shivers down her spine, and she snuggled closer to his body.

"Bella, sweetie? Are you awake?"

"_Mmmhmm…_" She was cradled in his arms, and she twisted her body slightly so her head could rest in the crook of his neck. They were both naked still, but Edward had slipped the blanket between them, protecting Bella from his cold temperature.

"And how do you feel, love? You're not hurt, are you?" His velvet voice conveyed clear concern, as he brushed her hair back, so that his lips could touch the hollow beneath her ear.

"No. Not at all. I am absolutely perfect, I am so…" but his fingertips were slowly tracing her collarbone, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Yes?" he breathed.

"I am so…happy…" her voice shook, but he could hear the contentment in her words.

"Good." He exhaled slowly, and she could feel the tremor of his cool breath on her neck. "Because I've been waiting all night for this…" He slid his hands from her shoulders over her chest, skimming the sides of her breasts and gliding over her ribcage to her stomach.

Edward splayed his fingers out across her skin and, grasping her hips, pulled her closer to his body. He moved the blanket down, so his skin could touch hers -- his chest pressed to her back, his hips to hers.

She gasped when she felt his erection against the small of her back.

He chuckled. "Do you know how difficult it is for me to lay here while you're sleeping naked beside me?" He moved his icy palm slowly across her abdomen, and she held her breath, waiting.

"You're so beautiful when you sleep, Bella. I've wanted you all night."

"Well," she answered breathily. "You should have woken me up." She moved her hips against him, pressing her ass to his dick. Edward moaned in response and rocked his hips into her again.

He curled his fingers around her hips, holding her against his body. Bella sighed deeply and arched her back, pushing her ass more firmly against his erection and increasing the friction between them.

"Shit Bella." He growled into her neck, before opening his mouth against her skin and trailing his tongue along her throat. "I almost woke you up a few times," he continued, sucking the lobe of her ear into his mouth. "But, I knew you we're dreaming of me."

_Ugh_. "What did I say?" she asked reluctantly. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

"Nothing that didn't turn me on even more…" His voice was low and gritty and filled with want, and his words made her so incredibly wet.

He bucked his hips against her, pressing his hard on into her back, and she whimpered, pushing her little body more firmly to his.

"Well, I'm awake now…" she replied suggestively.

Edward moved his hands from her hips down over her pelvis, sliding his thumb up and down over the sensitive joint between her hip and thigh. He could feel her heart rate accelerate, and she struggled to keep her breathing calm.

He could feel the warmth of her pulse on his skin and taste her on his tongue. He moved one hand between her legs. She squirmed against him, pressing her crotch to his hand, and he could feel the heat just radiating from her body.

He slid his cold fingers between her folds, and Bella twisted her body, needing to feel him inside her. Her stomach knotted as he stopped directly over her entrance and then circled his finger around teasing her. She pressed herself tightly against his hand and moaned loudly.

"God Bella, you're so wet… I love feeling how much you want me."

"I've been wet all night Edward…" she breathed. "Please, more."

Her voice was soft, but laced with desire, and she wriggled against his hand, rubbing her ass against his very hard dick.

He grinded his erection into her, eliciting a sexy little strangled moan from her lips.

"What do you want Bella?" His voice was rough and so sexy.

"I want you to touch me, now Edward. And then I want you to have sex with me."

Her words made him impossibly harder between them, and she was so beautiful; he couldn't resist her. Edward plunged two fingers insider her tight, warm body. She gasped, and jerked her hips against him, arching her back, forcing him to push his fingers in deeper.

Edward pressed his thumb to her clit, stroking gently and causing her to moan again. Bella moved her hips against him, pushing her body up and down over his fingers. She was sopping wet and so damn warm. He could feel her wetness dripping down over his fingers and onto his hand. His dick jerked against her, and he pressed his lips to her temple, breathing her in.

"I need to be inside you Bella." He exhaled shakily and pushed his fingers into again, sliding them against the curve of her body. He ran his other hand up her side, across her ribcage to her chest. He cupped her breast, trailing his thumb over her pert nipple and squeezing gently. Bella squirmed and moaned. She wanted him too.

He slid his fingers out of her body, brushing her clit once more, before dragging his hand along her thigh to her knee. Bella's breath hitched, as Edward held her calf and pulled her leg up. He rolled her slightly, so he could position his dick between her legs.

"Bella," he breathed into her neck. "Close your legs now."

She pressed her legs together over his throbbing erection, and he gripped her hips firmly, thrusting between her thighs, his dick sliding between the folds of her slick, warm skin.

"_Mmmmm…_" he moaned, pulling back and rocking against her again, letting his dick slide just over her pulsing center.

"_God Edward…_" she writhed against him, squeezing her legs more tightly together and pressing her body down against him.

He swirled the tip of his dick around her opening, teasing her, and then rubbed it against her clit. He was driving her crazy.

But then he rolled over to grab a condom from his nightstand. He unwrapped it and rolled it over his length quickly, positioning himself back at her entrance.

Then, with breathless moan, he thrust into her.

She whimpered as he entered her completely. He moved slowly, sliding in and then all the way out before penetrating her again.

She loved the intimacy of lying side-by-side with him, her back to his chest and his arms wrapped around her, caressing her sides.

Bella rocked her hips back, moving with him, as he plunged into her again and again. His pace was unhurried, and he relished the feel of her tight little body pulsing around his dick. He could do this all day. Being so close, so connected, with her was an unimaginable pleasure, and he wanted to savor every moment.

He slid his nose along her jawbone, inhaling, and she trembled against him with pleasure. They didn't speak; there were no words to describe the emotion, the closeness, the sensations between them. But Edward pressed his lips to her throat, licking and sucking on her soft skin.

He slid his hands up her waist, over her stomach, along her ribcage, and to her chest. He plucked at her nipples, pinching them between his fingers, causing her to groan his name.

Bella's breathing had dissolved into breathless moans, and she writhed against him, fisting her hands into the blankets at her sides.

And she pushed her ass against his hips, rocking with the movement of his thrusts, forcing him into her faster, deeper. _Fuck_. He could not last long like this.

He gritted his teeth and tried to concentrate on prolonging the inevitable. But the pressure building inside his body was so intense. And he was completely surrounded by Bella. The feeling of her soft, little body pressed against him, and his dick insider her tight, warm, wet center… The taste of her skin and the mouthwatering scent of her pulse all around him… That rhythmic beat of her blood under her pale, translucent skin…

It was almost too much, and he held his breath, focusing instead of the feeling of her body clenching around his cock as he slid in and out, in and out.

"Faster Edward. Please."

And he couldn't help but comply, increasing his speed and pumping deeper, faster insider her. "Bella, I'm so…close. You feel so good." His voice was jagged and his breathing was shallow.

_Edward! _ But then Alice's bell-like mental voice chimed into his thoughts._ We know what you're doing in there and you'd better stop in three…two…_

"Fuck Alice, _not _now…" he hissed so low under his breath, Bella could barely hear.

"What baby?" she groaned as he pushed into her again harder.

"Nothing love," he breathed and gripped her hips firmly. He pumped faster now, pulling her hips back to meet his thrusts. His exhaled shakily and he panted into her neck. _So good. _

Edward groaned loudly and the sound pushed her closer to the edge. Hot and cold rushed through her body from her forehead to her toes. "Fuck. Edward…"

God. He loved it when she spoke like that.

Alice was gone for now. The only sounds were their labored breathing, Bella's heart thudding in her chest, and the rhythmic slap of his pelvis against her skin.

Edward slid one hand down between her legs, pressing a finger firmly on her clit. She jerked her hips wildly against him and moaned too loudly again, but Edward loved the noises she made. His hips moved rougher still, as he pounded into her while his finger circled her clit with sure strokes.

"Cum for me Bella…" he breathed. "I want you to cum with me."

Pleasure rocked through his body with unreal intensity as he came, exploding into her with a gasping shudder. He could feel her little body convulsing against him, as her insides clenched around his dick, prolonging his orgasm, as she came too. She gasped for breath, shaking with pleasure against his body. He held her securely and pressed his cold lips to her temple, her cheek, her neck. Her skin was flushed and covered with a faint sheen of sweat. She was so beautiful, and she was his.

The only noise in the room was their uneven breathing. Edward held her close, trailing icy fingers across her flushed skin, listening to her heart pound in her chest. This was heaven.

And then his door burst open. Bella jerked in his arms, crying out, her eyes darting frantically to the doorway. Edward only groaned and rolled over, pulling out of her slowly. He kept one arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks for knocking." He glared at his sister as she moved lithely to the center of the room, where she folded herself sinuously onto the floor. _What? _Alice responded in her head. _You were done, weren't you? _She eyed them curiously, and Bella cringed, sliding further underneath the covers, wondering if she should disappear under them completely.

Jasper stood in the doorway, his expression a bit shocked. He stared at Edward's face questioningly, and Bella knew they were carrying on some silent conversation. Lovely. Couldn't it have waited until, _oh I don't know_, until they were dressed and downstairs in the kitchen maybe?

But Alice beamed brightly at Bella, clearly at ease with the entire situation. "Hi Bella," she chirped as if this were a completely appropriate time for discussion. "It's so good to see you again. Did you have fun last night?"

Bella's cheeks burned and blushed crimson. She was too mortified to respond. Edward pulled her closer to his body and stroked her cheek with his thumb soothingly. "Alice," he began, his voice unnaturally even. "Perhaps you could give us a few more minutes, and I will come downstairs to talk."

She rolled her eyes but bounced to her feet. _Okay, okay…I just didn't want to make you get out of bed. I was trying to be considerate. Sheesh… _

_Carlisle and Esme will be back this afternoon_, _though, _she continued. _And we need to discuss a contingency plan in case their meeting with the Quileute Elders didn't go as expected. _

"Yes. I know. You're right." Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He always did that when he was stressed about something, and Bella could feel him tense beside her.

She had no idea, of course, what he and Alice were talking about. It was incredibly difficult to follow the Cullen siblings' typically cryptic conversations. And, when she could only hear one side, well, understanding was impossible.

But Alice left the room then and, taking Jasper's hand in hers, shut the door behind her.

Bella wanted to ask what was going on, but, judging from Edward's expression, he wasn't in the mood to discuss it.

He held her for a few long moments, eyes shut, breathing deeply, thinking. Finally he rolled over and stood up. She watched as he ran a hand through his perfectly disheveled hair. Damn. If only she could look so good with sex hair. He pulled on his boxers and a pair of dirty khakis, before grabbing a black t-shirt from his dresser. The tight tee perfectly accentuated the muscles in his chest, back. Stop staring Bella.

God. She wanted him again already.

And he looked at her with such love and devotion in his eyes, that she was completely overwhelmed with emotion yet again. He smiled and walked to the edge of the bed to kiss her softly on the cheek.

"Why don't you take a shower, love, and get dressed while I talk to Jasper, Em, and Alice. And I'll make you some breakfast." She nodded and climbed out of bed.

Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her close to him. He pressed the length of his body against hers. He ran his hands up and down her back, skimming them over the curve of her hips before cupping his ass in his hands. She sighed and he kissed her again before leaving the room.

-------------------

When Bella came downstairs after her shower, she found Edward and his siblings gathered around the kitchen table, talking in low, hurried voices. There were stacks of paper between them, and Jasper was busy taking down notes. Bella could only make out clips of what they were saying, but she heard enough to know that they were discussing the werewolves and Edward's and her contested relationship.

Of course. Their problems would not simply disappear because they'd spent twelve blissful hours locked in Edward's bedroom. And now she knew why Esme and Carlisle were gone for the rest of the weekend. They were meeting with the Quileutes. On her behalf.

The thought literally made her sick to her stomach. And she felt guilty all over again for the stress she was causing their family.

Edward's expression, however, brightened immediately when she entered the room. He left the table and wrapped her into a strong hug.

He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, sucking on her bottom lip, forcing his lip between hers, plunging his tongue into her mouth. She gasped into his kiss and blushed crimson. His siblings were right there.

But Edward obviously didn't care. He tugged her close to his body and slid his hands down her back to grab her ass. Edward rocked his hips against hers and she groaned, feeling his dick jerk against her body. _Shit._ He made her so wet, and she wanted him so badly. Again.

But she could see Alice out of the corner of her eye, smiling brightly at her, and Bella tried to pull away. Edward loosened his grasp, but slid his hand around her ribcage to cup her breast in his hand first, squeezing, causing Bella to moan. So embarrassing. But she really couldn't do anything about it with Edward touching her like that…

He released her finally and smiled down at her wickedly. God. Of course he could hear her heart thudding in her chest, and he could tell how wet she was.

"I made you an omelet baby. Why don't you sit and eat. We've just finished here." He glanced at the kitchen table behind him. Jasper was collecting the papers and Emmett was speaking quickly to him, but his voice so low Bella couldn't make anything out. Then Jasper nodded at his brother and the three Cullens quickly left the room, leaving them alone.

Edward sat close to Bella as she ate her breakfast. He ran his fingers through her damp hair, brushing it off her neck, allowing him to press his lips to her throat. She trembled at the sensation of his mouth on her skin, licking, nibbling, sucking.

Her breath caught in her throat; his fingertips were now tracing her collarbone.

"Edward…" her voice shook.

"Yes?" he breathed into her neck, the tremor of his icy breath on her skin making her body tingle.

"It's rather difficult to eat with you…doing that to me."

"Oh?" he asked innocently, but she could hear the amusement in his voice. "And why is that?"

"Because…because you're driving me crazy."

"Well, I'll leave you alone for a minute, but then I'm taking you back upstairs to my room." His voice was gritty and low and made her stomach tightened with excitement.

He pressed his lips to her neck once more and grabbed her wrist, tugging her hand to his lap, and pressed her palm to the hard bulge in his pants. He chuckled at her sharp intake of breath, and Bella rubbed her hand against his crotch, wrapping her fingers around his erection as best she could through the material of his khakis.

He shuddered against her touch, and she swore under her breath.

"_Shit, _Edward… I want you so badly right now."

"I know," he breathed into her neck. "Now finished your eggs, before I decide to take you right here on the kitchen countertop."

Bella gasped at his words, but withdrew her hand and focused on eating her breakfast as quickly as she possibly could.

-------------------

**a/n: Thanks for all your feedback on my previous chapter. I love reading your comments and appreciate the encouragement. **

**Now for a shameless plug: read my other story and tell me what you think. You know you want to. I'm just getting into it, but am really having fun with it. It's very different, but my new Edward is, in my opinion, hot :D**

**So, back to this story. I'm really starting to like sex scene writing, so I promise more of that in the very near future, but I am open to ideas about the wolves. I think Bella might need to speak with them…explain her side of things b/c she hasn't had that opportunity. But would Edward ever let her do that? And would they even listen?**

**Review. It's like sleeping naked with Edward, minus the blanket buffer.**

**Love ya, Violet**


	27. Precipice

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. Rated M for language, lemons, angst, and smut.**

**a/n: Thank you for all your comments and reviews!**

-------------------

But Edward didn't take Bella back upstairs to his bedroom that morning. His sister appeared in the kitchen doorway as Bella finished her omelet, and Alice's unspoken thoughts interrupted their plans.

_Carlisle and Esme are on their way. They'll be home in less than half an hour. You should take Bella home now. _

Edward frowned but nodded gravely. He could see the vision clearly in Alice's head. Things did not go well at the meeting with the Quileute Elders. Now they had work to do, decisions to make. And it would be best if Bella weren't around to hear the extent of their problems or the details of the plans they now needed to make.

Edward was didn't speak as he drove Bella home, but scrolled through his iPod, filling the silence with _The Postal Service. _ His tension was literally palpable. It filled the air of the car, stifling her. It was hard to think, hard to breathe.

She eyed him cautiously. His face was intent, guarded. Something was very wrong.

When they reached her house, Edward made no move to get out of the car. Rather, he leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. Bella sat quietly, allowing him to think, listening as the last few notes of "We Will Become Silhouettes" faded out. But, by the time "This Place is a Prison" had ended, she was nearly suffocating.

"Edward. Please." Her voice shook, and Edward could hear her heart rate climb. He was making her anxious.

She had startled him out of his reverie, and he turned to look at her. His eyes softened immediately when they fell on her face. Edward reached out to cup her chin in his hand. He stroked her cheek with an icy finger and he smiled.

He broke her gaze a few moments later and was around the Volvo and at her side to help her out. They walked slowly to her door. Edward wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close to his body. He reached with his free hand across his body to hold her face too, his smooth thumb tracing across her lip. She felt his lips press into her hair, and she clutched herself closer to him.

They paused at the door and Edward pressed his body close to hers, holding her tight, crushing her to his chest. Bella sighed contentedly and looked up into his beautiful face. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers lightly.

"I need to go home and talk to my family for a little while. But I will be back tonight."

"Promise?" she pressed her lips to his again before looking up at him, her eyes dark with silent questions.

"I promise."

Bella watched as Edward climbed in his car and drove away. She stood on the doorstep staring long after the Volvo had disappeared down the street.

Change was coming. She could feel it. And it wasn't a pleasant prospect, not when life was perfect the way it was.

-------------------

The rest of his family was waiting for him when Edward returned home. Carlisle and Esme had spent nearly four hours with the Quileute Elders. Then they'd spent another six hours waiting while the Elders met with the rest of the pack to discuss their final decision.

Carlisle had patiently reminded the Quileutes of their family's long history of nonviolence and peace. And, the Elders had agreed that the Cullens had never caused the pack any harm or threatened any danger.

It was the Cullens, after all, who had asserted that the wolves and vampires could come to an arrangement. Their insistence had forced the treaty so many years ago. And, as a result, the two groups had been able to peacefully coexist for decades.

And, more importantly perhaps, the Cullens had never posed a legitimate threat to human life. _Until now. _

Carlisle and Esme had discussed Edward's character at length with the Elders. Apart from Carlisle himself, no vampire could rival Edward's self-control or his restraint. His nature, his abilities, his gifts, and his character made him perfectly suited to love and be loved by the girl.

Perhaps no one else would be able to manage the temptation, keep her safe. But Edward had proven himself more than able to. And that, above all things, evinced that the two were meant for each other.

Edward's ability to love and be with Bella was perhaps best revealed by their recent physical intimacy. The Elders listened as Carlisle relayed an account of their sexual experiences.

The Quileutes were intrigued, impressed even, by Edward's ability to sleep with the girl. But they viewed their experiences as an anomaly. If Edward continued to be with the girl intimately, then her safety was far from secure.

Edward felt vulnerable and uncomfortable that his sex life was part of political negotiations, but Carlisle was right. It was a necessary and relevant detail.

Ultimately, however, their discussion of Edward's character, his love, and his control had only reemphasized the grave _risk _in the Quileutes' eyes. If he were truly meant to be with the girl, as Carlisle suggested, then they knew he would never let her go.

Edward would never acquiesce to their original demands. And they were prepared to fight. Not because he would not give her up. Or even because Edward and Bella's continued relationship posed a constant and mortal risk to the girl's safety. But because Edward's refusal to give her up revealed a deeper issue – a deeper threat.

If Edward were truly meant to be with the human Bella Swan, then he would turn her one day.

And the Quileutes could never allow that to happen.

-------------------

"And they would kill an innocent human girl?" Edward asked, a tortured expression on his face.

Carlisle nodded, his face grave. "But you must understand. They do not view her as innocent. You see, they understand our temperaments quite well. They call us living stones."

Emmett scoffed at the comment, but Carlisle silenced him with a single glance. Now was not the time for jokes or bravado.

"And," Carlisle continued, "although, I agree, they certainly do not intend it as a compliment. In actuality, it is a fairly accurate description. Our temperaments, our personalities, our countenances are so rarely altered that when something…or _someone_ does so, we are permanently changed."

Carlisle paused, squeezing Esme's hand, but he stared straight at Edward.

"They know that she has changed you Edward. She is a part of your very being now." Carlisle smiled warmly at his son.

Edward knew that there was no anger or resentment or even frustration directed at him, regardless of the situation they now faced; the situation he'd placed them in.

"But…" Carlisle's voice remained soft. "They also know that you will not give her up. Ever."

He said the last word with conviction. With finality. And, although Edward screamed internally at the thought, deep inside he knew his father was right. He would not be able to let Bella go.

But he had far from decided that he could take her life…her soul away from her. "I won't do it Carlisle. I…can't." His voice faltered and his expression was filled with anguish and ancient grief.

He paused for a few minutes, breathing deeply, his chest heaving as if he were sobbing silently, tearlessly.

"I _will _not do that to her," he said finally with clear resolution.

"Of course not," Carlisle responded reassuringly, his voice calming. "Not today. Not tomorrow. But _someday _Edward. Someday it will be the right thing to do."

Edward looked at his father and Alice imploringly. But, as much as he refused to admit it, he knew, deep down, it was true.

They sat quietly for a few long moments.

Finally, Edward looked at his father again, his expression pained. "And they would rather her dead than become one of us." It was a statement, not a question.

His father simply nodded. "They view her as one of us."

Edward understood immediately, and his face twisted further in torment.

Carlisle spoke again, his voice measured, even. "They're sworn to protect themselves against the threat our kind poses and also to protect human life from…us." He paused, looking at his son with tense eyes. "And, not only do they believe that we will kill Bella when we turn her, but they also recognize the substantial threat to human life she will pose as a newborn."

"Carlisle…please…" Edward implored, his voice tight, pained. He extended his hand, palm toward his father. Edward met his father's gaze with truly horror-struck eyes.

"They know, of course, that we will fight for her." Carlisle stared at Edward reassuringly, but the anguish did not fade from his son's expression.

"Edward, is there somewhere Bella can go? Somewhere away from Forks where she'll be safe for a little while?"

Edward nodded. "Her mother's, in Phoenix." He thought for a few moments before continuing. "But she won't go." His voice was dangerously calm.

"No. I didn't think she would." Carlisle closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Then we fight. And Soon. We must act before they have the opportunity to hurt Bella. And we must strike with enough force to assure that they do not come after us again."

"You're talking about a war, Carlisle." Rosalie spoke for the first time, her voice low. "We'll be putting ourselves at risk. They are strong; they can _hurt _us." She looked at Emmett, her eyes filled with concern. He reached out and placed his hand on the small of her back gently.

"We'll be okay Rose. We can handle the mutts."

"Yes." Carlisle added. "We can. But we need to be prepared. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, we will develop a plan of attack tonight. Alice, watch Bella closely. Her safety is paramount. Edward, go to her. Do not leave her alone until we have assured her safety."

Edward nodded and then was gone. He was at Bella's in minutes.

So this was it. They would fight. And he would endanger the lives of his entire family and Bella. _Bella._

Or, he could do the unthinkable. He could leave Forks and Bella forever. He'd pushed that thought from his mind long ago. He could never do it. He wasn't strong enough.

But that was just when _he _was the danger.

He had convinced himself that he would _never _hurt her, and he was right. That was completely true.

But her life was still in mortal danger. It wasn't safe for her to live in such close proximity to his world. If she could never be safe with him, did he have any other options but to leave?

If he refused to turn her, were there any other alternatives?

-------------------

They made love again that evening in her bedroom. He hadn't really intended to, but one thing led to another, and before long she was naked and he was cradling her in his strong arms.

Bella had found Edward in her room after dinner. He was on her bed, eyes closed, his gorgeous face serene. He sat, still as a statue, his legs crossed, his head resting against the headboard.

She climbed on the bed and silently laid her head in his lap.

He only wanted to hold her, to be with her.

Of course, she sensed that something was very wrong. But she could not possibly comprehend the gravity of the situation. And he wouldn't let her. As long as he could protect her from that information, he would.

After a long while, she sat up and pulled herself into his arms. She looked at him, her dark eyes filled with pain. "Edward…please…"

He could hear the tears in her voice and held her closer to his body. It was excruciating to hear her suffering.

"What…is it? Please Edward…" she repeated. "You have to tell me what's wrong. What's happening?"

A shadow crossed his expression, as he looked down at her. But he shook his head, saying nothing. And, even though he held her close, she could sense that he was pulling away.

She felt waves of pain wash over her, and then she was crying, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

Edward cupped her chin in his cold hand and tilted her face to his. The anguish in his eyes matched that in hers, and he rubbed his thumb along her cheek, sweeping tears away.

Bella clutched her arms around his neck again, not in desire but in need – acute, painful need. She had to be close to him, to feel that connection between them again. She could not let him withdraw from her completely.

She locked her mouth to his feverishly. His response was instant, but then he rebuffed her advances. "Bella…" he admonished.

"Edward…" she pleaded, her words muffled by his skin.

The tears trembling in her voice and the look of desperation in her chocolate eyes was too much for him to resist, and he pulled her lips back to him, surrendering with a groan.

She felt his hands wander over her stomach to pull on the hem of her shirt. She lifted her arms, allowing him to pull it off over her head and discard it on the floor. A hand was at the band of her sweat pants tugging them over her hips, down her legs.

Her breath caught as he ran his hands over her back to her ass, squeezing tightly, pulling her body against his.

Bella groaned as she felt his erection pressed against her and rocked her hips into his. He moved his hand to his waist and quickly unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down just over his hips.

He pulled a condom from his pocket and rolled it down the length of his dick. She moved, straddling him on her knees, holding herself above him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and rested her forehead against his.

They gazed intensely at each other for a long moment, his burning topaz eyes staring up at her, piercing the depths of her brown ones.

The intensity of the emotional connection between them at that moment was staggering.

But they needed more.

The anticipation was tangible, as Edward grasped his shaft in his hand and guided himself to her entrance. He slid the tip of his dick between her slick folds and rubbed it against her clit.

Bella moaned softly and shifted her weight, trying to move him into her.

And they needed more.

Edward held her hips in his icy hands and pulled her down onto his cock. They both gasped as he entered her completely. He began moving his hips while holding Bella's firmly, sliding her up the length of his dick and then back down.

They kept their eyes open, focused on each other's. The strange distance in Edward's eyes dissolved away when she locked her gaze on his. Bella's forehead, lips pressed against his, and the intimacy, the connection between them now was absolute. She was a part of him and he her. And they had never felt so vulnerable with the other… or so loved.

Bella realized that she'd been holding her breath, and she exhaled shakily, dropping her face into the crux of his neck. She moved her body faster now, sliding up and down, up and down his dick.

But they needed more.

The desire to be as close, as connected as she possibly could was overwhelming. She wrapped her arms around him tightly now, clinging to him… to be one with him completely, permanently, until their bodies blurred together and the edges just dissolved.

Edward rocked his hips faster now. Their bodies moved in unison, as he pushed himself into her deeper again and again.

Their breathing was erratic as they panted each other's name and moaned in pleasure. Bella's muscles were clenching around his dick. Warm. Wet. Tight. And the sensation was about to push him over the edge.

He was surrounded by Bella, and he held his breath. Numbing his senses momentarily. Forcing the overwhelmingly mouthwatering presence of her blood out of his mind, throat. Attempting to delay the inevitable. "I'm…so…close…Bella," he grunted, his voice jagged.

She sighed in response and moved faster still. She rocked back and forth, up and down, up and down his cock, his hips rising off the bed to meet each of her movements. He brought his hand to her face and pulled her lips to his again, sucking greedily, forcing his tongue deep into her mouth. Bella moaned into his kiss and slid her tongue against his.

Then his hands were at her waist, her hips, holding her tightly, guiding her up, then down as he thrust into her again. Her hands groped wildly, clutching his back, his shoulders, his neck, his hair.

She lifted her hips and slammed them back down on him hard, and Edward grunted. "Fuck…Bella…"

He reached between their bodies and pressed his fingers to her clit, drawing circles with deliberate strokes. Bella's breath hitched, and she gripped him tighter, her fingers biting into his marble shoulders.

"Please, Edward…more," she gasped. And the familiar waves of pressure were building, spreading throughout her body. "_Shit..._" she moaned as she felt him convulse underneath her and they came together, falling apart in each other's arms.

He held her close, his icy body soothing her flushed skin. He brushed a damp strand of hair off her forehead and angled her face up, so he could reach her throat with his mouth. She trembled as she felt the tremor of his cool breath on her skin, and she looked at him, locking her eyes on his once again.

He did not pull away now. And the distance she'd sensed earlier had vanished for now.

"God, baby…" she paused smiling, her eyes glassy. "I really needed that."

He chuckled softly and pressed his lips to hers again. "As did I."

Edward held her close for a long time afterward. They did not move, not even for him to pull out. They stayed together, Bella straddling Edward, and him inside of her, until she fell asleep in his arms. Even then, though, he would not let her go.

He could not let her go. Not now. Not ever.

They were fast approaching a very dangerous precipice. Edward knew that they were virtually blind to whatever it was they were about to encounter. But they would be ready.

And they would fight.

-------------------

**a/n: So how was that? Looming conflict, preparation, Edward angst, and then a nice little lemon to start your weekend off :D **

**The situation with the wolves will come to a head in the next two chapters. And there will be a twist… Bet ya can't guess what it is… ;)**

**I am flying to Vegas tomorrow for my bachelorette party, so please forgive me if I don't respond to your reviews this time. Just know that I greatly appreciate them always. And, I think Vegas might serve as the perfect inspiration for some citrus and smut… Look for an update early next week - either this piece or FBA.**

**Review are like Edward Cullen in Vegas where maybe, just maybe, my fiance would forgive me...**

**Love ya, Violet **


	28. Boundaries

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Twilight _at all. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Rated **M** for language, lemons, angst, and smut.

**a/n: What's this? An update you say? No, really! It is, I promise. **

**Sorry for the lateness. Final exams make me lame. But it's summer now, so please enjoy.**

-------------------

_They were fast approaching a very dangerous precipice. Edward knew that they were virtually blind to whatever it was they were about to encounter. But they would be ready._

_And they would fight._

--------------------

Edward's tension had returned by morning. He could watch Bella sleep for hours, feeling to the gentle pulse of her heart, listening to the steady rhythm of her breathing, tasting her scent on his tongue. But that night, as he cradled her in his arms, holding her close to his body, he only felt her vulnerability. And it filled him with a sense of dread.

Bella tried to distract him, as they drove to school. She felt his anxiety and needed to know that things would be okay. Or, at the very least, she needed him to forget about it again for a while.

Bella stared at him deliberately as he drove, but Edward kept his eyes on the road, both hands clenching the steering wheel tightly. He watched out of the corner of his eye though as she intentionally twirled a strand of dark hair with her finger and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth.

Her teeth pressed into her soft, pink lower lip and the sight distracted him momentarily. She knew that shit always got to him. But Bella continued biting and sucking and twirling and…fucking _staring_ at him while he tried to just drive.

And then she casually bent one knee up to her chest, propping her bare foot on his leather seat. She let her legs fall apart just a little, and his breath hitched a little when she began trailing her non-twirling fingers up and down the inside of her thigh.

He followed the path of her hand in his periphery vision as it slid closer and closer to the crotch of her jeans. Then she moved that hand down and just left it there, knees apart, palm resting between her legs. She was waiting for his response.

Edward's eyes flickered to her briefly and then he dropped his gaze to her lap, but he quickly returned his focus to the road.

She sighed and began to slowly move her fingers, rocking her hips a little as she pressed them against her crotch, drumming them against the center seam of her jeans.

All too familiar reactions flooded his human core: desire, lust, hunger, need.

Bella breathed deeply, and he felt her heart rate spike slightly. He moved one hand to her knee, wanting to give in again because then he could just pretend that everything was how it should be.

"Bella, please," he whispered. "Not now." But she placed her warm hand on his and guided it down between her legs, pressing his fingers firmly against her center before removing her hand again. And what would it hurt? He couldn't make their problems go away, but he could still make her feel good.

He began rubbing her lightly over her jeans. Bella opened her legs for him and sighed, leaning her head back against the seat and closing her eyes.

He followed his fingers with his eyes as he stroked her up and down, increasing his speed when she moaned and shifted against his hand. She rocked her hips to the rhythm of his movements, grinding herself against him, forcing him to rub her harder. He watched as she gripped the seat tightly with her left hand as she lifted and twisted her body, rubbing her crotch against his fingers.

Bella didn't even try to control the sounds she was making; she knew by now that it only turned him on. She breathed deeply and exhaled shakily, as Edward found the place he estimated her clit to be and pressed down hand, drawing circles over her jeans.

Bella's stomach twisted and flipped, her spine tingled, and she was acutely aware of how warm and wet her undies were. _More. _ She felt the dull ache between her legs intensify as he worked his fingers against her. Her heartbeats sped and her breathing stopped. Edward had to hold his breath as her pulse, her mouthwatering scent flooded his mouth with venom and made his erection throb painfully in his khakis. He needed to feel more of her.

He drove even more quickly than usual, and they arrived at school within minutes. They were early; the student lot was largely empty, and Edward parked in an empty row. He leaned across and quickly reclined her seat before crawling on top of her and gently pushing her knees apart. Bella looked at him, wide-eyed, as he positioned himself between her legs. She glanced out the window, looking around with concern, but he only chuckled and pressed his cool lips to her forehead.

"It's okay, love, we're early. We've got a few minutes." She relaxed underneath him then, and he moved his mouth to her throat, sucking and licking and kissing his way down her neck.

Bella whimpered when his teeth just grazed her skin, and she felt his lips curve into a smile.

He held himself carefully, palms resting on either side of her head. Quickly, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved his hand between them and adjusted himself so his dick was hard and flat against her center. Bella exhaled shakily and began moving her hips in a circle and grinding against him. He groaned loudly and sucked the lobe of her ear into his mouth.

"Bella…" his cool breath sent shivers down her spine, and she could feel his dick pressed firmly against her crotch. He was so close to her, and feeling him pushed against her body, throbbing against her, always made her want him so damn much.

He slid one hand down her stomach to her waist and flicked the button of her jeans open easily with his thumb. She squirmed underneath him as he slid his hand down her pants and in between her legs. He toyed with the lacy band stretched across her hip, teasing her, before stroking her wet panties with his fingertips gently. Bella moaned loudly and bucked her hips slightly against him.

He curved one slender finger through the elastic of her panties and pushed it through to the other side. She gasped when she felt his icy knuckle brush her hot skin. Bella's lips parted slightly and she panted and shifted against his hand.

She was hot and slick and wet as he slid two fingers up her slit before plunging them inside her tight little body.

And he loved knowing what he could do to her, but he hated himself because he knew that it wasn't enough. It would never be enough if he could not keep her safe. He understood then, for the first time, how he might in a moment of unforgivable selfishness ask his father for that favor. Ask him to take away her life and her soul so that he could keep her forever.

But he lost his train of thought because Bella wedged her hand between their bodies and slipped it into his pants. He lifted his hips so she could grab his dick. Her hand curled around his shaft, and she was warm to his cold and soft to his hard and _fuck…_

She darted her tongue out, tasting his lips, before pressing her mouth to his neck, licking and sucking and biting hard. Edward groaned in her ear but smiled thinking how that would definitely leave a mark if he were anyone but, well, him.

"Bella…" he started. _Not now._

But she moved her hand faster jacking him harder and harder and this was probably not a good time but _God _did it feel right. "Tighter love…_damn_, that feels so good…" And he wondered briefly if he could even cum from a two-minute handjob in the parking lot or if it was really worth sticky pants all day. But she shifted underneath him, and he felt her perfect tits pressed firm against his chest, and she pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to his throat and _hell…yes._

Bella's other hand was at his waist, unbuttoning, yanking, tugging. He groaned. No, this really wasn't right. "Easy, easy, baby…"

"Edward," she whined, disappointment clear in her voice. "I want to." But he could hear Emmett's jeep less than a mile away now, and more and more students were arriving.

"Not here, love."

"Please?"

_Really Bella?_

She rocked her hips against his forcefully and swept her tongue along his throat. "Shit, Bella, don't tempt me."

"Why?"

"Because we're in the school parking lot, and I'm not about to have Emmett and Alice, or better yet, Principal Greene catch us having sex in my car."

Bella sulked as Edward broke free from her grasp and rolled back into the driver's seat. But he reached across to touch her cheek with his icy palm, and she was content that, whatever was going on with Edward and his family and their relationship, it had nothing to do with the love between them.

Edward's siblings appeared by the Volvo, as he helped Bella out of the car. Emmett smirked a bit as he watched Edward re-tuck in his shirt and smoothed his pants, but their thoughts were, for the most part, deadly serious.

_Well, _Rosalie fumed, _I guess this answers our question as to whether or not you'd just break up with her…_

"Not happening Rose," he mouthed under his breath, and he just had to roll his eyes when she shot him her trademark death glare.

But he quickly tuned her out, as Jasper's thoughts filled his mind. _Now's really not a good time to be distracted Eddie… Tonight's the night. _

As if he could forget.

-------------------

The school day passed quickly and without incident. But Bella couldn't help but notice how preoccupied Edward seemed to be. She'd managed to distract him briefly from whatever was bothering him that morning in the car, but now everything was back as it was. Her vampire was moody, taciturn, and…distant.

He still held Bella protectively around her waist as they walked from one class to the next. He still ran his free hand through her hair and stroked her cheek tenderly with his thumb. Physically, he was as close to her as he ever allowed himself to be in public. But he was still removed.

He spoke little, and his expression was unreadable; his thoughts were obviously elsewhere. At lunch, they sat with his siblings. When Bella and Edward had entered the cafeteria, they'd been deep in discussion. Their heads were bent towards each other as they spoke in hushed, clipped whispers. They fell silent immediately when Edward and Bella approached, and Bella felt uncomfortable and intrusive. Alice smiled, but the expression was clearly forced. Bella knew that the situation must truly be serious for Alice to have to feign happiness.

She felt sick to her stomach and suddenly couldn't breathe. Edward looked at her intently, his beautiful features marked by anxiety and concern, but he felt helpless. There was nothing he could do to remedy the situation they faced.

Bella couldn't eat. And, after a few minutes of awkward silence, Bella worked up the nerve to question Edward. "Edward, what's wrong?" she whispered, knowing full well that his siblings could hear her as well. Rosalie rolled her eyes and leaned across to say something to Jasper. Bella ignored her and moved her hand to Edward's knee, her dark eyes locking on his imploringly.

"Hmm?" Her voice interrupted his silent musing. "Oh. Nothing Bella. I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind." Technically the statement was true. But then, Edward always had a lot on his mind. But Bella wasn't buying it. She tried to glare at him, but she felt the traitorous tears building up behind her eyes. She blinked them back, but they blurred her vision and stung her eyes.

And he had to do something. He had to tell her. "Come with me," he murmured, tugging at her wrist and standing up from the table. Edward ignored the mental reservations, concerns, and objections of his family as he left the lunchroom, Bella following breathlessly behind.

He led her down the hall and outside, finally stopping when they were in the deserted corridor behind the art building. Bella was crying in earnest now, and he sat down, pulling her into his lap. He crushed her to his chest and put his hands to her cheeks. "Calm down, love," he whispered in her ear, winding one arm around her waist. His voice was subdued, but that did not allay her concerns.

"Not…until, until you tell me…what happened with the…werewolves," she choked. "I know Carlisle and Esme were…meeting with them. I know they were talking with the Quileutes about…us, about our relationship. And now…" she trailed off, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "And now…I just need to know what's going on. I need to know what's happening. _Please _Edward, please. Tell me."

His eyes flashed down to her face and he nodded once, his mouth grim. And, because he couldn't bear hiding it from her anymore, he told her everything.

They sat there together for a long time afterwards. The bell had rang for sixth period Biology quite a while ago, but it didn't matter. Neither of them was going back to class that afternoon. Bella finally stopped crying, as he explained the gravity of their situation. But adrenaline had replaced her tears, and Edward could now taste the fear pulsing through her blood. And he really had nothing to say to comfort her. She was in danger, and there was a reason to be afraid. "But sweetie, please," he pleaded. "Know that I…that _we_ are doing everything we can to keep you safe. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," she stated vacantly. "Because you are all about to risk your lives for me."

-------------------

Edward drove Bella home after school and was pleased to see Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. "Your dad's home now?" he asked as they pulled up.

"Yea. He has the night shift tonight."

Edward smiled and pressed his palm to her cheek. "Good. I'll be back tonight before he leaves. You will not be alone tonight. You will stay at our house while we…" he did not finish the thought, but Bella knew exactly what he meant.

"Someone will stay with you. Rosalie maybe. But I'm not sure if she'll let Emmett…fight without her. Or Esme. But you'll be safe."

Bella clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her lips once, twice, before pulling away. "I'll be back soon, love. Don't worry." He smiled briefly, his lips curving into that signature crooked grin, and he was gone.

Bella opened the door and saw Charlie asleep on the couch. She had to do something but had no idea what. Then it occurred to her.

"Hey, Dad." He groaned and rolled over, but she continued. "Dad! Please."

"Huh? What Bells"

"I need to know how to get to La Push. I want to go to Billy Black's?"

Her dad hesitated, apparently a bit confused.

"I met Jacob a week or so ago at a party, and I promised I'd go visit him," she explained, trying to assure her dad. "But he never told me how to get to his place."

Charlie smiled, clearly appeased. "Jacob, huh? Edward's got some competition, eh?"

"There's no competition, dad," she said, needing to clarify that shit. "But I do need to see him."

And he gave her directions, of course, kissing her cheek as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

Bella ran to her truck. Fifteen minutes -- that was probably all she had, but it should be enough. It shouldn't take her more than that to make it to La Push, and she should pass the boundary line a few minutes before she hit town.

Alice couldn't have seen her doing this; it was a spur of the moment decision. As long as she moved fast enough, she should be able to capitalize on her spontaneous choice.

She sped down the wet highway, turning her windshield wipers on high and ignoring the groan of her truck's ancient engine. Fifty-five was the most she could coax out of her truck, and she hoped it would be enough.

She had no clue where the boundary line was, but she felt safer once she passed the first houses outside La Push. That must be beyond where Edward was allowed to follow. She'd see him again when he came to pick her up this evening; there was no reason to worry.

Her truck was positively wheezing by the time she came to a stop in front of the red painted house Charlie had described. A lump formed in her throat when she stared at the door. _What would she say? _

But she forced herself to shut the engine off and climb out of the car. _She could do this. _

She knocked on the door and tried to smile when a dark haired man in a wheel chair answered a few moments later. This must be her father's friend, Billy Black.

"Hi," she managed, "I'm Bella Swan."

Billy's eyes widened in what first appeared to be a look of horror, but he recovered quickly, smoothing his expression and eyeing her with a calculating stare.

"Bella?" he questioned, his voice slow, even, restrained. "You shouldn't be here." He paused, considering. "How did you get here?" His words were still low, but expressed sudden alarm.

Bella understood immediately. "Don't worry, I'm alone. They don't know I'm here."

Billy nodded, relaxing, his lips curving into a cool smile.

"My dad told me how to get here," she added.

Billy nodded again and, raising his eyebrows quizzically asked, "Charlie knows you're here?"

"Yea." Bella continued, restating what she thought was obvious. "He gave me directions."

They glared at each other in silence for a few long moments before Billy moved, rolling his chair across the small room. He quickly looked inside the bedroom off to the right before shutting the door. He then moved across to close the other open doorway, which Bella assumed led to the bathroom and the rest of this rather small house.

"Well," he finally continued, moving to face her once again. "That still doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't be here Bella." He looked at her again, and his expression was suddenly menacing. Bella felt her stomach tighten in fear; she'd never thought a man in a wheel chair could seem so threatening.

"Unless…" he continued more to himself. "No, no. I don't suppose they would have told you anything."

Bella fidgeted nervously, but responded immediately. "If you're talking about the meeting with Esme and Carlisle and the treaty and all, then yes. Edward told me everything."

This information surprised Billy. "And did you not _believe _him?" he asked, his voice tinged with confusion.

"Well, um, yea…" Bella muttered looking at her shoes, trying to ignore the growing feeling of dread in her stomach. "But I, um, I…"

"Bella," Billy interrupted, his voice severe. "Everything is true. And your life is in grave danger. If the pack knew you were here…" he trailed off, looking at her, his eyes dark and his expression unreadable. "You _can't _be here."

"Yea, I know." If she were going to explain, it had to be now. "But that's the point. You've got it all wrong. I'm _not _in any danger. Edward won't hurt me." Billy chuckled darkly in response.

"Bella, you really have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. They're not human. They are monsters, and they are deadly. You cannot be safe. He will kill you, accidentally or intentionally. And if he succeeds in turning you, then _you _will become the danger. And we will not let that happen." His voice was low but deadly serious.

Bella stared at him, eyes wide; she was practically trembling with fear. Her body was warning her that she was anything but safe here. Perhaps coming here was as serious mistake. But Billy was her father's best friend. Could she possibly convince him to trust her? to trust Edward?

"Billy, please," she continued, her voice shaking slightly. "You have to believe me. You _know _me…or, at least, you used to. _They_ _haven't done_ _anything_. And, I…I _love him_."

She was fighting back tears now. "And I know I might just sound like some stupid, lovesick teenager, but it's so much more than that. With Edward I am _safe_, I am loved, and I am exactly where I am supposed to be. We are meant to be together. We're not hurting anyone. And you should just mind you own damn business!" Her chest heaved, and she glared at him, taking strength from her own words.

"Yes Bella," Billy spoke again after a few long moments. "It is…regrettable. But it doesn't change the facts. We simply can't stand by while…"

She cut him off. "Regrettable? _Regrettable!?" _she spat; her words dripped with vehemence. "You think it's '_regrettable' _that you intend to stand by while your best friend's daughter is _killed_ over something that hasn't even happened yet!?"

Billy sighed and looked at her, his expression pained. "Bella, you need to leave. I will not hurt you, for Charlie's sake. But I cannot speak for anyone else. The pack's decision still stands. If you continue your relationship with the vampire, then your life is…forfeit." His eyes dropped to his lap; Bella could tell that this was difficult for him. But it didn't matter. She hadn't convinced him. Nothing had changed.

"Bella," he spoke again as she reached the door.

She paused, turning to look at him again, her eyes filled with defeat.

"It doesn't have to be like this. You can still _walk_ _away_. Think of your father…" he implored. "Think about what you'll be putting him through. Don't do this. Just walk away. It's not worth it."

"You just don't get it, do you?" she asked bitterly. "I _can't _walk away. I'm in this for good. My life is his now." And with that, she turned and walked out the door.

It was raining heavily now, and she could no longer keep from crying. Her tears and the rain blurred and stung her vision as she stumbled toward her truck. And then she saw him, leaning against the driver's side door. Jacob Black.

Bella stopped dead in her tracks. A rush of adrenaline pulsed through her body, telling her that she needed to get away. But she was paralyzed by fear, and he was blocking her only means of escape.

"Hey Bells," he lolled, not moving from his position against her truck. His face was a calm mask, and his casual tone severely contrasted the cruel gleam in his eyes.

A shiver ran up her spine, and she heard the quick _gasp _of air sucked through her lips, but she couldn't stop it. She stood, rooted in place, terrified into absolute immobility.

"What are you doing here?" He spoke as if it were an afterthought…as if it really didn't matter one way or the other… And that was horrifying.

"I, uh, I'm here, you see, Charlie…" she stammered, stumbling over words that would be no help to her anyway.

"Bella, Bella," he chided, his tone light as his dark eyes narrowed in disapproval. "Don't lie to me. You're here for _him_." His voice was low, silky, dangerous.

She swallowed noisily, darting her panicked eyes around, but there was nowhere to go. She was trapped, and she'd heard Billy's warning loud and clear.

Before she even had time to register the movement, he'd taken two long steps toward her, closing the gap between them in less than a fraction of a second.

Jacob was still positioned between Bella and her truck; she could not get around him.

He towered over her, and her eyes widened as she took in all six foot seven inches of his long body. She was acutely aware of each muscle rippling down his thick frame.

Bella sucked in a quick breath and tried to step back away from him, but he grabbed her waist firmly, pulling her into him, his hipbone digging into the too-soft skin of her stomach.

The heat from his body practically burned her skin through her clothes, and she instinctively recoiled. He only pulled her closer, his fingers digging into her hips as she struggled under his grasp. But she might as well have been trying to break free from Edward. It was no use. Jacob held her in the same ironclad grip.

"Bella…" he chuckled softly. And she cringed at the way his low, gruff voice wrapped around her name. He was suffocating her.

"Please, Jacob…" she choked. "Just let me go home. Charlie's expecting me," she lied.

"No. He's not," he said matter-of-factly. And it was true. But the reality of the statement sent chills through her body.

"You know," he mused, sliding one hand from her waist up her back to sweep her hair off her neck. "It doesn't have to be this way."

She tensed against him, arms stiff at her sides, and he dropped his head to her shoulder. Her stomach churned and her heart raced as he trailed his lips along her jawbone before pressing them to the hollow beneath her ear. Despite the rain, his skin was hot against hers.

Bella trembled as he opened his mouth against her cold skin. He laughed again, his warm breath stinging her throat. He smelled like the outdoors and sandalwood and soap, and it was so entirely foreign and _not _Edward that it made her skin crawl.

"All you need to do, Bella," he murmured into her neck, "is choose _not _to be with him. And I could help make the decision incredibly easy for you." His hips began moving, grinding, rocking against her body, as she stood rigidly against him, her stomach muscles clenching in disgust…in hatred…in fear.

She felt dizzy and helpless and sick, but she stopped struggling and worked to bite back tears, trying not to show weakness. But it was pointless. She was completely vulnerable and absolutely alone.

"You can decide right now," he breathed, pushing one hand under her shirt, over her stomach and across her ribcage.

_Please don't_.

But he forced his fingers under bra, palming her breast roughly. "Let me have you, Bella. I'll make you feel good. I'll make you forget him. I promise. And then I'll let you go."

His hand was still on her breast as his words washed over her, but it didn't matter anymore. She felt nothing; she was numb.

Suddenly, however, Jacob's entire body tensed against her. He yanked his hand out from under her shirt and spun her around, gripping her waist tightly…painfully. He wrapped one strong arm across her shoulders. His forearm pressed forcefully against her collarbone just below her neck, trapping her against his body, her back pulled to his chest.

Bella felt another jolt of fear and then…overwhelming relief. Edward.

Edward appeared, bounding forward into a crouch and baring his teeth at Jacob. A fierce snarl ripped from his throat. "Let go of her _dog_." It was nothing like the playful sounds Bella had heard him make. It was the single most menacing thing she'd ever heard.

"She's done nothing to you."

"No," Jacob responded ruefully, his arm tightening against her throat. "But she wants to. Don't you, love?"

Bella cried out in fury and squirmed against him with renewed fervor. Hearing _him _speak Edward's endearment term for her was enough to make her vomit. "Edward, please…" she begged.

He nodded once, assuring her, before directing his murderous stare back at Jacob.

Jacob was fuming visibly. He sucked in two deep lungfuls of air, and his hands trembled, shaking Bella under his grasp.

"If you phase, the rest of my coven will be here in a matter of seconds. And your pack is nowhere near. You know you don't stand a chance. Don't do it." Edward's voice was cold, measured, commanding. He was in control now.

And Jacob released her, pushing her roughly toward Edward. She stumbled once, but he caught her quickly, enveloping her in his cold arms. Edward held her securely, stroking her tear-stained cheeks soothingly, as she sobbed into his chest. He pressed his lips to her hair, her temple and his sweet, cool breath washed over her skin calming her minutely.

Jacob spoke again, his steely voice conveying clear, unveiled hatred. "You can have her back today, _bloodsucker_, but you won't have her for much longer now." He laughed an empty, hollow laugh that distorted his features violently.

Bella clutched at Edward frantically, needing to feel him against her fully. Safe. Whole. Hers.

"But if you cross the boundary line again," Jacob continued darkly, "we will be waiting. And we will fight."

"I know." Edward replied, and his face was truly frightening. "We're counting on it."

-------------------

**a/n: That chapter was difficult to say the least. One of the versions had a bit more, um, fun in the car before school. But in my head, Emmett kept appearing at the window, and that just didn't seem appropriate considering the gravity of the rest of the chapter. **

**I'm not entirely opposed to outtakes at some point though if there's interest. Could be fun :D**

**There are five chapters left…I think. But I'm English, not math, so no promises. Reviews feel like summer and Edward.**

**Violet**


	29. Conflict

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Twilight _or any of the characters. Rated **M** for language, lemons, angst, and conflict.

-------------------

They drove in silence, Edward pushing Bella's old truck to go as fast as it would go. She sat, knees curled up to her chest, sobbing quietly. Her mind raced, and her heart thudded in her ears. Had Edward not been there… Had he not arrived exactly when he did…

No. She forced herself not to think about what could have happened then. What _would _have happened.

But what had she been thinking!? To drive over there alone, after everything she knew…?

Her plan seemed rash and insanely foolish now. Edward had trusted her, loved her enough to tell her the truth and then –

She sobbed again and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. Tugging her knees closer to her chest, she rocked back and forth on the seat, trying to push all those thoughts away. She was safe for now.

Edward had been there… Edward had stopped _him._

But Edward. Edward. She glanced at him sideways out of the corner of her eye. He looked straight ahead, hands clenching the steering wheel far too tightly.

"Bella," he finally spoke softly. "Can you please tell me…what the hell you were doing there?" Edward's voice shook. His voice never shook.

"I, um, I…" but her voice was too choked with tears, and she couldn't think clearly enough to put together a coherent response. _What the hell was she been doing there?_

"Bella?" he prompted again.

"I…I thought, maybe…Billy is Charlie's best friend and I, I thought surely if I could just talk to him…explain…then he would understand, and then everything would be okay." She sobbed again, her shoulders heaving. "I wanted…everything to be okay. And then you wouldn't have to fight, Edward. Not for me."

She screwed her eyes shut and shook her head from side to side. Hot tears were streaming down her face and her skin was blotchy and pink from crying. Edward reached out to brush her cheek with his thumb. It was a gentle gesture, but not very gently done. Tension dripped from his body and permeated the air between them.

"Bella, this is far more than a disagreement between friends. The intrinsic conflict between my kind and theirs goes well beyond your understanding, but you must listen to me. Everything I told you today is true. Bella, you could have been killed."

They'd stopped driving. Edward had parked her truck in front of the Cullens' home, but he made no move to get out. He took a deep breath and finally turned to look at her.

Bella had never seen such a pained expression on his beautiful face. His eyes were filled with anguish, ancient grief, and…fear.

She trembled as she looked up at him and suddenly the true gravity of the situation hit home. She'd never before seen Edward look afraid.

"Bella," he continued after a few long moments. "I could have lost you."

She nodded in understanding and fought to bite back the tears that still stung her eyes and blurred her vision. He brushed an icy palm against her cheek, and his touch soothed her a bit. She took a deep breath, allowing his exquisite scent to wash over her. Her one saving grace – distraction. Here, in the moment, everything could be okay.

She moved then, crawling onto his lap, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He held her close to him, crushing her little body to his chest, and she buried her face in his shoulder, crying softly.

"Baby, I could have lost you," he murmured into her ear.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"_Shhh, shhh…" _he soothed. "You're safe now. You're here with me. But you must promise me that you will never run off like that again." His voice was mild, but he spoke with grave clarity.

She nodded vehemently against his chest.

"I can't exist without you. I can't." He spoke softly, his words resonating with the fear she'd seen in his eyes. He grasped her cheeks in his cool hands and, angling her face towards his, pressed his mouth to hers.

She responded instantly, opening her mouth against his and slipping her tongue between his lips. He kissed her feverishly, and, in that moment, he didn't think he could ever let her go. And she clung to him, refusing to allow any space between them.

This kissing frightened her some. She could feel the fear and panic leaking through his control, and his lips were anxious now. But the sensation of his mouth moving with hers still thrilled her.

Something sparked between them then. They both felt it, and it terrified him. They loved each other, yes. They were meant to be together, yes.

But it was meant to be forever. If she would have him…

"Bella, love, let's go inside. There's something we need to talk about."

He led her up to his room and shut the door behind them. His family would still overhear, but it didn't matter. They would know soon enough anyway.

He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "Bella, we've talked about what's happening, the…situation we now face. But do you truly understand why the wolves have reacted to our relationship as they have?"

She shook her head. Despite Edward's earlier explanation, the wolves' reaction still made no sense to her.

"They're convinced," Edward spoke slowly, considering each word carefully. "They're convinced that I will turn you Bella."

She held her breath, and a burst of adrenaline shot through her body as his words echoed in her mind. Edward had mentioned this before, but she hadn't allowed herself to consider it a possibility.

She didn't want to get her hopes up. And she didn't want to think through the ramifications of what that change would entail. But she knew, deep down, it was what she desperately wanted.

After all, she was certain that she loved him more than life itself. And she was certain that she couldn't live without him. He was _part _of her now. _There could be no her without him. _But she couldn't fathom immortality. The idea of _forever_ was incomprehensible to her human mind.

Her thoughts of past and present mangled with possible futures. He'd already lived a lifetime without her; that was more than enough. And when she was gone, he would still be here, forever seventeen. The thought brought fresh tears to her eyes, and the finality of her life terrified her. She needed more options.

_They're convinced that I will turn you Bella._

"Will you?" she whispered, both thrilled and terrified to hear his response.

"Listen to your heart fly," he murmured, ignoring her question. "It's fluttering…like moth's wings." He could lose himself in the sensation, and he closed his eyes, feeling her hot pulse on his skin.

"Edward?"

"I told myself I'd never do it," he mused, speaking more to himself than Bella now. "That I could never let myself have that…have _you _forever. To take away your humanity, your future, your…soul… Bella, I promised myself I would never do that to you." He paused, pressing his mouth to her hair.

"But I am an essentially a very selfish creature. And today made me realize what a part of me, I think, always knew. I _cannot _lose you my Bella. And I do not think one lifetime will be enough." That septic truth bled towards mounting clarity. And he knew he would stop fighting what he wanted. He would give in eventually. And, if she would have him, he would keep her forever.

She gasped at his words and clutched at him tighter, pulling herself impossibly closer to his body. _Could it be possible? _Did he truly love her enough to want her…forever. The concept was staggering.

"Yes, Edward, please," she breathed, excitement pulsing through her veins.

He sat silently for a few long moments before speaking again, his voice muted but grave. "But Bella, if I turn you, you will die. You will still be my Bella. But your human life, your human possibilities and future will be over."

"Edward," she responded, looking up into his honey eyes. "Here's a small fact: I am going to die regardless. And I would much prefer it be into an eternity with you. That's the best heaven I can think of. I dream of having you forever."

His face was impossible to read as he thought through her answer.

"You dream about being a monster?" he asked, his expression grim.

"No Edward, and I've told you before, there is absolutely nothing you could ever say or do that would convince me that you are even the least bit monstrous. But no. I dream of being with you forever."

He stared at her intently, his liquid gold eyes hypnotic as they held hers. "And you're ready now?" he asked softly, brushing her hair back from her neck.

She sucked in a breath. Her skin tingled as he trailed his fingers, feather-light across her throat. "Yes. Now." Her voice shook, but she was certain.

If he would change her then the conflict wouldn't matter any more. Of course, the Cullens would then be in clear violation of the treaty. But the Quileutes were already reacting as through the treaty were broken, so she doubted it would make things much worse than they already were.

And then her life would no longer be in danger because she would be immortal. And he would never have to make a choice between protecting her and doing what was best for his family again. They would be partners, like Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper. And she would be his permanently.

He pressed his cold lips to her throat but pulled away, chuckling softly, when she tensed against him.

"Bella, love, my heart is already yours. And I intend to spend my life with you and only you. But I am not so ready and willing to take your soul. I am simply accepting the possibility that, some day, it might be the right thing to do."

He didn't say anything else; they wouldn't discuss the matter again that evening. But Bella's mind raced as she thought about what he'd said.

She'd never allowed herself to hope. But now, perhaps, he'd given her reason to do so.

He took her hand in his and traced icy circles on her palm with his fingers. She trembled, but it had nothing to do with cold. Here, alone together in his room, the rest of the world melted away for a while, and there was only Edward and Bella.

And they loved each other enough to promise eternity to the other.

But he could not stay. She knew he had to leave her soon. And then he, along with the rest of his family, would fight. They would fight for her because she was vulnerable and weak and _human_.

He would fight so this perfect world behind his closed door could continue to exist for them.

"Don't go," she pleaded, dread leaking into her voice as an icy fear gripped her chest again. "Please Edward. Don't leave me."

He pressed his mouth to hers again, silencing and distracting her for an instant. Then he spoke softly against her lips. "I have to go, love. You know that. I have to go so that future we so desperately want can remain a possibility."

And she understood, but it didn't allay her fears.

Her heart rate sped, and he could taste the panic in her blood. He kissed her again, exhaling a sweet breath on her skin, wanting to calm her down.

He slid one hand down her back and over the curve of her hip. He moved quickly, and before she could realize what he was doing, before she had time to protest, he slipped a hand inside her pants. She moaned as cool fingers brushed the front of her panties, and then he pushed the material aside and slipped one inside her body, pushing it in and out, calming her down.

She exhaled a shaky breath against his lips and finally relaxed in his arms. All her thoughts and concerns were pushed away, and there was only Edward now. Edward, and the sensations of pleasure building in her body.

He arched his cold finger against the curve of her body and rubbed his thumb lightly against her clit, pushing her closer to the edge, all the while kissing her, tasting her. Her breaths were quick and hard, as she squirmed against his hand, her body hot and tight and wet all over his fingers.

"Edward, please, I…" She pulled her mouth away from his, and her eyes snapped open, locking on his.

And he smiled that beautifully crooked smile and kept going. "I love you Bella," he breathed. "Let go. Cum for me."

And she did.

But the night continued on then like _everything _had happened.

He kissed her again, and she sighed into his mouth. "It's not fair, you know, that you can distract me like that."

He chuckled softly, his cool breath teasing her skin. "Tonight," he murmured. "When it's all over. I expect you to return the favor."

-------------------

Edward, along with Carlisle and his siblings, left at nightfall. Esme stayed with Bella; Edward would not leave her alone.

Bella had protested, fearful that they would now be shorthanded without Esme. She had, insisted that she would be fine by herself for few hours, but Edward was resolute, and his siblings laughed at Bella's concerns.

"Trust us." They'd assured her. "We can handle the mutts. Esme's not much of a fighter anyways," they'd teased.

And it was true. Esme, although capable, preferred to avoid conflict whenever possible. She was so loving and nurturing, that fighting was contradictory to her very disposition, to her very nature.

Esme made supper for Bella. And, although it smelled wonderful, she was too anxious to eat. So she picked at it for a while, willing her stomach to calm down. But it was no use. Esme sensed her tension, and did her best to sooth her fears.

"Bella, sweetie, they'll be fine. If I thought otherwise, I would have never let them go without me. They can handle it. And they will. Expertly. My whole family is out there, Bella. If I had any reason to be concerned, to be fearful of their safety, I would be. But everything will be all right."

Bella could not take much comfort in her words, though. If anything, they just made her feel guiltier about everything. Esme had only reaffirmed what she already knew. Edward's entire family would fight – they would risk their lives – for her.

But there was nothing she could do, and one way or another, it would all be over with in a matter of hours. That thought alone was almost comforting. Almost. And all she could do was wait.

-------------------

Their plan was simple – deceptively so, as Jasper had said. Even Jacob had unknowingly alluded to it earlier when Edward had come for Bella.

They would wait until dark, and then they would cross the boundary line, and they would fight.

The Quileutes would be able to sense them once they'd crossed over into their territory. They wouldn't have to wait long.

Esme was with Bella, and, while Edward would prefer to be with her always, he knew he needed to stay with his family and fight. His ability to hear their opponents' thoughts would be invaluable, especially since Alice was virtually blind when it came to the werewolves' futures.

Edward wasn't exactly happy with the arrangement, but Bella would be safe, and Alice had already seen him fight. He knew he needed to be there.

And, although she couldn't see any particulars of the upcoming battle, their plan appeared to be successful. Her visions were entirely one-sided; she could not see the wolves at all. But she had seen their family renegotiating – coming to some new agreement once this fight was over.

Still, they could not become complacent. They all knew that Alice's futures could change, especially when they had so little information. But they were very strong, and very skilled. And they had the element of surprise.

The wolves appeared just minutes after the Cullens had breached the line. They moved silently through the dark woods, but Edward could hear them, and he directed his siblings into position. Edward and Carlisle would take center, with Jasper and Emmett flanking them, and the two girls in the back, waiting.

Everything happened very quickly. The wolves seemed to come from all sides, and they were outnumbered. But the Cullens were ready for them, and, with Alice's premonitions, and Edward's instructions, they were able to remain one step ahead.

It was bright that night, with the moon streaming through the thin clouds. And Edward saw out of the corner of his eye as two wolves flew at Emmett. He threw the first one off easily, his fist catching his flank with a dull thud. The wolf crumpled to the ground with a low yelp and Emmett turned his attention to the second one. This brown wolf circled him once, his tail brushing Em's back before lunging. But he responded instantly, swatting him away. _Shit Eddie, this is far too easy. I was hoping for a bit of a challenge_.

Edward only rolled his eyes at his brother while continuing to focus on his own wolf. The gray wolf darted side to side, trying to find a hole in his defense. But Edward, of course, anticipated his every move, reading its intentions in his thoughts. He shadowed the wolf lithely, stalking it with perfect concentration.

"Behind you Em!" he yelled, as a large black wolf leapt at his brother's back. But it was too late. The wolf collided with Emmett and something tore with a hideous, grating sound. The sound echoed through the night, and Emmett winced in pain.

"Serves you right," Edward smirked, quickly ascertaining that his brother would be all right. He then attacked, having grown bored of dancing around his victim. The wolf's huge body soared more than ten feet and crashed into a tall pine, splitting the tree in two with a crack that seemed to reverberate throughout the entire forest.

Alice and Jasper worked together seamlessly. The one expecting the other's move perfectly and responding to the other's action. It looked as they were dancing. And they fought off the wolves skillfully. Alice was small, but very fast as she pirouetted around her opponent, striking with accuracy and lethal force.

Unlike Alice and Jazz, Rosalie and Emmett worked separately but backed each other up completely, each fully aware of the other's every move.

Rose fought fiercely and was deadly dangerous. It seemed a contradiction really, but she was as ferocious as she was beautiful.

The battle continued all around them, and the trees echoed with increasingly frequent metallic snaps, gasped, and pained growls.

And then Jacob Black emerged from the shadows. He'd been watching, waiting for his opportunity to face Edward alone.

They began circling one another, each mirroring the other's action. Edward shifted as they closed in on one another. The lion verse the wolf.

But Edward reacted to Jacob's movements a fraction before he made them.

The wolf narrowed his dark eyes in concentration, but he really was no match for the vampire. Jacob was fast, but Edward was faster.

He caught him unprotected and, with one final simple step, it was all over.

Edward's mouth brushed the wolf's shoulder, and he brought one arm down on Jacob's back. And, with a sickening crunch, the wolf collapsed on the ground.

He was not mortally wounded. Edward had seen to that. But he was gravely injured. And, although his thoughts were still murderous, he would not challenge Edward or threaten Bella again any time soon.

But then, suddenly, there was something else, something that had nothing to do with this fight. It was still a ways off, but fast approaching. It was coming straight for them. And it would be here soon.

The wolves sensed it too because they stopped fighting in that instant, and backed off, listening. The Cullens knew that they could use this distraction and the Quileutes' hesitation to their advantage. They could continue to push forward and finish the fight. But they, too, needed to assess the new threat.

Edward stiffened, hunched forward in a defensive crouch. He listened carefully and then turned to Alice, eyes wide.

She understood immediately; she'd seen what he could hear.

Vampires. At least three. And they were looking for them.

_This is it_, she thought, subtle panic leaking into her thoughts. _This is the something big I could see coming. It had nothing to do with this fight tonight… We were wrong. I was so focused on the wolves that I didn't see…_

Edward nodded, thinking quickly. "But we're not sure why they're here. They could just be curious…" But then another vision flooded his thoughts, and he watched while the scene unfolded in Alice's mind. They were not here out of curiosity. They were here because they'd heard of the Cullens' coven, and they wanted to see for themselves how strong they truly were. They were here to challenge them.

And although the Cullens would outnumber them, theses vampires would still pose a viable threat to both their safety and the safety of those around them. _Bella…_

Sam Uley's thoughts broke into Edward's head. _Are they with you? _He asked gravely.

"No. And they're dangerous." He looked to Carlisle quickly, and his father nodded. Edward continued. "Tell your wolves to stop fighting. Order them back. And we will handle the vampires for you."

_We can deal with them on our own. _

"Yes. But you cannot guarantee your pack's safety. Some of them might not survive the coming conflict. Call off this fight, and reinstate our treaty. You will never threaten Bella Swan again. And you will not interfere in our relationship ever again. And we will eliminate this new threat."

Sam debated for a few moments. He realized that they were already outmatched. They could not take on anyone else right now. _How can we trust you?_

"You have no reason not too. We want the treaty restored. And we want to continue living our lives free from Quileute intervention. We will uphold our side of the bargain, if you promise to uphold yours."

"Edward," Alice prompted.

His eyes flashed to his sister's quickly. "We have to go. And either we will return to finish what we started here, and then we will leave you to deal with the others alone. Or we once again establish peace between us, and we will handle the vampires. You must decide now."

The chocolate colored wolf looked at him for a long moment before answering, his mental response echoing clearly in Edward's head.

Done.

Edward nodded curtly and turned back toward his family. "Let's go. We need to be home before..."

But he could not finish the thought because Alice tensed and gasped. Her eyes snapped open, but she was not looking at him. She was staring into some other world far away from the wooded clearing.

And Edward saw clearly. Bella lying on the floor, bruised, broken, dying. And the blood. So much blood...

The vampire was tall, well-built, and he was crouched over her body, pale tongue wetting cold lips, a deadly smile spreading across his face.

"Bella..."

And Edward was running before Alice's vision was complete.

--------------------

**a/n: 4 chapters to go.**

**Reviews are better than looming conflict.**

**Violet**


	30. Encounter

**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight _and the lovely characters. I just make them do dirty things. Rated **M** for language, lemons, smut and very bad vampires.

**a/n: **Yes. I know. I've been major fail at updating. And no, I did not stop writing this story. There are still 3 chapters remaining. But I got married four days ago. Yay! And marriage is a time-consuming enterprise. My own personal Edward is scowling at me as we speak. But I've typed this up on my iPhone while lounging by the pool in Italy. Please excuse typos -- I'm honeymooning! There will be more when I return to Texas in two weeks :D

Enjoy with love, Violet.

-------------------

_And Edward saw clearly. Bella lying on the floor, bruised, broken, dying. And the blood. So much blood..._

_The vampire was tall, well-built, and he was crouched over her body, pale tongue wetting cold lips, a deadly smile spreading across his face._

_"Bella..."_

_And Edward was running before Alice's vision was complete._

-------------------

Edward was home within minutes. As soon as he was within a mile, he could hear that Bella was safe. Whatever was coming was not there. Yet.

Esme was fussing over Bella, and although he couldn't hear her thoughts, he knew she was worried about him. Her heart rate was too high, beating slippery and hot; she was anxious.

He couldn't help but smile. She couldn't bear to be apart from him either. They needed each other constantly. She was his reason for being, and he was like a drug to her. Unhealthy perhaps. But perfect nonetheless. Exactly what the other needed, craved, and lived for.

But the irony of the current situation was not lost on him. She was desperately concerned for his safety while she was the one in mortal danger.

But he was home now.

She was curled up on the end of the sofa, arms wrapped around long legs, biting the hell out of her lower lip.

He scooped her up immediately, holding her tightly, and she sighed into his chest. Her heart didn't slow, but her anxiety melted away in his strong arms.

Esme's face flooded with relief the moment Edward appeared. But her thoughts turned to the others when she realized he was alone.

"Everyone's fine." He assured her quickly. And she relaxed, but her mind was still directed to her other children and Carlisle.

"Bella, love, let's go upstairs."

She nodded against him, completely absorbed in the feeling, the smell, the taste of him in her hair, on her skin, all around her.

Edward looked at Esme again and, without saying anything, she understood. They needed to talk, and Bella did not need to overhear.

He took her upstairs and gently placed her on his bed, looking down at her reverently.

"You came home," she confirmed dreamily.

"Of course, baby," he responded, pressing cold lips to her forehead. "I'm yours for as long as you will have me. I will not leave you. Remember that."

He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, and she leaned into him, wrapping an arm around his waist, resting her hand on his hip.

He brushed her cheekbone lightly before trailing a finger along her lip. Bella parted her mouth slightly to kiss his fingertip, her breath warm against his shivery skin.

She sighed and exhaled softly, smiling as her eyes fluttered shut. Edward breathed deeply, allowing her scent to wash over his body and saturate his lungs. He could taste her pulse, hot and wet, in his mouth, and he savored the sensation.

And he wanted nothing more than to get lost in her presence in _this _moment.

But she was exhausted. All the fear, anxiety, and guilt over what had taken place that night had been overwhelming, and she was finally able to relax, relishing in the cathartic release of emotion she felt now that she could touch him again.

After a few minutes he spoke. "Bella, I'm here, and I'm not leaving again. But I have to go talk to Esme."

She clung to him, fingers curling in his shirt, not wanting to ever let go again. But he pulled way, breaking her grasp easily. "I'll just be downstairs," he promised softly, pressing his lips to hers. "And I'll be back soon. I want to be here while you sleep."

-------------------

Edward talked to Esme, his manner cool and businesslike. He explained what had happened with the wolves and then Alice's vision in vivid detail. He spoke calmly, but his every muscle tensed, and his expression was tight.

Esme saw through his flimsy façade immediately and pulled him into her arms, comforting her favorite son. "We won't let anything happen to her, baby. Don't worry."

He shook his head against her shoulder, fighting back the emotion and panic that had been building. "I'm scared," he admitted, his voice shaking now. "I can't lose her. I just can't."

"I know, I know," she reassured. "We'll keep her safe."

Edward sobbed against his mother. He couldn't cry, but the emotion, the hurt was the same, welling up in his throat, constricting his chest, burning his eyes.

"Edward, baby," she cooed. "I'll go now. We'll find them. Bella will be safe. Please believe me. We love you, her. We will not let anything happen."

-------------------

He knew Bella was finally asleep by her even breathing. He listened for a long while, allowing himself to get lost in every breath. In, out, in, out, in.

He couldn't go back up to her. To be so close to her, to feel her so completely, to know her vulnerability. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Not now. Not knowing what he knew.

So he sat down at the piano and began to play, rhythm emerging from the sounds of her heartbeats, her breaths, her body twisting against his sheets.

The music was lovely and haunting and beautiful. It permeated the space of the living room until the air was alive with it, swirling, spinning, spiraling with echoing sound.

It spilled recklessly from his fingers, melody weaving here and there before swelling with harmony that tipped uncontrollably, dissolved swiftly and formed again.

The sound rose breathlessly to a sharp, mesmerizing crescendo before gliding down again where it lingered in the corners and shone in the pale, wet light of the moon.

Bella awoke to something muted and distant, but lovely like the edge of a dream. She reached out beside her but found only empty space. Edward wasn't there.

She climbed out of his bed, steadying herself, allowing eyes to adjust against the darkness. Then she opened his door and made her way down the hallway, to the stairs, needing to find the source of the sound.

And she found Edward.

He stopped playing when she approached, and his dark eyes found hers. "Bella, you should be asleep," he said in reproof.

But she shook her head vehemently, and he could hear the dark curls of her hair sliding against the skin of her shoulders, her back. "Not without you." She stated resolutely.

She sat down on the bottom step, knees folded to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs against the cold. "Play for me," she whispered..

Bella did not recognize the piece, but the notes reverberated in her chest, slid through her bones, and seeped into every corner of her mind until there was nothing but the music and Edward. Edward.

The sound wrapped around her body and saturated her skin. She had never heard anything so beautiful, but she'd also never heard anything so terrifying.

She suddenly felt empty and alone, as if the melody had twisted in her veins, hollowing her out.

She needed to touch him, to feel the crackle between their bodies and on her skin.

Bella moved to the piano and sat down, her legs straddling the bench on either side of him. Edward took in a breath and held it but continued to play.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, sliding her hands over his stomach. She rested her head on his shoulder, long hair falling down over his chest, as she pressed herself closer to his body, needing to feel more of him.

Edward leaned into her, increasing the intimacy, the connection between them, as his fingers moved across the keys faster now.

She could feel the music through his body, vibrating down her spine, spiraling through her limbs, and resonating in her abdomen. It made her dizzy and disoriented, and she had to hold her breath to keep from crying out.

Bella slid her hands under his shirt, skimming across smooth skin and taut muscles. He gasped as she splayed warm fingers across his icy stomach, missing a note, but continuing to play.

The melody shifted into something new. Still tinged with melancholy, but in its sadness, it was also mesmerizing and seductive. The sounds made her heart race, and she took a deep breath. But the music only swirled around and tangled in her head, making her dizzy with want and love.

She shifted against him, slipping her arms between his and his body and straddling him from behind. His fingers faltered again when he felt her breasts pressed against his back. He leaned into her, aligning his spine with her chest. He could feel her heart beating through his body, and, although he knew it wasn't right, he couldn't resist dropping his hands from the keys to rest on her legs.

He trailed his fingers slowly from her knees up to her thighs and then down again, tracing icy lines along the inside of her legs. She held her breath and pushed her hands under his shirt to his smooth chest, curling her arms up and over his shoulders to pull herself closer to his body still.

Bella pressed her lips to his neck, opening her mouth and swirling her tongue languidly against his cool skin.

"Bella," he hissed. "Not now."

"Why?" she whispered softly, her breath warm on his ear. "No one is home."

He twisted around in her arms, looking at her. Her eyes were soft and filled with longing, and her knew he wouldn't be able to resist. He was hers and hers alone, regardless of what might happen.

"Stand up Bella." His voice was soft, but authoritative.

She groaned in displeasure tightening her grip, but he pulled free effortlessly.

"Stand up," he repeated.

She did.

Bella stood in front of Edward, biting her lip and fidgeting. She didn't know what to do…what _he _wanted her to do, but it was clear that he was now in control of the situation.

He stared at her for a long time, eyes nearly black with hunger and want. The intensity of his gaze made her blush, and she looked down at her feet instinctively. Edward laughed softly before speaking. "Bella, love, take off you clothes. Slowly."

She gasped and her cheeks flushed pretty pink, but a rush of desire pooled between her legs. He smiled, all crooked and knowing, realizing _exactly_ what he could do to her

"I can't read your thoughts, Bella, but I can read _those _responses."

Her cheeks burned a deeper shade of crimson, and she averted her gaze, escaping his.

"Look at me, love. I want you to strip for me. Right now."

She looked around, eyes wide and slightly panicked and she bit her lip nervously, but her heart raced, slippery and hot with desire.

His dark eyes flashed. "Bella," Edward stated calmly. "It's okay. You said it yourself. No one is home. We are very much alone. Now, do what I've asked, please love, and take your clothes off for me."

Bella looked up at him again, eyes shining through dark lashes. Edward smiled that sexy half-smile which only made her heart sputter and spurt and skip a beat in excitement.

He held his breath, numbing his senses to her intoxicating scent, and watched, leaning back on his palms as Bella hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her pajama pants and slowly tugged them over her hips and down her legs.

"God Bella," he groaned, locking black eyes on her brown ones, and she held her breath under the intensity of his stare.

She raised her hands to her stomach and peeled her thin camisole up over her breasts and off her head. She moved her hands up over his ribs to her chest then, cupping her breasts and looked straight at him again.

His expression was calm, unreadable, but his eyes were black with hunger and desire. He raised one hand and waved it expectantly in her direction, waiting.

Bella slid her hands from her chest, exposing bare breasts, down over her stomach to her waist.

He said nothing but nodded once, and she understood.

Keeping her eyes locked on his, she ran her thumb from hipbone to hipbone, just skimming the top of her panties, before slowly pulling them down and kicking them off to one side.

She stood there naked, hands on her hips, in front of him. He was still fully clothed and, although she was vulnerable and completely exposed, she found her submissive position thrilling and erotic.

She wanted him to take her right now, exactly as he wanted her.

"Touch yourself for me, love."

Her heart thudded in her ears, and she quickly dropped her gaze but brought her hands to her chest, gently cupping, squeezing, sliding pale fingers over her curves, palms outlining her breasts before rolling one pink, pebbled nipple between her fingertips.

"Bella, look at me. Show me that you're doing this for me."

She inhaled sharply and held it in. His authoritative tone excited her, and her thighs were sticky slick with her own wetness. She raised her eyes to his again, and he held her gaze as she slowly lowered her hands, gliding fingers over her ribcage and abdomen, down between her legs.

Edward groaned loudly but did not move, as he sat sideways on the piano bench, leaning back on his elbows, watching. She kept her eyes locked on his and slowly ran her tongue along her bottom lip. Edward's eyes flashed darkly. "Keep going Bella," he breathed. "Lower. Touch yourself like you'd like me to touch you."

She dipped her fingers lower, scooping up her own wetness and coating herself with her fluids. Edward held his breath, black eyes trained on her fingers, as Bella pushed one, then two inside. She closed her eyes, imagining his hands on her. She pressed her thumb high, while moving her fingers faster, deeper now.

Her knees shook slightly, and she struggled to control her breathing.

"Bella, love, do you really think that's how I would touch you?"

"Edward," she moaned. "It feels so good... Please."

"Yes, baby. But two fingers? You've had me many times now, and still that's all you use as if it's my dick inside you?

_Oh...my...fucking...God... _His words made her so incredibly hot. His voice was low and disapproving, but she could hear the amusement in his words, and he smiled that wickedly crooked smile.

She shifted, separating her legs slightly, and slipped a third finger inside.

"Better," Edward stated smoothly.

_Mmmmm_... She rocked her hips to the rhythm of her fingers, imagining Edward's hands on her, Edward's cock inside her. Imagining what else she wanted him to do to her.

"Edward." she breathed. "So good...I think I'm going to--"

"Bella, love, not yet. I want you to wait for me."

_Wow_. He'd never spoken to her quite like that before, and it was incredibly erotic.

She wanted him in control -- to tell her exactly what he wanted her to do. And the dominant tone in his voice thrilled her.

"Come here baby." She withdrew her fingers, groaning at the loss. And Edward chuckled. "Don't worry love. I'm going to make you feel so good. I'm going to fuck you till you scream my name and beg for more. I'm going to make you cum."

She gasped, and her cheeks burned hot with want. She rarely saw this side of Edward, but her body responded immediately, and he could smell how excited she was.

"All wet and ready for me, hmm? And I haven't even touched you yet."

"Yes Edward."

"Do you want me to touch you Bella?"

"Yes please." She tried to convince herself that she only sounded a little bit desperate, but it didn't matter. She wanted him now.

"Come here, love."

She moved to the piano bench where he still reclined casually. She felt mildly self-conscious that she was naked and sopping wet and he was still fully clothed, but she was too turned on to care. Her legs ached with want and her heart raced, hot and wet with desire.

He took her hand in his and pressed it to his crotch. She could feel his erection, huge and hard and straining against his pants. Her breath hitched and her eyes fell to his lap, as Edward bucked his hips slightly, pressing his cock into her palm.

"You see what you do to me Bella? I get hard just looking at you. Hell, I get hard just thinking about you. And I want you." His voice was low, calm, but she could see the hunger in his eyes.

And she knew that he wanted her in more ways than one. She could not even remember the last time he'd hunted. His eyes had lost all traces of gold. But rather than frighten her, the realization only excited her. She knew he would not hurt her. And she knew he clearly wanted her body too.

"Now show me what I do to you," he commanded.

She slid her hand back between her thighs, dipping her fingers inside, coating them with the wetness there. Edward groaned and shifted uncomfortably, his dick painfully hard against his jeans. She pulled her hand back up, shiny and slick with her fluids.

Edward sucked in a quick breath as she brought one finger to her lips and sucked it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around, tasting her citrus sweet.

"Tell me how you taste."

"Tart and sweet together. Like cirtus and apricot and soap and girl, mostly I think," she responded with a coy smile.

"Well," he said, pulling her hand to his mouth. "I know nothing of lemons or apricots, but you...are...the...most...mouthwatering thing...I've...ever tasted." He punctuated his words by sucking each fingertip into his mouth.

Edward pulled her onto his lap then, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Bella could feel the steel length of his erection against her wet parts, and she moved on top of him, hips rocking against his thighs.

She felt his cool fingers digging into the soft skin of her ass, as he slid her back and forth over the length of his dick, pressed hard and flat against her entrance. When he pulled her forward again, the head of his penis pressed against her clit, and she moaned loudly, snaking a hand around his neck to twist her fingers in his hair.

"Edward, _shit. _You're gonna make me cum right here." Her breath was hot against his ear, and she felt his breath catch in his chest. His dick twitched beneath her, as he pulled her naked body closer to his chest.

"And you're about to make me cum in my pants," he gasped, stilling her hips, holding her about an inch above his body. She didn't want him to stop, and he chuckled at her displeasure, brushing a strand of hair off her warm cheek.

"Soon baby," he breathed, kissing her softly, before sliding one hand between them, brushing her wetness. She hissed at the contact, and he stood up, lowering her to the floor gently and bringing his hand to her mouth.

He stared at her for a long while, her flushed skin radiant in the pale moonlight.

"Undress me Bella. She looked at him, eyes wide. But, of course, she obeyed.

Her fingers shook slightly as she undid the buttons on his shirt. He shrugged it off his shoulders, and she slipped it off his body, discarding it on the floor. Bella stood in front of him, the peaks of her breasts just grazing his skin as she began tracing delicate circles on his chest with her fingers, outlining his muscles, moving her hands lower across the taut skin of his abdomen. Then lower still, to circle each hipbone jutting out over his jeans.

She got down on her knees, and Edward held his breath, beautiful muscles tensing. But instead of undoing his pants, she slid her tongue slowly along his waistband from hipbone to hipbone.

_Mmmmm_, he moaned and instinctively rocked his hips forward, weaving fingers through her hair. And she could feel his massive erection hard against her chin, but she didn't give him what he wanted just yet.

Instead, she spun him around, fingers looped around his belt, and stood up, dragging her tongue up his spine. His knees shook, and he moaned her name as she stood behind him now, hands cupping his shoulder blades, mouth pressed to his neck just below his ear.

"Bella, I'm not sure what you're trying to do to me, but I think...maybe...you're trying to drive me crazy."

She nodded, heart drumming loudly. But moved in front of him, unbuckling, unbuttoning, unzipping, and yanked his jeans and boxers down over his thighs. She gasped when his dick sprang out, and Edward chuckled softly.

"You like that, hmm? How hard you make me... Knowing what you do to me... But also all the pleasure I can give you."

"Yes Edward," she responded. "Please."

"Touch me."

She slid her hands up his legs slowly, skimming the inside of his thighs, before taking him in her hand, curling her fingers around his hard length. He thrust into her palm, moaning and placing his hand on the top of her head.

She ran her fingers from base to tip, moistening them with the wetness oozing there.

Then she slid her hand up and down, up and down, massaging his balls with her other hand. He hissed and grunted and wove his fingers through her hair tighter.

But it was too good, and he didn't want to cum without her.

"Stop love. Sit down."

Bella sat down on the Cullens' couch.

"Put your legs up, love, and slide your hips to the edge of the sofa."

He placed his hands on her knees, pulling her towards his body. "I want to be inside you now" he breathed, his voice gritty with want.

She felt his dick graze her center, as his hands moved between them, spreading her gently.

"Please Edward..." He couldn't wait any longer either, and with one jerky push he was in her, buried deep and wet. And he rocked his hips into hers, skin slapping against skin.

She lifted her hips, taking him in deeper, and cluctched at his back. He reached between them to where they were joined, pressing against her clit and pushing into her again and again.

Edward grasped her calves, hitching her legs up to his chest, allowing him to thrust deeper still.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so good." He rolled her over gently, so she lay, belly down, on the sofa. He knelt down behind her, nudging her knees apart and positioning himself between them. Edward lifted her hips then, raising her up to him, and pushed into her again. She panted and moaned, as he hit that perfect spot inside her.

She cried out, turning her head sideways into a pillow, their jagged breaths blending with the rhythmic slapping of his pelvis against hers as he pulled out and pushed in again and again.

And it was too good, and illicit and unrestrained, and she was close.

Edward moved his hand between them again, pressing his finger to her delicate bundle of nerves. She hissed and arched her back into him, crying out as she came, contracting around him. He thrust into her once, twice more, before pulling out, spurting cool and wet on her back.

"Shit, Bella, that was..."

"Amazing," she finished for him, collapsing onto the sofa. "And so not what we should have just done on Esme's couch." Bella giggled as Edward wiped her back clean with his shirt.

He smirked, tossing it aside. "I won't tell if you don't."

"Deal."

And that's when he heard them.

They were too close and moving too quickly -- coming straight for them.

He'd been too distracted by Bella...by what they'd been doing...that he hadn't even heard them until now, and it was practically too late.

Edward tugged on his jeans quickly, pulling out his small, silver phone. His father picked up on the first ring. "Carlisle, they're nearly here. Come quickly. _Please._" his voice was calm on the surface, but Bella could hear the underlying fear, and suddenly she was very afraid.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing love. Come here." He pulled her into his arms, wrapping the blanket from the couch around her small body. He kissed her forehead, holding her tightly to his bare chest. Edward moved to the door and, pressing a series of keys on the alarm panel, activated their security system. Bella tensed in his arms and clung to him as thick, steel plates slammed into place covering the glass windows and doors.

"Edward," she pleaded. "Please tell me what's going on."

"Just some unexpected visitors," he lied smoothly. "But my family is on their way. We'll be fine. This..." he motioned to the surrounding metal barrier, "is just a precaution-"

"Visitors?" she asked hesitantly, her voice shaking. "They're like you, aren't they?"

"Well, not exactly," he replied darkly.

"They're like you but dangerous," she understood, clinging to him as tightly as she could.

"Yes," he said, face grim. "But I won't let anything happen to you."

Edward listened closely. The vampires had reached their property line and were circling, looking for a way in. There were three of them, just as Alice had anticipated. No problem for the Cullens, but against him alone, and with Bella to protect...

He shook the thought out of his mind. His family would get there in time.

The band of vampires moved closer still, closing in on the Cullen house.

Edward knew there was one point of vulnerability. A small side door to the garage. They would find it soon enough. He could only hope that his family arrived first.

But then he heard them, pushing through the door as if it weren't there at all. They were in the garage. They would be inside in a matter of seconds.

It was no use hiding Bella. They could hear her heart beat and were intrigued by what he was doing with a live human girl inside.

And she was safer right here with him. Regardless of the danger she was clearly in, she needed to be with him.

And then they were there.

Edward wrapped the blanket more securely around her small frame, covering her shoulders, her neck, her throat. "Stay still, baby," he whispered.

They appeared in the darkness of the living room, the moonlight illuminating their pale skin. A lanky, dark haired one stood in front, black skin pearly in the wet light. He was flanked by a female with wild, fire-red hair, and a handsome, blonde male, muscled all the way down his tall frame.

They stared at Edward for a long moment, observing the lean, bronze-haired vampire who clucthed a human girl to his chest.

Edward quickly ascertained that the blonde male was their leader. He called himself James. They were nomads, as Alice had predicted. And they intended to challenge the Cullens. They were not interested in fighting Edward alone, however. They wanted to face the entire coven, or else it would prove nothing. They intended to wait until his family retnurned home.

Bella, however, was an unanticipated variable. Her presence unnerved them slightly; she did not fit into the scenario they had envisioned, and they could not understand why she was there.

James had caught her scent almost instantly, and was intrigued. She did not appeal to him as she did to Edward, of course, but she was mouthwatering nonetheless. And he wanted her. Their plans could change. Take the girl first; deal with the Cullens later.

His curiousity and desire only increased when he saw her with Edward. He immediately noticed their pile of discarded clothes on the floor. He saw that Edward was bare-chested, and knew that the girl was completely naked under the thin blanket.

His pale lips curved into a wicked smile. "I see you've taken the concept of playing with your food to an entirely new level," he smirked.

Bella recoiled against Edward's chest, and James laughed sinisterly. "She does realize what you are, doesn't she?" he asked, unable to mask the curiousity in his voice.

"Yes," Edward responded tersely.

"And yet she clings to you," James mused. "Interesting." He paused. "No matter. She won't be able to for long."

Edward crouched defensively, holding Bella protectively. "My family will be home momentarily. You are no match for them. But we have no quarrel with you. Leave now, and you will be unharmed."

James only chuckled in response. "Yes. But this is far too fun to pass up..." he said, more to himself than anyone.

"You cannot have her." Edward hissed.

"Oh, but you see... I can have anything I want" James responded, and Edward saw that he was right. James was a hunter, and he was very good. He had only once been denied what he wanted, and he never intended to let that happen again. Bella was in grave danger. He could not protect her alone. He could only hope that his family would arrive in time. He knew they were close; he could hear them in the distance, approaching fast.

The others heard them too, turning their heads to listen closely.

"Ah," James murmured. "It seems we're in for a fight after all."

--------------------

**a/n: I know, I know. Not nice to cut you off right there; I know you need to know what happens to Bella, and I will tell you. Soon. But I am simply not in the right state of mind to write anything so grave right now. As I said, I'm on my honeymoon! So instead you got smut :D And I think you deserved it for putting up with my delays. I will be back in Texas soon, and I will update quickly. The drafts are already partially written, but internet is spotty at best here in Capri. And my new husband can only put up with my Edward addiction every so often...**

**I did recently write a one-shot for a lemon contest. I've never done that before, but please check it out and let me know what you think. Consider it a wedding present :D We all need more citrus and smut in out lives.**

**Love ya! Violet**


	31. A Choice is Made

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_** or the lovely characters. If I did, the movie would have an NC-17 rating.**

**a/n: I rewrote this chapter three times. I had a difficult decision to make.  
**

_"You cannot have her." Edward hissed._

_"Oh, but you see... I can have anything I want" James responded, and Edward saw that he was right. James was a hunter, and he was very good. He had only once been denied what he wanted, and he never intended to let that happen again. Bella was in grave danger. He could not protect her alone. He could only hope that his family would arrive in time. He knew they were close; he could hear them in the distance, approaching fast._

_The others heard them too, turning their heads to listen closely._

_"Ah," James murmured. "It seems we're in for a fight after all."_

Within an instant, Bella was on her feet and standing behind Edward. He'd positioned them so she stood with her back to the wall. He crouched in front of her defensively. Edward could hear the three vampires' thoughts, but he could not take on all of them at once. Especially not while protecting Bella.

James stood a few feet away; the other two edged closer, vivid eyes intent on Bella,

Edward assessed the situation quickly; his family would be there within a minute or so. Unfortunately, the tall vampire's plans had shifted dramatically since he found Edward and Bella at the Cullens' alone.

Initially, James had been primarily concerned with evaluating the Cullen family's strength and testing his own coven's prowess against them. But Bella proved an unexpected variable.

Now his focus had shifted to the girl, and his thoughts were murderous.

On seeing the girl's rather unusual relationship with the youngest Cullen male, he quickly ascertained that he could hurt the Cullen coven more gravely by killing her than they could actually hope to inflict on the family itself.

Edward was truly terrified for Bella, but there was nothing he could do except stand his ground, keep them away from her, and wait for his family to arrive.

He could hear James' internal debate. _Strike fast. Kill the girl quickly. _

Unless…

No image could be violent, disturbing, or sadistic enough to encapsulate what else he was thinking – what he was envisioning doing to Bella in that instant.

Edward growled, low in his throat. Bella had never heard anything more sinister. Or more frightening.

James laughed a hollow laugh and stared at Edward, his crimson eyes flickering in the pale light of the room.

Bella cowered behind Edward, her frantic heart battling for dominance with her ragged breaths. She could feel the desire, the all-consuming want that held him.

"Look at the way that warm red stains her cheeks," he crooned. "So inviting…"

Edward's thoughts raged, and his body trembled. "Leave her alone," he spat.

James laughed again. "I must ask though, how can you ignore the way she makes you feel? I mean, her scent…" he paused, breathing deeply, "is truly delectable." He smiled wickedly, as Edward did his best to maintain control.

But the vampire was envisioning pulling Bella away and pressing her warm, soft body flush against his. He would lean down, touch his lips to the arch of her throat. He could feel the hot, sweet flow of her pulse underneath her pale translucent skin.

It was all Edward could do to keep from lunging at him.

The tall vampire chuckled at his response. "Possessive, aren't we? But surely you can get another. There must be more where she came from."

His words sent a wave of rage and fear and possessive jealousy through Edward. "She's mine," he snarled.

"Oh yes, I can see that. But that doesn't really matter now, does it?"

Bella trembled in fear, her body in tune with Edward's thoughts.

Her vulnerability only served to entice James further.

Edward's muscles tensed in anticipation and, in that instant, James flew at him. Edward reacted immediately, but they collided. And the force of the impact knocked them back and into Bella. She was thrown backward into the wall with terrible force. Her head hit the window frame, and she crumpled to the ground, bruised and severely shaken.

The impact had broken the skin. Edward could smell the fresh blood seeping into her hair, its overwhelming fragrance combining with the scent of her shampoo.

James, of course, could smell it too. He laughed, licking his pale lips. "Fragile little thing, isn't she?" He moved toward Bella as the other two vampires lunged at Edward, grasping at his shoulders and back.

Edward blocked James' path, but not before he managed to step firmly on her wrist with a sickening crack. Bella cried out, and Edward threw the redheaded female off viciously. She landed across the room with a dull thud and did not immediately get up again. But the dark-skinned vampire clung to Edward. And although Edward was faster and stronger, it provided James just enough opportunity to slip around him to when Bella huddled against the wall, bruised, bleeding, and clutching her broken arm to her chest.

He pulled her brutally to him. His mouth brushed her throat before finding purchase on soft skin between her collarbone and shoulder.

The sensation was oddly surreal. Bella heard Edward scream, but the sound seemed distant and muted, as if she were listening from underwater. Her muscles tensed, but then her body relaxed involuntarily. It didn't hurt, but she felt strangely disjointed, thick, and drugged. And she noticed contrast. Icy touch against the endless wave of warmth and wet flooding her senses, creating a dense haze in her brain.

Then the pressure was gone.

Edward's family had arrived; Jasper and Emmett had him by the arms. James was strong, but clearly no match for the two Cullen boys together. Bella collapsed, and Edward immediately had her in his arms.

White-hot pain shot through her body. It pulled at her spine, jarred her skull, and blurred her vision. She had to think to breathe.

Something warm and sticky wet was in her eyes, but she found him.

"Edward…" she moaned, struggling to hold his face in face in focus. She reached for him but found she couldn't move.

Carlisle and Alice's faces swam into view for a moment and then were gone.

In the distance she could hear an abrasive metallic grating sound from outside and then she smelled smoke.

Smoke. Fire. Was her body burning? She felt the searing heat but could not see flames. "Please Edward…"

Blackness oozed around her eyes, slipping into her view.

The light was only there in pinpricks. Stars across her vision. But still there was Edward's angel face. And she heard his voice, clear now.

"Carlisle…" _Agony_.

"It has to be now Edward. You have to do it."

Then Alice's high voice: "It's time. There's too much blood. She won't survive."

Blood.

She felt his lips pressed to her shoulder. Ice on fire. Electric current chasing the flames that seared her insides. And perhaps she was imagining or hallucinating or just dying, but she could hear his thoughts, a tortured inner debate. And she could feel his pleasure as her blood wet his lips. But it did nothing to mask her pain.

Then a strange vision flitted across her brain. She saw herself through Edward's eyes. Still Bella, but changed, different, deadly. Her pale skin was like porcelain, her brown eyes fiery red. She was arm and arm with Alice, and they were smiling, happy.

The pain seemed to melt away. She found it strange. Her thoughts slid as her mind tried to make sense of what her body felt. Certainly three days would last a lifetime. But his lips had soothed, and then everything went black.

-------------------

Bella awoke to hushed whispers and the rhythmic whir and beep of several machines. She opened her eyes. This wasn't right. Unfamiliar ceiling. Unfamiliar bed. And there was so much pain.

She tried to sit up, to move at all, but found she couldn't.

_Edward?_ He was there; she could feel him. And then his cold hand was at her cheek. "Bella, love, are you awake? Can you look at me? We're here. You're going to be fine."

His beautiful face was just inches from hers, his chin on her pillow. "Where am I?" she managed.

"You're in the hospital, baby," Renee responded gently.

"Mom?"

"I'm here sweetie." Her mother bent down to kiss her, her tear streaked cheek warm against Bella's forehead. "You're better now, but there was an accident. You really scared us for a while there."

"What happened?" she mumbled, trying to keep her face still. It hurt to talk. It hurt to breathe. Hell, it hurt to think.

"Staircase, love. You fell," Edward answered softly. But that's not what she meant of course.

Bella looked at him pointedly, raising an eyebrow, and then immediately grimaced in pain. Edward's eyes were dark. No traces of gold flecked the black. "You need to stay still. Try to rest," he whispered, his lovely voice soothing.

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days sweetie. They had to sedate you. Your injuries are rather extensive. I came the minute Charlie called me. And I haven't left you. But Edward's right. You should rest."

She desperately wanted to stay awake, to feel Edward and be with her mother. But her body was heavy and the medicine trickling through her bloodstream made it difficult to keep her eyes open.

--------------------

That evening, on Bella's insistence, Renee finally agreed to return to the hotel. Charlie had gone to work, and she pleaded with her mother to go get some rest. "Mom, please, I'll be fine. Dad will be back after his shift, and Edward will stay with me. I won't be alone."

And she was feeling better. Her body still ached, but her head was no longer foggy.

"I figured as much," Renee mumbled, eyeing Edward's still form critically. He was sitting in a chair in the corner, arms folded, eyes closed, pretending to sleep. "He's quite…devoted, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't left your side. Is this the boy you mentioned a few weeks ago?"

Bella tried to nod, but immediately regretted the decision. "Yes."

"Well," her mother continued, her eyes flitting back to Edward, "he seems very nice. And he certainly is attractive."

"Mom!" Bella gasped.

"I know, I know. I just don't want you rushing into things or moving too fast."

Edward actually snorted at this comment, but disguised the outburst expertly, shifting in his chair and faking a cough. Renee stopped suddenly, and Bella glared at him. But her mother relaxed again, seemingly convinced.

"Mom, seriously… We're not rushing into anything. But he makes me very happy, so I am just going to enjoy it for the time being. Now, please, go back to the hotel with Phil and get some rest."

As soon as Renee was out the door, Edward was at her side, smirking wickedly.

"You almost gave yourself away, you know," she muttered. "Silly, eavesdropping vampire… And it's difficult enough to talk to my mother about you without having you visibly enjoying the conversation from the sideline."

He laughed, and the sound was musical and beautiful. She nearly forgot her exasperation, but managed to force a scowl.

"I'm sorry," he offered, propping his elbows on the bed and looking down at her. "Would you have preferred it if I'd told your mother exactly what we've rushed into?" Bella rolled her eyes; at least that movement was pain-free.

"Now, please tell me. Why am I here?"

He looked at her reprovingly and addressed her as he might a small child. "Bella, love, you were badly hurt. You lost a lot of blood. Where else would you be?"

"That's not what I meant… I mean, why didn't you…" She trailed off as she worked to fight back tears.

A peculiar expression crossed his face, and he pressed a cold palm to her cheek. "Bella, sweetie, calm down. It's been a long day, and you don't feel well. There's no reason to be upset."

"No reason to be upset!?" she exclaimed far too loudly. "Edward, I'm not supposed to be like this," she cried, motioning to her bandaged body.

"You're going to be fine," he reassured. "The doctors think you'll even be able to return to school next week."

"That's not what I mean," she repeated through clenched teeth.

He looked at her intently, concern marring his exquisite features. But he had no idea what she was talking about.

"This!" she screamed again. "This isn't how it was supposed to happen."

Anguished guilt washed over his expression then, and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Bella, you don't know how sorry I am that you were hurt. I can't stand it… that I wasn't able to protect you." He paused, his eyes pained. "I should be able to keep you safe." He shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

"Stop it!" she yelled, forcing him to look at her again.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this," she explained. "You were supposed to…change me." And again she had to bite back tears, as the realization of what she could have had came crashing back. "That's what I saw Edward."

His brow knitted in confusion as he tried to figure out what she could possibly be talking about. "Bella," he began after a few long moments. "What do you mean, that's what you _saw_?"

She shut her eyes tightly as hot tears escaped down her cheeks. Her life had been turned upside down, and she felt as though she'd lost something that she never knew she had. And now she had some explaining to do.

But Edward heard the nurse down the hallway; they obviously couldn't continue this conversation now.

-------------------

After two more days, Bella was allowed to go home. If she felt up to it, she would be able to return to school again on Monday. She hadn't even missed a full week.

Renee insisted on staying with her the first night. She fussed over her daughter, doing her best to make sure she was comfortable. Bella was happy to be with her mother, but she missed Edward. Clearly, he could not spend the night in her room while Renee was half-asleep in the rocking chair in the corner.

By the next afternoon, Bella felt like she was in withdrawal. The physical pain had subsided, and the doctor had prescribed something to help her sleep. But her body craved Edward. She didn't simply want to see him. She needed to. And they had unfinished issues to discuss.

It took convincing, but Bella managed to persuade Renee to spend the night at the hotel with Phil. Charlie was home, and she would sleep better knowing that her mother was comfortable.

After dinner, she made her way back upstairs slowly. She half-expected and half-hoped that Edward would be waiting for her when she got to her room. But she was sadly disappointed.

Groaning to herself, Bella popped a Tylenol 3 and walked across the hall to the bathroom.

She really wasn't looking forward to showering. Renee had been helping her bathe since she'd been in the hospital. It was difficult enough to wash her hair one-handed while keeping the cast on her other arm dry. But her body still ached, and the water stung her sensitive skin. And, she would need to change the bandage on the deep, crescent shaped wound on her shoulder.

_Ugh_. Perhaps she should have asked Renee to stay long enough to help her. But she'd have to figure out how to bathe by herself sooner or later. No reason not to start tonight.

She turned on the shower and stripped off her cami and sweat pants, shivering as she stood waiting for the water to heat up. Finally she stepped in, holding her injured arm out an awkward angle. She allowed the water to hit the back of her neck while being careful to keep her body angled so the spray wouldn't wash over the painfully sensitive, stitched skin on her shoulder.

Edward found her in the shower and joined her silently. She stood with her back turned, oblivious. He watched with interest as she eyed the shampoo bottle decisively for several long moments. Finally she grabbed it and fumbled to open it with one hand.

"Now what are you going to do with it?" Edward's silver voice teased.

Bella jumped, dropping the bottle, but he caught it before it hit the shower floor. "Sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you. But I couldn't resist." He smiled an impish half smile that made her heart race. "And, it looks as though you could use some help."

She sighed, leaning into him.

He trailed icy fingers up her back to wrap them in her wet hair.

He wanted nothing more than to take her right then and there. Slick skin and smooth thrust. In the thick, warm steam, her scent made his mouth water and his dick ache. But her body needed to heal.

So he settled for washing her hair. Long fingers moving in soothing circles and threading through dark curls. He smoothed her hair, stained nearly black in the water, into a long sheet down the center of her back.

She moved her good hand up, curling warm fingers around his neck. She tilted her chin, and he brought his mouth to hers. Wet and sweet. He kissed her until she was dizzy and then pulled away.

"Someday," he murmured, his breath sugary and cold, "someday, I'm going to fuck you in the shower."

Bella giggled, stepping back against him. She could feel him hard against the small of her back, and she rocked her hips gently, smiling when he groaned in response.

"Now?" she breathed.

"No Bella," he moved his hands to her hips, stilling her movements.

"But you want me…" she teased.

"Yes. I always want you." He brushed his lips against her neck, and she shivered at his touch. "But you need to rest, love. Especially if you're determined to return to school next week."

She started to protest, but he silenced her with his mouth, kissing her much too chastely. It was clear he wouldn't give in tonight.

When they got out, Edward wrapped Bella gently in a soft towel and carried her back to her room. He helped her under the covers and climbed in beside her, his smooth, cold skin soothing against her aching muscles.

"What happened?" she whispered, resting her chin on his bare chest. "What happened that night after…?"

"He's gone Bella. Emmett and Jasper took care of him after we pulled him off you." A hint of regret tinged his voice.

"And the other two?"

"They tried to protect him, but Rose and Alice, Carlisle and Esme held them off."

"And…?"

"They fled when the realized they couldn't save James. They were no match for us. I'm still not entirely sure what they were trying to do in the first place. James was clearly in charge. It seems he'd somehow pulled them into his foolish plan. Perhaps he was simply entertaining delusions of grandeur. I don't know. But when he saw you, Bella. When he saw us together… He wasn't going to stop. He wanted you." Edward shuddered and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

"Where are they now? The other two?" she asked tentatively, fear leaking into her voice.

"I don't know," he stated simply. "Emmett and Jasper wanted to go after them, but Carlisle wouldn't allow it. They were no longer a danger, and our primary concern was you."

He wrapped his arms around her small frame, and she relaxed against him. She wanted things to be different, but right here, in his arms, she could be content for a while.

He held her for a long time. She was exhausted, but forced herself to stay awake, relishing in the feeling of his icy touch on her bruised skin.

When he finally spoke again, she could hear sadness in his voice. She tensed at his tone, but he brought one hand to her face to stroke her cheek softly. "Bella, I could have lost you again. What kind of man am I if I can't even keep you safe? I love you more than anything, but…" his voice faltered, and she turned her cheek, touching his lips with hers.

"And it's more than not being able to protect you," he continued. "But knowing that my very presence puts you in grave danger. James would never have targeted you if you hadn't have been there with me."

"But I _am_ with you, Edward. And that's exactly where I need to be."

"But they came to fight my family Bella."

"I was only a distraction," she half-laughed.

"I shouldn't have put you in danger."

"Stop Edward, I know," she breathed, locking her soft eyes on his. He looked at her intently, trying to read her expression.

"Bella, I…" he started.

"Look Edward, I told you that was not how it was supposed to happen. That it wasn't what I saw. You were supposed to change me."

"What do you mean Bella? I still don't know what you saw," he said skeptically.

Bella took a deep breath before beginning. "When you…when you were sucking his venom from my body, well, I could hear everything."

"I don't understand."

"I could hear Carlisle and Alice. I could hear Emmett and Jasper outside. But I could also hear you. What you were thinking. I know how scared you were Edward. And how there was too much blood – that you thought the only way to…" she paused, closing her eyes. "That you thought the only way to save me was to…"

"Change you," he finished for her, his voice grave.

"Yes Edward. And I know you wanted to. The thought of having me forever—"

"Of course I want that," Edward said curtly. It was clearly painful for him to admit such.

"I know," she soothed. "And I can't tell you how happy it makes me to hear you say that." His eyes found hers again, his expression unreadable. "But Edward, I also know why you don't want that for me. You wouldn't love me if you didn't have some reservations. But I wouldn't love you like I do if I didn't desperately want to be yours permanently. Edward, I could feel the…pleasure my body, my blood can give you."

He laughed an icicle of a laugh that was not his own, but she ignored him, continuing. "And I know how insanely difficult it must be for you to be around me. How much you've given up."

He laughed again darkly. The sound was still far more beautiful than any human sound, but it was harsh and filled with self-loathing and disgust. Bella glared at him.

"How much I give up?" his voice was low and deadly serious. "Bella, you've got it all wrong. You're the one who has to make sacrifices every moment you're with me. You're risking your life, your safety, your future."

"Stop please," she begged. "I do so willingly because that's how it's supposed to be. We are meant to be together. We both know that. But Edward, it's meant to be forever."

He shook his head, but when he looked at her again she could see hope in his dark eyes. "Bella," he said slowly, "tell me what you meant. What did you see?"

"I saw me. But I was…like you. And Edward, we were _happy_."

"Bella, I'm not sure what you heard or think you saw, but you were gravely injured—"

"No. I don't know how or why I saw it, but I did. And I know it was right. It was supposed to happen. I could feel it. And I know you know that too."

He was silent for a long time, but Bella didn't press. She left him alone to his thoughts and, turning on her side, traced the planes of his smooth chest with her finger. She followed the contours of his chest and slid her hand down over taut stomach muscles to brush the soft hair that trailed from his navel down below the covers.

His breath caught and his muscles tensed when her fingers dipped below the blankets, but still he said nothing.

He played with her hair absently, twirling wet strands with long fingers. Finally he turned and, pressing cold lips to her forehead spoke, his velvet voice soft now. "Bella, love, I want you forever. But I want the choice to be yours…to be _ours_."

He paused, taking her hand in his and interlacing their fingers. "I don't want some horrible situation that is beyond our control to force our hand."

She nodded, understanding, and then looked away, biting her lip. But she needed to know. "Edward, had you not been able to save me like you did, would you have…"

But he cut her off, brushing his lips against her skin. "Without a doubt Bella. I can't lose you."

"So someday?" she prompted, wanting assurance.

"We'll talk about _someday_ another time," he replied. His tone told her that he was done discussing the matter.

_Hrmph. _She scowled, pursing pink, pouty lips.

"Go to sleep Bella. You need rest."

And she drifted off in his strong arms to dream of a day when she wouldn't.

-------------------

**a/n: It felt like the right choice. Now, how does this all end? There's one more chapter and then an epilogue. You will not have to wait so long again. Promise. **

**Reviews for difficult decisions. And for Edward. Always for Edward. **


	32. Giving In

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**, the lovely characters, or the twilightness. Rated M for smut and foul language. Please stop reading if you are too young to do so.**

-------------------

Bella returned to school the following week as planned. After all that had happened, all she'd experienced, and everything she now knew about her future with Edward, it seemed strange to go back to the mundane activities of everyday high school life.

But Alice had taken fastidious notes in her absence, and Edward had helped her complete all outstanding assignments. And, although it seemed like a lifetime had passed since her last day at school, when it came right down to it, she hadn't even missed all that much.

Edward never mentioned the discussion they'd had that night in Bella's room, and, although she desperately wanted to broach the topic of her impending immortality, she understood without asking that the topic was off limits.

Bella was dying to know – to understand why she'd seen the things she'd seen when Edward had saved her life. But weeks went by and he never brought it up, so she didn't ask.

Her body healed. The cast came off. The stitches came out, and she was left with a crescent shape reminder of all she could have lost and all she stood to gain.

Bella still spent all her available free time with him. He walked her to class, and they ate lunch together. Sometimes they sat with the other Cullens, and other times they sat alone. But they were always together.

They completed their homework together, either at the small table in the Swans' yellow kitchen, or on Edward's white sofa in his room at the Cullen house.

And, with the exception of the nights he hunted, Edward was always with Bella while she slept.

She was happy and she was loved, but still something wasn't quite right.

In public, Edward was still as physically close to her as he ever allowed himself to be, but once again he was moody and distant. He reacted to every challenging situation in the same way. And Bella was frustrated at being treated as a fragile, albeit precious keepsake that needed to be handled with extreme care and then returned safely to the shelf every night.

She didn't mind the submissive role she played in their relationship. Edward's control excited her at times and made her feel safe at others.

And she knew he would always protect her.

But Edward's fears and obsession over Bella's vulnerability caused him to withdraw emotionally, and he was increasingly concerned that what she really needed protecting from was himself.

He was plagued by what had happened to her – by what he had let happen to her, and it was pulling them apart.

They hadn't really been together since that first night she'd been alone after coming home from the hospital. That night when he'd joined her in the shower, when he held her naked while she slept. But even then he hadn't given in; they hadn't slept together.

He kept his arm around her waist while they walked together at school. He ran long fingers through her dark hair and pressed icy lips to her cheek, her eyelids, her temple. And he wrapped her in his arms each night as she fell asleep.

His touch never failed to soothe her. And when they were near each other, she could almost forget that everything wasn't as it should be.

His very presence was still like a drug to her. It thrummed through her veins and made her breath catch and her heart race. And that now familiar, although always unexpected, electricity still flowed from his body to hers, crackling between them, tying them together, connecting them implicitly.

But she needed all of him, and it hurt her that he didn't seem to need or want her.

-------------------

It was a typical Tuesday afternoon. Over four weeks had passed since the fight, since Bella had returned to school. The two remaining nomadic vampires hadn't resurfaced, and the Cullens had reestablished a shaky peace with the Quileutes. Thanksgiving was fast approaching and everything, so it seemed, had once again returned to normal.

Bella and Edward sat together at the end of the Cullens' usual lunch table. Rosalie filed her nails, not even pretending to pick at the salad that sat untouched in front of her. Alice ran her fingers lazily through Jasper's blonde hair, and Emmett spoke enthusiastically about the wrestling rematch the two brothers had planned for the evening. Edward sat silently, shredding a bagel between his fingertips.

Bella watched him for a long time. Even in the artificial, fluorescent light of the lunchroom, his flawless skin still shone. He was so beautiful.

She reached out to stroke one finger along the back of his hand. She was still overwhelmed at his skin's perfect texture, smooth as satin, cool as stone. When she looked up again, he was watching her. His eyes were a warm topaz today, golden and mesmerizing after hunting. The corner of his lovely mouth curved into a lopsided smile that made her cheeks flush.

She moved her hand tentatively to his knee. Slowly, she began to drag her finger up and down his thigh, tracing the inseam of his jeans. With each pass, she moved closer to the juncture between his legs. She smiled when she heard his breath catch, and he didn't immediately move to pull her hand away.

Instead, he placed his hands, palms down, on the table and inhaled deeply. He closed his eyes, and she watched his pale, lavender lids intently as she continued to slide her fingers up and down.

"Bella…" he breathed.

And just this simple sound of his honeyed voice caused her stomach to knot with want.

She was pushing him too. It had been too long, and his painstakingly constructed control was wearing dangerously thin.

His dick was instantly hard; he couldn't help it. Bella's eyes fell to his lap, and she gasped when she saw him. Her heart rate spiked. He could feel her pulse, warm and wet on his skin, on his tongue. She was mouthwatering. And the sensation was completely overwhelming. It didn't matter that they were in the crowded lunchroom; all that existed was Bella, and her hand drifting further up his thigh.

She gently brushed her fingers against the hard bulge of his dick, and he shuddered at her touch. His response sent a rush of desire from the pit of her stomach through her legs, and her body ached with excitement.

"Bella…" he repeated, his voice low, restrained but still gritty with want.

"_Shhh_," she whispered, leaning over to press her mouth to his ear. "I like it."

She moved quickly, slipping onto his lap. She positioned herself with her back to him, aligning her spine with his chest. She shifted on top of him, feeling him hard underneath her, and he groaned, as she rolled her hips side to side slowly.

He placed one hand at her hip, sliding cold fingers just under her shirt at her waist. She exhaled a shaky breath and continued to move her ass over his cock. He used his hand at her waist to rock her back and forth faster.

After a moment, she took his other hand and sucked his fingertips into her warm mouth. Then she tugged on his wrist, and he let her press his palm to her breast. He could feel her nipple harden underneath the thin material of her t-shirt, and it made his dick twitch against her.

She dropped her head back on his shoulder, and he felt her tongue against his earlobe. "Tonight," she exhaled. "I want you tonight. Charlie has the night shift. We can be alone."

"Bella, I don't know," he ground through clenched teeth. "I'm not sure it's a good idea."

She was about to protest, but the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. It startled her, and Edward chuckled when she jumped from his lap. Bella looked up to see the amused faces of the other Cullens, clearly enjoying the show. It was obvious they'd heard every word.

Emmett's expression was priceless, and Bella's cheeks turned a deeper shade of crimson when he flashed her a thumbs up.

She was embarrassed and irritated. He clearly wanted her. Why wouldn't he give in?

Bella rushed out of the lunchroom, and Edward let her go. He understood that she was angry with him, but he needed a minute to compose himself. His siblings' commentary quickly interrupted his thoughts.

_Jesus man, what the fuck are you waiting for? This new abstinence thing you got going on can't be healthy…for either of you. _Emmett looked at Edward, shaking his head. His mental tone conveyed clear disbelief. _It's just not natural Eddie._

Edward rolled his eyes at his brother, but didn't respond. Em had a point.

Even Jasper was in agreement. _You're hurting her, you know. It's gonna push her away. And she's frustrated. _He chuckled softly. _Really fucking frustrated. I'd usually say your business is your business, but it's starting to rub off. And it's damn annoying. _

Edward looked at his siblings pleadingly. "It's just not that simple."

Alice stood up, smiling sadly, and ran her fingers along his shoulder blades. _This time it is Edward. She needs you._

-------------------

Edward arrived in Biology to find Mike Newton hovering over Bella. He was seated at the end of their lab table, leaning over her, tracing lines on her notebook with his finger. And his thoughts, per usual, were boarding on obscene.

Edward scowled, moving to Bella's side too quickly. His sudden appearance startled Mike, but he made no move to get up.

_Fuck! Cullen… How does he do that? And can't he see we're talking here…? _ Mike's mental annoyance amused Edward mildly, but he still felt a flare of resentment and anger at the boy's presence and nerve. Regardless of how little interest she showed, or what Mike's current relationship status was with Jessica Stanley, he still managed to delude himself into thinking he had a chance with Bella.

Bella's clear irritation with Mike's advances only lessened Edward's anger minutely.

Thankfully, Mr. Banner called the class to attention, and Mike was forced resignedly back to his seat.

Bella scooted her stool closer to Edward's, touching her knee to his under the table. She could literally feel the tension rolling off his body. But the teacher was lecturing on new material, and she had to focus on the information.

Edward tapped his pencil sullenly. Bella glared at him. No, he did not need to take notes, but she did, and she couldn't afford to be distracted.

"Edward, please…" she whispered after a few minutes. His pencil snapped between his fingers, and he looked up angrily.

"He wants to fuck you, you know."

Bella sighed dramatically. "Of course he does. I think we established that back in September. But it doesn't really matter now, does it? Because the thought revolts me, and I only want you."

Edward breathed deeply but said nothing.

"Edward…" Bella repeated, giving up on note taking altogether.

"He's not the only one," he murmured morosely, glaring straight ahead. "And I know it shouldn't matter. It's irrational. But I can't help but hear their thoughts…constantly. And jealousy is such a strange thing, Bella. It makes me exceptionally angry."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop it. Seriously…" She paused for a few moments, biting her lip. "Besides, I don't have to read minds to know that half the girls in here want to fuck you too."

Edward chuckled darkly.

Bella growled in frustration, "Speaking of being fucked, though," she hissed, "did you ever stop to consider that maybe I _want_ to be fucked?!"

The two boys at the table in front of them turned to stare, but Bella narrowed her eyes fiercely and they quickly looked away.

Edward looked at her, eyes flashing darkly, and he ran his tongue along his smooth, lower lip. She held her breath. His entire body was still rigid and tense, but his expression had changed perceptively.

"Is that so?" he asked. His liquid voice was low and intense.

Bella smiled shyly. "Yes."

He moved his hand to her back and slid his fingers, slow and unhurried up her spine. His touch made her heart pound in her chest; he was driving her crazy.

His fingers reached her neck, and Bella's breath caught as his cold hand cupped his throat. "Listen to you heart, love…" he mused, brushing his finger up and down over her pulse point.

"It's positively mouthwatering, you know. And it makes it very difficult for me to resist you."

"Then don't."

When the bell rang, Edward was on his feet in an instant. He took her hand and led her down the hall in the opposite direction of their next classes. Bella followed breathlessly.

"Edward?" she questioned, as he turned the corner. He stopped, pulling her into an empty restroom, and locked the door behind them.

"Tell me you want me," he practically growled. His voice was low and predatory, and it made Bella's body literally ache with want.

"I want you," she managed to gasp.

He moved toward her, pressing her body to the door and took her wrists in his hands, pinning her arms at her sides.

"What do you want me to do to you?"

"You know what I want."

"Tell me."

"I want you to fuck me."

His eyes held hers intensely and, in the small space of the restroom, he looked truly and inhumanly beautiful.

It was terrifying and exhilarating, and she absolutely loved it.

He released one of her wrists and slid his hand over her stomach and between her breasts. He held his palm to her chest, feeling her heart beat.

"I think you're right, love. I don't want to resist anymore."

She exhaled shakily and, without taking her eyes off his, reached her free hand under her skirt. Slowly, she hooked her thumb in the elastic band of her panties and slid them down, shimmying out of them.

She held them up, and Edward smiled all wicked and crooked.

He slid one hand up her leg, dipping cold fingers between her thighs. "Fuck," he cursed under his breath, feeling her slippery, warm skin. "You're so wet…" He seemed almost surprised, and his response sent sparks skittering across her skin.

He circled one finger around her entrance, testing and teasing her. She groaned, squirming on his hand, and he shifted against her, pushing his erection into her hip.

She was warm and fuckgood wet, and it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to remember why he ever wanted to deny himself...deny her _this _in the first place.

Bella closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against the door, as he slipped two fingers inside her, twisting and curving them against her body.

Just as quickly, though, he pulled away, laughing softly when her dark eyes snapped back to his angrily.

"Patience, love. Patience. I'll give you everything you want."

"But…"

He laughed again at her frustrated protest.

"Bella," he spoke softly, his voice like silver on her skin. "I'd just prefer not fuck you against a bathroom stall. I can. But I'd really rather we go somewhere else."

She nodded and followed him out of the bathroom. He paused, leaning dangerously close to whisper in her ear. "You're not missing anything critical in gym, though, are you? Because, if you are, we can certainly put this off for another time."

Bella rolled her eyes when he smirked down at her. "Please Edward. I do have priorities. Besides, I haven't done anything critical in gym for the last month." She held up her now cast-free arm in explanation. "The coach is probably pleased I'm not there today."

Edward nodded abruptly and took her hand in his, leading her down the hall and into the parking lot.

When he reached the Volvo, he stopped and, pushing her against the driver's door, pressed his lips to hers hard. She moaned and moved her mouth against his, curving one hand around his neck to tangle fingers in his messy hair.

He slipped one hand up her shirt, deftly working cold fingertips under her bra.

He was rock hard and rubbed against her, grinding his hips into her. She separated her legs slightly, allowing him to push one knee between them.

But then he pulled away and unlocked the door. "Get in love. We need to get to my house."

She shook her head, trailing her palm down his stomach to the waistband of his jeans. Bella hooked her fingers around his belt, pulling her body closer to his. She snaked her other hand between them, sliding her thumb up and down the length of his dick.

He breathed deeply, closing his eyes. "Bella…"

"No," she whispered. "Right here. I want you now."

"Bella, love, we're in the parking lot."

"But no one's here."

She did have a point. And everyone would be in class for another thirty minutes. He opened the door and pulled her in on top of him. She straddled his lap, pressing her palms against his chest. He leaned back, sliding his hands around her waist and bucking his hips underneath her. She hadn't put her underwear back on and could feel him pushed hard and flat against her.

Bella moved her hips in a circle on top of him. He exhaled shakily; she could feel his breath on her face, cool, fast, and shallow. He leaned in, brushing his lips against her neck.

"Now, love. I want you now." His voice was carefully controlled, but his eyes flashed, seductive and dark.

She tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, and he lifted his arms as she pulled it over his head. Bella leaned in, pressing her mouth to his collarbone. He skimmed his hands up and down her sides, over her thighs and between her legs. He splayed his fingers out across her skin beneath her skirt, kissing her neck and dragging cold fingers up her thigh.

The feel of his hands against her skin knotted her stomach in anticipation. "Please, Edward…" she breathed, lifting her hips as his fingers reached her crotch. His mouth found hers, and he slid his thumb along her slit.

"Shit..." he groaned, kissing his way along her jawbone.

She slid her hands across his smooth stomach. The iciness of his skin chilled her fingertips and she could feel his strong muscles flex under her touch.

"I love you," he whispered because he needed her to always know that.

"And I love you," she smiled, shifting her weight from side to side on top of him.

He trailed his tongue along her neck while she worked to undo his belt. Slowly she slid the end out of the loop, pulling it taut so the teeth could hit the catch. Once undone, she slid the belt back through the buckle and fumbled with the button on his jeans.

Edward lifted his ass off the seat slightly, and she tugged his jeans and boxers over his hips and down his thighs.

She sat up on her knees, holding herself over him. He cupped her face in cold hands then slid his fingers down the sides of her neck, feeling her pulse under his fingertips.

Then Edward brushed her hair back, wrapping it around his hand, and leaned in to press his mouth to hers. He took her bottom lip between his, sucking gently before releasing it again. Bella pulled back, looking at him through dark lashes.

He smiled a lovely, soft smile and moved his hands over her shoulders and down to her sides. His fingertips just grazed the curve of her breasts, and she whimpered a little bit. It felt good…too good. But she needed to feel more.

Bella shifted her hips so the exposed, slick skin of her pussy just brushed the tip of his cock. She rocked her pelvis forward, sliding herself right over his dick.

He groaned, grabbing her hips to still her movements momentarily. She kissed his jaw, opening her mouth slightly to flit her tongue along his shivery skin.

She shifted against him again, slow and deliberate, and he could feel how hot and wet she was as the head of his cock slid against her slit.

She reached between them to curl her fingers around his shaft and rub the head of his dick against her clit. His mouth was on hers again, and she positioned him at her entrance, moaning when he let his teeth graze her lip. He could feel the rush of her pulse, warm and wet, under her pale skin.

"I want to fuck you Edward," she murmured, staring down between them at the tip of his dick pressed up against her. She swiveled her hips once more, still watching, and her watching just turned him on even more.

Edward nodded and leaned over to the glove compartment. He popped it open and quickly found what he was looking for. Bella raised an eyebrow questioningly as he tore the wrapper open and pulled the condom out between his thumb and forefinger.

He shrugged, a crooked smirk across his face. "I like to be prepared, love." His eyes were on hers, dark and eager, and she watched as he dragged his tongue along his teeth. "And right now, it seems to be paying off."

He rolled the condom down his length and brushed his hands down her sides to hold her hips. Bella held her breath as he slid her down onto him, inch by sinfully slow inch. Her breath stuttered and faltered, and she inhaled quickly. She moaned, leaning her forehead against his and rocking back and forth.

He wrapped his hands around her waist, holding her close. His shivery skin counterbalanced the warmth of her body perfectly as they moved together. Bella placed her hands on his shoulders and raised her hips up again slowly, feeling every inch of his cock slide inside her until she could feel the tip against her entrance. Then she eased her body back down, pausing when her hips hit his again.

"Bella…" he started. She was pushing him, and he needed to be very careful. It had been too long and he needed her too much. It was all he could do not to grab her hips and slam her down on his cock. Hard. It would be too easy and feel so right.

His arms tightened around her waist, as he breathed, slow, hard breaths. She rocked gently, teasing him. "Bella," he repeated, his tone warning. "You're so fucking tight and warm. You feel too good."

She smiled, lifting up again, feeling him slide out of her and then back in again. She moved faster now, panting against his cheek, and his fingers dug into her skin as he lifted his hips to meet hers.

"Fuuuuccck…" he ground out, his breath icy against her throat. "I'm gonna cum too quick like this. It's been too long."

She looked into his eyes, biting her lower lip into her mouth and slammed her hips down, hard and fast, as his hips rose to meet hers.

Then, in one of his lightening fast movements, she was on her back. He'd flipped her over and was on top of her now, his eyes shining darkly with wild energy and predatory want. Edward adjusted the seat, reclining it back.

He was on his knees between her legs, staring down at her. His hand slid under her shirt to palm her breast, and she watched his mouth as his tongue flitted along his lip. His other hand skimmed across her thigh, pushing her skirt farther up her leg. Then he moved his other arm down and lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist as he thrust into her again.

Bella cried out as he filled her completely. He bent forward, leaning his forehead against the seat. His cheek pressed against Bella's and she could feel his cold breath coming shallow and fast against her neck.

He moved his hips faster as he thrust into her, and she bit down on the inside of her cheek, trying to stifle her moans. His mouth was in her hair, and he laced cold fingers behind one of her knees, hitching her calf up against his chest. The new angle pushed him deeper inside her, and she whimpered and moaned and breathed his name.

_Edward. Edward. Edward. _ His hips slapped against hers again and again and again, and he fought to control the sensations that were building inside him, threatening to push him over the edge.

She ran her fingers up his forearms, feeling his powerful muscles flex with each movement of his body above her. "Harder Edward…fuck me harder."

Her words nearly sent him over the edge, and he sped up his movements, pushing into her and pulling back faster now. "Like…this…love…?" he asked, punctuating each word by thrusting into her deeply. "Tell…me…you…want…it…"

"God, Edward…" she moaned. "So fucking good. I love feeling you inside me…"

He grabbed her ankle and lifted her leg up against his chest, sliding his cock all the way out of her before pushing back again. She took a shaky breath and turned her face to his. His eyes narrowed in concentration and he sucked on his lip, catching it between his teeth.

With her leg extended, her foot touched the ceiling of the car, and she pressed upwards, using the leverage to lift her hips underneath him, rocking into him.

And he kissed her just to feel her breath in his mouth again. Her eyes shut and her mouth opened and her chest heaved and her fingers tangled in his hair. He groaned and she groaned and they were close.

He could feel her staccato breaths against his lips, and her pulse, her scent, her taste surrounded him.

More.

He had to hold his breath to think, but all he could hear, see, sense, feel was Bella. Bella.

She stroked his neck, softly now, and he looked into her face seeing her want and her love as he continued to push, press into her.

He held her hips as he thrust into her, and her toes pushed against the ceiling as she lifted up, taking all of him in again and again. He pushed and grunted and watched her dark eyes. She bit her lip as her chest heaved against his in time with the rhythmic slap of his hips as his body moved with hers.

They breathed and gasped against each other's skin, and her eyes snapped shut as she called for more. Her voice was barely a whisper, but it didn't matter because he needed more too.

And then her fingers dug into his shoulders and she trembled underneath him. Her muscles tensed, and the clench of her warm body around him forced him over the edge and he came too.

"Bella…" he breathed, his voice breaking slightly, and she sighed, shaky and beautiful against his cheek.

He didn't want to move because he loved her beneath him and all around him. And she clung to him too.

But the bell had rung, and students were filling the parking lot and he had to. His siblings would certainly know what they'd been doing, but there was no reason for the rest of the student body to know as well.

He pulled out slowly, and she groaned at the emptiness she now felt inside her. He slipped the condom off, debating for a second over what to do with it. Bella laughed when he deposited in the cup holder. He shrugged. It would make a mess, but he certainly wasn't going to toss it outside, and he didn't feel much like finding a trashcan.

He pressed his mouth to hers gently before pulling his pants back up and buckling his belt.

Afterwards, Bella lay curled up in his arms, resting her head against his chest. He brushed a damp strand of hair off her forehead chuckling softly.

She twisted in his arms, turning to glare at him.

"What?" he laughed. "I'm just always surprised by how warm you are." He breathed deeply, sliding long fingers down the length of her arm.

"Yes," she huffed. "Unlike you, us normal humans tend to get…warm after vigorous activities."

He laughed again. "I know. It's lovely." Edward stroked his thumb along her cheekbone. The simple action, as always, sent sparks shivering across her skin, and he could feel her heart rate quicken slightly.

"I love the way your blood pools under you skin here…" he mused softly, fingers on her cheeks. "Stains it red. So beautiful… I think I will miss that."

"Hmmm…?" she questioned. "Miss what?"

But Edward could hear his siblings approaching. He sat up, holding her dangerously close to his body. They'd straightened their clothes, but Edward hadn't bothered to put his shirt back on. It was obvious what they'd been doing; there was no use trying to hide it. Alice had probably enjoyed a sneak preview, and Emmett would have assumed as much the moment Edward hadn't shown for seventh period Spanish.

Alice materialized at the driver's side window and peered in cautiously.

Edward rolled his eyes and gently shifted Bella off his lap, depositing her lightly in the passenger's seat.

"It's fine, Alice," he muttered under his breath. "We're done."

_Just checking._ She responded in her head while slipping into the backseat. _I've already seen enough for today. I have to say, looked like fun…better than math anyhow…but ewww!_

She scrunched her nose in distaste, and Edward laughed, reaching behind him to pick his discarded shirt up off the floor.

Jasper slid in beside Alice, and Emmett appeared a few moments later. Rose had to stay after school for some project, so Edward had planned on driving the rest of his siblings home.

_Thank God, man…_ Em's mental voice cut through as Edward started the car and pulled out of the parking space. _I was really starting to worry about you. _

Edward didn't bother to respond.

Jasper rolled down his window and dangled a long arm outside. _It's better this way, you know. Still, I don't know how you do it. Her…scent… It makes my mouth water. And she's literally all over. In such a small space Edward… It's maddening. _

He looked at his brother in the rear view mirror, raising an eyebrow. Jasper just shrugged, but his expression conveyed clear curiosity.

"Carefully." Edward smiled. Yes. Very carefully.

He dropped his siblings off and then drove Bella home. He kissed her gently, chastely, just brushing his tongue along her lip, and she closed her eyes, breathing him in.

"Thank you," she whispered when he pulled away. He smiled, soft and lovely, pressing his thumb to her lip.

"I need to go home for a little while. I have to take to Carlisle about a few things. But I'll come back later?" he questioned.

And she nodded.

"Good."

Bella moved to get out of the car. "Oh…" he stopped her, leaning over to take her hand in his. "And I'm taking you out this weekend – Friday night. We have some things to talk about as well."

His lips curved into a beautiful, crooked smile, and she nodded again, climbing out and shutting the door behind her.

-------------------

**a/n: I had initially intended to include Edward's date in this chapter as well, but it was getting to be crazy long. So I split it in two. The next one will be the final chapter (minus the epilogue). We'll have a date, a significant discussion, and some smut to finish things off.**

**The good news is that I'd nearly finished writing the entire thing before I realized that it was over 10,000 words… so the next part will be up within a day or two. No more waiting. **

**Reviews are like sex in the car with Edward, when you really should be at school…or work. **

**Thanks and love! Violet**


	33. Discussions, Decisions, and Ravioli

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the lovely characters, or the twilightness. Rated M for smut, foul language, and life changing decisions. Please stop reading if you are too young to do so.

**a/n: Thank you with love. Your continued support has urged me on and encouraged me to put my thoughts and visions and fantasies into words. It's been a great ride.**

**I've posted the final bit in two chapters; they are both up now. I chose to do so for two reasons. One, it was exceptionally long – twice as long as my typical chapter. And, it felt more appropriate to keep my chapter lengths consistent throughout. I like consistency. **

**And two, when the epilogue is complete there will be a total of 35 chapters. For some reason, 35 is aesthetically pleasing to me, more complete and whole than 34 would be. Or, perhaps, I'm just weird.**

**Endings are hard to do, but I believe I am happy with it. Please enjoy...all 9,250 words.**

-------------------

Edward picked Bella up at 7:00 that Friday. She was wearing a black dress with a sheer, lacy back. A satin bow was cinched tightly around her waist, allowing the gauzy material to hug her body. The dress was short – too short really. But Alice had insisted that Edward would love it, and Bella knew well enough by now not to argue. She was pleased, however, that she'd been permitted to wear her silver ballet flats.

Alice wasn't happy about it but acquiesced with minimal complaint.

"I suppose it's okay," she determined. "You will be walking some anyway."

"Walking?" Bella prompted, but Alice refused to offer up any more information. Edward had said nothing of their plans for the evening. Only that he was picking her up and taking her to dinner in Port Angeles.

They say silently while Edward drove, always too fast, down 101 North away from Forks. Bella watched the lines on the highway blur into one, long, yellow streak and fingered the lacy edge of her dress absently.

"You look beautiful tonight, love," Edward whispered, his velvet voice low and melodic. He placed a hand on her leg, slipping it just under the fabric to brush her thigh with his thumb.

Bella smiled. No matter how often he told her she was beautiful, she always loved to hear it. And when he touched her…

It was still difficult for her to understand why he was hers. They loved each other immensely; she knew that, but the feeling never failed to overwhelm.

He was inhumanly gorgeous, otherworldly, flawless in every possible way. But yet he'd chosen her.

When they reached Port Angeles, Edward parked on the street and was instantly at Bella's door to help her out of the car. He held his arm around her waist, as they walked down the block to the restaurant.

The little Italian place on the boardwalk in Port Angeles wasn't fine dining by any stretch of the imagination. But the food was good, the setting was intimate, and Edward knew that Bella liked it. He wanted her to be comfortable; they had a lot to discuss.

Bella watched with amusement as the hostess' jaw dropped when she saw Edward.

"Cullen. 7:30." Edward's voice was unintentionally seductive, and he flashed a brilliant smile revealing far too many perfect teeth.

The hostess was visibly flustered, and it took her several seconds to find their reservation, but she recovered long enough to lead them to their table.

"I can't take you anywhere now, can I?" Bella teased.

Edward smiled that crookedly lovely smile and pulled her closer to his body, leaning down to kiss the corner of her mouth. Bella couldn't help but notice that he left his lips on hers a little longer than necessary.

"And I feel the same about you, love. Whenever we're out in public, all I want to do is get you back home to my bed…naked." She gasped at his words, and he chuckled softly, his breath icy on her neck. Her heart rate accelerated, beating slippery, hot, and wet, and he brushed his palm against her throat, feeling her pulse against her skin.

The hostess watched, eyes wide, mouth open. Bella snorted in response, and the girl shot her a nasty look before fixing her eyes on Edward once again. She was openly staring, but Edward was oblivious.

"Um…thank you?" he prompted after a few moments.

The girl blushed and giggled loudly. "Yes, of course. And please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything at all." She glared at Bella once more before turning away.

"Yea…but I'm the one who gets to fuck him…" Bella muttered under her breath. The hostess didn't seem to hear, but Edward caught every word.

He laughed too loudly, slipping his hand from her waist to cup her ass before pulling out her chair for her.

"Yes. I think that might be the source of her animosity, actually," he replied, taking her hand in his and kissing each fingertip.

When the waitress appeared, Bella ordered a Dr. Pepper, and Edward requested water and bread for the table. The girl managed to smile and nod; Bella rolled her eyes, but the waitress never took hers off Edward.

"I don't know if I should be annoyed or amused," Bella whispered, sucking her lower lip into her mouth and glancing back over her shoulder at the waitress' retreating form.

"Yes, I feel the same way at times, but we're together here, and that's all that matters."

Bella sipped her drink and watched him for a while. His lovely eyes were warm tonight, and they shone with wild energy and excitement and something that she couldn't quite place.

She ordered lobster bisque to start and laughed when Edward ordered the calamari. He shrugged, grinning crookedly. "What?" he asked. "Evidently it's good. And some of these other choices are downright bizarre. Fried cheese? Who eats that anyway?"

Bella blushed, "I do. It's fantastic really."

He couldn't hide his disgust. "But the concept of cheese alone is, well, revolting."

Bella giggled. "To each his own."

"Yes. But then to fry it? It seems ridiculous and quite unnecessary." He shuddered at the thought.

She shook her head, smiling at the absurdity of their situation. "Well, perhaps you've never been far enough south. But even in Phoenix we know that frying makes most everything better. And I, personally can't fathom that you get hard just thinking about my blood."

"Among other things…" he murmured, wrapping her ponytail around his hand and tugging, exposing the curve of her neck. Goose bumps pricked her skin, but it had nothing to do with cold.

She took a shaky breath and watched his mouth as he ran his tongue back and forth along his teeth slowly. He slid his fingers down to her throat, feeling her pulse beat hot beneath his fingertips.

"But I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to distract you."

"Um…yes," she stammered as his fingers lightly circled her collarbone. "Some people enjoy…cheese."

He laughed a musical laugh, brushing a fingertip down between her breasts, along the V of her neckline. Bella's hand shook as she dipped her spoon in her soup. Edward watched her, amusement playing in his eyes. He knew exactly what he was doing to her.

This was going to be a long dinner.

But she desperately wanted to know what he meant when he told her that they had things to discuss. Were they finally going to talk about what had happened between them when he had saved her life? Or what it meant for their future?

She picked at her ravioli, hyper aware of Edward's every move, every breath. They sat close together, close but not touching. And still she could feel the electrifying buzz of sparks on her skin that flowed from his body to hers.

It calmed and thrilled her all at once and made it impossible to think about anything but him.

He had ordered a margarita pizza and watched with interest as she tried it, cheese slipping down her chin.

But he knew he could not put this conversation off any longer.

"I love you," he whispered. And she smiled and nodded because she loved him too. He took her hand in his, tracing icy lines on her palm as he considered everything he needed to say.

"Bella, I've been wanting to talk to you about that night."

She knew without asking, of course, the night he was referring to. The night that very nearly changed everything.

She nodded and, realizing she'd been holding her breath, exhaled abruptly.

"We should have discussed this weeks ago, but honestly Bella, I was concerned about what it would mean when we finally did."

She said nothing and waited for him to continue. "Bella, I can't stand thinking about what happened to you that night…what I let happen."

"Edward, please…" she interrupted. But he shook his head.

"No. Let me finish. I am not sure I will ever forgive myself for what happened to you. And I will certainly never forget it. But it forced me to realize several things. And that is what we need to talk about tonight."

She nodded and took another bite of pasta nervously. She wasn't really hungry anymore; her stomach churned and she was suddenly very worried about what he was about to say.

"Bella, that night made me realize, once and for all, that you're not safe with me. You're not meant for my world. And although I should always be able to protect you, I think it is now very clear that, sadly, that is not the case.

"I failed miserably, Bella. That night proves that I cannot always keep you safe, and I hate myself for that."

"Edward, please…" she pleaded again, and he could hear tears in her voice.

But he smiled and pressed his fingertips to her lips, and his eyes held none of the sadness she felt. There was only plain excitement, thinly controlled, and she didn't understand.

But his very presence, as always, managed to soothe her slightly. And although she knew she should be worried, his touch made her strangely calm.

"Listen to me, love," he continued, his honeyed voice smooth. "I used to think that maybe, just maybe I could give you up… That I could walk away if I absolutely had to…if it was…" His voice faltered, and he looked at her with a truly pained expression on his angel face. "If it was what was…best for you."

She sucked in a quick breath and closed her eyes, struggling to bite back the tears that she knew were there. Her chest constricted and her throat was tight. Her eyes burned and suddenly her head felt thick and foggy. But she did not want to cry. Not here in this restaurant, under the scrutiny of all the other diners. And not in front of Edward.

"Bella, love…" his reassured, his tone low and velvety soft. He cupped her chin gently in his icy hand, angling her face to his. "Please just listen to me. I always thought that I could be strong enough for you if I really needed to be. Because you are my everything. My reason for existing. For living. For being. And what kind of man would I be, if I could not put your life, your happiness, your future first?

"But every time something would happen to put you in danger, I would find myself making excuses – reasons why it never meant what I knew it truly did. And I'd convince myself that it would never happen again. That, in the end, you were safe -- safer with me than you could ever possibly be otherwise. And that I was doing the right thing by staying with you."

"But you were Edward!" Bella cried too loudly. She couldn't control the panic in her voice anymore, and frankly she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore if she didn't have Edward. "You…we…we have to be together. There is nothing else. You know that Edward. Please, tell me you know that." Her voice was desperate, pleading, and he brushed a fingertip across her hot cheek before continuing.

"So I kept making excuses, reasons to stay because I needed…need to be with you. And I was not strong enough to leave. But then that night happened, and all of my darkest fears came to fruition. You nearly died Bella. He…he should have killed you, and I couldn't keep you safe. I almost lost you, and it was entirely my fault."

She could hear the agony and self-loathing in his every word, and she shook her head, wiping the back of her hand against her tear-streaked face. But he kept talking.

"And I knew, Bella, that this was it. I couldn't make any more excuses. No matter how I'd been able to justify and rationalize previous events…my prior failures, I couldn't talk myself out of this one. Nothing I could say or tell myself would make the circumstances any different. What happened with James would have never taken place if you weren't with me, if we weren't together, if I hadn't tried to force you to fit into my world."

Bella couldn't look at him anymore. She sat dazed, staring at her lap, hearing but not hearing. She wasn't crying, but tears still streamed down her cheeks. It was beyond her control. It was as though she was just a bystander now, a completely passive observer watching these events unfold from a distance, through foggy glass.

I'm not here…this isn't happening. But it was.

"I had no more excuses, Bella. And I'd always convinced myself that I'd be able to leave if I ever truly needed to…if being with me ever became too dangerous for you. That was how I'd always allowed myself to stay with you in the first place, even though I knew it was wrong. It was so unfair of me Bella. To pull you into my world…my life. To claim you as mine when I had no right to.

"But I am such a selfish creature, love. And I fell in love with you and could not force myself to stay away…even though I knew I should. And then, beyond all possibility, I found out that you loved me too. And I allowed myself to hope that maybe, just maybe for some inexplicable reason we were meant to be together.

"But I was still waiting. And it terrified me know that the time could come when everything would change. My more rational side always knew that our worlds, our lives, our futures were not compatible. I could never deserve someone like you. And my only justification for allowing myself to have you for all the time I could…for believing that I could deserve you – if only for a little while – was knowing that I could be strong enough to leave you someday.

"Even then, though, I allowed myself to hope. Hope that I could keep you. But then it happened – the something I'd been waiting for, although I had no idea what form it would take or how serious it would actually be. And nothing I could tell myself could justify staying…not after…" he shook his head and closed his eyes, a tortured expression marring his beautiful face.

"Edward, stop. Please stop…" Bella managed, her choked voice a barely audible whisper. He looked up again, and his honeyed eyes were strangely calm now, accepting.

"But yet I'm still here, with you."

Bella sucked her lower lip into her mouth, capturing it between her teeth. His statement confused…unnerved her. Yes. He was still here, but wasn't he about to tell her that he was leaving?

He took her hand in his, sliding his thumb back and forth over her knuckles.

"I should leave, Bella. I am not good for you. You are not safe with me, and your entire future will be inescapably and irreversibly altered by being with me. But yet, I cannot leave.

"I am selfish and clearly not as strong as I thought. But I realize now that I simply can't do it. And if I can't leave now, when I have every rational reason to do so, then I know now I will never be able to do so."

She was crying again. Her chest ached, and she couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't process what he was saying.

He grasped her face in his hands and pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her hard, tasting her salty, warm tears in his mouth and on his tongue.

She breathed deeply, feeling his breath in her mouth, and she curved her hand around his neck, entangling hot fingers in messy hair.

He pulled away after a few moments, leaving her panting and disoriented. His eyes shone with reckless excitement. But still he looked at her curiously, waiting for her to say something.

"So, you're not leaving me?" she finally asked. She felt shaky and dizzy and suddenly the room was very hot. Sweat pricked her forehead, and she closed her eyes, gulping down a deep lungful of air.

"No. I'm not leaving," he breathed, brushing his cold palm against her cheek. "If you'll have me."

"Yes, Edward. God yes."

He kissed her again, hard. She could feel the satisfaction, excitement, and thrill flowing from his body to hers. But he pulled away after a few moments, smirking when Bella growled in frustration.

"Did you just growl at me, love?" he teased.

She narrowed her eyes in response, pursing pink lips together.

"Patience, love. Now, sadly, is not the best time. Besides, we're making the staff jealous." He shrugged his shoulders and Bella glanced around. Sure enough, half the waitresses were glaring daggers at her.

"I don't mind," she whispered, lips close to his.

"Well, of course you don't mind now. It's all fun and games until the hair pulling begins."

"I'll take my chances."

He smiled. "Yes, surely. But there are still a few issues we need to discuss first."

She raised an eyebrow questioningly but then leaned back in her seat, motioning for him to continue. She had no idea what he still wanted to say. But he wasn't leaving, and that was all that mattered.

"Bella," he began, his expression serious once again. "I still meant what I said about you not belonging to my world."

"But you--" she interrupted quickly, confused and concerned all over again.

"I meant everything I said, Bella. And I will not leave you if you will have me. But that doesn't make this…" he motioned between them. "That doesn't make our relationship right or safe."

"But…"

"Please Bella. You are not meant for my world, for my life. And nothing changes the fact that we are not supposed to be together like this…as a vampire and a human girl."

Oh. Things were starting to fall into place.

Her throat was dry and she couldn't swallow. Her mouth did something strange with the air in her throat, and Edward looked at her with concerned eyes, but he forced himself to continue. They needed to talk about this now.

"Bella, I cannot leave you. And, if you will let me, I want to spend my life, my existence with you. But I need to…we need to make you part of my world."

Bella blinked and looked at him, eyes wide with disbelief. "Really?"

He took her hand in his and nodded. "Yes."

"You want me to…be like you? You want to make me like you?"

"Yes Bella. I do. And two months ago, I would not have believed it if you'd told me that we'd be having this conversation now…that we'd be making this decision. But so much has happened since then, and I believe that this is a clear possibility for our future. I can't leave you, and I can't lose you. I could not exist without you, love. But I also believe that recent events have proven that we cannot continue on as we have. We cannot simply keep crossing our fingers and hoping for the best. It's too dangerous. And I refuse to take that risk any more."

Bella listened, quite certain that this was all just a dream and she would wake up any moment. "Please," she breathed, "I want you. I want that future."

"Listen to me Bella. Now you know how I feel, and I will not change my mind. But you, but we do not have to decide anything tonight – or this week, this month even. You know how I feel, and that's important. But I need you to take time to decide how you feel. This is not a decision to be taken lightly. Believe me. And it shouldn't be rushed. Once that line has been crossed, there is no going back. And you must consider seriously all the things you stand to lose."

A shadow crossed his expression now, as he considered everything he would ask her to give up. Her life, her family, her friends, her future…

And for what? For his happiness? His eyes darkened perceptively as he stared down at her lovely, innocent face. Could he ever hope that she would give up everything for him? And was it completely unforgivable that he did hope for such an outcome?

"Bella, you will be giving up your family and your friends. There is a chance, after a while…after you have adjusted to your new life, that you might be able to see them again. But it will never be the same.

"What I am asking you to do, to give up, is inexcusable really, but I am allowing myself to be selfish now because I believe that, for us, there is so much to gain. But only if you want this too. Wholly and completely. And without any reservations, large or small."

Edward angled his chair toward hers and separated his knees, positioning her legs between his. Bella shifted slightly, sliding her feet forward to rest on the inside of his, their legs touching from knee to ankle. He moved his hands, to skim cold fingers over her thighs, and she closed her eyes, concentrating on the pleasure of his touch and everything that had unraveled between them that evening.

She realized the true gravity of what he was telling her – she really did. She understood what the change would entail, what she'd be giving up.

But part of her felt like, deep down, she'd already accepted the loss.

There was nothing left to consider or decide. This had always been her path, even if she'd only recently found it.

And she also knew, somehow, that Edward was right. She would see her family, her parents, her friends again, after…

And yes, everything would change. But nothing vital would be lost.

No, they could never know her decision, their secret, her path outright. But her mother, Phil, and Charlie, certainly Charlie would understand in their own ways.

And then there were her friends. Jessica and Mike (yes Mike), Tyler and Lauren, Lexi, Ben, and Angela. They would always be her friends. But things change and people move on, move apart. Regardless of Bella's decision, friendships would follow the normal course of things.

"Edward," Bella spoke softly, her voice controlled. "I understand what I will be giving up. Believe me, I do. But it's nothing compared to what I will gain. My life with you, exactly how it should be. It's not an ending but a perfect beginning."

Edward inhaled deeply before smiling, radiant and soft. He could hear the sincerity and love in her voice, and it filled him with such a sense of contentment and happiness…happiness bordering on an ecstasy that he'd never experienced before. Not when he realized that he could be near her, be with her without killing her. Not when she first told him she loved him. Not when he tasted her blood that day in the meadow when he'd first told her about Jacob Black and his family's tenuous treaty with the Quileutes. And not when he'd had her for the first time in his bedroom after homecoming. When she'd been his, wholly and completely, and she'd first cum on his dick, losing herself to him entirely.

A small smile played at his lips, but there was something else too – something new entirely brightened his expression. Bella couldn't place it, but she knew it had everything to do with what they were about to decide, what they were about to do.

In all his infinite experiences, he'd never felt anything like he felt now, in this moment.

"But Bella," he began again. There was still one more thing. "Your future…you will never be able to have a normal, complete future." He paused and looked down, overwhelmed once more with shame and guilt. How could he ever be so selfish? How could he ask her to give up so much? And for what…? To live a half-life, damned to an inhuman eternity, walking in the shadows with him? God, he really was a monster for wanting…hoping to have her.

This time, she cupped his chin in her warm hand, brushing her thumb along his jawbone, forcing him to look at her.

"Bella, you'll…we'll never have children, grandchildren. We will never grow old together. We will never have a normal life."

She snorted at his comment, and her reaction startled him a bit. His eyes reflected his surprise as he peered into hers curiously.

"Edward, of course we'll never have a normal life. Thank God for that. We're not a normal couple and we never have been. And as for my future, yes, there are some things I won't be able to do. But I was never going to be able to do those things anyway. Not with you. So please, believe me when I tell you that I won't miss them. They were never mine to have. I've never wanted anything I can't have with you. You are my future. Entirely and irrevocably."

For the second time that evening, Edward was speechless. It was beyond words. So he kissed her. Soft and smooth, sugary sweet. Cool breath in her mouth. He twisted his hand in her hair, and she titled her head, opening her mouth against his, tasting his tongue on hers.

He pulled away then, leaving her breathless, a lopsided smile on his face.

"When?" she murmured, her eyes glassy, unfocused, bright.

"I spoke to Carlisle earlier. Honestly, I don't want to wait any longer than we have to. But he believes it should be after the school year is complete, and I agree with him. There would simply be too many questions to answer if we did it any sooner…if you suddenly disappeared from class and failed to return."

Bella frowned, but understood. "Yes, I do suppose that might arouse some suspicions. But couldn't we just have Carlisle and Esme say we ran away? Surely teenagers do that all the time."

"Yes, love, it's an option. But don't you think Chief Swan just might have every available law enforcement officer in Washington out looking for us?"

"Well, if you're going to be all rational about it…" she pouted. "But frankly, I imagine Charlie will come looking for us regardless of when I disappear. I doubt he'll refrain from sending the cavalry after us just because we wait until the end of Junior year."

"True," Edward agreed. "But Carlisle and I discussed that too, and we believe we've found a plausible scenario for a summer time disappearance, per say."

Bella raised an eyebrow expectantly and waited for him to continue.

"Well, Carlisle suggested that we apply for a summer program somewhere – something reputable and highly esteemed, of course. Something Charlie and your mother couldn't refuse to allow you to attend once you are accepted. And Carlisle has connections. He can see that we both get in. He will certainly make sure you are awarded some sort of scholarship so your parents will not have to worry about any financial burden this academic endeavor might cause. And he will also run interference over the summer when you are, well, for lack of a better term, indisposed."

Hmmm… Convince Charlie and Renee that she was off enhancing her education when in fact… Yes dad, I do believe that my summer experiences will significantly impact my future.

Bella giggled at the thought, but she had to admit, it just might work.

"And when we don't actually show up at said summer program?"

"We'll take care of everything, love. There will be nothing to worry about. Carlisle can even arrange to have our completion credentials forged so if…or when we do return to Forks and to high school we can receive credit for all our hard work."

Bella smiled, but then her expression changed.

"What baby?" he asked, ghosting his hands up and down her sides.

"It's just, well…what will we do after summer. After I'm…I'm…"

"A vampire?" he asked, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Yes. After I'm…like you."

"Bella, love, how am I ever supposed to believe that you're ready for this when you can't even use the term, say what I am out loud. It's not a dirty word."

She blushed, and he leaned in, brushing his lips to her throat. She felt his icy breath on her skin, and he opened his mouth, dragging his tongue along her jaw line. She gasped when his teeth grazed soft skin, and he pulled back, chuckling darkly.

"Bella, I love you. I want you. God do I want you." She could clearly hear the double meaning in his words. And his desire for her – for all of her, sent a rush of anticipation and want through her body. It knotted her stomach and coursed through her veins, tingling her spine and making her wet.

"But I have to know, without a doubt, that you want this too."

"Yes Edward. I want you. All of you."

"Then say it. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to change me Edward. And I want you to make love to me first, before you taste me, have me. I want you to take all of me. Body, blood, life, and soul. You are mine, and I want to be yours completely. I want to be like you..." She paused, biting her lip, "a vampire."

She spoke in barely a whisper, but he could feel the sincerity, love, and desire in her words.

"Okay," he breathed, his mouth inches from hers.

"And then what happens?" She was eager, excited, but not fearful.

"We will have to see Bella. I am not going to lie. It is a very difficult transition. It will be painful and emotionally draining. And I'm not only talking about the change itself. But afterwards. As a newborn vampire Bella, you will be driven by thirst. It will be powerful, all-consuming, and at times overwhelming. And, until you learn to manage your new desires, we will need to keep you away from temptation."

She nodded, understanding. "How long?"

He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "It's hard to say. Several months, a year. It's different for everyone. But Alice believes strongly that you will adjust quickly."

She inhaled deeply, centering her thoughts, and looked at him, nodding.

"But a year? Will I not be able to go back to school in the fall?"

"In all honesty, love, no. Probably not. But we won't rule anything out yet."

"Explaining our summer absence is one thing Edward. But a full year? What will we tell Charlie?"

"We discussed that too. Should you, should we need more time, Carlisle can arrange a study abroad program of sorts. Again, we will not have to worry about anything. He will handle all the arrangements. I am not saying it will be easy. You will not be able to see your parents. But it can be done. And we will."

"Okay. Anything." She smiled then. "And, on the plus side, I suppose I will have plenty of opportunities to graduate from high school."

He laughed, brushing a strand of hair back from her face. "Yes love. Rest assured. You will."

--------------------

**a/n: And for part two...**


	34. A Final Step

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I am happy with where I've been. Rated M. Shame on you if you've made it this whole way when it was inappropriate for you to do so.

**And now for the second half…**

-------------------

Edward paid the bill and took Bella's hand in his as they walked out of the restaurant. It was still relatively early, and he had no intention of taking her home just yet. Instead, they walked along the boardwalk toward the beach.

The sky had turned from mauve to midnight blue, and the moon shone brightly through the clouds. In the soft light, his pale skin was incandescent. He was breathtakingly beautiful, and he was hers.

He encircled her waist with his arm, and they walked in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

This night really would change everything, and there were no words to describe how she felt.

After a while, however, she spoke again. "Edward, there has been something I've been meaning to ask."

"Um hmmm…?"

"Well, that night…when you saved my life. When you took his venom from my blood. I heard things...I _saw _things. That vision. It was so clear. I know it was yours. Why did I see what I saw?"

He didn't respond for a long time, and she was afraid that he wouldn't talk to her about it. His face was stunning as always, but he pursed his lips; his jaw was tight, and his mouth formed a grim line.

"I spoke to Carlisle about that too," he finally began, his liquid voice serious and slow. "He's not sure. No one is really. But he has a theory. He believes we share a connection, Bella. And that connection was amplified when I drank from your blood. In that moment, we were joined in the fullest and rawest possible way, and my thoughts became yours."

"Your thoughts…" she mused. "That vision. It was Alice's. She knew."

Edward stopped walking and pulled her into him, pressing her small body flush with his. There was no reason to keep anything from her anymore. "Yes. She knew. She always knew."

He kissed her and then took her hand again. They continued to walk along the boardwalk until they reached the waterfront. Edward led her down to the beach, and she kicked off her shoes, feeling the cool sand between her toes.

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about, love?" he asked, eyes searching hers intently.

"No." She had heard everything she needed to hear.

"Well, there is one more thing." He paused again, spinning around to face her. Then, all of the sudden he was on his knee.

"Bella, I love you more than life itself. And I want you to be mine permanently."

"I know Edward. I will."

"Good." He looked up at her then through his impossibly long lashes, honeyed eyes burning with excitement and thrill. "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever. You will always be mine. Will you marry me?"

And right then she was sure she was dreaming…or drowning. But, in one of his too-fast movements, he'd produced a small, satin box from his pocket, opening it while she stared down in disbelief.

_Will you marry me?_

His words danced around in her head, dissolving and reforming, swirling like ink in water.

She had to be dreaming.

She moved my mouth but no sound came out.

But he was staring up at her, clearly waiting for me to say something…_Yes Bella. Say yes._

She was shaky and dizzy and looked at him wondering if she'd ever be able to catch her breath again. He was beautiful, but she felt like she was underwater, staring from a pool or well for something visible and shimmering but just out of reach.

Her forehead, warm and damp, felt feverish, and her chest swelled with something entirely indefinable. Her heart was fluttering, her breath came faster, and her limbs felt strange, heavy, drugged.

Elizabeth Masen's ring sparkled up at her, reflecting the light of the pale moon.

"It's beautiful," she gasped. She could hear her voice, but it wasn't her voice. It was too breathless, jittery.

"It was my mother's."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to ground herself. "Edward…I…I don't know what to say."

"Say yes Bella." His voice was still soft and smooth, but she could hear a hint of urgency there now. "If we've made this decision, if we're going to do this together…take this irreversible and final step, then I need to have you in every conceivable way. I desperately want to share my eternity with you. _Please_ Bella. Say yes."

"Yes Edward. Yes. A thousand times, yes."

A radiant smile spread across his face as he slipped the delicate ring on her finger. Then he took her wrist, pulling her down onto the sand with him.

She was so beautiful. Mahogany curls, now messy from the wind, gathered into a ponytail that cascaded down her back. Dark eyes, so rich and deep, he could stare into them infinitely. And pink lips, shiny and full, set against milky skin.

He kissed her cheek, and she heard him murmur "mine, you're mine" against her skin. The admission sent a rush of love and desire through her body.

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I want you Bella." His voice was gritty and low now; she could tell he was turned on. "Do you want me?" he asked, kissing her temple.

Edward slid his mouth along her jaw while his hands skimmed down her arms to her sides. His fingers played with the fabric of her dress, and his mouth found hers. Bella moved her hands to his waist, tugging his shirt out of his pants to slip her hands along the smooth skin of his stomach. She whimpered softly, the sound was full of want, and it made his cock harder still.

Electricity buzzed under her fingertips as she slid them over his skin; the air was heavy with it. It sparked in her veins and smoldered in the pit of her stomach.

His tongue slid against hers and there was nothing and everything but Edward and the pleasure in one moment of his touch.

"Please Edward…" she breathed into his mouth.

"Please what, love? What do you want? I'll give you anything. You know that now."

"You, I want you."

He laughed, soft and seductive, sliding cold hands under her dress to her hips. "Does the sand bother you much?"

She realized that she hadn't even noticed… the beach, the water, the sand…yes the sand.

It coated her legs and was caked in the creases of his pants. It was cool and damp, and she could feel it between his toes and underneath her fingernails, but she didn't care.

"No."

He smiled, playful and devious, but she could see the pure lust on his face. The cool breeze blew unruly hair into his eyes, and she brushed it away only to have it fall back again. His eyes, dark with wild energy and want, held hers the entire time.

Edward wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer beside him. They lay on their sides facing one another, and he brushed his palm across her cheek before moving his hand down her back, over the bend in her hip to her thigh.

She moaned and scooted closer to him so their bodies were touching. She could feel his breath on her skin and his dick through the fabric of his dress pants, hard and pressed against her stomach.

He curved cold fingers around her knee, hitching her leg up over his hip, rolling her into him, her small body flush with his. She snaked a hand between their bodies, dragging fingers down his chest to his cock. She squeezed gently, and he rocked against her palm as she started rubbing up and down his length.

He sighed loudly, and she could feel his dick twitch against her fingers. "Fuck baby…so good…I want you. I want to be inside you, to feel your warmth around me, to see you cum."

Bella watched as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders. Then, turning, he spread it out beside her. Edward wrapped his arm around her and gently rolled her over so she was lying on top of his shirt instead of on sand.

He knelt in front of her, undoing his belt and pants. Bella leaned back on her elbows, watching him undress. He ran his tongue along his teeth staring down at her; he could clearly decipher the desire and pure lust and love on her face.

He was absolutely exquisite. As he moved, she could see taut muscles tense under smooth, pale skin. In the moon-washed darkness, his bronze hair looked nearly black, a striking contrast to his luminous skin.

He looked down at her, his lips parted slightly, and curled long fingers around his dick, stroking himself up and down, and circling his thumb around the head.

A low "fuck" escaped from her lips as she watched, and his mouth curved into a wicked smirk. He loved it when she cursed.

He lowered himself down between her legs. She felt his icy breath on her skin, as he dragged his nose along her calf. She felt his tongue behind her knee and he kissed his way up her thigh, opening his mouth slightly against her warm skin. His touch was teasing and light, and she squirmed underneath him as the ache between her legs intensified; she desperately needed to feel him inside her again.

Cold hands ran up her legs, sliding her dress up, exposing creamy, white skin. She lifted her hips so he could push the dress up around her waist, and Edward hooked his fingers in the elastic band at her hips, looking up at her.

"This," he stated, toying with the lacy material and eyeing the rather insubstantial thong she had on, "is perhaps the most worthless pair of underwear I have ever seen you wear."

She blushed, warm blood staining her cheeks pretty pink, but then smiled coyly. "Don't you like it?"

"God yes."

His eyes flashed darkly as he dragged the thong down her legs and over her ankles, discarding it on the sand beside them. He kissed her ankle, tongue tasting sea salty skin, and slid his hands back up between her thighs.

She opened her legs wider for him, and he looked at her, spread before him, warm and glistening. He positioned himself between her legs, thighs touching thighs, hands on either of her small body, fingers digging into soft sand.

Bella chewed on her lip, watching, waiting, and he moaned at the sight of her teeth pressing into soft, pink skin.

She looked down as he reached between rubbing his cock again, stroking up and down, thumb swirling the wetness there around the tip as he looked at her beautiful body. Her eyes were seductive and soft, and she lay there submissively, ready and waiting for him.

He needed, wanted to take her, claim her, lose himself inside her again.

Slowly, he slid his dick along the inside of her leg; she wriggled underneath him as he moved further up her thigh. Her hand slipped down his chest and curved around his hip as she tried to pull him closer.

"Patience, love," he teased, moving closer and closer to the warm juncture between her legs.

He slid his cock along her slit, swirling the tip around her entrance, pressing against her clit. "Fuck Edward…please…"

She raised her hips and brought her hand between, dipping fingers between her legs and coating his shaft with her warm wetness. A low groan escaped his lips, causing her legs to tingle and her stomach to tighten in anticipation.

He reached across her body to his discarded pile of clothes and, in an instant, produced a condom from his pant pocket.

Bella smiled. "Always prepared, hmm?"

"Well, Alice thought we might find a use for this," he smirked, balancing the foil wrapper on his palm. She blushed again, always unnerved by Alice's explicit visions. But he cupped her cheek and exhaled an icy, sweet breath on her face; she was dizzy with it and suddenly her mind was numb again to all but Edward.

"So fucking beautiful…" he murmured, eyes locked on hers.

She watched as he rolled the condom down his length and once again pressed the head of his cock to her clit, rubbing back and forth before dragging it down between her folds, teasing her entrance.

She inhaled, short and quick, and jerked her hips in response. He was tip in, holding himself above her. "_Jesus fuck_…"

His cold breath was on her face. His mouth just inches from hers. His disheveled hair hung down over his lovely eyes, dilated nearly black with excitement, love, and lust.

He pushed in then, slow and controlled. She moaned as he entered her, gripping his forearms, feeling strong muscles flex as he shifted above her.

His hips met hers, and he slid a hand down her thigh, curving fingers behind her knee to lift her leg, wrapping it around his waist, as he began to move inside her. He brushed a strand of hair off her forehead, staring down at her. Moonstruck shadows played on his lovely face as his hips found a slow, deep rhythm.

She raised her hips, thrust for thrust, and he pushed inside her and withdrew again. She could feel every inch of his dick sliding inside her body, as he rocked his hips, pulling out and pushing in. Her heels dug into his thighs, legs wrapped tight, taking him in deeper as she pulled herself closer.

He was lost in her, and he kissed her lips to complete the connection between them. To feel her breath in his mouth and taste her on his tongue, deep and hard, until she pulled away panting. Her pulse flashed hot on his skin, as he held her close, thighs touching thighs, hips touching hips, chest touching chest.

He drew back and thrust again, smooth and deliberate, keeping a slow pace. Deep, long strokes pushing her body into soft sand as she clung to him, breathing heavily, forehead resting against his.

Pleasure tugged at his chest, his dick, and his heart, and he quickened his pace, thrusting deeper, her hips moving with his.

"Is it good, baby?" she asked, all breathy and beautiful, with unfocused eyes and a lazy smile.

"So fucking good."

Their breathing got heavier as they got closer and closer, ecstasy building with each thrust, each moan, each hard breath. Her pleasure matched his, and it thrilled him to know that only he could make her feel this way. She was his and his alone.

Her body was sweaty and slick and her breath was warm against his shivery skin; a flurry of heat and cold. Pleasure. His and hers, their bodies together. And she moaned, tightening her hold on him.

He said her name, his voice low and raw, and she could feel his dick swell and pulse inside her. "Gonna cum love," he grunted, as her nails bit into his shoulders and her teeth grazed his skin.

"So close…Edward…God yes...right there…" she breathed, and he felt her warm, little muscles tighten and clench around his dick, as she arched her back and sucked in a ragged breath, and came with him.

"_Fuck_…baby…just…_fuck_…" she murmured, body limp, but legs still wrapped around his waist.

He chuckled softly, brushing damp hair off her forehead, and rocking into her a few more times before pulling out, rolling beside her, holding her close.

"I love you."

She was trembling and gasping for breath, her heart pounding through his chest. She ran her hand up his back, entangling hot fingers in messy hair and pulling her mouth to his. She sucked on his lip and slid her tongue along his, breathing him in, coming down from her high.

His mind swirled with all that had happened, all that they had, and all they would gain. And there was always that little bit of shock that he could actually feel like this. Being inside Bella, fucking Bella, feeling Bella cum on his dick were euphoric and indescribable pleasures. And he couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like once he'd changed her. Just the thought made him incredibly hard again.

Bella, of course, felt it and, smiling, moved closer to him, pressing her little body against his. "Really?" she whispered, grinding her hip against him. Her voice was all breathy and sexy and low, and it just turned him on even more.

"Yes, love. Around you, always. Unfortunately though, it's getting late. I need to get my new fiancée home at some point. And, judging from the looks of us, I think we should probably stop by my house first to clean up a bit."

Bella laughed and blushed.

_Fiancée_.

That would take some getting used to.

And what about her parents? God… how would she ever tell Renee and Charlie. Her father might very well have an aneurysm when he found out that his daughter planned on being married at seventeen.

At least she wasn't pregnant.

No. Just a vampire to be.

Well, she could talk to Edward about how they would deal with _that_ conversation later. He'd said it himself: they didn't need to worry. And certainly nothing needed to happen on that front tonight. She'd get around to telling her parents sooner or later. Preferably later.

For now, she just needed to worry about getting all the sand off her body and clothes. Charlie didn't need _that_ visual to go along with his existing concerns about the entertainment she and Edward chose to partake in whenever they were alone together.

She nodded as he pulled his boxers and pants back on, buckling his belt and dusting off sand. He stood, gathering her in strong arms and holding her close to his chest. He didn't bother putting his shirt back on.

It was a beautiful night. The sea was calm, black, and they could see metallic, blue clouds gliding in the dark overhead. She snuggled against his cool chest. She was home there in his arms, and she knew now that she was his forever.

He lowered his head, pressing icy lips to hers once more, before carrying her off the beach and toward their future.

--------------------

**a/n: There will be an epilogue, but the story itself is complete.**

**Thanks again for everything. It's been fun. Review for decisions, proposals at 17, and sex on the beach.**

**xo Violet  
**


	35. Epilogue: An Occasion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the lovely characters. Thank you to Meyer for creating this wonderful world in which we all take such delight. This chapter title was taken from the epilogue in her initial work. The words are mine. Rated M.  
**

**a/n: This story is dedicated to all my readers. I have lived by your praise, been inspired by your comments, and leaned on your support. I never imagined that this story would take me where it has, but I have very much enjoyed the ride. Thanks and love always. Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Epilogue: An Occasion_

Bella found herself staring at her ring quite often. She liked the way it caught the light only to shatter it into a multitude of glittering colors. She liked the weight of it on her finger. She liked the way she often noticed Edward's eyes focused on it when they sat together at lunch or when he held her in his arms at night. And she liked what it stood for. Her future. Her love. Her eternity.

They hadn't told anyone.

The Cullens, of course, knew. And Bella couldn't help but blush at Esme's warm, effusive expressions and Carlisle's proud smiles whenever Edward brought her over, arm always wrapped securely around her waist. She'd never been so happy in her entire life.

Jessica Stanley was the first to notice. _Of course _it was Stanley.

Edward and Bella had decided to wait until winter holiday to share the news with her family. Renee would be visiting for a few days, and it seemed only fitting to tell Charlie and her mother of their engagement at the same time.

They knew then, after this announcement, that word would spread, and they were prepared to deal with it. After all, high school gossip seemed overwhelmingly trivial at this point.

Still, they had not discussed what they would do should the news leak out before they'd told Renee and Charlie.

In retrospect, Bella decided that they probably should have considered the possibility. The ring, though tasteful and elegant, was not exactly inconspicuous.

Regardless, she'd been sitting in English one afternoon, drumming her fingers on the desk, not really paying attention to much of anything when Stanley's shrill voice cut into her reverie.

"Oh my God! _Oh...my...God!_ Is that a-- You and Edward! Really? Oh my..."

Bella flushed crimson and shrugged. Jessica couldn't seem to formulate a complete sentence, and she certainly wasn't about to help her along.

Bella smiled and wondered what Edward might be picking up from the exchange, but she said nothing, feigning interest in whatever Mr. Berty was currently lecturing about.

At the end of the period, Jessica caught Bella's arm as they were collecting their things.

"Geez, Bells, it's gorgeous. He's really serious about this, huh?

"We love each other," Bella responded simply, not bothering to clarify exactly what 'this' was.

Rumors spread like wildfire, but what more could be expected in a small town high school? The Cullens, of course, were very much used to rumors. And, in this case, the truth was so much stranger than fiction that they hardly paid them much mind at all.

At times however, the stories were downright hilarious. Edward and Bella were in Edward's room one afternoon working on an Biology assignment when Emmett bounded in, a delicious glint in his golden eyes.

"You have to hear the one I heard this afternoon!" He paused dramatically, continuing only after he had their undivided attention. "Bella's pregnant of course..."

Eye roll. They'd certainly heard that one before.

"With twins," he continued, then paused for dramatic effect.

"Yep. Heard that one too," Edward interjected.

"But evidently, Jazz is the father."

At this, they all broke into laughter.

"Sorry Eddie," Bella teased, "I didn't want you to find out this way."

He smirked and kissed her hard. "Well, I heard," he began once he pulled away, "that you're really in love with Alice, and our parents are marrying us off before anything too serious develops with that relationship."

"Your both wrong," Em followed, leaning in conspiratorially. "It's because of the notorious Cullen orgies. It's only right that Bella be officially part of the family before she joins in.

Within a few months though, it would be clear that Bella was neither pregnant nor leaving Edward for Alice. And the rumors would surely die down again.

* * *

Over the holidays, Esme and Carlisle invited Charlie, Renee and Phil to a dinner party in honor of Edward and Bella's announcement.

Bella had offered to cook, but she desperately wanted the Cullens to be present for the day of reckoning, as she'd taken to calling the looming event.

Esme, however, insisted on hosting because she refused to allow Bella prepare a meal in her and her new fiance's honor. "Besides," she added, Charlie's dining room isn't quite big enough for everyone, and it will be much easier to conceal the fact that many of us aren't eating if I'm serving."

Bella smiled thankfully and couldn't help but acquiesce, but she still held several qualms about the evening.

"Renee is going to kill me," she'd half-joked to Edward one afternoon. "Teenage marriage is not high on her list of favorite things."

Edward had silenced her with a kiss. "It could be worse you know," he added with a smirk.

"Yea, yea. I could be pregnant, or hooking up with Alice, or, I dunno, _a_ _vampire_ or something."

"You're rather incorrigible at times."

"Well, my maturity level _is_ lagging a few decades behind yours."

"True," he'd agreed. "I am marrying a child."

"But you love me."

"Beyond a doubt."

* * *

Renee was thrilled to meet Esme and Carlisle "officially." While she'd had the opportunity to speak with both of them during Bella's hospital stay after the accident, the circumstances hadn't exactly been suitable for thorough introductions.

Charlie, of course, had spent ample time with Dr. Cullen over the years, as it were only natural that the Chief of Police and the hospital's Chief of Medical Staff would be thrown together regularly for work related obligations. He regarded the dinner as a necessary and rather unavoidable inconvenience that he would have to face sooner than later if his daughter insisted on continuing her romantic liaison with the youngest Cullen son.

Bella was equally reluctant about the whole affair. Edward, on the other hand was positively thrilled to finally share the news of their engagement with everyone.

When it came down to it, the announcement went better than expected

Cocktails were served, and Renee prattled amicably with Esme about her interior design pursuits. Renee had always been artistically inclined, and the two shared quite a few passions. Although Renee was flighty and mercurial, while Esme was grounded and driven, their differences only led to interesting conversation, and the two enjoyed the company of the other immensely.

Charlie, Carlisle, and Phil spoke business and sports and, while the conversation did not flow as freely as the women, there was no animosity or uncomfortable lulls in their socialization.

Soon dinner was served, and Bella had to take several deep breaths to steady herself.

This was it.

Edward clasp her hand firmly in his and placed his free palm on the small of her back as he led her to the table, bending down to briefly brush cold lips against her temple. "Calm down, love" he murmured. "I can fell your pulse, you know. Anxious, slippery, and hot... It makes me want you."

"I'm yours," she managed through clenched teeth. "But we need to get through our dinner first."

"It will be fine," he assured her quietly.

"Easy for you to say," Bella responded under her breath. "Your parents and siblings were quite ready to throw us a celebratory party the first time we had sex."

"True," he smirked, all crooked and sexy. "And it was certainly an event worth celebrating. But they are here now to support us. They love us. Your parents love us. And most importantly, we love each other. This announcement, Bella, is only a formality. Our future is already in place, and everything, love, is perfect."

Bella couldn't help but relax a bit at that. Edward leaned in to kiss her once more, and they took their seats at the table.

After the first course was cleared, Edward raised his glass for a toast. Bella focused on not hyperventilating.

He looked at her briefly, topaz eyes mesmerizing, and took her hand under the table. Then he spoke.

"We are so pleased to have everyone here tonight to celebrate the holidays together. I am reminded on a daily basis as to how lucky I am to have such a wonderful, loving family. And Bella, that you have become such an integral part of my life over these past months has been nothing short of extraordinary."

Esme looked like she was already about to cry had she been able to do so. She held her husband's hand tightly and looked at her son with pure love and pride.

Alice giggled knowingly and gripped Jasper's forearm so hard he grimaced. Emmett clapped Edward's back in support, and Rosalie looked as though she was being forced to endure a Biology lesson on the reproductive cycle of fruit flies.

Charlie, poor thing, had no clue what was about to happen, and Bella took a sip of water, knowing full well what was.

Edward continued. "We are here to celebrate the holidays, and I am grateful to have our families together during this time. We do, however, have something else to celebrate tonight. As you all know, Bella and I have applied to several summer academic programs. And, now it seems quite certain that we will both be accepted into one of the programs of our choosing."

"Oh that's great honey!" Renee interjected, but Edward was clearly not finished speaking so she let him continue.

"And, as we've been planning for our upcoming summer together, we've also spent a great deal of time considering our future. Our future _together._" He pulled Bella's hand up on top of the table with his.

Renee gasped in realization, and Esme beamed at her son.

"We know now that we are meant to spend our futures together." He paused then, squeezing Bella's hand gently. "So, I've asked Bella to marry me, and she's accepted."

Bella couldn't help but smile then. She felt as though a dozen caffeinated butterflies were fluttering madly through her stomach, but it didn't matter. They'd done it.

They were getting married, and now everyone knew.

Edward kissed her soundly while the room erupted around them.

Esme was sobbing in earnest now, a napkin pressed strategically to her cheek to disguise the lack of tears. Charlie was beat red and looked as though he might pass out at any moment. Carlisle patted him encouragingly on the back and handed him his glass of wine. He accepted without hesitation and downed the contents of his goblet in one swig. Alice immediately refilled it. God bless her.

And Renee. Renee looked quite a bit paler than usual, but she was looking between Edward and Bella with a mixture of awe, love, and...understanding on her face. Phil kept his arm tightly around her shoulders while she absorbed the information.

Finally, she spoke softly. "I knew from the first time I saw you two together that there was something unique, something special about your relationship Bells. Yours is clearly not a traditional high school relationship." She closed her eyes and shook her head softly. "But then again honey, you were never a traditional teenager." She continued looking at Edward for a few long moments. "And I'm certain you, Edward, are mature beyond your years as well."

Edward smiled a soft smile at Renee and then glanced at his fiancee, his expression full of private understanding and love.

"You love him Bella?"

"With all my heart mom."

"And he makes you happy?"

"More so than I ever dreamed I could be."

"Then I am happy for you both and so very excited that you've found one another." Renee stood then and hugged them both.

"Thanks mom," Bella whispered. "I love you."

By dessert, Charlie still hadn't said much of anything and, while his taciturnity was disheartening, he'd managed not to express any outright disapproval. Bella figured it could be worse.

"So, have you two given any thought to a date?" Carlisle asked conversationally over coffee, although, he knew exactly what their plans were, of course. He'd played an intricate role, after all, in arranging them.

"We were actually thinking about right after school lets out. First week of June, perhaps." Edward responded casually, as if he were discussing the weather.

Charlie choked on his coffee and then spoke for the first time since the main course. "Bells, sweetie, I know you're suddenly so eager to be an adult and all, but surely you two can wait until you've at least graduated. No use rushing into things now."

Edward, thankfully, responded with grace, as it was all Bella could do not to respond like the petulant child she was trying very much not to be.

"We do realize, of course, that it is a bit nontraditional. But we'll be spending the entire summer together anyways and, frankly, I believe both Bella and I would feel better about the situation if we did things the right way."

Charlie sputtered again, but honestly, how was he supposed to respond to that line of reasoning? _No Edward. Actually, I'd much prefer that you and my daughter go off and live together in sin for a while before this whole marriage thing takes place_.

"Quite mature thinking, son, if I do say so myself," Carlisle commented. "I'm sure that Renee, Phil, and Chief Swan will certainly agree with your responsible line of thinking."

Bella's parents, however, seemed at a loss for comments for the time being and could only watch the proceedings with detached amusement and disbelief.

Edward continued, nonplussed as always. "Yes, we intend to be married. There's no doubt in our minds about that, and we'd simply like to do it as soon as possible."

* * *

Three weeks before graduation Edward and Bella both received their full acceptances with scholarship provisions to Rice University's summer program.

"Oh, yes, Houston in June. I hear there's not much sun there at all," Bella teased. "You'll fit in swimmingly."

Edward arched an eyebrow and looked at her as though it was simply the most natural thing in the world for vampires to spend their summer holidays in Texas. "Well, Rice is one of the most distinguished private, liberal arts schools in the country. Surely our parents will be very proud."

Bella smacked him playfully on the shoulder. The resulting pain was well worth it.

"The program begins on the fifteenth of June," he continued seriously. "That gives us two weeks once school lets out."

And Bella fully understood, of course, what that entailed.

Bella's parents, if not thrilled with the idea of their daughter being married at seventeen, had at least begun to warm to the idea. Neither of them could deny how much Edward and Bella loved each other, and while they wished, perhaps, that they would wait until after graduation, all they ultimately wanted was for Bella to be happy. And Edward made her happy.

* * *

And time passed. Sultry day, sultry dusk, sultry night. Each moment moving them closer to a final precipice, this time willingly embraced. There were no apprehensions, no doubts. The path was very clear and, regardless of how long it took either of them to realize it, this course was their only future.

Spring arrived, the weather warmed, and graduation was fast approaching. Bella was not fearful or apprehensive, but rather anxious to face the unknown and begin a new phase in her life.

Each day, each moment with Edward drew stark contrast between the frail beauty of her world, and the beauty enduring and eternal that existed in his. She had never more clearly understood everything he was that she was not. And she saw her value as a shadowy copy of his bright, timeless, original. But rather than be saddened by this reality as she once was, she was thrilled by the knowledge of what she would soon become. What she would soon share with Edward.

------------------

The weekend before their wedding, Bella attended Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper's graduation with Edward and the rest of the Cullens.

Before the graduation ceremony began, however, Edward pulled Bella away. Alice snorted and rolled her eyes as Edward led Bella down the aisle, but she said nothing when Bella looked back imploringly. She followed breathlessly, as Edward led her out of the auditorium.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me why we're leaving your siblings' graduation before it's even began?" she asked, as he wove his way through empty school hallways.

"Don't worry love, we'll have plenty of opportunities to witness graduations over the next several decades."

Bella couldn't argue with that.

They rounded a corner, and she realized at once where he was taking her. The Biology Lab.

The door was locked, but Edward opened it easily, securing it again behind them. He turned to her then, and she was completely undone by his expression. Unguarded and heated, his eyes were dark with wild energy and excitement. It made her heart race and her breath catch in her throat.

He stalked toward her, moving her back against a table. Edward pinned her there, cold, strong hands pressed gently to her hips. Then she was lifted up on the edge of that very lab table where they'd both been thrown together so many months before.

He pressed his mouth to hers desperately, crushing her lips in a possessive kiss that left no doubts to his intentions. When he pulled back, he traced his thumb along her prettily bruised mouth, lovely-to-see lust flashing in her eyes.

Bella leaned back on her elbows and watched, eyes dark, lips slightly parted, as he undid his pants and pushed them down over his hips.

He moaned into her mouth as her warm hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke.

"Want you, love. Want you." His voice was pitched low and velvety smooth. The dark timbre made desire pool in her belly and sent sparks shivering across her flushed skin.

Edward's hands were at her thighs, pushing her skirt up around her waist, hooking cold fingers in the elastic of her boyshorts to push them aside. She spread her legs invitingly, as he pressed his thumb up high, swirling her wetness around, making her squirm and rock her hips into his touch.

He leaned over her then, lacing their fingers together and pressing his body flush against hers. She hissed as the cool surface of the table top slid against the exposed skin of her back, and he reached down to brush his lips against hers again.

He pushed into her smoothly, and she groaned soft against his neck.

His honeyed eyes pierced hers, as he cupped her cheek with a trembling hand. "I've want to do this since the first day I met you Bella Swan," he murmured, his voice syrup and seduction.

She arched up into him, meeting his hips, as he drew back and pushed into her again. He sighed, muscles flexing above her as he moved, and kissed her again, sucking her tongue into his mouth, swallowing the delicious, soft, gaspy sounds she made with each thrust.

She lifted her hips, matching his movements, and he leaned over to rest his forehead against her shoulder. Bella slid her hand from his hip, tracing taut muscles on his back with warm fingertips. He shuddered slightly under her touch, as her heels dug into his thighs.

His hand found its way under her shirt, and she groaned loudly when long fingers splayed across her smooth, heated skin then slid down over the lines of her ribcage, down to her stomach, down again to circle her hipbone. Bella shut her eyes, her breathing needy and ragged.

"Oh...fuck...please more, Edward."

Her words knotted in his brain and pounded in his cock.

Beautiful.

He thrust once, twice, then once more, and she was cuming, the exquisite warmth of her body clenching around him, as he pulsed inside of her.

"So fucking good," he hissed, mouth in her hair.

"Kiss me," she whispered, drowning in the ecstasy of release.

He kissed her again and again, until that kiss deepened into something more. Something slow and needy, something mutual and tender, something full of love.

After a moment that seemed to stretch on for hours, he pulled away again. Bella leaned forward, her cheek against his shoulder. She inhaled deeply, taking several steadying breaths. "Shit Edward..."

"Indeed."

He brushed a strand of damp hair off her forehead, smiling crookedly, his black eyes never straying from the rise and fall of her lovely chest, as she struggled to catch her breath.

Edward stood, pressing his lips to the crown of her head and pulling her close to him. Carefully, he adjusted her clothes, straightening her skirt before tucking his shirt back in and refastening his trousers.

"Come on, love. Let's go see if Em, Rose, and Jazz look any different for their twelfth high school diploma."

"Twelve?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, really, I stopped counting years ago."

Bella laughed and followed him from the Bio Lab, smiling at the last human memory she would likely have at Forks High School.

* * *

The wedding would be a small affair at the local courthouse. Bella requested simple orange and pink flowers to mark the occasion. Alice, of course, had never learned the meaning of 'simple,' and the flowers were gorgeous, over-the-top, and positively stunning.

Bella asked Alice and Angela Webber to serve as her maids of honor, and they were both thrilled to participate. Emmett and Jasper would stand up for Edward, and Charlie would walk his daughter down the aisle.

Bella wore a lovely, albeit understated dress. The lace, corseted bodice cinched her figure perfectly, and yards of ivory silk flowed from the sash at her waist to gather in a modest train. Edward wore his gray suit. It was as summertime wedding, after all, and it fitted him exquisitely.

His angelic beauty was literally breathtaking, and Bella wondered yet again what she'd done to deserve such a husband.

The service itself was simple. Edward insisted on traditional vows. His eyes held hers the entire time, and they both understood that they were pledging themselves to the other far beyond the bonds of marriage.

_For as long as we both shall live_.

The words thrummed in Bella's veins and resonated deep within her very being.

The officiant pronounced them husband and wife, and when Edward kissed his new bride, she recognized quite clearly that she stood on the verge of a new mutuality which would forever bind them together and stun her to the core.

They celebrated afterward with a small reception. Bella had insisted that she didn't want much of a fuss made, but Edward understood it was much more than that. This evening would be the last time Bella would see her parents for a very long time; there was only so much she could take.

But she smiled and laughed and danced and even had a glass of champagne to mark the occasion. Edward never strayed far from her side, and she was grateful for that. She needed his closeness more than ever that night.

And then the party was over, and the guests were leaving.

Charlie hugged his daughter and new son-in-law, expressing his genuine happiness at their marriage.

Renee cried and pulled Bella into a tearful embrace. Edward gave them some time alone.

"I love you sweetie," she cooed. "Have a lovely time on your honeymoon. You'll call me, won't you?"

Bella wiped away a single tear a nodded. "You know Edward hasn't even told me where we're going. And we won't be there that long. We're expected in Houston next Wednesday for the start of our summer term."

Her mother nodded and hugged her again.

"But I'll call you when we're settled. You know I love you, right?"

"Of course sweetie, of course." Renee kissed her daughter once more, and Edward was at his bride's side, ushering her to the car that would whisk them off to their undisclosed honeymoon location.

Of course, the couple knew that the car would only bring them right back to the Cullen mansion, as soon as the remainder of the wedding guests were gone.

-----------------

No one spoke, when the young couple returned to the Cullen home later that evening. There was nothing left to be said. Every precaution had been taken, every reservation had been expressed, and every decision had been made.

Edward led Bella to his room silently. He'd promised to make love to her once more.

_Before_.

And it was only fitting, really that her last human experience should be one of passion and great love. The same passion and great love that would be required for Edward to turn her.

He closed the door behind them. In the pale, wet light of the moon, his radiant skin was incandescent. He really was beautiful.

His lovely eyes flickered to her face, and his expression – pure love and unbridled desire – made her heart sputter and her legs weak.

Edward swallowed and wet his lips. He looked at her as though he were about to say something but didn't.

But Bella said enough for both of them: "I love you. We want this."

Her white fingers moved to her corset and began undoing the tiny hooks, one by one. Edward took a step toward her, not touching, but standing close, watching.

She could feel his icy breath on her skin. He could feel her accelerated pulse beat sweet and hot on his tongue.

He raised his hands to brush along her bare arms. Her skin was smooth and soft and warm, so warm under his touch.

They stood there for a long moment, not moving, not talking, simply memorizing the other as they were right then and now.

_Before_.

Then she felt his breath, icy sugary sweet, in her hair, against her cheek, and she shivered. He brushed his lips against hers gently.

"I love you forever."

They didn't speak for a while after that. Not while they kissed or undressed each other with trembling hands. Not when Edward eased her on the bed and lay down beside her, holding her close. Not when fingers and lips traced paths on the other's skin, committing every curve, every freckle, every inch to memory.

She shuddered under his icy touch, knowing that everything was about to change.

When Edward slid between her legs and ran his hands along her sides, he murmured her name. And that one word was all either one needed to hear.

She breathed in, and he breathed out and took her then, thrusting into the warm wetness of her body. They both froze when he entered her, and that one moment seemed to stretch and stretch and stretch.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, as they began to move together. Pale skin sliding against pale skin. Soft curves, smooth lines, strong limbs, and taut muscles. He held her flushed face in trembling hands and brought their mouths together, moaning against warm lips.

He pulled away then to stare into chocolate eyes, darker now, flashing with want and pleasure and love. Edward ran his cool tongue along her lust-pinked lips, breathing her in, tasting her pulse, feeling her beneath him as he moved inside of her. Slow deliberate thrusts. Deep and longing and real.

She arched up to meet him, hips matching his strokes, forcing him deeper, as she gripped his forearms, pulling her body closer to his.

"Bella," he breathed again, tasting her skin on his tongue, in his veins, as he moved deep inside of her. The moved together perfectly, holding on to one another, feeling the other completely, falling together.

And Edward knew that he could look into her eyes and see beyond tonight, beyond the decision that had already been made, beyond any hesitation that he had ever felt.

Bella's gaze held only certainty and love. Deep, penetrating love.

His hips moved achingly slow, as he savored every touch, every stroke, every sense, every taste. He could feel every emotion keenly, intensely, deeply. And Edward knew that, for the first time in his life, he was complete.

She let out a gasp as she came, her warmth pulsing around him. And he kept his eyes locked on hers as he thrust once, twice more and came too, knowing that he'd be lost without her.

They lay together afterward, bodies pressed close against the other. They didn't talk; everything had long been said.

He pressed his mouth to her cheek, her jawbone, her neck, gently trailing his tongue along the curve of her throat. The sensation of his icy lips on her skin was only heightened by the understanding his teeth would soon replace that sensuous, teasing touch.

And she was ready.

Ready for her change.

Ready for her future.

Ready for their eternity.

_**~Fin~**_


End file.
